Maya Meets World
by mandalou52
Summary: A future fic, sticking to basic GMW canon. Maya is in Grad School and she runs into a very familiar face. She quickly learns that what she thought was complicated in High School was nothing compared to being in her 20s. Not your typical Joshaya fic, but hang with me. It'll be worth it.
1. Chapter 1: Maya Meets Grad School

Maya Meets World  
(Disclaimer: I own zero things, except my two dogs -they're not in this fic though. All characters are MJ/Disney)

Chapter 1: Maya Meets Grad School

Maya slung herself into a seat in the back row, her hair thrown on top of her head in a large messy bun. She brought her knee to her chest resting the heel of her boot on the front half of her chair. Pulling out a sketchpad, Maya's attention was immediately centered on a new sketch.

Tonight was the first night of class for Maya. She sat in her seat, her toe tapping along to her internal soundtrack as the remaining members of the class filled in.

Art History. A love-hate relationship for Maya. Having Mr. Matthews as her history teacher for the majority of her adolescence, Maya always had an interest in history, but when it came to art, she would much rather be acting than reading. As class began, Maya tried to pull herself out of her current focus.

 _New Message. From: Riley  
Good luck tonight, Peaches! Stop drawing and pay attention._

Maya chuckled to herself and clicked her phone off without responding to Riley's message. She sat her pen down and propped her head in her hand as she listened to course objectives and schedules for the semester.

The sound of hurried feet down the hallway, followed by the class door opening distracted Maya from what her professor was saying. She picked up her pen and was quickly pulled back into her sketch. As a seat near her rattled, the late student picking his spot for the night, Maya continued drawing.

"Let's take a break and we'll meet back here in say, ten minutes." Dr. Khan announced and Maya finally looked up from her drawing. She pulled her phone out of her bag and clicked the side lighting up the time. _Two hours?_ She thought. She had been so engulfed in drawing that two hours had passed without her realizing it.

A hand appeared at the top of her sketchpad, "Pen, huh?"

Maya was used to getting this question and without missing a beat, she spit out her frequent response, "Pens are honest." She said finally looking up. In an instant that felt like a lifetime, Maya felt her heart speed up, the blood rushing to her cheeks and an all too familiar feeling in her stomach that was almost exclusive to this one person. "Josh," she exhaled.

Josh smiled and extended his arms, opening for a hug from his friend he hadn't seen in years.

Maya stood up and attempted to rein in those feelings she hadn't felt in years. She leaned onto her tiptoes as she embraced a now mid-twenty year old Joshua Matthews.

"How've you been, Maya? It has to have been what, two -three years?" Josh asked pulling himself back eyeing Maya up and down with an endearing look in his eyes.

Maya raised an eyebrow and nodded. "At least."

"Alright class, let's bring it back in…" Dr. Kahn announced settling the remaining chatter happening in the classroom.

"We need to catch up." Josh nodded in Maya's direction tapping her desk then stepping back to his seat with a smile.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. She picked up her pen, flipped to a blank page in her sketchpad and focused her attention downward once more. She wracked her brain for a song to distract her while she sketched, but nothing came; her internal soundtrack had paused, replaced with past conversations and thoughts she had as a teenager. She began tapping on pad out of frustration, and the simple need to be moving her pen. She thought something would come, something always comes. But, for the remaining 90 minutes of class, Maya drew nothing.

"We'll see you all next week."

And with that, Maya slapped the cover of her sketchpad down frustrated with herself, and tossed the pad and pen into her bag. She quickly grabbed her keys and slung her bag over her shoulder as she practically stomped out of class.

"Whoa, hey, hey -" Josh quickly gathered his notebook and jacket, bumping into a desk as he tried to hurry out of the classroom to catch up to Maya. "Maya," He said touching her shoulder.

Maya turned and smiled "Oh hey."

"In a hurry?"

Maya scratched her head and furrowed her brow slightly. "What? No. Sorry. Writer's block." she said with a smile, nodding to her bag.

"No way, you were so focused on that thing during class."

Maya looked back up at Josh confused, he was sitting a row in front of her in class, how would he know how focused she was on her sketchpad. She shook her head, trying not to give it too much thought.

The sound of a phone vibrating came from Joshua's direction and he pulled out his phone giving it a quick glance. "Mmm." He said clinching his jaw and clicked the phone back to blackness. "I gotta head out, but we definitely need to catch up. It was really good to see you again, Maya." Josh said giving Maya another quick hug. "Missed you, kid."

Maya chuckled and rolled her eyes slightly, _kid_.

Maya stared at her sketchpad blankly. She glanced at her clock: 3:08AM. _Dammit_. She thought. She sighed in frustration as she closed her pad, not having added a single line in the past seven and a half hours. She shut the lights off in her room, her head hitting her pillow, but her eyes fixating on the nothingness in front of her as her mind continued to play images and conversations with a certain brunette on a loop in her head.

8:15AM

 _New Message: (212)-555-7692  
Hey Maya, it's Josh. Riley gave me your number. It was really great seeing you last night. Looking forward to class next week. _

Maya took a deep breath and dialed her best friend's number. "Riley. Did you give your Uncle Josh my number?"

"Well, hello to you, too, Maya," Riley started. "And listen, he called, and I hadn't heard from him in a long time. He's doing really well. Hey, did you know he's in Grad school too? Oh…" she trailed off slowly realizing now why Josh had called her so late last night.

"Yeah…" Maya said knowingly, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, you're welcome." Riley said with a proud smile.

Maya shook her head, "No, Riley, not you're welcome. Don't you think if I wanted him to have my number I would have given it to him?"

"Don't _you_ think this is the universe saying 'hi'?"

Maya could hear the smile on Riley's face through the phone. "Nooo, I think this is Riley."

"Think what you want, Maya." Riley said raising a finger in the air firmly believing the universe brought these two back together.

"When are you working?" Maya asked changing the subject.

"I've got a 12 tomorrow and Sunday."

"What happens at an animal hospital from 11PM to 4AM?" Maya asked genuinely intrigued.

"Hopefully nothing, Maya! It's a hospital for animals!" Riley replied sounding hurt just thinking about animals needing to be taken to the hospital. If it were at all possible, Riley's sweetness had only grown with time. Her love and awe for the world around her never waned, and she was always a breath of fresh air for her lifelong best friend.

Maya laughed, "Alright, Riles. Well, call me when you're off and we'll go get drinks."

"Coffee. Noon. Me and you."

Maya laughed. "I can do that." she nodded.

"Perfect! I love you, Peaches." Riley said as sweet and loving as she could.

Maya couldn't help but smile at the honesty in her friend's voice. "Love you too, Honey," she replied with some of that Riley Matthews sweetness that had rubbed off on her over the years.

 _To: Josh Matthews  
Josh -it was good seeing you last night too. I'm looking forward to class as well. Art history: 5 stars. _

Almost as soon as the tone ended that the text had been sent, Maya's phone began ringing.

 _Incoming Call: Josh Matthews_

"What?" Maya said to herself. "Hell." She whispered and hit the green answer button. "This is Maya."

"Maya! Hey! It's Josh."

"Josh…?" Maya played dumb.

"Matthews… Riley's uncle… Uncle Bo - - "

Maya cut him off, "Hmm… doesn't ring a bell. Sorry, you must have the wrong number." She continued to tease him.

"Maya!" Josh half yelled.

"Ah, I'm just screwin' with ya, Matthews. What's up?" She said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Maya! You had me thinking I called the wrong number and everything, woman."

 _Woman. Better than kid._

"So you needing help with our assignment already?"

"We have an assignment already?!" Josh exclaimed panicked.

Maya got tickled and couldn't hold in her laughter. "Gee, for being three years older than me, I seem to have this whole grad school thing down way better than you."

"Hey, hey, hey."

"Oh, I'm sorry, class just starts ten minutes earlier for the rest of us." Maya continued to poke at Josh.

"Alright, I deserve that one." Josh conceded. "What are you doing tonight, I really want to see you again." Josh's voice was low and soft, exactly how Maya remembered it, exactly how it always was and that feeling in Maya's chest returned like no time had passed.

Maya paused for a moment thinking about her options. She could feel her heart beating harder against her chest and her face reddening just at the thought of seeing Josh again. _What the hell?_ "I'm free if you're payin." she chirped back.

Josh laughed. "Deal. You pick where. Take me somewhere that means something to you."

"Okay. I'll shoot you an address."

"Perfect. Okay, well, I'll see you soon then."

"Bye, Josh," Maya laughed. She could hear the nervousness in his voice, she came to recognize it throughout her teens. It was hard for her being a fifteen year old with feelings for an seventeen year old. But the more the two hung out, the older Maya got, the harder it became for Josh as he continually fought the feelings they both admitted they had for each other. By the time Maya was seventeen, her senior year in high school, Josh had all but disappeared from her life. She continued to live her life, and he lived his as well; graduating college, traveling, apparently coming back to school…? Maya shook her head, refocusing her thoughts. Was this _someday_?

End of Chapter 1

Alright, so like every other Joshaya shipper, GMSL p1&2 had me all in my feels. Immediately after watching the episode I text my sister and told her "I feel too many things right now. I need to write fan fiction or something" and so here I am. I've obviously aged them, this is keeping in line with GMW cannon, but it is a future fic. (Sorry, it's been a million years since I was a teenager, and that headspace was never a fun one for me, so let's make them adults and give em some grown up things to deal with, because man does life just get even more complicated!)

I haven't written anything like this in… over ten years. (See my profile for the whole background on that/me). Unfortunately, I can't promise an update schedule at this time, but I have a goal to draft two chapters a day, and I have an outline currently slated for 27 chapters and an epilogue -potentially a follow-up one shot at the _very_ end, and I currently have 8 written! (Though, I admit, this is day six working on it, so I'm already a little behind schedule)

I hope you guys enjoy and, if you have any **comments** or **writing critiques/suggestions** , _I live for feedback_ , feel free to share! I know the route to improvement, and feedback plays a big part of that.

Thanks for reading! I hope you guys hang with me -it's been a really fun ride so far writing this story, and I love where it goes!

Until next time,  
Be Kind. Do Good.  
3 Manders

Up Next: Chapter 2: Maya Meets the Crypt Cafe (Maya and Josh meet for drinks and catch up)


	2. Chapter 2: Maya Meets the Crypt Cafe

Chapter 2: Maya Meets the Crypt Cafe

To: Josh Matthews  
 _669 8th, Ave, 10036  
_ _10PM_

"You're meeting at 10?!" Riley exclaimed, her eyes wide as she set her coffee cup down.

"Riles, my dear sweet best friend in the whole world. We're 23 years old."

"Exactly! I'm too old for that. I would say to call me afterward, but no -I'll be asleep before you even leave."

Maya's head fell back as she laughed at her still incredibly sweet friend. "How do you do night shifts, buddy?"

"I sleep the entire day before," Riley said matter-of-factly. "And then I come see my mommy for coffee when I get off." Riley said with a huge grin on her face using both hands to drink out of her mug.

"Oh honey, you're the very last person who needs coffee on a regular basis." Maya said lowering Riley's hands.

Topanga walked over to the girls, a coffee pot in hand, "More coffee, Maya?" she asked.

Maya half smiled and shook her head. "No thanks, Mrs. Matthews, I'm alright."

Topanga nodded and then directed her attention to her daughter. "More hot chocolate, sweetheart?" she asked rubbing Riley's back.

Maya pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at Riley a) for drinking hot chocolate every day after work and b) for referring to said hot chocolate as coffee.

"Maya… don't even say it."

Maya gasped clutching her chest. "Riley. I would never." She said feigning disbelief.

Riley smiled satisfied then looked up at her mother, "Yes, please." She said holding up her mug for her mother to refill.

Topanga smiled taking Riley's cup and walked back to the bar to make Riley's drink.

"I would never say anything about you, a 23 year old grown woman, drinking hot chocolate." Maya continued as she shook her head, pulling her eyebrows together.

"Riley! Do you want more marshmallows?" Topanga asked from behind the coffee bar.

Maya's eyes grew in excitement as she pressed her lips together once again, holding in her laughter.

Riley narrowed her eyes and keeping them trained on Maya's, Riley yelled back to her mother, "Yes please!"

"You do know this is why you're my favorite person, right?" Maya said smiling. Riley truly made her heart full of pure joy. Even at 23 Riley carried a light and almost innocence about her -growing up in New York City, Riley somehow remained untainted by it all.

"And you're mine, Peaches." Riley replied with a warm smile.

Maya grabbed her black leather jacket and cross-body purse as she headed out the door. She could feel her heart beating against her chest so hard she could swear her shirt was moving. Josh Matthews always seemed to shake Maya's usually cool and laid back demeanor. Throughout her late teens and early twenties, Maya dated a few different people, giving it an honest try each and every time. She knew what it felt like to be completely consumed with feelings for someone, to feel weak and yet stronger every time you were in their presence, but she was never able to replicate those feelings with anyone other than Josh Matthews.

 _Don't get ahead of yourself, Maya_ she told herself as she walked to the address she text Josh earlier in the day. She remained wrapped in her thoughts throughout the remainder of her walk, arriving to their meeting place in what felt like no time.

"Maya!" The familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Maya looked up and her eyes met the warmest brown eyes she felt like she hadn't seen in ages, yet somehow still sent a wave of familiar feelings throughout her entire body. She smiled at him and was immediately greeted with a smile that reached Josh's eyes.

Josh motioned to the restaurant he was standing in front of. "This is the place you picked?"

Maya smiled looking up at the sign _Time Scare: The Crypt Cafe_. She looked back at Josh and nodded, "Yep. Ya scared?"

Josh laughed and pulled the door open, "After you, Ms. Hart."

Maya raised an eyebrow slightly as she walked through the door.

Josh looked around the front room of the building as the two walked in, his eyes wide, having never seen anything quite like this before. Though in the middle of NYC, and on the main floor of the building, it felt like he and Maya had just stepped into a dungeon from a horror movie. There were a few options once inside, after you walked past the first cage of skeletons, and a ticket booth that sat at the bottom of the stairs. "Maya…?" Josh said skeptically.

"Oh, come on, Matthews, are you really scared?"

Josh furrowed his brow. "Scared is not the right word…"

Maya rolled her eyes, "Come on, we're going to the _Kill Bar_." She said with a smile as she grabbed Josh's hand. Maya's breath hitched as she and Josh connected. Once inside the cafe, Maya led the two to the bar.

"So, what's good here?" Josh barely got out as he grabbed a drink menu before Maya was already ordering.

"We'll do two _Shut Up and Swallows_ and I'll start with a…" Maya said strumming her fingers on the bar top. "A _Black Death_. Matthews, what's your poison?"

"Uh… beer?"

"Mmm, get him a _Dark and Stormy,"_ Maya said with a half smile to the bartender. She looked over at Josh and caught him staring intently at her, and her stomach flipped instinctively. "What?" She asked shaking her head.

Josh shook his head and pulled his lips to one side. "When did you grow up this much?" He asked almost in disbelief.

Maya rolled her eyes playfully. "Probably somewhere between seventeen and twenty three," she said with a nod, propping her chin on the palm of her closed hand.

Josh nodded slowly, still holding his gaze at this young girl-turned young woman.

"Two _Shut Up and Swallows_ ," the bartender broke the silence sliding the shots to Maya.

Maya's hair flipped over her shoulder as she turned and thanked the bartender. She scooted a shot toward Josh and nodded at him to pick it up.

"What's in this?" Josh asked shaking his head.

"Just shut up and swallow," Maya said and quickly tilted her head back swallowing the shot. She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head, blowing what felt like fire out of her mouth.

Josh couldn't take his eyes of the blonde beauty in front of him. She couldn't be more gorgeous, or confident; Josh was glad to see that fire in Maya hadn't faded one bit.

Maya opened her eyes, the shot settling in her stomach now. She widened her eyes seeing Josh's shot still in front of him. "Josh! What are you doing? Take the shot." she said flipping her hands palms up in confusion.

Josh held Maya's gaze and took his shot with a stoic face.

Maya couldn't look away. There was this, almost humming, she felt in her body. She felt frozen in place, not wanting that feeling to go away.

" _Black Death,"_ the bartender said, once again breaking the silence between the two. He placed Maya's drink in front of her. "And… a _Dark and Stormy_. Can I get you two anything else?"

Maya finally broke their gaze and smiled at the bartender as she shook her head, "We're good for now, thanks."

Josh felt a hit stomach knot up and his brow furrow as Maya smiled at the man behind the bar. "So," he said and took a drink. "What have you been up to?"

Maya ran a hand through her wavy hair. "Oh, not much. Finished school last year, still wasn't sure what I could do for this world, so I went _back_ to school to make myself a little better at things."

Josh's eyes narrowed as he listened carefully to every word Maya was saying. ' _What I could do for this world'_ that phrase stood out to him. Maya had really turned into an amazing woman.

"And Riley is doing great. We had coffee this afternoon - -"

"Riley does not need coffee." Josh said shaking his head.

Maya slapped Josh's arm with the back of her hand, "That's what I said!" she laughed. "But our sweet, sweet, Riley drinks hot chocolate. With marshmallows."

Josh laughed and grinned from ear to ear. "That sounds more like it. She's still the same Riley."

Maya nodded, "The exact same." She said and took a drink. "I'm so lucky she's still in my life." She reflected with a smile

"She's lucky to have you in her life too." Josh said with a nod in Maya's direction.

Maya felt her cheeks flush. Josh spoke with such honesty and kindness. He's the exact same too.

Maya and Josh continued to talk, both ordering another drink.

"So we've talked about me, and Riley, and your brother, but… how are you, Josh? What have you been up to? You kind of… disappeared."

Josh sighed looking down as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… I… Maya, it was _really_ hard to be around you."

Maya's face softened and she almost flinched at his words.

"No, no, not like that," Josh tried to correct what he'd said. "God, Maya… you were still just too young. And I didn't…" he stumbled over his words.

Maya couldn't remember seeing Josh this flustered before. He was backpedaling, and jumping around and yet still getting nowhere. She didn't say anything, instead Maya just sat quietly listening.

" _I_ was too young." He finally concluded. "I couldn't be around you and not… be _with_ you."

Maya's heart was beating a thousand beats per minute. She had never heard Josh admit more than he too liked her the day he told her he would play the long game…

"So anyway, I moved back to Philadelphia. Tried a couple of off-hand jobs, finished school..."

"And now?" Maya asked.

"I, uh… I live here again. Back in school -you know this." Josh said with a nod.

"Why'd you move back?" Maya tilted her head to the side waiting for his answer.

Josh took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose with clinched teeth.

Maya could see Josh's jaw clenching, and a new wave of familiar butterflies filled her chest and stomach.

"My, uh… my girlfriend got a job here." Josh said through his narrowed eyes, almost flinching at his own words.

Maya tried to control her reaction and it felt as if all the air in her lungs was being sucked out of her like an airtight bag. If she looked at her chest, she would have sworn there was a bruise forming from the punch she just received.

Josh looked almost apologetically at Maya as he scratched the back of his head.

Their attraction to each other was undeniable; magnetic. And that made what Josh just shared even more difficult to swallow. For both of them.

"Well good… good for you, Josh." Maya said breaking the silence, showing Josh she had in fact grown up and matured.

Josh could tell things had shifted between him and Maya. "Maya, I - -"

Maya laughed, "Josh, I'm happy for you." She said with an honest smile and a nod. And she was. He heart felt like it had a piece of it chipped out, but she honestly wanted Josh to be happy -however that happened.

Josh exhaled sadly and looked down.

Maya glanced down at her phone:

 _4 missed messages  
_  
From: Riley  
 _When you walk around New York City by yourself at night, your "best friend" would like for you to let her know you made it alive.  
_

 _Maya… Things are either going really well or you're dead. Please respond._

 _Never mind, Josh text me back -you're useless. What if you were dead?!_ Maya laughed at that one, if she were dead, she wouldn't be able to text Riley anyway.

 _I'm going to bed now. Please don't walk home alone. Love you, Peaches._

"Everything good…?" Josh asked cautiously.

Maya looked up from her phone. "Mmm, yes. Thank you for texting Riley."

Josh nodded.

"Well, it's getting late, I'm gonna head on home…"

Josh glanced at his watch; it was pushing 1:30. He nodded "Okay, but Riley made me promise to not let you walk home by yourself."

"Phh," Maya said waving off Josh's comment. "Born and raised, Matthews. You forget, I'm born and raised a New York girl."

Josh smiled softly. "I know. But you know I'm not letting you walk home alone." Josh began pulling out his wallet and motioning to the bartender.

Maya, too, grabbed her wallet.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked confused.

Maya furrowed her brow in confusion. "Not running out on my tab… again." She added with a quick glance upward.

"I said I'd cover it." Josh reminded her shaking his head.

Maya shook her head, "I'm not letting you pay for my drinks, Josh." She said then directed her attention to the bartender, signaling to split the tab.

This wasn't a battle worth fighting at the moment. Josh felt like his news about his girlfriend hurt Maya, and because of that, he wasn't willing to argue with her about anything.

After the two tabbed out, Josh and Maya headed back out into the city.

"So, where's your place from here?" Josh asked glancing around their surroundings.

"Just down that way," Maya said pointing to her right.

Josh took a few steps in the direction Maya pointed.

"Josh, this really isn't necessary."

"Riley would kill me if something happened to you. And I probably would too. Just let me walk you home. Please." Josh lowed his head slightly.

Maya sighed and conceded. She hated the awkwardness between the two now, so instead of living in the silence, Maya decided to be the bigger person. "So… what's her name?"

Josh looked down at Maya questioningly.

"What is her name?" Maya repeated rolling her eyes.

"Hayley. Her name is Hayley." Josh said softly.

"What does she do that brought her back here?"

"She's actually not from here. We grew up together in Philadelphia…" Josh said cautiously.

There it was again, that punch right in the chest.

"Oh." Maya said forcing her voice to sound surprised to disguise the shattering she felt happening on the inside. "So what does she do?"

"Pediatric nurse." Josh said, trying to downplay his pride.

"Oh." Maya replied, her eyes wide and her jaw practically unhinging.

"Yeah…"

Maya and Josh continued the final few blocks in silence, Maya reflecting on this new information Josh had just shared.

 _She sounds perfect._ Maya thought to herself.

 _She looks so hurt._ Josh thought to himself. _What did I do? I shouldn't have told her._

"Well, this is me," Maya said eyeing up her apartment building they were standing in front of. "Thanks for walking me home. I'll be sure Riley knows you were terrified of her."

Josh laughed. "You do that. Have a good night, Maya. I'll see you next week?"

"Every week for the foreseeable future." Maya said forcing a smile with a sarcastic tone.

Josh laughed again. "Get some rest, kid."

Maya turned and unlocked the door to her building. "Bye, Josh."

"Goodnight, Maya."

Maya made her way to her room and fell onto her bed, still fully clothed. She reached for her phone out of her back pocket.

To: Riley  
 _He has a girlfriend_.

* * *

 _End of Chapter 2! Oh no! What happened here. Not exactly the turn any of us wanted to see, and such is life._ _Hang with me.  
_ _I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'm looking forward to hearing from you all soon._

 _Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, added this story to their faves and/or alerts! You guys made my heart incredibly full, and I hope you continue enjoying this ride._

 _I'm all over social media right now, so hit me up! Twitter: MandaLou52, Tumblr: MandaLou52 and Snapchat _MandaLou52_

 _Until next time...  
Be kind. Do good.  
xoxo Manders_

 _Coming up: Chapter 3: Maya Meets Reality (Maya deals with the aftermath of finding out Josh has a serious girlfriend)_


	3. Chapter 3: Maya Meets Reality

Chapter 3: Maya Meets Reality

Maya laid in her bed, the room only lit by the lights of the city that never slept. Tonight, she felt like one of those lights. Her head was spinning all night as she replayed the evening with Josh. How did she want to move forward?

 _Stop thinking about him, Maya._ She told herself.  
 _Just act like nothing is different. Just be Maya.  
_ _That's worked out real well for you thus far.  
_ _This would be so much easier if I didn't have to see him every week.  
_ _But, at least I get to see him.  
_ _I love getting to see him._

Thoughts faded in and out of Maya's head for what seemed like hours. Her heart racing and settling over and over. She was woken by her phone buzzing on her nightstand moments after her eyes closed and her thoughts finally settled. Not ready to face the next day, or the thoughts she knew would come with it, she quickly hit ignore and rolled onto her stomach, face down into her pillows.

Almost immediately her phone dinged, alerting Maya that she had a voicemail.

Only one person ever left her voicemails.

Once again, Maya's phone began buzzing. Sighing she decided to to answer the call -there was no stopping Riley when she was on a mission. "Do you know how much sleep I got last night?" She answered her phone without saying hello.

"Oh. Jesus, I hope a lot?" a male voice that was _not_ Riley replied.

Maya's eyes grew, she pulled the phone from her ear and glanced at the name: Josh Matthews.

"I'm sorry… I can call you back…" Josh stumbled.

Maya shook her head, "No, sorry, you're fine. Iiiiii assumed it was Riley calling."

"Oh," Josh replied a little taken aback. "Well, I… I just wanted to call and tell you I had a great time last night…" he trailed off.

Maya wasn't sure how to respond. She had a good time last night too, she immediately thought, and then her heart ached remembering the tail end of the evening.

"And… I wanted to make sure you were okay…" Josh treaded lightly.

"Oh! Yeah, no I'm fine." Maya feigned confusion. "Are _you_ okay? Those _Shut Up and Swallows_ didn't get to you did they?"

Josh laughed. " _You_ forget," he started, mirroring the phrase Maya used against him last night. "I've got a few more years of drinking on ya, kid."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Don't be so sure." She teased.

And like clockwork, Josh and Maya were back to their regular banter, laced with years of attraction and sexual tension.

"Hey, why are you up this early?" Maya finally asked.

"I actually get up pretty early every day. Enjoy a cup of coffee, sit outside and listen to the city wake up."

"Wow. You're such a girl, Matthews." Maya was letting her sarcasm and wit be how she navigated her relationship with Josh at the moment.

"Oh, and I paint my nails, obviously." Josh didn't miss a beat.

"I thought you looked like you'd had a manicure last night."

Josh finally broke and began laughing. "What are you up to today?"

"Me? Oh, as soon as I'm off the phone with you, I'm going back to sleep." Maya responded matter of factly.

"Well, don't let me keep you. I know you need that beautyrest."

"Hey!" Maya bit back slightly offended.

"Not like that. Come on, Maya, you know you're beautiful." Josh quickly assured her, shaking his head.

Maya's heart skipped a beat at his comment. And while she intended to play it cool, more time passed between them than she intended, and Josh finally spoke up again.

"Well, get some rest, kid. See you in class?"

"I'll see you in class." Maya nodded.

Hanging up her phone and tossing it beside her on the bed, Maya resumed her previous position, face down, head in her pillows, hoping to slip back into sleep. Her mind of course had other plans as every word she and Josh said to each other replayed in her mind.

 _Why is this so hard?_ She thought.  
 _He has a girlfriend.  
_ _He has a girlfriend._ She repeated to herself.

Once again, Maya was pulled from her sleeplessness to her phone as it began ringing.

"Oh. My. God. I cannot with this phone." She said as she grabbed it to answer.

 _Riley_.

"Hello." Maya answered in a deadpan tone.

"Peaches…" Riley said immediately sounding upset for her friend.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"Maya, if I had known, I swear I wouldn't have - -"

"Riles, it's really okay."

"But…"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? Don't you have work tonight?"

"I do, but I needed to check on my best friend."

Maya's eyes grew and she nodded, "I'm fine."

"If you say so… so, other than _that_ part, how was it?"

Maya couldn't control the smile that crept on her face thinking about her and Josh's night last night. "It was really good to see him again. He's doing really well. It was like no time had passed at all." She said, her voice saddening toward the end.

"Well that's good! Are you guys going to hang out again?"

"Oh, Riles, I don't know… he has a girlfriend." Maya reminded her best friend, her eyebrows pulling together and her head shaking slowly.

"So? You can't be friends?"

"We can. And we are. And, I'll see him in class next week."

Riley practically growled at Maya's comment. It was evident that she wanted Maya and Josh to see each other again aside from in class. She knew Maya well enough, though, she could hear it in her voice that she hadn't gotten much sleep, and she wanted to make sure Maya was okay, and that she knew she could talk to her about anything. "So what's her name?"

Maya exhaled, ready to unload. "Hayley. They grew up together back in Philadelphia. She's a pediatric nurse and sounds perfect, Riles."

"You're perfect, too, Maya," Riley interjected, hearing the defeat in her best friend's voice.

"It's pretty serious. They live together."

"They live together?!" Riley exclaimed. "Lucas and I don't even live together!"

Maya knew Riley wasn't trying to make things worse, that was just her innocence coming through, but, even knowing that, it didn't stop Maya's heart from sinking momentarily. "I know…"

"How do you feel about it… honestly?"

"Honestly? It sucks, Riles. You know I like Josh, you know I've liked Josh for a long time. I guess I just got my hopes up thinking maybe this _was_ the universe stepping in somehow… But. You know how I feel about hoping for things…"

"Maya, you are allowed to hope for things."

"Sure." Maya nodded. "I know. But, why? Why hope for anything when they just get crushed. It's better to hope for nothing, then you're never let down."

"It's not better." Riley said shaking her head. "Easier? Maybe. Better? Absolutely not."

Maya laughed a little. "You wouldn't understand, Riles. The universe has been kind to you."

"And it's been kind to you too, Maya. Don't let this get to you. Life's not set in stone just yet."

"Yeah…" Maya said slowly.

"And I know that when you are yourself, when you are Maya, you're one of the most magnetic people to be around. Everyone can't help but love you."

"Thanks, Riles."

"So just be yourself. And if it's not meant to be, Maya, then you'll know."

Maya pressed her lips together tightly and nodded.

As class rolled around for the second week, Maya again found her seat against the back row of the classroom and pulled out her sketch pad. She flipped through four or five filled pages, proud of the work she'd done over the last few days. Talking with Riley, as cliche as it sounded, always calmed her down and set her back on the right track. She grabbed her pen and immediately began drawing.

"Hart," the all-too-familiar voice said deeply.

"Matthews," she replied without looking up.

"Whatcha working on?"

Maya shook her head, "Just sketching,"

"Always pen, huh?"

Maya finally looked up. "What do you have against my pen?"

Josh laughed. "No, nothing, nothing. I kind of admire it, actually."

Maya nodded and redirected her attention back to her book.

Josh took a seat closer to Maya this time than last week, claiming a seat in the back row for himself as well. He leaned over to his left, looking at Maya's drawing.

Maya quickly realized what he was doing, she lifted her pen and turned her book slightly to give Josh a better view.

"Wow…" Josh said sounding impressed. "That's… that's really great, Maya."

Maya pursed her lips and nodded a little, "Thanks." She said and turned her notebook back her direction, immediately starting to draw again.

Class started and Maya continued to add details to her almost completed drawing. She knew she was going to need a new idea to work on throughout class. She glanced at Josh out of the corner of her eye; his eyes were trained on her sketchpad. Maya leaned his direction, "Give me something to draw," she whispered.

Josh pointed to himself, "Me?"

Maya raised her eyebrow, "You want me to draw you?"

Josh laughed out loud, but covered it quickly with a cough as class had started. "No." He whispered shaking his head. "Don't do that,"

Maya flipped her book to a blank page. "Give me an idea then," she repeated.

"Do the skyline."

Maya held one finger silently and pulled out another book. She slid the book onto Josh's desk and nodded at him, "Open it,"

Josh did as Maya instructed and opened the clearly worn, small book. As he flipped through the pages he saw skyline after skyline all from different perspectives and locations. Some were from the street, some were from on top of buildings looking down, page after page of skylines. "Maya…" He whispered holding up the book, "These are amazing."

Maya smiled humbly. "Thanks," she replied holding her hand out for the book back.

Josh shook his head and kept her book continuing to study the pages of New York skylines.

Maya narrowed her eyes at his defiance. She returned her attention to the book she was currently working on, flipped several blank pages, heading to the back of the book and began drawing. Time ceased to exist as Maya became engulfed in her new drawing.

"Hey," Maya heard Josh's voice from above her. She looked up, confused. "Break time." Josh nodded to the door.

Maya flipped her book closed and followed Josh outside. Taking a deep breath of the night air, Maya stretched her arms above her head before folding forward stretching the back of her legs. "These classes are the longest thing in my life." she said from upside down.

Josh laughed as he leaned up against the side of the building. "Can you believe you used to do this for eight hours a day for twelve years?"

Maya stood up straight, "No. And you couldn't pay me enough to do it again." She said running her hands through her hair.

"Hell no." Josh agreed. "What're you doing after class?"

"Going home," Maya nodded. "You?"

"Yeah, same."

Maya glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and again, she saw his eyes glued to her. She took a deep breath, "We should probably head back in…"

"Probably." Josh agreed. He walked a half step in front of Maya and held the door open for her. "After you,"

Maya smiled softly as she walked in. Her heart ached and sped up at the feeling of Josh's hand gently on her lower back as she walked by. She shut her eyes momentarily, _He can't do that._ she thought to herself.

"Hey, what'd you end up drawing?"

Maya looked over her shoulder at Josh and smiled. She shook her head, "Nothing, just doodles."

Josh raised his eyebrow at her.

Maya playfully rolled her eyes as they walked back into class. Once she sat down, Maya opened her sketchpad, leaving the drawing from earlier safely tucked away toward the back of the book. She grabbed her pen and quickly began drawing intricate lines interconnecting with such symmetry that she easily pulled Josh in.

Mesmerizing. Every inch that Maya's hand moved, every drop of ink that stained the page, the way she concentrated, yet drew with complete ease, Josh couldn't look away.

Class concluded quickly and Josh gathered his things, standing over Maya's desk waiting for her to wrap up. The two walked outside together, stopping again where they had come earlier during break. Josh leaned against the building, propping a foot against the brick and crossing his arms.

"What?" Maya asked looking at Josh puzzled.

"Oh, nothing," Josh said pulling his lips to the side. "Just not ready to go home,"

Maya nodded and sat on the ground next to him.

"You either?"

Maya shrugged, "Not missing much." She reached into her bag and grabbed her skyline sketchpad and began sketching what she saw in front of her. "How'd you end up in this program?" She asked without looking up.

Josh shrugged. "Chance," he said and slid down the side of the building to where he was sitting next to Maya.

"Hmm…" Maya said barely audible.

Josh paused for a moment, contemplating explaining in more detail. He didn't want to see that look on Maya's face again like he had last week when he brought up Hayley. So instead, the two just sat in silence for a few moments.

"Hayley at work tonight?"

Josh looked over at Maya quickly, surprised she brought her up. Maya was still drawing, not phased by the subject of her question.

When he didn't answer Maya paused and looked over at him.

He pulled his eyebrows together, looking straight into her eyes and shook his head no.

The two held each other's gaze for a few moments as Maya felt a calm wash over her.

Josh eventually let a smile creep onto his face and almost embarrassingly broke their eye contact, having to look away. He stared out into the darkness of the city night, his arms draped around his bent knees.

Maya couldn't pull her eyes away this time. Josh, too, had grown up a lot over the last several years, he was turning into a grown man, and just the thought of that sent all kinds of feelings rushing through Maya's body. She took a deep breath and eventually turned to face the night the way Josh was looking, propping her her head on her hands, her elbows resting on her knees.

Josh's attention was drawn to her yet again as she moved and when he looked over at her, the moonlight seemed to light up half of her face, her skin seeming to be glowing.

"This sucks." Maya finally said.

Josh knew what she was talking about. She didn't have to say anymore, she didn't have to keep being cool with everything. Josh was glad Maya was finally telling him what was on her mind. "Maya…" he said quietly.

She shook her head. "I know, I know." She said and stood up off the ground, grabbing her bag as she did so.

Josh looked up at her from his spot still on the ground.

Maya looked at him, honesty written all over her face. She was hurting, she _was_ happy for him, but her feelings for Josh weren't going anywhere.

Josh held her gaze once again, his eyes piercing hers.

Maya couldn't tell if the look on Josh's face was him feeling bad for her, or if he was feeling the same way she was. Regardless, they had reached a stalemate that evening. She let her lips turn downward slightly, not quite in a frown. "Come on, then."

Josh tilted his head to the side with a slight shake of confusion.

Maya rolled her eyes bobbing her head. "I know you told Riley you'd walk me home after class."

Without saying a word, Josh nodded and pushed himself off the ground, quickly towering over Maya's slight frame. He grabbed the bag hanging off her shoulder, throwing it over his, "Come on, then."

* * *

 _End of Chapter 3! Admittedly, this was somewhat of a filler chapter -don't hate me, I needed it to move the story forward. It wasn't the easiest for me to write either if that makes it any better. I threw a few extra Joshaya moments in there to hopefully make this a little more enjoyable for you all. ;) As always,_ _hang with me_ _, and I'm excited to hear from you._

 _Until next time, my loves.  
Be kind. Do good.  
xoxo Manders_

 _Up next!_

 _Chapter 4: Maya Meets Hayley (The grad class has the night off, and a few members of the class go out for a night of games and drinks)_


	4. Chapter 4: Maya Meets Hayley

Chapter 4: Maya Meets Hayley

Message from: Josh Matthews  
 _So, no class this week!_

Maya looked down at her phone and smiled. Her smile faded quickly when she realized it would be another week before she saw Josh again. She decided to listen to Riley's advice however, and responded as herself.

To: Josh Matthews  
 _Sweet victory!_

Message From: Josh Matthews  
 _You doing anything fun with your night off?_

To: Josh Matthews  
 _Actually, I think some people from class were going over to Sarah's apartment… She's apparently got a wicked game-room. Ordering pizza, drinking some beer. Youuuuu should come._

From: Josh Matthews  
 _Hmm… I might. Hayley is off that night so we were going to spend it together._

To: Josh Matthews  
 _Bring her!_

Maya couldn't even believe she sent that text. This was the only way she knew she would make it through all of this with Josh. She'd have to accept Hayley, and as much as she could, embrace her.

Wednesday night rolled around and Maya hadn't heard from Josh since she text him about meeting at Sarah's. She had no idea if he would show up, she had no idea if Hayley would show up, and honestly, she was just trying not to think about it. She really enjoyed the other girls from her class, and regardless of if Josh showed up or not, she was going to have a good time tonight.

Maya walked into the clubhouse of Sarah's apartment, a case of beer in each hand. "Ladies!" She said raising the beer in the air.

"Yay!"

"Maya!"

"Yessss!"

Maya smiled at her classmates' enthusiasm as she walked in. Granted, she was carrying two cases of beer, she knew everyone was ready to have a good time. Sarah had ordered pizza, the boxes spread across a few tables, lids open and slices missing already. Without missing a beat, Maya popped open a beer and grabbed a slice of pizza for herself. With an exhale she plopped down into an oversized chair. "I can't tell you how glad I am we didn't have class tonight." She said and took a drink.

"Oh, me too. Art History is suuuuuuch a drag!" Sarah added.

"I probably couldn't tell you one single thing we've discussed so far." Another girl added.

Maya laughed and ran her hand through her hair. "It's just _so long_." She whined.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Maya raised her beer in the air, the other girls following suit. She nodded to her classmates and they all took a drink.

"I thought Josh was coming?" One of the girls asked.

Maya did her best not to react.

"Yeah, I text him earlier this week and shot him the address." Sarah said.

Maya felt her stomach jump into her throat. _Settle down, Hart._ She told herself.

"But I never heard back from him." Sarah added with a shrug. "You guys hang out a lot," she said with a nod in Maya's direction. "Any idea?"

"Uh…" Maya said pushing her bottom lip out slightly shaking her head. "Not really. I know his girlfriend was off tonight and he wanted to spend it with her… he said they might stop by."

"Hmmm."

"Has anyone met her before?"

Maya raised her eyebrows and looked around at the girls for an answer. Everyone seemed to be shaking their heads.

As if on cue, Josh came through the doors, a big smile on his face, his hand resting on, who everyone could only assume was Hayley's back. "Ladies!" He announced, his smile growing more if that were possible.

Maya did her best to play it cool, but on the inside, her gut was screaming at her to leave.

"Everyone, this is Hayley." He said virtually avoiding eye contact with Maya.

"Hayles, this is… well, not _everyone_ , but the important ones." Josh added with a wink.

The girls all practically jumped up to greet Josh's girlfriend, Maya noticed and quickly joined.

 _Be yourself, Maya._ She reminded herself. She smiled sweetly at Hayley and extended her hand. "Maya. Nice to meet you."

Hayley smiled back slightly and shook Maya's hand. "You too, Maya."

Maya's eyes glanced up at Josh and caught him staring intently at her. She immediately directed her attention back to Hayley. "You want a beer?" She asked her.

"I would _love_ one." Hayley exhaled.

Maya threw her arm around Hayley's neck, "Come on," she said and walked off with the guy who made her heart race and come to a halt all at once's girlfriend. She turned her head back toward Josh momentarily and raised an eyebrow.

Josh tilted his head slightly. _What was Maya doing…?_

Maya added a quick smile before turning back around showing Hayley the drink options.

After everyone got settled in again, fresh beers in hand, and more pizza missing from the boxes, Hayley spoke up.

"So you guys are all in the same…?" She trailed off.

"Class," Maya finished.

"And program, right?" Sarah added, looking around checking with her classmates.

Hayley nodded. "Okay. And is it just you five or are there more?"

Maya was surprised Josh hadn't filled Hayley in to what he was doing. He was always the person Maya caught herself having the longest, most honest conversations with, how had he not talked to his own girlfriend about his schooling?

Someone else answered Hayley's question which tailspun into a conversation about other classmates; their quirks, their talents, and eventually to everyone's dislike of their current course.

Maya had finished her second beer and was ready for another. She slid away from the conversation and made her way to the bar they were given access to. As she shuffled through the options, completely engulfed in what she was doing, she didn't notice someone join her.

"What do you recommend?"

Maya paused, his low voice sounded like velvet, as always. "Well," she said turning around with a smile. "We have beer, or other beer. And if I remember correctly, this is your poison." She said tossing him a can.

Josh's lips pulled to the side as he smiled slightly; a smile that melted all resolve in Maya. "Thanks," he said with a slight nod.

"Yeah," Maya replied grabbing one for herself as well.

"Who's ready to go play some games?!" Sarah exclaimed.

The other girls cheered and stood up ready to move to the room across the hall.

"Maya! Grab the beer!" Someone hollered from the door.

Maya nodded and turned around to get the rest of their drinks.

Josh turned and went with her. "Here, I got it," he said offering to carry the tin tub filled with beer and ice.

Maya practically scoffed. "I got it," She said and lifted the tub.

Josh laughed, "Give me that, it weighs as much as you do." He said taking it from Maya's hands.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She added and pushed the doors open for Josh as they walked into the next room.

"Matthews! Pool. Let's go. Me, Kameron, you and your girl."

Josh looked at Maya quickly.

Maya nodded toward the pool tables where Hayley, Sarah and Kam were picking sticks and racking balls.

Josh sat the beers down on the bar in the game room and joined the girls. "I am _not_ good at pool." He warned.

Hayley shook her head, "He's really not."

"Hayles!" He said surprised, looking at her.

Hayley smiled sheepishly. "Well you're not…"

"We're on the same team." He said shaking his head in confusion.

Hayley grinned, showing nearly all of her teeth and took a step toward Kameron.

"Hayley!" Josh said shocked.

Sarah laughed, "Don't worry, Matthews, I can carry us."

Josh narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. "You're going to pay for this." He warned jokingly.

"Can't wait." Hayley chirped back quickly.

Maya looked down slightly, having overhead Josh and Hayley's exchange.

"Maya, let's do this."

Maya looked up and saw Anna ready to start a game of air hockey. "What? Oh, yeah," She said shaking her head slightly. "Let me get another beer. You want one?"

"Hell yeah!" Anna nodded.

Maya walked over to the bar and quickly grabbed two beers and headed back to the air hockey table, her back to the pool tables.

Maya was surprisingly pretty good at air hockey and she was quickly in the zone, bent a third of the way over the table and laughing loudly as she and Anna went toe-to-toe. "Score!" She cheered throwing her hands in the air, dancing slightly.

Anna took quick advantage of Maya's celebration and easily shot an ace right into her goal.

"Dammit!" Maya cursed. "Alright, game on!" She said getting serious.

Josh couldn't help but be drawn to the cheering happening across the room, and as Maya leaned across the hockey table he caught his eyes wandering down Maya's petit, yet womanly frame. His eyes lingered as he seemed to be mesmerized by the blonde.

"Matthews, your turn!" Sarah said.

Josh quickly redirected his attention to the game he, and his girlfriend, were playing, though it seemed like every time Maya laughed or cheered, he couldn't help but look at her. _She really is beautiful_. He thought to himself.

Maya threw her head back laughing, Anna having hit the puck off the table in an attempt to ping it of the side and into Maya's goal. "Anna," she laughed. "How did that seem like a good idea?" she continued laughing and chased the rolling puck across the room.

Again, Josh's eyes were drawn to the blonde. She carried herself with such ease and confidence that he couldn't help but be attracted to her. Before he knew it, his pool game was over, Hayley and Kameron celebrating their win.

"You really are a crap pool player," Sarah said patting Josh on the back.

He turned in her direction, dipping his head slightly, looking up through his eyelashes.

Sarah laughed.

Hayley walked over to Josh and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You ready?" She nearly whispered.

"You ready?" Josh repeated.

Hayley nodded slightly.

"Alright," He said and kissed the top of her head.

Hayley smiled subtly once more. "I'm gonna run to the restroom."

Josh nodded, and Hayley slid her arm from around Josh's waist and headed down the hallway. "We're gonna head out," Josh announced to his classmates after Hayley was out of the room.

All the girls looked at Josh, seemingly confused; it was still early.

"I'll see you ladies next week?"

"Yep," Kameron smiled.

"We're not on the same team next time." Sarah said with a pointed look.

Josh's head fell back as he let out a genuine belly laugh. "Alright, alright."

"See ya, Josh," Anna waved from the air hockey table.

Maya took the last drink of her beer and walked over to her long-time friend, en route to the trash can.

Josh extended his arms and the two hugged without thinking twice. Josh rubbed his hands up and down Maya's back as they embraced.

Maya could feel Josh's heart beating quickly against his chest, and at the rate hers was racing, she hoped he couldn't feel hers as well.

"I'll talk to you later," He said quietly.

Maya nodded slightly, and as the door opened, Hayley walking back in, she slipped away and to the trashcan to throw her can away.

Josh walked to the door to meet his girlfriend. He threw up a quick wave, and then walked out the door.

"Well that was weird." Kameron immediately said after the door closed behind the two.

"Yeah?" Anna asked.

"I mean, they just got here…?" Kameron added.

Maya was hardly listening as she switched her drink from beer to one of the bottles of tequila. "Shots anyone?" She asked holding the bottle in the air.

The girls cheered and gathered around the bar together to take a shot.

Maya poured four shots quickly, searching for salt and lime to accompany the tequila. "Well, looks like we're doing these straight," She said raising her eyebrows.

Anna made a face, "Eh, I'll pass. You can have mine, Maya."

Maya shrugged and quickly downed her first shot. She grabbed Anna's glass, raised it in the air, the two other girls following suit. "Cheers," she added and tossed her head back taking her second shot. She shook her head and exhaled heavily, her eyes closed, feeling the drinks she had that evening.

"So what's the deal with you and Josh?" Sarah asked

Maya's eyes shot open. "What do you mean?" She replied, shaking her head.

Sarah dipped her head slightly.

"He's my best friend's Uncle… I've known him my whole life." Maya said bluntly as she shook her head again.

"Oh, come on…" Kameron pressed.

Maya's eyes grew, her jaw slightly ajar, "What?"

"He couldn't take his eyes off you the entire time we were playing pool. And his girlfriend was _right there_." Kameron stated matter of factly.

Maya's brow furrowed, she had her back to the pool tables, she hadn't known Josh was looking her direction at all. She was just _being herself_ , enjoying her time with her classmates.

"I didn't care for her much, anyway. Too quite." Sarah added.

"No," Maya shook her head. "She was fine! We're a lot to deal with," she said motioning amongst the three girls.

"And Josh fits in just fine…"

"Yeah, they seem like an odd match. How did they even end up together?"

Maya's heart sunk at the phrase _end up together_.

The girls shrugged, and Maya realized she knew the answer. She didn't want to hate on Hayley, though. That wasn't her goal, that didn't make her feel anything but terrible on the inside. Josh was happy, Hayley was presumably happy, Maya didn't want to ruin that; she wouldn't want someone ruining that if it were her in a relationship.

"Well… we'll see how long it lasts," Sarah concluded.

Maya nodded silently and poured herself another shot. _Good thing I'm walking home._ She thought to herself.

"Who's down for some team-air hockey?!" Anna chirped.

"Yes!" Maya exclaimed, ready to change the focus of the evening.

The four girls split up and played two-on-two for easily another hour and a half, two hours, nearly finishing all the beer Maya had brought.

Seeing how dark it had gotten outside, and curious what time it was, Maya pulled her phone out of her bag sitting in a chair at the bar.

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews  
 _Let me know when you're about to leave._

Maya clenched her jaw, not knowing how to feel about this text she had gotten from Josh. Was it sweet of him to care? Did he really think she couldn't make it home alone? Had he forgotten she had lived in this city by herself before he moved back here? Was he simply doing it for Riley? She shook her head and tossed her phone back in her bag.

"Alright guys, I've got to call it a night." Sarah finally announced.

"God, me too. I'm getting too old for late nights," Kameron laughed.

Maya smiled and nodded. "This was fun," She said grabbing her bag and putting it over her shoulder. "We'll have to do it again." She said giving the girls quick hugs.

"Yes. But no significant others next time," Sarah said with a slight eye roll.

"Agreed." Kameron added.

Maya smiled and laughed a little. Unlike the other girls, she wasn't quite ready to call it a night. As she walked outside, instead of heading to the left to get her back apartment, Maya went straight, heading in a different direction.

* * *

 _End of Chapter 4! Alright friends, as always, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter -it was pretty fun to write. Can you feel the building sexual tension?! (But really, can you? Or do I need to vamp it up a little ;) ) Let me know what you guys thought and any suggestions you have moving forward._ _Hang with me_ _. You're all the very best. _

_Until next time.  
Be kind. Do good._  
 _xoxo Manders  
_

 _Up Next: Chapter 5: Maya Meets Austin (Maya runs into an ex)_


	5. Chapter 5: Maya Meets Austin

Chapter 5: Maya Meets Austin (We're gonna bump this one to an M -though I think T would be fine, there might be an F-bomb and some drug references)

As Maya walked down the street opposite of the direction to her apartment, heading for one of her favorite dive bars in the city, her body swaying slightly with all the alcohol settling in her small frame, a familiar voice caught her attention. She quickly turned toward it, "Austin?" She asked confusion mixed with excitement in her voice.

The man stopped immediately and turned around, his blue eyes locking onto hers instantly. "Maya!" He exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile walking up to give him a hug.

"I just got back in town a few weeks ago. Started working a few blocks down, actually." He said pointing down the street.

"Really?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah. I'm actually headed there now…"

"Oh, well don't let me hold you up." Maya said shaking her head.

Austin glanced down at his watch, "Ya know what? I've got some time. What're you doing?"

"Got the night off, just killing some time." Maya shrugged, her eyes glossed over.

Austin knew Maya well enough to know she was more than a little drunk. "Come on," he nodded. He also knew drunk Maya would do pretty much anything.

Maya paused momentarily.

"Come on." Austin repeated a little more sternly.

"What the hell…" Maya breathed barely audible.

Austin extended his hand and Maya grasped it instinctively. He quickly led them to an area Maya remembered well but hadn't visited in a few years. It was a little... rougher part of town. She felt her heart racing, questioning her own decisions at the moment. Austin finally stopped at what appeared to be an apartment, but Maya wasn't familiar with this particular unit. She put a little tension on the hold Austin had on her hand.

"What?" Austin asked looking at Maya who had come to a complete stop.

She looked up at the door confused. "Where are we…?"

"Tyler's house."

Maya remembered Tyler; Austin's best friend, complete bum. She was never his biggest fan. Compared to Josh, Maya seemed a little more tough, compared to Austin and Tyler, Maya was practically Riley. Her nose scrunched up, unsure if she should follow Austin any further.

"I live here too," He assured her.

Maya didn't say anything.

Austin let go of Maya's hand, "Listen, you don't have to come if you don't want to." He said with a little bite in his tone.

Maya wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Come on," Austin took her pause as a decision and he began walking in.

Maya glanced around her shoulders and sighed slightly before following Austin in. He was already sitting on the old, worn couch by the time Maya made her way into the living room. She stood against the doorway, her arms wrapped around her torso.

"Sit down," Austin nodded next to him.

Maya glanced around the room, noticing a few pieces she easily identified as instruments commonly used for heroin.

Austin followed her eyes and shook his head, "That crap is all Tyler's. Come on. You want a drink?"

Maya wasn't sure she believed him. That was who Austin used to be too, she pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind, and instead just acted, and another drink didn't sound too bad. "Uh… sure, yeah, what do you have?"

"Beer?"

"Sounds good." Maya nodded and finally sat down.

Moments later, Austin returned with three beers in his hands; one for Maya, two for himself. "So… how've you been?"

Maya again nodded, taking a drink. "Not bad. And yourself?" She asked puling her feet under her, sitting cross-legged.

"Really fuckin' great, actually."

"That's good, I'm happy for you." She smiled sweetly.

"And what are you up to now?"

"Back in school - - still in school… grad school."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hmm," Maya nodded with pursed lips. She took another drink of her beer, chasing the buzz she had earlier in the evening.

"Why?" Austin asked with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"I… I just wasn't ready to say I was done with it… I knew there was still more out there for me to learn." Maya said honestly.

Austin took a drink of his beer and nodded. "I didn't even need college," he bragged.

Maya smiled awkwardly, lightly scratching her head.

Austin looked at Maya, his eyes grabbing hers. He patted the seat next to him signaling for Maya to move closer.

Maya understood his gesture and got up from the chair she was sitting in and moved closer to Austin.

"You look… really gorgeous." Austin nodded, his voice lowering.

Maya felt her cheeks blush and she looked down.

"Ah, don't be like that," Austin said grabbing Maya's chin bringing her head back up, turning it toward him. He looked intently into Maya's uncertain eyes. "Why did we break up again?" He asked.

Maya pressed her lips together in a soft smile. "If I remember correctly…"

Austin nodded, "I know, I know. I was the one who broke up with you."

"Right." Maya said with a single nod taking a drink.

Austin tucked a loose piece of hair behind Maya's ear, causing her to blush again. "I shouldn't have…" He said softly.

Maya's brows pulled together and lifted slightly.

Austin once again placed his hand on Maya's chin and brought her face closer to his.

Maya felt her breath hitch as Austin moved in closer to her lips. She closed her eyes gently as he closed the remaining inches separating the two of them, finally connecting their lips. It was like all her thoughts faded from her mind and Maya instinctively reacted to Austin's lips on her, her hands quickly finding their way his hair.

Austin's hands slinked around Maya's waist and he pulled her even closer to him. "God I've missed this," he breathed.

"Mmm," Maya moaned into his lips, urging him to continue. She was drunk. Austin had a history of taking advantage of drunken Maya. Maya knew that, but right now, she didn't care.

*RING*  
*RING*  
*RING*

"What the hell is that?" Austin mumbled early the next morning.

Maya sat up and rubbed her head searching for her phone.

*RING*

She grabbed a loose sheet off the bed and walked to the dresser where her phone ended up. She groggily looked at the screen: Josh Matthews. "Mmm," she groaned and flipped the phone to silent and tossed it on the floor on top of her shirt from last night to silence any vibrating.

"Get back here," Austin told her nodding toward the bed.

Maya paused for a split second; she could either think about what she was doing, or she could just do it. She walked back to the bed, crawling next to Austin once again.

"Get rid of this," Austin said pulling the sheet Maya was using to cover herself with off her slight frame. "Mmm, much better," he smiled seeing her completely. "Come here," he grabbed her by the waist pulling her onto his lap while still laying down.

Maya ran her hand through her messy hair and leaned down, bringing her and Austin's lips together. Her brain felt as if it were shut off; she was riding on auto pilot.

"Stay here today," Austin said looking into Maya's eyes, gently caressing her cheek.

She felt butterflies fly around in her stomach, she always had a soft spot for Austin. She nodded sheepishly without saying a word.

Austin smiled an accomplished smile and used his strength to reverse his and Maya's positions, him towering over her now. He quickly leaned down and began kissing down Maya's neck.

Maya closed her eyes, tilting her head back, partially enjoying the sensation of Austin's lips all over her, partially checking out.

Maya found herself showing up to class the following Wednesday moments before Dr. Kahn began the lecture. She drug herself to her seat in the back row, as usual, avoiding all eye contact from her classmates.

"Maya! What. The. Hell?!" Josh whisper-yelled at her as soon as she sat down.

Maya's eyes grew and she rubbed her temple soothingly as she took a deep breath.

"Where have you been?! I haven't heard from you in a week - -"

"Josh, you have a girlfriend." Maya cut him off, finally turning to look at him.

"Ms. Hart, Mr. Matthews, if you don't mind." Dr. Kahn got both of their attention.

Maya pressed her lips together, turning away from Josh.

Josh's eyes didn't move; they were trained on every inch of Maya. She looked exhausted. She was holding her head up with an open palm, her attention set to the front of the classroom and not her sketchpad as usual. Josh continued to study the girl he thought he knew. _What is going on?_ He thought.

Maya found her head dropping every few moments as she struggled to stay awake during the lecture. She must have eventually dozed off, because she was startled when the class got louder as desks and people began moving around. She blinked heavily, looking around. Josh hadn't moved. He was still sitting next to her, watching her. "Ugh," Maya groaned.

"What's going on, Maya?" Josh asked.

"Josh." Maya said shaking her head. "I really can't right now."

"Maya! I thought something had happened to you - - Riley hadn't even heard from you!" He began scolding her slightly.

"At the risk of sounding redundant, _you have a girlfriend_. You shouldn't be worried about me." She barked.

Josh shook his head from side to side. "No, Maya. That's not how this works. I care about you - -"

"Okay, well _I_ have a boyfriend, so I don't need you to look after me. Jesus." Maya was shooting daggers at Josh, for no real reason other than she could.

This time Josh was the one who felt like he had been punched in the chest. He sank back in his seat, wanting to get more information from her, but not having the words at the moment to dig more into it.

"Dooooon't look so surprised." Maya said offended, rolling her eyes.

"No. No, it's not that - -sorry." Josh shook his head.

"You don't have to be sorry Josh. You just have to back off." Maya felt her own sting with that comment.

Josh nodded. "Okay… But…" he trailed off.

Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're okay?" He checked.

Maya forced a smile. "Totally."

Josh nodded, taking the hint. "Okay." he said and leaned back into his seat.

The rest of the class was a blur for Maya, and as soon as it was over, she glanced at Josh out of habit, only to find him gathering his things and walking out the door alone. She felt her heart sink; she was probably too rough on him, he really was just being Josh. She sighed and quickly gathered her things hoping to catch him before he left. "Josh! Wait…" She tried to grab his attention.

"What, Maya?" Josh asked without turning around.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry… I'm just exhausted. I shouldn't have been such an asshole to you earlier."

"Look, Maya, I'm not trying to suffocate you. I care about you -no one had heard from you in a week. Do you know how - -" He cut himself off without finishing that thought, taking a deep breath. "I'm glad you're okay." He concluded instead.

Maya's face fell at Josh's words, but more from the hurt tone he spoke in, and even more so because she was who caused it.

"You should call Riley."

Maya nodded. "I will. Thanks," she practically whispered.

Josh nodded and turned to walk away.

Maya was practically cursing herself. That was not how she wanted any conversation with Josh to go. _Can I get a do-over for tonight?_ She thought to herself. She sighed and headed out of the building alone. As she began walking toward Austin's house, her mind was flooded with all kinds of thoughts and feelings.

 _I shouldn't have been that short with him.  
_ _He shouldn't have been upset with me.  
_ _He just cares about you, Maya._ She thought.  
 _He has a girlfriend._ She reminded herself.  
 _You shouldn't have to wait around for him.  
There is nothing wrong with what you are doing._

Maya was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of catcalls coming directed at her. She rolled her eyes and picked up her pace. She hated getting catcalled. _When has that ever worked?_ She wondered. She finally reached Austin and Tyler's house and shook off the filth she felt she had attracted walking from class.

"Hey, that you?" Austin called from the living room.

"Mhmm,"

"Come sit with me."

Maya walked into the living room only to see Tyler also sitting in their with Austin, more drug paraphernalia scattered across the coffee table.

"Maya," Tyler said with a raise of his beer, his eyes more than glazed over.

Maya nodded, "Tyler," she said as she walked over to Austin and curled up next to him on the couch, needing to feel his arms around her. Her walk home made her feel vulnerable and needing someone near her.

Austin kissed the top of her head, "I haven't seen you all day."

"That is because you slept all day," She replied looking up at Austin, her head resting on his chest.

He laughed, his tongue sticking out in Tyler's direction as they both cackled. "I did."

Maya rolled her eyes. Austin had five years on her and she often times felt as if she had her life more put together than he did. She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and she leaned up to grab it, but Austin beat her to it.

"Josh Matthews. Who's that?" Austin asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Riley's Uncle." Maya said casually reaching for her phone.

Austin pulled the phone back out of Maya's reach and read the text. " _I hope you made it home okay. I'll see you next week._ Why is he texting you? Why are you going to see him next week?"

"We have class together, Austin... Not a big deal," Maya was annoyed with Austin's acting like a child.

"Don't talk about him in front of me." Austin stated definitively tossing Maya's phone onto her stomach.

"Austin," Maya said more than annoyed now.

Austin began running his hands through Maya's hair. "You know I get jealous, Maya. Just don't do it." He said soothingly.

Maya sighed, she didn't want to give him any reason to question or be mad at her, so she quietly nodded.

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before Maya finally stood up, "I'm going to bed." She said softly. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, and laying there with Austin and Tyler was only making it worse.

"Alright." Austin said, his eyes glued to the television in front of him.

Maya rolled her eyes yet again as she walked past him, heading to his bedroom. She paused at the door for a moment, "Actually, I think I'm going to go home, Austin. I need to get some clothes, I want to take a shower…"

"Okay." He couldn't care less.

Maya nodded to herself and turned, grabbing her bag, she made her way to the door. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah." Austin barely replied.

"Well she's still a bitch," Tyler said, thinking Maya was out of earshot. "She's lucky she's a good fuck." He finished followed by both boys laughing at his remarks.

Maya felt her stomach churn and her chin begin to quiver. She forced herself to hold it together. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body as she walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her, and started the nearly thirty minute walk back to her apartment. She really didn't want to walk alone… She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and selected the name she knew would answer immediately.

"Riley…?"

"Maya! Oh my God. Are you okay?! Where have you been?"

Maya could feel herself start trembling, unable to continue to hold her emotions back. "I'm okay… I just… can you come get me? I really don't want to be alone tonight."

"Where are you?" Riley asked without missing a beat.

Maya looked around for a street sign to give Riley an idea before she decided to just drop a pin and send that to her instead.

After a few moments, Riley finally spoke up again. "Maya… why are you all the way over there by yourself this late?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Riles…" Maya's voice was shaking.

"I'm already on the way. Hang on, Peaches."

"Thank you." She whispered.

About ten minutes later, Riley's car pulled around the corner.

Maya stood up from her seat on a nearby step she had found and wiped under her eyes, sniffling slightly.

Riley quickly jumped out of her car and wrapped her arms around her clearly upset friend. "Maya…"

Maya shook her head into her best friend's embrace. She didn't want to talk about it; any of it.

"You want to stay with me tonight?"

Maya nodded, her chin quivering.

"Come on," Riley walked Maya to her car.

Maya sat in the passenger seat, her eyes staring blankly forward, her knees pulled up close to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them.

Riley drove in silence, checking on her friend every few moments. When they got to Riley's apartment, both girls quietly went inside. Riley pulled a t-shirt out for Maya to wear to sleep in.

Maya barely got her jeans off and the sleep shirt on before she crawled in bed, curling into herself, laying on her side. She felt warm tears slide down her cheeks slowly in the darkness.

Riley didn't need to see Maya to know she was hurting, without saying a word she wrapped her long arms around Maya's compact frame, holding her friend close to her.

Maya's tears increased feeling Riley wrap her arms around her.

"I love you, Peaches,"

Maya sniffled and nodded. She couldn't speak without breaking.

Riley didn't need to hear Maya to know she loved her too. _We'll deal with this tomorrow._ She thought to herself.

* * *

 _End of Chapter 5! Phew. This one was tough, my heart is aching for Maya. She's trying to navigate this complex place she has found herself; being around Josh again on a regular basis, him having a girlfriend, the obvious attraction between the two of them, and now an old boyfriend showing her (albeit not necessarily great) attention._ _Hang with me._ _Our girl is tough._

 _Also! You guys are absolutely the best readers ever! I want to thank each of you personally for your sweet comments and reviews! If you're reviewing as a guest, I'm not able to reply to your reviews, but PLEASE know I read every single one of them, and they truly brighten my day! I love writing, but I love bringing you all something you enjoy even more!_

 _If you want to stay up-to-date on things with me (ie, my late-night decision to continue my one-shot No Matter What) I bumble around twitter: MandaLou52 I'd love to connect with you all!_

 _Until next time, my sweet, sweet readers.  
Be kind. Do good.  
xoxo Manders_

 _Coming up: Chapter 6: Maya Meets Weekend Class (Maya and Josh have an intensive weekend class together; three days, 20 hours, almost exclusively Joshaya, I loved writing it, hopefully you're going to love it as well!)_


	6. Chapter 6: Maya Meets Weekend Class

Chapter 6: Maya Meets Weekend Class  
(Just like a weekend class, this is a long one)

Riley woke up to an empty place next to her in bed. She quickly got up, worried about where Maya was. As she walked through the back half of her apartment, she heard noises coming from the kitchen.

"Riley!" Lucas smiled excitedly as Riley walked into the kitchen. He stood up from the barstool he was sitting on, walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her gently. "Good morning."

"Morning, Honey," Maya chirped from over by the stove. "Pancakes?" She asked cheerfully.

Riley looked at Lucas confused. _What was happening?_

"Did you know she could cook this well?" Lucas asked walking back to his place at the bar, taking another bite of the pancakes Maya made him.

Riley's eyes were still wide, her mouth slightly ajar. "Yeah…" she said slowly, still very confused. "Maya?" She turned her head toward her best friend.

Maya met Riley's eyes and smiled. "Hungry?"

"No… I mean… yes, I am. But, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, his mouth full of pancakes.

"You want more, Huckleberry?" Maya asked Lucas, teasing him with a nickname from grade school that somehow stuck throughout the years.

"I do want more." He said assertively holding his plate in Maya's direction.

Riley went and sat next to Lucas, laying her head on his shoulder. "Hey, babe?" She asked sweetly looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Mhmm?" Lucas asked, with more pancakes in his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked with a sweet smile.

Lucas swallowed the bite that was in his mouth with a gulp. "Maya text me," He nodded in her direction. "Said she was making pancakes, and to get over here ASAP."

"And if Ranger Rick can't turn anything down, it's food." Maya added bringing more pancakes over to Lucas, a few on a plate for Riley as well.

"She's right." Lucas concluded, pointing his fork at Maya. "How are these this good?!" He asked in awe after taking another bite.

Maya smiled at Lucas and nodded toward Riley's plate. "Eat." she said as she hopped on the countertop.

"Yeah, but - -"

"Eat." Maya repeated.

Riley held eye contact with her best friend as she took a bite of the freshly made pancakes. Her eyes grew as she tasted the warm delicious breakfast treat.

Maya smiled pleased with herself, crossing one leg over the other, swinging them slightly.

"Maya…" Riley started again. "You know we have to talk about last night…" She said with a slight shake of her head.

Lucas could hear the tone in Riley's voice and he knew this was not a conversation he needed to be a part of. "I'm gonna go…" He said slowly, grabbing his plate with a few more pancakes on it. "Thanks for breakfast, Maya."

Maya nodded silently.

"I'll call you later, Riley," He added kissing the top of her head gently.

Riley closed her eyes as his lips made contact with her once again.

As Lucas made his way out of Riley's apartment, heading back upstairs to where he lived, taking his plate of pancakes with him, Riley quickly tried again with Maya. "Are you okay?" She asked earnestly.

"Peachy," Maya winked.

"Maya…"

Maya sighed and hopped off the counter.

"I haven't heard from you in a week…"

Maya looked down, "I know."

"I was worried about you." Riley said genuinely.

Maya's eyebrows pulled together; she hated that Riley had been worrying about her. She hated that she had been that selfish over the last week to not even respond to her best friend. "I know…" she repeated softly.

"Where were you last night?" Riley's eyes were still full of worry and concern.

Maya took a deep breath and looked up at Riley. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. Riley never liked Austin, and she was not going to take the news of the two of them seeing each other again well. "Bay window?" She asked hoping to prolong the inevitable.

Of course when Riley moved out on her own, a bay window was a requirement for her apartment. She stood up and linked arms with Maya. "Bay window right now." she said softly.

As the girls sat down side by side, Riley looked at Maya, silently urging her to talk, but neither saying a word.

After a few beats of silence, and Maya mostly avoiding Riley's piercing eye contact, Riley tried one more time. "I guess… you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…"

Maya exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding, swaying her head from side to side.

"I will always be your no questions asked." Riley reminded her friend.

"I know." Maya nodded.

"But you know you can talk to me."

"I know, Riles, I just - -" Maya cut herself off.

"You just what…?" Riley gently pressed.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed in me," Maya admitted, looking up at Riley slightly, her eyebrows furrowing, worry written across her face now.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed shocked. "There's nothing you could do that would cause me to be disappointed in you…"

"I was with Austin." Maya finally admitted, her eyes downcast, jaw clenched.

Riley's eyes grew and she bit her tongue to keep from blurting out her immediate reaction.

Maya glanced up at Riley, her silence not being the reaction Maya was expecting.

"… why?" Riley asked cautiously. Austin did Maya dirty when he broke up with her last time, and she was _crushed_ when he left. _How did he get his claws back into her?_ Riley thought to herself.

"We ran into each other last week - -"

Riley nodded knowingly; that's why she hadn't heard from Maya last week.

Maya shut her eyes, not able to take the looks Riley was giving her.

"So what happened last night?"

"It was fine. We've been having a great time. But Tyler was there last night," Maya conveniently left out any reference to the drug paraphernalia on the boys' coffee table; there were certain things Riley just didn't need to know.

"Ugh," Riley shuddered. She didn't care for Austin, but she truly did not like Tyler.

Maya shook her head. "I went over there after class, I was tired, Josh and I kind of… we had a weird night in class. I was being a bitch."

"Maya!" Riley stopped her.

"Anyway. Austin was being weird and distant, and I kind of just wanted to go home, it just felt off; Tyler and Austin just… so I told Austin I was going to leave -which he didn't care. Before I had walked out though, I heard Tyler say how much of a bitch I still was. Which is fine. I was in a bad mood last night, and I think it all just got to me." Maya said shaking her head convincing herself that she was overreacting last night, that she was the problem. She also was not bringing up the "good fuck" comment.

Riley was beyond mad. She didn't want Maya calling herself a bitch, let alone another person calling her a bitch, even more than that, she couldn't stomach the thought of the complete garbage that was Tyler calling her best friend a bitch. Riley's teeth were clenched and she felt her hands ball into fists.

"It's not a big deal. It was just all around a rough night." Maya said with a shrug.

"Maya. You are not a bitch." Riley repeated.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Ah, Riles, I think even Josh would disagree with you about that right now."

"Wanna bet?" Riley said raising an eyebrow. She held up a finger and walked over to her nightstand grabbing her cell phone. She flipped through her text messages and turned her phone toward Maya where she could see it.

Maya scanned the screen.

Uncle _Josh  
_ _Hey kiddo, Maya was in class tonight. I think she's having a tough time with something, she seemed a little off._

Maya closed her eyes and clenched her jaw this time.

"You're not a bitch, Maya." Riley reiterated.

Maya nodded, "I know."

"Good." Riley said and wrapped her arm around her best friend. She guided Maya's head to her shoulder. "Thank you for calling me."

"Thank you for coming to get me."

"Always." Riley told her assertively, stroking Maya's hair softly. "So…" she breathed. "You and Austin?"

"We're just… we're giving it a shot." Maya said with a shrug, her head still resting gently on Riley's shoulder.

"Okay…" Riley listened.

"He said how he shouldn't have broken up with me. He's grown up since last time."

"Okay."

"I mean, I really liked him." Maya said finally sitting up and looking at Riley.

"Okay." Riley nodded, not sure who Maya was trying to convince.

Maya sighed.

"Does he make you happy, Maya?" Riley asked.

Maya looked at her best friend. "I think so."

Riley nodded. She wasn't completely sold just yet, but she knew from past experience that trying to push Maya into something she wasn't ready to do only made her dig her heels in even more to whatever she was doing. "What are you doing today?" Riley asked finally changing the subject.

Maya shrugged. "I've got some homework for class I need to work on. We've got weekend class tomorrow night," She said rolling her eyes.

Riley nodded. She knew Maya didn't have her homework with her, "Want me to drive you home?" she asked.

Maya forced a smile across her face. "Nah. I'll be okay. Mind if I stay a little bit longer, though?"

Riley wrapped her arms around Maya's shoulders and pulled the blonde close to her once again.

Maya closed her eyes as she laid her head back against Riley's shoulder, breathing slowly. She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket after a few moments. She leaned forward slightly, reaching into her pocket pulling out her phone.

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews  
 _Hey Maya. Just checking in with you. Things seemed a little off with us last night -just wanting to make sure everything is okay.  
_ _Also. Please call Riley._

Maya smiled sadly and slid her phone back into her pocket.

 _Why did he have to be this kind?  
_ _Why did he have to care so much?  
_ _Why was this so hard?_

By the time afternoon rolled around, Maya was making her way back to her apartment. She decided to finally shoot out a text.

To: Austin  
 _Hey babe. Sorry I was in such a bad mood last night.  
I've got class tomorrow night -hit me up if you want to hang out tonight._

Maya walked into her apartment, still in her clothes from yesterday and feeling as if she needed a bath before she could do anything productive. Slowly slipping into the warm water, Maya let her eyes close and for the first time in a week she finally relaxed. As she let her mind wander, one person continued to creep his way into her thoughts.

 _I care about you_. His voice repeated softly in her head.  
 _I just wanted to make sure you were okay.  
_ _I was worried about you - - I thought something happened to you._

Maya was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her phone vibrating. She reached onto the cabinet next to the tub, grabbing her phone to read the text messaged she assumed was from Austin.

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews  
 _I talked to Riley. I'm glad you're okay.  
_ _Thanks for talking to her -I know she was worried about you._

Maya dropped her phone on the floor next to the tub and tilted her head back. She slowly let herself sink into the warm water.

 _Why was he so perfect?_ She thought to herself.  
 _How is he everything Austin wasn't?  
_ _Why did he keep texting?_

She emerged from the water, running her hands through her wet hair, exhaling deeply. Her heart sped up when she remembered they had weekend class tomorrow night; she would be spending the next two and a half days side-by-side with Josh. She needed to get herself in check before then.

 _He has a girlfriend.  
_

 _You have a boyfriend._ She reminded herself. After thinking about Austin, Maya reached for her phone again, checking to see if he had text her back.

He hadn't.

She pulled her lips to the side seeing no sign from her boyfriend. After how they left last night, she was hoping he would reach out to her in some way. But he hadn't. Maya shook her head, shaking the thoughts away.

After about another half hour soaking in the tub, her mind continually drifting from wondering why Austin was treating her like this to every word Josh had said and text to her over the last twenty four hours, Maya finally decided she was prune-y enough to get out of the bath.

Wrapped in a towel, her wet hair hanging down her shoulders, Maya made her way to the balcony off her bedroom, her sketchpad in hand. Her mind immediately began swirling and her pen moved just as fast against the page. When she finally pulled out of her daze and glanced at her page, she realized she had finished her sketch she started a few weeks ago in class.

It was Josh.

It was perfectly Josh.

She sighed and quickly closed her sketchpad, placing it on her chair as she stood up to go inside and change.

Maya spent the rest of the day sitting outside, baggy pajama pants and a sweatshirt hanging from her small frame as she continued to draw. As the sun set, the light fading too quickly, Maya took that as her cue to finally call it a day on sketching. She glanced at her phone for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon, checking to see if Austin had responded to her text message from that morning.

He hadn't.

She sighed, trying not to overthink things.

 _Austin was never the best with his phone_ , she rationalized.

 _Don't be that girl, Hart._ She told herself. She wasn't a jealous person. She wasn't possessive over people or things - -except for Riley. She smiled thinking about her best friend. She quickly pulled her phone back out and shot the brunette a text.

To: Riles  
 _Thank you. For everything. I love you._

Almost immediately she received a text back.

New Message  
From: Riles  
 _Anytime, Peaches. Love you back._

Maya felt at ease and smiled to herself. She really was lucky to have Riley in her life.

Friday rolled around and Maya sketched away the majority of the day, checking her phone repeatedly for some sign from Austin. She still hadn't heard from him since she left his house Wednesday night. She glanced one more time at her phone before heading to class for the evening. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at Austin's lack of communication. She didn't ask for a lot in her relationships, but she felt herself continue to lower her expectations every time she checked her phone and found no response. She shook her head, she had a long weekend ahead of her and focusing on her frustration and disappointment with Austin was only going to make it longer. She gathered her materials for class and headed out the door.

Maya was one of the first to class, and, as usual, she took her seat in the back row against the wall. She grabbed her sketchpad and began working with symmetrical lines again, her attention being pulled completely into what she was doing. That was until she heard a familiar laugh from outside the classroom door. She looked up and saw Kameron and Josh walking in together laughing. Kameron took a seat a few rows over from Maya, leaving the desk next to her open, as that is where Josh usually sat.

Without thinking much about it, Josh took a seat next to Kameron as they continued chatting before class began.

Maya looked at the two of them and felt her heart shatter all over again. Had she really pushed Josh away that much? She refocused her attention to her sketch, not able to deal with all of the thoughts and emotions racing through her at the moment.

"Good evening, everyone," She heard her professor say as he walked in. "You all ready for the longest weekend of your life?" he teased.

The class laughed, a few groaning knowing their professor was only half joking.

"We've got about five more minutes…" he said glancing at his watch.

Josh tapped the desk he was sitting at and quietly stood up shifting over a desk so he was next to Maya as usual. "Hey, you." He whispered.

Maya looked at him and smiled slightly.

"How you doing, kid?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded, "Pretty good. Hey, listen…" Maya started, lifting her pan from her page and turning toward Josh, holding his eyes with hers.

Josh shook his head, knowing where Maya was going with that by the tone in her voice. "You're fine, Maya. Don't sweat it," He said holding that same eye contact with her.

She felt her cheeks begin to flush and her heart returning to Josh-speed. His gaze always seemed to make her weak, no matter how much resolve she tried to maintain. "Thank you." She nodded in his direction.

"Whatcha working on?" He asked leaning over looking at her sketchpad.

Maya turned her book for Josh to see. "Just working on my symmetry."

"This is great, Maya!" He said with a smile. He looked up at her, his smile growing, "You're really talented."

Maya looked down blushing. Not only were Josh's eyes piercing through her once more, but he was also complimenting her on something she really cared about.

 _He has no idea what he's doing to me._ Maya thought to herself as she smiled and pulled her pad back to continue to sketch.

"Alright guys, we're gonna go ahead and start this thing. My name is Dr. Rey, and this is Art Theory. This is the first part of a duel-semester class. We're going to learn theory over these first two weekends, and then in the Spring, we'll switch to application where we'll put what we've learned into practice. So for tonight, we'll put in about two hours, break for dinner, then come back for the remaining two hours. Sound good?"

Maya found it easy to slip into her default setting of barely paying attention to class and wrapping her brain around her sketches.

"Hey," Josh whispered, leaning in toward her.

Maya looked up at him.

"What're you doing on break?"

Maya shrugged; she hadn't really thought about it.

"Coffee?"

"That," she said pointing a finger at her second favorite brunette, "is the best idea you've ever had, Matthews."

Josh smiled and nodded a single nod.

"Alright guys, it's about that time. You guys take a break, go get you some dinner. We'll meet back here in an hour." Dr. Rey announced.

Maya looked at Josh amused, "Nice timing," she smiled.

 _There it is_. Josh thought.

"You ready?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," Josh said standing up, waiting on Maya to gather her things.

Maya slung her bag over her shoulder and the two walked out of the classroom together. "Where to?" She asked.

Josh looked down at her and at the same time they both said, "Topanga's."

Josh laughed, causing Maya's stomach to do somersaults. "Jinx." He added, pinching her slightly.

"Ow!" Maya yelped and swatted Josh's arm.

"Hey! That's what you get." Josh teased. "Gotta stay on those toes, kid. Literally." He smiled towering above Maya.

Maya jokingly frowned. "I don't think that's funny, _Boing_." she threw the old nickname at him.

"Oh you don't?" Josh asked with playful grin on his face.

Maya lifted her head slightly, her nose in the air. "I do not."

"Too bad," Josh laughed again as he began pinching Maya repeatedly.

"Matthews!" She laughed. "Stop it!" She said swatting him away, but at the same time not wanting him to stop at all. "Also, I'm not a _kid_. Knock it off." Maya added with a punch to Josh's arm.

"Ow!" Josh mirrored Maya's earlier cry.

Maya rolled her eyes playfully.

"Alright fine." He agreed to stop calling her kid. "Come on," Josh smiled and threw an arm around Maya's neck as they walked toward Topanga's.

Maya instinctively sat down and pulled out her sketchpad while she and Josh waited on their drinks.

"You are _literally_ always drawing." Josh commented.

Maya looked up from her book, "Thank you,"

Josh laughed. "Okay." He smiled. "What are you working on now?" He asked leaning forward across the table.

Maya's page was filled with interconnecting lines that crashed into one another with grace and bite all at the same time. The page screamed 'madness' at first glance, but the longer he looked at it, the more Josh saw the purpose each line had, the beauty every stroke created as each individual line held the entire drawing together. _How was she able to so perfectly draw herself without drawing a single human feature?_ He thought to himself. _She really is a talented artist._ "Maya, this is great."

"Hey thanks." She smiled. "At least I'm getting something out of this class, right?"

Josh laughed. "Right. Because the rest of us are dying in there."

"Oh. I can tell." Maya nodded. "Hey, I'm gonna hit the restroom real quick before our drinks make it out here. I'll be right back." She said and stood up from the small table they were at. "Can you hold down the fort?"

"I can sure try." Josh smiled.

Maya rolled her eyes playfully and headed down the back hallway toward the restrooms.

Josh couldn't take his eyes off her retreating frame as she walked away with a lightness to her step that he missed seeing in her last week. As Maya disappeared from his sight, Josh's attention was quickly drawn to her sketchbook. He grabbed the small book and turned it toward him, flipping through the pages. _God these are good._ He thought as he saw picture after picture, sketch after sketch, Maya after Maya on nearly every page. He was a little disappointed when he ran into blank pages, wanting to see more of Maya's work. He flipped the last several pages like a flip-book, hoping there was more, when a page toward the back caught his attention. He placed his thumb in-between the pages where he saw evidence of Maya's pen work. Josh felt his heart practically pounding out of his chest as he stared at the image in front of him. Unlike all of Maya's other sketches, this one was more than just lines and shapes, this one wasn't Maya… it was _him_. He was mesmerized; he couldn't take his eyes off the picture hidden in the back of Maya's book. _Wow._ was all he could think as he ran his fingers across the page. _How did she…? When did she…?_

"Wow!" He heard the familiar voice say from behind him. Josh looked up over his shoulder and saw his sister-in-law, two cups of coffee in her hands, standing over him, looking at the picture in the sketchbook as well. "Did you draw this, Josh?" she asked setting the cups down on the table.

Josh pulled his eyebrows together and shook his head. "Maya." Was all he said.

"Wow…" Topanga repeated. "She's really talented, isn't she?"

"She is." Josh nodded, his eyes still glued to the picture.

Topanga patted Josh's back softly and walked off, heading back to the counter.

"What are you doing?"

Josh was pulled once again from the page by a female voice standing above him. He looked up, his head still engulfed in the drawing in front of him. "I just…"

Maya snatched the sketchpad away from him.

"When did you do that?" He asked.

Maya smiled with her trademark Maya-sass written all over her face. "The day you told me to draw you in class."

"I never said - -" Josh started but cut himself off.

Maya looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh… Maya… that was - -" he said pointing to the book in Maya's hand.

This time it was Maya who cut him off, "It's nothing, Josh, just fooling around." She tried to blow it off.

Josh didn't push the topic, he didn't want Maya to feel uncomfortable about the drawing, because he really did love it, he truly was impressed with her ability to transfer what she sees onto a blank canvas. Their conversation quickly developed into topic after topic, smoothly transitioning from current events, to work, to passions and more.

To say this is what Maya was missing from her relationship with Austin would be an understatement.

 _Maybe that's what Josh is in my life for.  
Maybe it was never supposed to be the two of us together, never meant to be more than this for each other. _She thought to herself.

 _How does she do it?_ Josh thought, his eyes trained on the blonde in front of him. Maya spoke with such ease and confidence, but still openness to learning something new. Josh could practically feel the particles in his body pulling him closer to this girl. Over the years he had mastered the ability to resist those very feelings, though. Maya was always _just_ out of reach, and being older than her, he felt that he had to be the responsible one. Maya wore her heart on her sleeve when it came to Josh, and while it softened his toward her, he was continually having to create new barriers between them to keep from falling for her.

"I mostly hate how fast things seem to go by now…" Maya stated, her eyebrows pulled together and nose scrunched up in disappointment.

Josh nodded, his attention back on what Maya was saying as opposed to his own thoughts about her and their relationship.

She held her hands up, "Like… it's Fall already. It was _just_ August."

Josh smiled. It wasn't often he saw Maya in awe of things, always playing it cool. But in that moment, the very world around her seemed to amaze her.

"Dammit, and we have eight minutes to get back to class." She said breaking the steady stream of easy conversation with the worst juxtaposition of the reality that they were there, at Topanga's, drinking coffee, having these amazing conversations because they were in class together.

They both stood up quickly, Maya gathering her things, Josh reaching for his wallet and heading to the counter to pay for the drinks. "I got this. Get your stuff," he nodded to Maya.

She didn't have time to argue, she nodded right back at him as she quickly threw her things in her bag. _Two birds_. She told herself. That's all that was; killing two birds at the same time. They were in a hurry.

Josh came back quickly with a smile on his face. "You good?" He asked.

"Mhmm," Maya nodded.

"Alright, we gotta boogie."

Maya stopped in her tracks and looked up at Josh trying to hold back her laugh. "We gotta what?" She asked.

Josh looked down at her confused slightly. "Stop, my parents are a lot older than yours."

"Oh, so now our parents' age gap matters too?" She teased him.

"Come on," Josh laughed holding the door open for Maya.

"Yeah, no, I mean, we gotta boogie," Maya continued to tease him, a huge smile on her face.

Josh shook his head laughing.

The rest of the class was a blur. Maya's head stayed buried in her sketchbook, her face serious and focused, but every once in awhile a smile crept across her lips and caught Josh's attention. He couldn't help but mirror the smile he saw returning to Maya's face. He wasn't sure what was going on the previous week with her, but this - - _this_ Maya, this was her at her very best.

"There is literally no reason anyone should be up this early," Maya said exhausted the following morning. She crossed her arms across her desk, laying her head down.

"Coffee?" Josh asked holding up his thermos.

Maya's head lifted.

"It's black…" He warned.

"Bleh!" Maya said making a face. "You know, they say people who drink black coffee are psychopaths…" She said raising an eyebrow.

Josh smiled, "Sociopaths." He corrected and took a drink. "Ahh!" He exaggerated the refreshing feeling of the warm liquid sliding down his throat.

Maya nearly pouted, practically feigning for caffeine.

Josh raised his eyebrows and offered his thermos once again.

Scrunching her face once again, Maya reached across the aisle and grabbed the long, tin thermos out of Josh's hand.

He smiled, partially because he knew she could use it, partially waiting for her reaction.

"Yep," Maya said with a forced gulp. "That's disgusting."

Josh laughed, holding his hand out to take the thermos back.

Maya shook her head, "Oh no, it's disgusting, but I'm nowhere near done with it."

Josh rolled his eyes playfully and reached into his leather messenger bag, pulling out a second thermos.

Maya's eyes grew. "You brought two?!"

"Don't hate on me for being prepared." He told her looking over the thermos pressed against his lips, adding a wink.

Maya raised her eyebrow, recognizing Josh's point. She lifted the thermos in the air slightly, Josh mirroring her movement, before they both took a drink. Maya shuddered after she swallowed. "Gah! How? How do you drink this?"

"Mmm, like this," Josh said and took another big drink from his thermos.

Maya made a face and took another drink herself.

Class quickly began, and, fighting the urge to fall asleep, Maya continued to drink the thermos of black coffee. Her eyes were drawn in Josh's direction noticing a final tilt of his thermos almost completely upside down.

"How did you finish that already?" She whisper-yelled at him.

Josh smiled, pleased with himself, and already feeling more awake. He reached across to Maya's desk, grabbing the other thermos, giving it a little shake. "You got some catching up to do, Hart." He told her, feeling about half of the coffee left.

Maya's nose crinkled slightly.

"Here, let me help you," He whispered and unscrewed the lid taking a decent drink out of Maya's thermos.

"Hey!" She barked, "I need that caffeine!" She said reaching for the thermos back.

Josh pulled his arm further away from Maya, her small stature making this way too easy.

Maya kept reaching toward Josh until - - BOOM! She leaned too far and flipped her desk.

"Maya!" Josh yelled, jumping up quickly.

Maya looked up from the ground, the brunette standing feet above her.

"Are you okay?!" Josh asked squatting down to help her up, their faces mere inches apart.

Maya didn't notice the rest of the class staring at her, or her professor asking if she was okay, her eyes were glued to Josh's, his hands resting on her shoulders. She could feel her breathing increasing and her cheeks flushing.

"Josh?" Dr. Rey asked.

He nodded, letting the professor know Maya was okay. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Maya, finally helping her stand back up.

Maya dusted herself off, "You owe me," she whispered back, holding an intense gaze with Josh.

Josh immediately extended his arm, placing the thermos back on Maya's desk. "I'm sorry." he mouthed again, his eyebrows pulled together.

Maya held up a finger, "If I end up covered in bruises, Matthews…" She warned.

Josh felt bad, really bad, but he couldn't help but smile at Maya trying to be intimidating.

Maya locked her eyes onto Josh's as she unscrewed the lid to the thermos and took a drink.

The morning flew by and a group of students all went with each other to get lunch during their break.

When class resumed, Josh had moved his desk a little closer to Maya's so he could talk with her easier, and hopefully eliminate anymore instances of the tiny blonde flipping her desk over. He flipped to a blank page in the moleskin he was taking notes in and drew a tic-tac-toe square. He pushed the moleskin closer to Maya, hinting at her to make the first move.

Maya looked up at him questioningly to which Josh simply nodded toward the page, trying to be subtle.

Maya made a move, then Josh, and Maya again. The first game quickly ended in a 'Cat', neither completing a three-in-a-row. Josh quickly drew a new board. Maya started again, trying a different strategy this time and by her third move had herself set up to win two different ways. She smiled accomplished before the game had even ended. Josh scribbled another board onto the page. The two repeated this pattern almost a dozen times, taking turns going first, a few more games going to the cat, but Maya clearly better at tic-tac-toe than Josh.

"Hey," she whispered, leaning in closer to him. "Why are you so bad at this game?" she asked.

"Hey!" Josh whispered back offended.

Maya smiled brightly, which immediately elicited a similar smile from Josh.

Magnets. It was moments like these that both Maya and Josh felt the undeniable attraction toward each other. They were doing nothing more than playing a game of tic-tac-toe, and yet they felt so intimately connected to one another.

Maya exhaled a shaky breath, her body betraying the cool her mind told her to maintain.

Josh couldn't peel his eyes off of her. Every move she made, every smile that crept onto her lips, she was completely mesmerizing. Josh couldn't look away even if he wanted to, but the more he studied her, the less he wanted to.

These waters felt deep, _fast_. Neither could deny it.

As class was nearly over, Josh leaned closer to Maya once more. "Hey, what're you doing after class?"

"Sleeping." Maya said as if it were obvious.

Class got out at 4pm; Josh knew she wouldn't go home and go to sleep. "I've got to run to my parents' and pick something up, you wanna go?" He asked.

"Sure," Maya whispered with a nod.

"Is that new?" Josh asked pointing to the ink on Maya's bare kneecap poking through her ripped jeans.

Maya looked up at him confused. "I mean… newish…?" She said.

"When did you get it?" he continued, moving his hand to Maya's knee, rubbing the skin around the designs on her pale knee.

Maya struggled to form a sentence as Josh's hand on her leg completely stole her breath and her focus shifted entirely to the feeling of his skin against hers.

When he didn't get an answer, Josh looked over at Maya and squeezed her knee slightly.

Maya shut her eyes at the additional contact Josh was making. She exhaled slowly, not wanting this feeling to go away. "I drew it on the way up here," she finally explained.

"That's just drawn on?! I thought you'd gotten a tattoo." He yelled playfully slapping her thigh.

Maya laughed, "No, not yet. Although… I do like it…" She said eyeing her own work.

"It does look pretty cool," Josh added, gently rubbing his thumb across the ink Maya put on herself.

Maya's eyes closed and she laid her head back against the headrest.

"Tired?" Josh asked.

Maya opened one eye and glanced at him pointedly.

The drive _to_ the Matthews' house wasn't bad; Josh and Maya talked effortlessly the whole time, but the drive back, combined with a full day of class and a late night of class the night before, made it difficult for Maya to keep her eyes open, Not to mention the hand that was still sitting on her knee sending soothing vibrations throughout her entire body.

Within minutes, Josh noticed Maya's body relax, and her breathing become deeper and steady. She was out. Battling between watching her sleep and keeping his eyes on the road, Josh drove straight to Maya's apartment, his hand never leaving Maya's leg. When they arrived, Maya still hadn't woken up, and Josh couldn't make himself do it; she really was tired. He quietly got out of his car and walked around to the passenger side. "Hey, come here," he whispered leaning across her sleeping body to unbuckle her seatbelt. He carefully pulled the seatbelt off of her and wrapped one arm around Maya's back, the other under her knees, picking her up carefully. Instinctively Maya wrapped her arms around Josh's neck, resting her head against his bicep. "Keys," Josh whispered once again.

Maya tried to raise her hip in the air, showing Josh that the keys were attached to her.

Josh quickly grabbed the keys and began unlocking doors, letting both himself and Maya in. Once inside, Josh carefully placed Maya into her bed, having helped her kick her shoes off. "I'll see you in the morning." He whispered.

"Thanks, Josh," Maya mumbled, half conscious.

"No problem."

"Love you," She breathed before finally crashing completely.

Josh smiled to himself at Maya's sleepy words. He quietly left her apartment, locking the door behind him.

Sunday morning came all too quickly and even though she got a full night's sleep last night, Maya was exhausted. She walked into the class and saw the best picture she could have seen; a tall tin thermos sitting on her desk waiting for her.

Josh smiled seeing how excited Maya was with the coffee.

"I put something in there for you," Josh said with a smile.

Maya spun the lid off the thermos and smiled brightly when she saw a lighter shade of brown inside this time. "Thank you!"

"Ah, well, it was the least I could do after dragging you with me last night." Josh smiled at her. "Thanks again for going, it would have been a hell of a boring drive without you. Although…"

"I slept the entire way back home?" Maya completed for him scrunching her nose.

"Yep." Josh nodded.

"I told you I was tired!" She laughed.

"You were. I didn't realize you - -" Josh cut himself off.

Maya quickly made a face of fear and worry, "Did I snore?" She asked cautiously, her whole face pulled together.

"What? No." Josh said with a smile, evident that he was covering the fact that Maya had, in fact, been snoring on the drive home.

"Oh, God." Maya groaned as she laid her head down on her crossed arms.

Josh laughed, "You were _really_ tired."

"Well. you can't hold that against me." Maya informed him. "I'd had a long, and traumatic, day," She said emphasizing "traumatic" referring to when Josh caused her to flip her desk.

"No, no," Josh said putting his hands in the air. "No judgement. I loved it."

Maya's face turned slightly at the slip that just escaped Josh's mouth.

"Alright, class. Let's get our final day of weekend one complete!"

Maya found herself sleeping half the day away Monday. When Dr. Rey warned the class this was going to be the longest weekend of their lives, he wasn't kidding. She passed out Sunday almost as soon as she got home and slept well into the late morning the next day. When she woke up, she immediately grabbed the clock next to her bed, pulling it closer to her face. She was shocked by how long she had actually slept.

 _I'm getting too old for this_. She thought.

 _I need coffee_. She told herself, which of course sent her mind down a path of Josh-themed thoughts. She grabbed her phone off the charger next to her bed, prepared to send out message to Josh about the weekend class, and to see how he was bouncing back. She was more than shocked to see she had a new message when she looked at her screen.

New Message  
From: Austin  
 _Hey babe.  
_ _Come over. I miss you. I need to feel you._

After the weekend she had with Josh, only to be reminded that he went home to someone else every single night, she quickly shot Austin a message back and headed out the door to his apartment.

* * *

 _End of Chapter 6! Phew. This was a long one. This felt like a very important chapter and I wanted to do it the proper justice. I hope you all felt that I did just that. I wanted to expand more on each day, all these moments in the weekend class, but I've already put double the writing time (and almost triple the word count) into this specific chapter and need to save some writing power and Joshaya moments for the future. (I suppose I could add little one-shots/snippets of more of the class if enough people wanted that and I found the time. Let me know)_

 _I had a lot of fun with the Joshaya moments, and I hope they pushed their relationship in a certain (read: better) direction after that rocky last chapter. There were also some adorable Maya and Riley moments that were sweet to write!_

 _Man. Weekend classes are the pits, but having a Josh there with you makes them almost -almost,_ _enjoyable. I hope those Joshaya moments made this weekend class enjoyable for you all. As always, let me know what you're thinking and if you have any suggestions! I enjoy flexing my creativity, but I truly enjoy giving you all something you enjoy. Hang with me. We're about 1/4 of the way there. I love where the rest of this story goes._

 _To my beautiful, beautiful, reviewers: you have no idea how much your kind words mean to me! I'll be having a rough day at work and get an alert of a new review and literally smile from ear to ear! I hope you all continue to enjoy where this story goes (and don't feel too strung along, I'm trying to keep this pretty realistic, and complicated things like this take some time. But I know exactly where I'm going with this, and I promise you, it'll be a roller coaster, but it'll be worth it!) Thank you for your sweet love and support, I wish I could do more than simply thank you!_

 _I'm bumbling around on Social Media still and post teasers for upcoming chapters of both this and my extended one-shot (now slated to be a 4-part) fic No Matter What. Hit me up, I love new friends! **Twitter: MandaLou52** and on **Tumblr** where I exclusively gush about GMW: **MandaLou52** and **loulou11590.**_

 _LOVE YOU GUYS! Can't wait to hear from you!_

 _Until next time, my loves…  
Be kind. Do good.  
xoxo Manders_

 _Up Next! Chapter 7: Maya Meets Poughkeepsie (Maya and Austin visit his family for a weekend trip together)_


	7. Chapter 7: Maya Meets Poughkeepsie

Chapter 7: Maya Meets Poughkeepsie (I'm not going to lie to you, this chapter is mostly progressing the Maya/Austin relationship -trust me, I'm very schemey with my agenda, and so it needs to happen. There will be mild Joshaya mixed in there, but so don't hate me :) After the love ch6 got, I went back in and beefed up the Joshaya moments in here. This chapter is still important for the Austin/Maya relationship. We're playing the long game, you and me and this story, hang with me.)

* * *

If Maya had to describe her relationship with Austin, she would say it was a seesaw. There were moments of really amazing highs, times she felt like she could touch the sky, but they were always accompanied by moments of crashing lows, the ground hurting as she slammed back into it.

 _That's just how relationships are_. She told herself. _Ups and downs._

She and Austin were on an up right now. They had spent most of the week coming out of weekend class together, and while Austin never asked or even acknowledged where she had been all weekend, he was focusing a lot of his attention on her lately. He was cooking dinners, they were curling up on the couch watching movies at night; things were good. Maya was happy.

This weekend, the two were going up to Poughkeepsie to visit his parents. Maya had been once before when she and Austin dated previously. She _loved_ Austin's family. He had two young nieces and Maya fell in love with them the first time she met them.

"Guess who's going to be at the house this weekend?"

Maya looked up at Austin with puzzled eyes. As far as she knew it was going to be a low-key weekend.

"Sarah and Sammy." He smiled, knowing Maya would be excited.

And she was. Her face lit up knowing she would get some play-time in with the young girls.

"They're excited to see you."

"So is it just gonna be us and your sister up there, then?"

"Yep. And Savannah's husband."

Maya made a face, she and Scott had gotten into a little tussle last time they saw each other. Scott was ragging on Austin and he oddly wasn't sticking up for himself. Ever the loyal girlfriend, Maya stepped in, probably overstepping her boundaries, but what about that surprised anyone?

"Just don't start anything with him." Austin told her authoritatively. "You'll be fine," he assured her and kissed her forehead.

The drive was a little more than two hours, and Maya couldn't help but notice the difference between this drive and the one she took with Josh last weekend. Where she and Josh talked the entire time, conversation flowing as naturally as the air they were breathing, the ride with Austin was nearly silent, with the exception of the wind whipping through the car. Austin only drove with the windows down, and it drove Maya crazy because she hated wearing her hair pulled back, but there was no option with the wind whipping through the car the way it was.

When they finally arrived at Austin's parents' house, Maya pulled her hair out of the loose bun, letting it fall around her shoulders freely. She ran her fingers through her blonde locks, trying to remove any signs of kinks from the ponytail holder that had been in it for the past two hours.

"You look beautiful." Austin whispered and kissed her temple as he snaked his arm around Maya's waist.

She smiled sweetly up at him, tugging at the sleeves of her shirt, pulling them down over her knuckles.

"What about me?" He asked her, clearly wanting the same compliment back.

Maya stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Beautiful." she said.

"Austin!" His mother yelled coming out the front door.

Maya turned toward his mom and smiled sweetly.

"Come on, we've got lunch waiting. The girls have already eaten - - we thought you'd be here a few hours ago."

Maya felt her cheeks blush. They had been running late -Austin was always late and yet another thing that drove Maya crazy.

"Maya," Austin's mom smiled at her giving her a warm hug. "How have you been?"

She nodded. "Pretty good. How about you guys?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, the same. Staying busy."

"I hear ya,"

Austin laughed. "You're like the least busy person I know, Maya."

Maya tried to hide the hurt that hit her with Austin's comment.

"Austin!" He mother laughed gently slapping him.

Maya felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. _Thank God._ She thought, pulling it out, distracting herself from Austin's snide comment.

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews

It was a picture. Maya slid her phone to unlock the screen so she could see the image. She laughed when she saw Josh surrounded by pieces of wood and tools. He was back at his parent's house, clearly building something for them.

 _You lucked out on this one. They would have put you to work today too!_

Maya laughed at his comment, causing Austin to look at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," She shook her head sliding her phone back into her pocket. "Just a girl from class."

Austin nodded and walked in with his mom.

Maya didn't want to start another argument over her texting Josh with Austin, especially at his parent's house.

The day went by smoothly. Maya enjoyed catching up with Savannah. She had about ten years on Maya, but the two always seemed to carry on easily. Most of Maya's time though was spent with the girls. Sammy not leaving her side the whole day, even crying for Maya to put her to bed that night instead of her mother. Maya didn't mind. She took both girls to one of the back bedrooms and tucked them into bed and read them a story. Once they were asleep, Maya re-joined the adults in the living room.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." Savannah said sweetly.

"Oh I know. I don't mind. Besides, I'm sure you guys enjoy a night off every now and then."

"You're a saint." Savannah smiled.

Everyone stayed up for a few more hours before eventually heading to their respective rooms.

Austin and Maya were sharing the room across from Savannah and Scott, the room the girls were sleeping in as well.

"I'm exhausted." Maya breathed finally hitting the bed.

"Oh yeah?" Austin asked pulling her closer to him.

"Yessss." She said with a yawn.

"Ohhh, you're not that tired. Come here," he said tickling her slightly.

Maya couldn't help but laugh at his tickling, "Stopppp," She giggled.

"No." Austin laughed "Shhh, you have to be quiet." He told her.

Maya couldn't stop laughing. "You have to stop." she continued.

Austin moved his hands from her ribs to her cheeks, pulling her face closer to his, kissing her deeply.

"Mmm," Maya said pulling back. "We can't. Not here. Your parents are down the hall."

"They're all the way at the other end of the house." Austin whispered kissing down her neck, his hands finding their way down her body.

"Austiiiiiin,"

"Mhmm," He continued.

"Your sister, the girls, they're right there." she said, her eyes closing in response to his touch.

"That's why I said you have to be quiet," He said one more time before kissing down her stomach.

"Jesus," Maya breathed. She knew she wouldn't win this one and simply gave in.

The next morning came all too quickly as the girls came bounding into Maya and Austin's room about the same time the sun was coming up.

"Girls!" Savannah whispered at them, hoping to not have woken Maya and Austin.

Austin groaned, sound like the grumpy old man he often turned into in the mornings.

Maya sat up with a sweet smile, "They're fine."

Scott joined Savannah in the doorway. "Well, we know you two had a late night," He said with a wink in Austin's direction.

Maya's eyes grew, her cheeks flushing.

Austin laughed, sticking his tongue out at his brother-in-law. "Yeahhhh," he laughed.

"Oh. My God." Maya breathed, leaning back into the pillows.

"You don't get a girl laughing like that and _not_ have sex with her." Scott nodded in Austin's direction.

"Oh my God," Maya repeated, covering her face.

"See. I told you to be quiet." Austin told her.

Maya clenched her jaw. She was pissed. She had repeatedly told Austin to stop last night for this exact reason, and now he was bro-ing around with his brother-in-law about the sex they had right in front of her. She wanted to disappear.

"I have never been so embarrassed!" Maya barked at Austin on the drive home later that evening.

"Oh, it's no big deal, Maya. We're adults. They know we sleep together."

"Okay, but, I don't need them knowing _when_ we sleep together, and I sure as hell don't need you joking about it with Scott!"

"You're being dramatic."

"Am I? Because that's just not something I'm comfortable with." She said crossing her arms.

"Well, you're going to have to get over that. That's just how we are."

Maya took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"So you're going to pout and be childish the whole way home, now?"

"I'm not pouting, Austin! Jesus." she said sounding hurt. She hated when he established her feelings for her.

"You're about to start your period aren't you?"

"What?!" Maya barked whipping her head back in his direction. "You can't… you don't get to just say shit like that."

"What? It's probably true. Listen, you can't help it."

"Oh my God," Maya laughed. "Unbelievable." She said shaking her head. "Will you drop me off at my place on the way back into the city, please?" She asked.

"That's not on the way into the city." Austin stated.

"Okay, never mind. I'll have Maya come and get me then." She sighed and returned her gaze out the window, her jaw clenched.

And just like that, the ground came crashing into her again. How did she get herself into such a whirlwind? She asked herself. Maya pulled out her phone to text Riley. She didn't want to have to wait for her at Austin's place when they got back.

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews  
 _They enlisted reinforcements for today…_

Maya slid the text message open to view the new image Josh sent her. Her heart nearly hit the floor when she saw Auggie standing next to Josh, challenging his height, and just as lanky as Josh always was. She hadn't seen Auggie since Christmas last year. He was growing so fast - too fast. It made Maya long for the days she and Riley were his age. Life was so much simpler back then. She quickly typed a response back to Josh.

To: Josh Matthews  
 _Oh no! Tell Auggie I said to stop growing up. He's supposed to stay five forever._

Almost immediately Maya's phone went off again.

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews  
 _Hell no! He's the free manual labor now. I'm getting too old for this.  
_ _He told me to tell you you're officially the shortest one in the family now._

Maya couldn't help but laugh at Auggie's reply. She ignored the questioning look from Austin and continued to text Josh back.

To: Josh Matthews  
 _You are getting pretty old, there, gramps!  
_ _And you tell him he may be taller than me, but I still know all of his embarrassing childhood moments, and I'm not afraid to share them with every girlfriend he has ;)_

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews  
 _Hey, and I know yours. This is a fun game. :)_

Maya smiled. She missed Josh. She wished she would have been with him and the Matthews family this weekend. She knew they would have never acted the way Austin and Scott did. And just like that, her face sunk again. What had she gotten herself into?

 _Riley._ She reminded herself. _Text Riley._

To: Riles  
 _Hey Riles. Could you pick me up again in about 25 minutes?  
_ _Austin has work tonight._

That was a lie. But Maya didn't feel like defending or explaining her relationship with anyone right now. Besides, she didn't need to give Riley another reason to dislike Austin.

New Message  
From: Riles  
 _Absolutely. Same place?_

To: Riles  
 _Yes dear. Thank you._

New Message  
From: Riles  
 _Don't sweat it, buddy. See you soon._

Maya turned her phone off and shut her eyes for the remainder of the drive home. Her skin was crawling to get out of the car. If she and Josh felt like magnets being pulled together, she and Austin felt like magnets pushing each other apart. Her head and her heart were spinning, unsure what her next move should be. On the one hand, _this is how relationships are_. She told herself again. _Ups and downs_. And she had already invested so much time in this relationship between now and the previous time they had dated. She took him back. How stupid would she look if she called it off again, especially this soon? She didn't want to be the girl who couldn't hold a relationship. She didn't want to be the girl who made guys run away from her.

As Austin parked his car across the street from his and Tyler's apartment, he got out without saying a word.

Maya took a deep breath and exited the vehicle as well. "Bye…?" She said a little thrown off, but not completely surprised by Austin's silence.

"Yep," Austin said without turning her direction before crossing the street.

Maya rolled her eyes.

Almost if on cue, Riley pulled up next to her on the side of the street.

"Hi, Peaches!" Riley smiled.

Maya smiled getting into the passenger seat. "Hi, Honey,"

"How was your weekend?" Riley asked.

Maya faked a rather believable smile, "It was great, actually." She said with a nod.

"Yeah?" Riley smiled. "Well good!" She was excited for her friend. Maya deserved to be happy and have great weekends, if that was with Austin, then Riley was happy.

Maya looked out the window quietly as Riley drove her to her apartment, her mind racing the whole time.

 _Maybe I am just overreacting._ She finally convinced herself. She pulled out her phone to send Austin a text.

To: Austin  
 _Thanks for a great weekend. Sorry I got a little snappy today.  
_ _I love you._

New Message  
From: Austin  
 _You're welcome._

That wasn't exactly the response Maya was hoping for, but she felt pleased with the fact that he even responded this time.

As Maya got into her apartment, she slid her phone into her pocket and laid her head against the closed window to her right, shutting her eyes, trying to block out all of the thoughts and conversations replaying in her head.

 _Toughen up, kid._ She told herself and Josh immediately popped into her mind; _kid_. She pulled her phone back out of her pocket and dialed his number.

"Hey, Maya!"

Maya could practically hear Josh's smile through the phone.

"What's up?"

"Oh, ya know. You still at your parents'?" She was being unintentionally vague, just wanting to feel him out.

"I actually _just_ got home. Long weekend."

Maya breathed out a single laugh, "Yeah, tell me about it,"

"What's wrong?" Josh could hear the change in Maya's tone, and he was immediately curious.

Maya shrugged. "Hayley home?" She asked after a beat of silence.

"No. She's working..."

Maya didn't say anything; her mind was spinning. Why did she ask him that, what was she doing? She knew what she was doing... Josh made her feel almost the complete opposite of Austin, and Maya was in recovery mode. As selfish as that was, she wanted nothing more than to just _be_ with Josh right now.

"You wanna come over?" Josh asked.

Maya exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Kind of..."

"Come on, then. I've got a 6-pack to kill." Josh's invitation sounded genuine, and so Maya agreed.

When Josh opened his door, he could see it written on Maya's face that something was wrong. "Maya...?"

"Can we just... not talk about it?" Maya asked, her eyes downcast, a slight shake to her head.

Josh's eyebrows were pulled together with concern. He didn't know what _it_ was, but Josh was willing to put money on the fact that _it_ had something to do with Austin, and that made his blood boil.

"I didn't really want to be alone right now is all..." Maya admitted honestly.

Josh opened his door wider for Maya to step into his apartment.

Maya took a deep breath as she walked in, a calm washing over her immediately. She was so incredibly grateful to have Josh in her life, and even more grateful for how open and willing he was to have even just this kind of relationship with her. She didn't think Josh knew what it meant to her. When she felt her head spinning, Josh was somehow able to ground her again. When she felt like she was losing pieces of who she was, Josh was able to remind her without even knowing what he was doing... or did he know?

Maya and Josh sat in his living room, each with a beer in hand. Josh was cautious not to touch on the clearly sensitive topic that was upsetting Maya. He hated seeing her like this; this wasn't Maya, this wasn't who she was, who she was supposed to be. But Josh didn't feel like he had any ground to stand on to say anything to her. He wanted to, _God_ he wanted to. He wanted Maya back. _He wanted Maya back?_ He asked himself. Josh never _had_ her, and his stomach practically ached at the thought. But she was turning into a shell of who she was, her eyes didn't light up the same, her drawing had all but stopped, and yet, every time he talked to her, she seemed to be trying to convince everyone around her how happy she was. Josh wasn't sure what to do, or where his place was, but he was taking note, and he wasn't going to let it get too far, he wasn't going to lose her.

"You know how if you say a word over and over it loses it meaning?" Maya asked, pulling Josh out of his own thoughts.

"Mmm, yeah, totally."

"I wonder if you tell yourself you _feel_ something over and over if that loses its meaning too...?"

"What do you mean?" Josh pressed. He was not letting Maya get away with being that vague.

"I don't know... just like, you tell yourself 'I'm happy, I'm happy, I'm happy', eventually you kind of forget what happy means..."

"I... I don't know that's how it works, Maya," Josh wanted to scream, how could she think that? Surely she wasn't living like that... _Come on, Maya, you're better than that._ Josh thought to himself.

Maya shrugged. "Maybe not..."

Josh looked at the blonde, sadness evident on every inch of her. Maya put up a good fight, though. Josh never heard her talk about what was going on, he never heard a bad word about her boyfriend, but he could see the toll it was taking on this girl he cared about. He cared a lot about her... He chugged the rest of his beer and stood up to grab another. He returned and sat next to Maya on the couch. Josh could feel his heart racing, his blood pumping through his entire being at an accelerated rate. Part of him was saying to walk away, to scoot back; he had a girlfriend, and Maya had a boyfriend. But another part of him, a much stronger part of him made him reach out and grab Maya's hand in his, squeezing it gently. He wanted her to know he was there for her. That's what he told himself, that's why he reached for her hand, but inside he knew that wasn't true, and that's not why he needed to touch her.

Maya immediately looked up at Josh, her eyes full of sadness and confusion. How could the Universe be so cruel? How could Josh make her feel so at ease, how could she be _physically_ pulled to him every time they were together, and yet be in this completely different place when they weren't together? Being together almost made things worse... it just reminded Maya of what she didn't have, of what she wanted.

Josh held Maya's gaze with such an intensity, he could see her eyes dilate as she held onto his. It was taking everything in him not to wrap his hands around her face and pull her to him in a kiss they'd both been waiting years for. But he _couldn't_. He couldn't do that to Maya, because as much as he wanted her -as _badly_ as he wanted her, he was still with Hayley, and that wasn't fair to Maya. He ran his free hand through his hair, struggling with what he should do.

"This sucks," Maya whispered, repeating her sentiment she expressed after class with Josh at the beginning of the semester. Everything about Josh and Maya's relationship set her on _fire_ , and there was _literally_ nothing she could do about it.

Josh nodded. He placed his hand on the back of Maya's head, pulling her forehead against his, their breath mixing, mere inches from each other. Josh closed his eyes, physically feeling a push and pull away from this girl who had his heart. _What am I going to do?_ He asked himself, because it was at that moment that Josh realized he couldn't do _this_ anymore. This was too hard, this wasn't worth it, this sucked.

* * *

 _End of Chapter 7! Alright. Thatttttt's over. I don't have much to say on this one… relationships are tricky and complicated and hopefully Maya can figure out if this one is worth the ride. Josh is finally stepping into some feelings with this one. What is_ he _going to do? Everything is so complicated; it's not just the two of them..._ _ Hang with me, as always. I have my plans. To quote my very favorite, One Tree Hill, you gotta go there to come back. As I mentioned in the a/n above, we're in it for the long-game. This is what Maya and Josh got themselves into with their whole "someday", we knew this could happen, they were living their lives, we just gotta play it out. #SlowBurn  
:) Let me know what you guys thought._

 _To my sweet, sweet reviewers: You guys set_ my _heart on fire! I want to respond to each and every one of you, and I hate that I can't reply to guest reviews, but again, know that I read them, I read all of them, and they truly mean the world to me! If you're on social media (because it's 2016, who isn't), connect with me! I send out Update information, drop teasers, completely rave over my readers/reviewers, and sometimes have story-time/philosophy with Manders. :) I LOVE connecting with you guys! Follow me MandaLou52_

 _Until next time…  
Be kind. Do good.  
xoxo Manders_

 _Coming up! Chapter 8: Maya Meets Decisions (Maya reflects on her relationship with Austin and makes some big decisions concerning the two of them)_


	8. Chapter 8: Maya Meets Decisions

Chapter 8: Maya Meets Decisions

Maya looked at Riley, her face holding a sad smile pulled to one side. "I just don't like sharing all of my dirty laundry with everyone…"

"I'm not everyone, Maya. I'm your sister, and you're mine."

Maya exhaled. "I know. And I love you for that. But if I only ever come to you with the bad stuff, that's all you'll think of him."

Riley's eyebrows pulled together, "You can come to me with the good stuff too, Maya…"

She hadn't thought about that, sharing the good stuff. _Was there good stuff to share?_ Maya asked herself. "What do you do… what do you do when you and Lucas fight?" She asked Riley.

Riley shook her head slowly, "It's different, we've known each other since we were kids…"

Maya nodded knowingly, "You guys don't fight, do you?"

Riley shrugged, "We don't always agree with each other,"

"But he doesn't - -" Maya cut herself off. She had been stuck in her head for a while after the trip to Austin's parents' house. Her mind seemed to yo-yo between feeling hurt by Austin, and convincing herself that she loved him.

Riley was staring at Maya waiting for her to finish her thought, and when she didn't, Riley gave it a shot, "Make me feel bad?"

Maya looked up at her best friend.

"No, Maya. He doesn't."

Maya nodded again. She knew that. She knew Austin shouldn't. The difference between Maya and Riley was Maya didn't grow up with two parents who loved each other. And while she knew her father leaving was neither her's, nor her mother's fault, Maya had it in her that she was going to be different, that she could change things for herself. She was going to make her relationship work. She was going to do what her parents didn't do - - couldn't do. Maya was willing to put up the fight for her relationship and all but ignore thinking if it was worth it. This was a test of wills as far as she was concerned. And no one was more stubborn than Maya Hart.

"So what are the good things?" Riley asked.

Maya was pulled from her thoughts and held eye contact with the brunette, her teeth clenching. _What are the good things?_ "I'm proud of him. He's working hard. I don't think he would ever cheat on me. He wants to take care of me…"

Riley nodded, listening.

Maya bit her bottom lip and finally told Riley the real reason she came over, "He wants to move in together."

"What?!" Riley asked shocked. "Maya, it's been five minutes."

"I know. It just… well, I hate him living with Tyler," Maya said with an eye roll. "It would save us some money. He talks like we're going to be together forever anyway, so why not?"

Riley swallowed hard. "Okay…"

"You don't think we should?" Maya asked.

"I'm not going to tell you that." Riley shook her head. "You know how _I_ feel about it in my own relationship, but that doesn't mean you have to feel the same way about your relationship."

Maya nodded, staring forward now. Her mind was constantly running in what felt like circles. It was exhausting. Maybe living together would help? Surely their communication would get better, if nothing else, it would get more frequent. "Why are relationships so hard?" She asked finally looking at her best friend again, this time her eyebrows knitted tightly together, confusion and worry written across her face.

Riley laid her head on Maya's shoulder and quoted one of their favorite shows, "Because the only thing harder is being alone."

The truth of that statement hit Maya like a ton of bricks. Was she fighting for this relationship because she didn't want to be alone? Maya was strong and independent, she was fine being alone… or at least she thought she was.

"So when is he moving in?" Riley finally asked, knowing Maya had already made up her mind.

"This weekend…"

Riley nodded. "Well. Let us know if you guys need any help." She said being a supportive friend.

"Thanks, Riles." Maya said sweetly and laid her head on top of Riley's.

Maya knew Austin didn't have to work Friday, and the plan was to start bring things over early afternoon. She shot Austin a text around noon, just checking in with him making sure nothing had changed. It was pushing two o'clock and Maya had yet to hear from him. She contemplated texting Riley to vent, but decided against it, not wanting to put another reason for Riley to dislike Austin in her head, not right as they were moving in together.

Afternoon faded slowly into evening and the sun was setting, the lights of the city ushering in the back part of the day. Maya was beyond frustrated, she had called and text Austin twice throughout the day. She didn't want to come across as controlling or needy right away, but the fire inside of her feeling ignored grew with every hour she heard nothing from him.

Finally, around 9PM, the lock to the front door began turning.

"Hey, babe." Austin smiled walking into the apartment with a smile written across his face. He walked straight to Maya and gave her a strong kiss.

Maya wrinkled her nose. "You taste like shitty beer." She said honestly.

"That's because I've been drinking shitty beer." Austin said in a voice that made Maya roll her eyes.

"I thought you were moving your stuff over today?"

"Ah, yeah, I have a lot less than I thought, so I brought some of it in my car now, and I'll just get the rest whenever."

Maya nodded, not wanting to press the issue and start a fight tonight.

"Wanna have sex?" Austin asked running his hands up and down the sides of her body.

Maya looked at him confused. "Not really…" she shook her head slightly. She was pretty upset with him, and the fact that he either couldn't tell or didn't care just made her that much more upset. The very last thing she wanted to do was have sex with him right now.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. It's our first night living together," Austin continued to press, pulling Maya closer to him, rubbing his hips against hers.

 _And it's your fault I'm not in the mood_. She thought to herself. But she didn't say anything.

"Come on." He repeated, kissing down her neck.

"Austin." Maya said pulling away from his lips.

"Okay, I'm not doing this if this is how you're going to act." Austin stated officially.

Maya shut her eyes and exhaled heavily.

"You know you have all the power," He told her shaking his head.

Funny. Maya didn't feel like she had any power at the moment.

"And if you're going to use that to get your way - - just like every other woman, I'm not doing it."

Maya was confused. What power did she have? What power was she exerting? Not wanting to sleep with him?

"I'm not an idiot - -"

Maya cut him off shaking her head, "I never said you were."

"And it's not hard for me to get girls, Maya. But I'm with you."

Maya nodded.

"So why won't you be with me?" Austin asked, changing his tone completely from assertive and demanding to sweet and sad. He grabbed Maya's hands gently, rubbing the tops of them with his thumbs.

And just like that, Maya's anger had been replaced with guilt. She didn't want Austin to feel _unwanted_. She did want him, she wouldn't have let him move in with her if she didn't _want_ him. As Austin pulled her closer to him again, Maya nuzzled her head into his neck. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "I've just been stressed. I'm sorry."

Austin continued to rub his hands up and down her back as he held the petite blonde flush against his body. He smoothly slid his hands underneath the back of Maya's shirt, his rough hands caressing her soft skin.

Maya knew what he was doing, he hadn't given up on his original plan. She sighed to herself and gave into his touch.

Austin pulled her face back from his neck, holding her cheeks with both hands and kissed her once again, his tongue immediately plunging into Maya's unexpecting mouth.

Maya closed her eyes, mentally checking out.

"You look exhausted." Josh told Maya as he sat down next to her before class on Wednesday.

"I am exhausted." Maya nodded.

"Why? What's up?" Josh asked turning her direction.

Maya shook her head. "Just a long weekend. Austin moved in, and it's just been adjusting and settling in for the past four or five days." She said with a heavy exhale.

"Oh. Wow. I didn't realize he was moving in." Josh said slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, it was kind of spur of the moment thing… he needed out of his lease with his friend - - he wasn't able to keep up with rent, and he owed another friend quite a bit of money, so…" Maya said trailing off. _Why am I telling him this?_ She asked herself. _I didn't even tell Riley this…_ "I mean, it's fine - - it's great! I'm just actually exhausted." She finished forcing a big smile on her face, propping her head on her hand.

Josh nodded, a bit confused by the two very different statements in two very different tones Maya had just shared.

Maya nodded in his direction, "You know how it is," she said adding a raised eyebrow at the end.

"Oh, yeah, no of course. Sure. Moving sucks." Josh nodded. "So how's it going?"

"Good, yeah, great." Maya's voice was incredibly high-pitched.

"Good. You deserve to be happy, Maya."

"Yeah, and I am, so it's great." Maya smiled again.

"Did you get your final for Rey finished yet?" Josh asked changing the subject, recognizing they were getting nowhere fast on the topic.

"Ughhhh," Maya groaned. "No. You?"

Josh shook his head, "Not yet."

"Oh good. I don't feel so bad then. It's due next Friday, right?"

"Yeah. Ten to twelve pages." Josh reminded her.

Maya held her head in her hands. She knew what she would be doing for the next ten days. She also knew that would drive Austin crazy. _I'm ready for you to be done with school. It takes up all of you attention._ She heard him saying in her head. _I can try to get it all done before he gets home from work._ She thought to herself.

"Alright, class, we're going to get started." Dr. Kahn announced, pulling Josh and Maya's attention from each other.

When class was over, instead of hanging around to talk to Josh, Maya insisted she needed to get home to start working on that final paper for their weekend class.

"You're going to start it tonight?" Josh asked shocked. "You look like you could fall asleep standing up, Maya…" Concern now evident in his voice.

"Yeah… Austin is at work, so I'll try to knock some of it out tonight. He hates when I'm stuck on the computer when he's there."

"Yeah, but… you're in school, Maya?" Josh stated confused.

Maya pressed her lips together and shrugged.

"Alright, I'll walk you home," Josh said with a nod as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks," Maya whispered looking up at him through her lashes.

Maya worked all night trying to get as much of the paper finished, that way when Austin _was_ home, they could spend that time together. She glanced at the time on the computer and was shocked to see it was almost 3AM. She rubbed her eyes. _Halfway done._ She told herself noting that she managed to knock out five pages tonight. She yawned widely and finally stood up, making her way to the bedroom. She was too exhausted to wonder where Austin was, assuming he probably got tied up at work, and almost as soon as her head hit her pillows, she was asleep.

Maya was awoken hours later, sitting straight up from her sleep gasping for air.

"Jesus, Maya!" Austin barked as he finished getting into the bed.

"Oh. My God." She breathed. "You scared me." Her hand was resting on her chest, her heart racing.

Austin shook his head, "What?"

"What time is it?" May asked, clearly disoriented.

"Almost six. Go back to sleep."

Maya's breath was still accelerated from being scared awake. She nodded though, and laid back down. It took Austin moments to fall asleep next to her, but Maya's adrenaline was still pumping and she fought to go back to sleep for another half hour.

When she finally woke up a few hours later, Austin was still passed out. She quietly left the bedroom, making sure to shut the door behind her before making her way to the kitchen. She clenched her teeth and sighed seeing the state of the kitchen. She wasn't sure when Austin got in last night, but he clearly came home and fixed himself a meal, leaving all of his dishes scattered around the counter. Maya threw her hair into a bun on top of her head and began cleaning the huge mess her boyfriend managed to make all by himself.

She thought about calling Riley to vent, but decided against it, needing Riley's support for this relationship, and knowing Lucas would never come home late, trash the kitchen and leave it for Riley to clean up the next day. She sighed and focused her attention back on cleaning the mess in front of her, willing the tears of frustration away.

The day came and went and Austin slept until nearly 5PM. Maya wanted to spend the day with him, knowing they both had the day off, and no responsibilities. She finally heard Austin shuffling around in the bedroom. He went straight to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Another hour passed before Austin finally made his way out of the shower.

"Hey babe," he said kissing Maya's forehead as he walked passed her heading to the kitchen, not mentioning the mess he left or the current clean state it was in.

"Hey…" Maya deadpanned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Maya shook her head.

"Okay," Austin didn't question her any further, his head halfway into the fridge. "Hey, I'm gonna go hang out with Tyler, I'll be back pretty late again."

Maya clenched her jaw. So she just wasted her entire day waiting on her boyfriend to finally wake up after twelve hours of sleeping only for him to immediately head over to his friend's house that he just moved out of? Awesome. But she didn't say anything, and Austin didn't need her to. He walked back to the bedroom, a few pieces of turkey in his hand, and got ready.

Austin walked back into the living room moments later. He walked over to Maya, her head down, focusing on her sketch she was trying to work on. He lifted her chin up toward him, kissing her lips softly, "I'll see you later," He said with a sweet smile.

Maya smiled sadly and nodded.

And with that, Austin was gone.

Maya spent the rest of the day alone, and once again, went to bed alone. This time she wasn't woken up in the middle of the night by Austin getting into bed, because when she woke the next morning, Austin still hadn't returned home.

Maya didn't know what to do. She felt like she was suffocating, she felt trapped. She wanted to be around when Austin did eventually come home because they got to see each other so little, but with him not returning texts or phone calls, she was frozen in uncertainty. She still didn't feel comfortable talking to Riley about these things. She really wanted her best friend to like her boyfriend, but Austin wasn't making it easy. So Maya continued to sit, alone, in silence, staring blankly at her sketch pad.

This pattern repeated well into their two month mark of living together, and Maya felt herself losing more and more of who she was every day. She hardly talked to Riley anymore, because she was always so frustrated with Austin, but still felt the need to protect him. Her depth seemed to lessen and her and Josh's conversations before and after class got shorter and less meaningful. Maya held on to the fact that the semester was coming to an end and she would have more free time in the upcoming month.

 _Things will get better_. She told herself.

New Message  
From: Austin  
 _Hey babe. I'm with Chris, we have enough cash in the bank right now to pay him off, right?_

Maya rubbed her forehead. Austin didn't have a bank account, ever irresponsible, so he was referring to her bank account that he mildly contributed to. She sighed, _You're in this together, Maya._ She told herself.

To: Austin  
 _Yeah. Go ahead. Cross it off the list._

She made a mental note that her account would be $1200 less and began making adjustments in her head for the upcoming bills _she_ had due. Not to mention the pressure Austin's parents were putting on them to start paying off student loans Austin had accumulated in his two years he spent screwing around in college. Maya felt her heart begin racing, anxiety setting in. She wasn't sure how she was going to be able to balance everything.

 _It'll all work out._ She told herself. _It always does._ She tried to calm herself out of the tailspin she could feel creeping up, but was failing miserably as more thoughts and frustrations flooded her thoughts.

Maya couldn't take it anymore, she finally picked up her phone and called her best friend.

"Maya?" Riley asked with a yawn.

"Oh my God, did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"You're fine. I worked last night, I just passed out when I got home. What's up?"

"I don't know…" Maya's voice was cracking.

"Maya," Riley asked concerned.

Maya could hear Riley's heart practically breaking through the phone. Her chin began quivering and before she knew it, the panic attack she thought she could keep at bay was surfacing. "I just, Riley, I'm so stressed out, and everything is just _so hard_."

"What are you this stressed out about, Peaches?" Riley hadn't heard Maya this upset in a very long time, and never this upset over worrying about things. This wasn't Maya.

"Austin just paid off some debt he owed to a friend of his, and it took a good chunk out of the money I had been saving, and his parents are pressuring us to pay off his student loans, but he's not making that kind of money - - and I'm not either!" She was full on crying now. "And just all kinds of things. He's just such an asshole sometimes, and he doesn't even realize it. Like, he's never home, he doesn't respond to any of my text messages. He leaves the house a wreck and gets mad at _me_ if I don't get it all taken care of. Ugh!" Maya cried in nearly one breath.

Riley was shocked to hear Maya call Austin an asshole. She was shocked to hear everything that was coming out of Maya's mouth. Riley literally never heard her friend speak badly about him, what had she been missing? "Listen. Lucas took my car to get some work done on it, but I can be at your place in… half an hour?"

Maya sniffled and wiped under her eyes. "No. No, I'm fine. You should go back to sleep. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Maya. You are _not_ bothering me." Riley assured her. "Are you sure you don't want me to come over? I don't mind."

Maya tried to force a smile onto her face and cheer up her voice. "No, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I just needed to vent. It was just too much."

Riley's heart was aching for her best friend, she hated that Maya had gotten to this point without talking to her, she wanted to help her, but this time Riley didn't even know what to say. "What are you going to do, buddy…?"

Maya paused for a moment, "I don't know…" she whispered.

* * *

End of Chapter 8! I'm glad that one is over. The Maya/Austin relationship hits close to home, and it isn't easy or fun to get inside Maya's head. I hope I did her justice. I know there wasn't much Joshaya in this one, and for that I do apologize. I didn't want to juxtapose the two relationships too much in this chapter. This was about Maya being wrapped up in her relationship with Austin -which totally happens. So, as always, hang with me! We've got some _heavy_ Joshaya chapters coming up —I'm actually _REALLY_ looking forward to them, and I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you thought and I'll see you all on the other side of 9!

My amazing reviewers: You literally have my whole, entire heart! You all kill me with your hate for Austin and planning of his exit! I love that you're all that invested in these characters and their stories. There was also a lot of 'I hate you -but I love you' comments and you guys had me _dying_. I'm okay with you hating me right now, I hope you keep hanging with me! Reading your reviews are always the highlight to my stressful weeks, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3 I can't wait to hear from you again!

Until next time, my favorites,  
Be kind. Do good.  
xoxo, Manders

Coming up! Chapter 9: Maya Meets Holiday Party (The grad class meets for a holiday party with members of the Art program. Maya, dealing with some rocky situations with her Austin gets drunk prior to the event and continues slipping out to the car to keep pushing her luck.) _This was one of my FAVORITE chapters to write, I think you'll LOVE it!_


	9. Chapter 9: Maya Meets Holiday Party

Chapter 9: Maya Meets Holiday Party

To: Josh Matthews  
 _You're coming tonight, right?_

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews  
 _Yep. I'll be there. When are you getting there?_

To: Josh Matthews  
 _I'm pre-gaming right now. I'll start getting ready in probably half an hour_

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews  
 _Pre-gaming? I didn't know it was that kind of event?_

To: Josh Matthews  
 _I don't know that it is either. But the day I'm having, it's going to be :)_

Maya tossed her phone on the couch and made her way back into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of Vodka out of her freezer pouring herself another shot. Without thinking she tossed her head back, swallowing the shot with ease. She immediately repeated her actions, pouring herself yet another full shot of Peppermint Vodka. She heard her phone ding from the couch and walked over to pick it up.

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews  
 _Everything okay…?_

To: Josh Matthews  
 _Peachy._

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews  
 _What're you drinking?_

Maya went and poured herself another shot and quickly took a picture of it before swallowing the cold liquid. She sent the picture to Josh without a word attached.

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews  
 _Jesus. That's about the size of two shots, Maya. How many of those have you had?_

Maya rolled her eyes, he was exaggerating.

To: Josh Matthews  
 _Like three. I'm good._

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews  
 _You're not driving are you?_

To: Josh Matthews  
 _Settle down, Matthews._

Maya didn't feel the need to explain herself to Josh at the moment. She had planned on Anna picking her up and taking her to the party tonight. Maya was a little reckless, but she wasn't stupid. As she finished getting ready, her phone buzzed again.

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews  
 _Let me know if you need me to pick you up._

Maya rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure why Josh's concern was getting to her tonight, but it was. She didn't need him taking care of her.

 _I have a boyfriend._ She reminded herself. _That's what he's here for._ Except that Austin wasn't there, she hadn't seen him in a few days, and he had no idea that Maya even had an event tonight. Maya sighed, shook her head and poured herself one more shot.

New Message  
From: Anna  
 _I'm here! :)_

Maya looked at the bottle in her hand and wasn't quite ready to put it away for the next several hours. She opened her cabinet door and pulled out a flask covered in splattered paint. Maya quickly poured her Peppermint Vodka into the flask, spilling some on her hands in the process. _Dammit._ She cursed at herself, closing the lid and washing the side of the flask, along with her hands, off in the sink. _Perfect._ She thought with a smile and slid the flask into her back pocket with ease. She smiled to herself and bit her tongue slightly. _Perfect._ She repeated, her tongue feeling numb already. She paused for a moment before reaching back into her cabinet grabbing a second flask filling it to the top as well. Maya smiled to herself, proud of how prepared she was for the night. She dropped the second flask in her purse and headed out the door.

"Anna!" Maya cheered hopping into Anna's car.

"Hey Maya, how's it going?" Anna said with a smile.

"Awesome. How've you been?" Maya was quick to flip the conversation away from her and to whomever she was with. Most of her thoughts lately circled around frustrations she was having with Austin, and the last thing she wanted to do was give people a reason to dislike her boyfriend.

"It smells like peppermint…" Anna finally said, her nose scrunched up trying to identify where the smell was coming from.

"Oh… that's me." Maya smiled sheepishly. She leaned forward and pulled the flask out of her back pocket. "Peppermint Vodka?" She asked with a toothy grin.

"Oh my God, Maya," Anna laughed.

"I might have had a few drinks before you picked me up."

"Maya!" Anna laughed again. "You know the whole faculty is going to be there tonight, right?"

"I do know that." Maya nodded and unscrewed the lid to her flask, taking another drink quickly.

Anna shook her head at her friend.

"Hey, Anna?" Maya asked looking out the window after about half an hour.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… know where we're going?"

"Um… kind of?"

Anna and Maya both started laughing

"Okay, I'm gonna text Josh and see if he made it," Maya said with a smile.

To: Josh Matthews  
 _Hey gramps, you make it out there yet?_

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews  
 _First of all, I am not a grandpa. Second, you better not be driving. And third, yes. I just got here. Where are you?_

To: Josh Matthews  
 _You_ are _a grandpa. I'm riding with Anna. And we're lost, I think she's taking me somewhere to dump my dead body._

Almost immediately after sending that last text, Maya's phone started ringing: Josh Matthews.

"Hellooooo?" Maya said with a smile and an evident slur in her voice.

"Maya…"

"What's up, Boing?" Maya let the old nickname slip out of her mouth.

"Maya," Josh almost sounded like he was scolding her. "Where are you?"

"I told you, I'm with Anna, she's going to kill me and drop my body somewhere,"

Anna started laughing from the driver's seat. "It's true," She nodded.

Maya smiled and shrugged. "It was really nice knowing ya, buddy."

"Maya."

Anna was rounding the corner and the girls saw the big house decorated with Christmas lights, and a few cars in the driveway.

"What are you wearing?" Maya asked, seeing Josh outside by his car.

"What?!" Josh asked confused.

"We're pulling in, Matthews, settle down." Maya said and hung up her phone, quickly tossing her flasks into the glove compartment of Anna's car.

Anna rolled down her window as Dr. Kyle, the professor who's house they were at, greeted the girls and helped direct them where to park.

Maya's eyes lit up as she saw a three-story treehouse lit with white lights in the backyard. _I'm getting on that._ She told herself.

"Josh is here already, Sarah is inside, a few faculty have already made it too. It's so great to see you girls!" Dr. Kyle said with a smile as Maya and Anna exited the car.

Maya smiled sweetly, trying to cover the buzz she was currently in the midst of.

Josh quietly walked up behind Maya. "Maya," he whispered.

Maya nearly jumped, not noticing Josh creep up on her. "Matthews,"

"You smell like straight up Vodka."

Maya's eyes grew and she looked back at Josh quickly. "I do not,"

Josh nodded. "You do."

"Well, it's Peppermint Vodka, so at least it smells festive." Maya smiled with sass coating every word. "You want a drink?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

Josh paused for a second, _What the hell?_ He thought. He nodded slightly.

A sly smile crept on Maya's lips. "Hey, Anna, could I borrow your keys real quick?" She hollered at her friend before she made it inside.

Anna turned toward Maya and tossed the keys her direction. Josh reached his long arm out and intercepted the throw before Maya missed and they hit her in the face.

"See ya!" he teased Anna.

"You can have it," Anna laughed.

Josh and Maya walked over to the passenger side of Anna's car. Maya sat in the front seat, grabbing her flask out of the glove compartment. She quickly took another swig of the Christmas flavored drink then held the flask in Josh's direction.

"This is real cute," Josh teased as he eyed Maya's flask.

"Shut up and drink it." Maya rolled her eyes.

Josh took a drink and handed the flask back to Maya, who then took another drink.

"You're gonna have a rough morning tomorrow," Josh shook his head at the petite blonde.

"Eh." Maya waved his comment off and took another swig.

"Come on, let's get in there." Josh suggested, holding his hand out to help Maya out of the car.

Maya gently grasped Josh's hand, standing up quickly, almost immediately losing her balance, her head spinning.

Josh tightened his grip on Maya's cold hand, steadying her before she fell back down. "Jesus, Maya…"

Maya could hear the concern in his voice, but she ignored it, and pressed a smile on her face. "I'm fine."

Josh didn't push the issue, instead, he walked right next to Maya into the house, his hand gently placed on her back, subtly supporting her.

When they got inside, Maya instantly fell into place with the other girls from class, Josh held court with his own group of girls. Maya did her very best to ignore the laughs Josh was eliciting from the girls he was sitting with. _He really is_ that _charming_. Maya thought to herself. She picked at the food on the plate in front of her, not really hungry, but more than that, not wanting her buzz to completely disappear. After about half an hour, she excused herself from the group, still holding on to Anna's keys, she made her way back outside. Maya sat down in the passenger seat once again, her legs hanging out the open door. She quickly grabbed her flask, twisted the cap open and took a few big drinks. She frowned when she realized she had almost finished her first flask. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily. When she opened them back up, she once again, almost jumped out of her skin, noticing Josh standing at the end of the open car door.

"What are you doing…?" He asked softly. "And give me those," He said holding out his hand for Anna's keys.

Maya forced a smile onto her face. "Having a good time, Matthews. What are _you_ doing?" She pressed, dangling the keys between the two of them.

Josh's eyebrows were pulled together in concern once again.

Maya threw her head back and groaned. "I'm fiiiiiine," she assured him. "It's the last week of class, can't I just celebrate a little?"

Josh nodded. "You can. Is that what you're doing, just celebrating?" He asked. He hadn't seen Maya like this before, and he _was_ concerned. He grabbed the keys out of her hands with ease.

Maya huffed at his quick move. She looked over at the large treehouse, still glowing with Christmas lights. "I'm going to play on that…" She whispered. She took one final drink from her flask, finishing it off, and stood up.

Josh's eyes followed every move Maya was making.

Maya turned over her shoulder, looking at Josh as she made her way to the treehouse. "You coming?"

Josh looked around and took a deep breath. He shut the door to Anna's car and followed Maya.

Maya jumped onto the first tier platform with ease.

 _Please be careful_. Josh thought. He knew Maya had been drinking quite a bit, and that was the last thing they needed; her getting hurt, while drunk, at their professor's house.

"Rock wall!" Maya said with excitement, finding her route to the next level of the treehouse.

"Maya, be careful…" Josh warned.

Maya looked back at Josh who was taking the all too boring route up the treehouse.

"Stairs are for squares, Matthews!" She smiled and kept climbing.

The two made it to the top level of the tree house, sitting higher than the roof of the single-story house the rest of their class was sitting in.

Maya sat down, crossing her legs. She exhaled deeply, closing her eyes.

Josh didn't say anything. He continued to watch every move she made. Even like this, a little drunk and reckless, Maya was beautiful, he couldn't deny it.

Maya opened her eyes and glanced up at the sky, stars shining like the sky's own set of Christmas lights. "This. This is what I want to remember."

Josh nodded, he had to admit, this was a memory he wouldn't forget. Maya was just the right amount of wild to make things memorable. No one else was out on the treehouse, no one else was enjoying the stars and Christmas lights. This is what he wanted to remember too.

Maya's lips pulled together on one side. "I need another drink…"

"Maya, no you don't…" Josh said shaking his head.

Maya looked taken aback. She and Josh were friends, but he didn't know her well enough to tell her when she'd had enough to drink; he didn't know what was going on in her life.

But he tried.

Maya whipped the second flask out from her back pocket.

Josh's eyes grew. "Is everything okay…?" he asked cautiously. "You just seem…"

Maya raised an eyebrow, waiting to see where Josh was going with this and took a drink.

Josh sighed, he didn't know what she seemed. Was she sad, was she angry, was she actually just cutting loose for one night?

Maya jumped up from her seated position, practically bouncing on her toes. "I'm fine, Josh." She assured him. "I'm just trying to have a good time," She said holding on to the rail of the tree house siding, leaning over the edge.

"Maya…" Josh said in a warning tone, wrapping his hands around Maya's small waist, pulling her back over inside the treehouse.

"Maya?!" A voice from the ground called up with a slight laugh.

It was Maya's advisor and mentor, Dr. H. She closed her eyes and exhaled. "Hi, Dr. Hall," She waved.

"What are you doing up there?" He laughed.

"Oh, you know… couldn't resist a treehouse," She said with her classic Maya grin.

Josh stood up, also waving at their professor. "Hi, Dr. H."

"Josh," Dr. Hall continued to laugh. "You two have the right idea," he said with a nod.

Maya smiled brightly then turned her smile toward Josh, "See?"

"I'll see you guys inside," Dr. H. said with a wave.

Maya and Josh waved back to their professor as he went inside.

"I don't want to go back in," Maya whined, sliding back down to the floor.

"Oh, yes you do. You love those people." Josh reminded her.

A small smile tried to creep onto Maya's face, "I do…" She trailed off. A few moments passed and a large gust of wind blew through the treehouse causing Maya's hair to blow around wildly. She shivered at the feeling of the cold winter night touching her neck and ran her hands up and down her arms.

"Yeah, where's your coat, Maya?" Josh asked noticing the slight shiver in Maya's frame now.

"I got really hot," She said with a shrug.

Josh slid his thick coat off his shoulders, placing it over Maya, "Yeah, alcohol tends to do that to you."

Maya looked up at him, "Thank you," She whispered as she wrapped herself in his coat. She took a deep breath, breathing in his scent that was engulfing her.

After a few more moments sitting outside watching the stars, Josh could see Maya was still shaking slightly. "Let's go inside. You're freezing."

Maya didn't notice she was still shivering until Josh pointed it out. She looked up at him, and he nodded toward the house. "Fine," Maya finally caved. "Two things," She told Josh with a pointed look. "One, we're going down this slide."

Josh laughed and nodded, "Okay, and two?"

"Anna's car before we go back in." Maya said holding up the flask in her hand, quickly taking another drink.

Josh rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's go." He said.

Maya smiled widely. She wrapped Josh's coat around her tightly and positioned herself at the top of the tall slide. With that same wide smile still stretched across her face, Maya pushed herself down the slide, laughing the whole way down, the wind blowing her hair back as she descended.

Josh couldn't help at smile at Maya as she truly enjoyed sliding down the three-story slide.

"Come on, Matthews!" She teased from the ground. "Don't make me come back up there!"

Josh shook his head, and having to duck more than Maya, he scrunched down, sitting at the top of the slide. It took him less time to make his way to the ground, his legs seemingly twice the length of Maya's.

"So fun!" Maya said still smiling, a laugh breaking through. "Come on," She said with a nod toward Anna's car.

Josh followed Maya silently as she returned to her spot in the passenger seat.

Maya quickly grabbed her flask, taking a large drink. She held the open flask toward Josh, offering him close to the last drink.

Josh shook his head, "I'm good, Hart,"

Maya shrugged and tilted the flask upside down, finishing the remaining Vodka herself. She exhaled heavily. "Much better," She smiled.

"Come on," Josh again nodded toward the house.

Maya pouted a little, she was enjoying her time outside, alone, with Josh.

Josh again extended his hand to help Maya out of the car.

"Where have you two been?!" Sarah asked as Josh and Maya re-entered the house.

"Treehouse," Maya said without missing a beat.

Sarah eyed Maya up and down, noticing she had Josh's coat on, and that Josh was standing protectively close to the blonde. Sarah nodded, "Okay…"

Maya smiled and walked over to the group of students sitting on and around the couches in the living room.

"Scott. You're not hitting on Taylor, are you?" Maya said eyeing the playboy of the class who was sitting dangerously close to the most innocent girl in the program.

"What?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You better not be." Maya held her gaze with the dark skinned, tall, brown-eyed boy. He was dangerous, and Taylor was too much like Riley for Maya to let him creep in on her.

The rest of the class laughed at Maya calling Scott out. He was absolutely hitting on Taylor.

Maya sat down next to Taylor, pulling her attention away from Scott, and the two girls quickly began talking about Christmas plans once the semester finally finished.

"Hey Maya, how do you feel about BJ's?" Sarah asked.

Maya turned her head, slightly confused, "I mean… I'm not the biggest fan of them, but I'll do it." She said with a shrug.

Josh's cheeks immediately flushed, Maya didn't realize what she just said.

Sarah and the other girls burst out laughing, "Maya," Sarah said trying to catch her breath. "We're talking about _going_ to BJ's after to get some drinks."

Maya's eyes grew and she rolled her lips in, pressing them together. Her eyes caught Josh's; he was shaking his head slightly, trying to hold back his own laughter.

"Maya," Kameron laughed.

Maya played it off well, "I was _real_ confused why you guys were asking me about that… But no, I'm down for BJ's after we leave here." She said with a smile and raised her eyebrow slightly, holding her gaze with Josh.

 _Jesus_. He thought and swallowed hard. _What is she doing?_

The class stayed another half hour at Dr. Kyle's house before everyone started gathering their things to head home.

"You coming to BJ's?" Maya asked Josh.

He nodded. "For a little bit. Need a ride?"

Maya bit her lip, "Do you mind? I don't think Anna wants to go…"

"Come on," Josh nodded toward his car.

Maya sat down in Josh's passenger seat and a yawn immediately hit her.

Josh laughed slightly, "Finally hitting you?" He asked.

Maya immediately yawned again. "Jesus," she scolded herself.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to…"

Maya whimpered a little, she _wanted_ to go. She didn't want the night to be over.

"We can just go back to your place" Josh looked at the pout on her face.

"Hmm..." Maya hummed. _He said we_. She thought to herself.

Josh kept his eyes on Maya, glancing back at the road momentarily as she made her decision. "Your place?" He finally pressed.

Maya nodded. "But I'm not ready for the night to be over..."

Josh thought for a second, "You didn't finish all of your Vodka did you?"

A smile crept onto Maya's face as she shook her head.

Josh nodded and changed lanes, heading to Maya's apartment instead of the restaurant.

When they arrived her apartment, Josh noticed Maya didn't even have a coat with her. "Maya, you didn't even bring a coat at all tonight?" He asked confused.

"Listeeeeeen," Maya rolled her eyes as she climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind her. "I've been drinking since about 4 this afternoon. I've been burning up!"

"It's 30 degrees out here,"

"It is not." Maya stared at him with a pointed look.

Josh grabbed Maya's hand, "Your hands are freezing,"

Maya didn't pull her hand away from Josh's touch. "A coat would not have made my hands any warmer. I don't think you're allowed to use the _three years older_ crap anymore, Matthews. Really." She teased squeezing his hand slightly.

Josh shook his head, "Come on," he said placing his hand on her back again, walking the two of them across the street to her front door, his coat still hanging loosely down Maya's body.

"Hmm..." Maya said rummaging through her freezer. "Vodka... Tequila... Whiskey?" She asked Josh who was getting a fire started in the fireplace.

"Whiskey." Josh said assuredly.

"Gross. All yours." Maya said grabbing the Whiskey bottle and the Vodka out of the freezer. "Here ya go," She smiled holding the bottle in Josh's direction.

"Just straight out of the bottle?" He asked looking up at Maya.

Maya shrugged, "It's alcohol, it sanitizes itself."

Josh couldn't argue with her logic, he took the bottle from Maya's hand, twisted the cap off and took a swig.

Maya walked to the couch grabbing a few pillows and blankets bringing them over by the fire. She curled up, wrapping herself in a blanket facing Josh.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Josh asked taking another drink, looking around the apartment.

Maya shrugged. "I actually don't know," Her face had fallen even more with the mention of her absentee boyfriend. She looked down. "I haven't seen him in a couple of days,"

Josh tried to control his facial expression when he heard what Maya had just said. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Maya shook her head again, "I don't know… I haven't really heard from him." She took a deep breath. "It's fine," She said forcing a smile across her face and she took a drink from her bottle.

 _It's not fine_. Josh thought. _How could anyone treat her like that?_ He questioned. He hadn't formed much of an opinion on Austin; Maya seldom talked about him. But this rubbed Josh the wrong way. Maya didn't deserve that kind of treatment. He could see Maya's eyes shining with tears threatening to fall. "Ah, fuck him," Josh said trying to lighten the suddenly tense air between the two of them.

"That's about all we do," Maya said under her breath with an eyeroll. She took another drink when her eyes caught Josh's face. "Sorry," she laughed.

Josh had an eyebrow raised, his eyes holding onto Maya's. He wasn't letting go. He couldn't let go.

The electricity between Josh and Maya was palpable. Neither of them could deny it, and neither were trying. _This is bad._ Maya thought to herself. She could feel her heart racing, her whole body felt like it was on fire.

Josh couldn't hold back anymore, he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or the fire, or what made him do it, but without thinking, Josh leaned in and cupped Maya's face gently, bringing her face closer to his, their lips fractions of inches away from each other.

Maya exhaled and finally broke their eye contact looking down, leaning her forehead forward, it resting against Josh's, her eyes closed. This almost physically hurt. Even through her drunken, clouded mind, she knew this wasn't the right time. "Josh," she breathed.

Josh nodded knowingly. "Sorry,"

"God, please don't apologize." Maya said finally looking back up at him, his hand still cupped around her jaw, his thumb gently resting on her cheek. They held each other's gaze again, both feeling pulled toward the other, yet something in them fighting it at the same time. This was what they did; this is the game they always played, but it was wearing on them both. Maya wasn't sure how much longer they could keep this up.

* * *

 _End of Chapter 9!_

 _That was so fun! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think it's pretty clear Maya is going through some stuff, and I love that Josh notices and is there for her. I think they both know he very much cares for Maya, and they're both in a tough position right now. I know what you're probably thinking, WHY MAYA, WHY?! Me too. I wasn't expecting her to do that either, honestly. But there's so much going on with her right now, it wasn't the right time. Hang with me, guys, life is complicated, but that doesn't make it any less beautiful!  
Let me know what you thought, I can't wait to keep moving forward._

 _Readers and reviewers: YOU GUYS SET A NEW MMW RECORD LAST CHAPTER! I cannot tell you what you did to my heart! It means SO much to me that you are all reading and seeming to enjoy where this story is going. Because you crushed not one, but TWO crazy stats last week, I posted two teasers on my Twitter! If you're not following, head on over, you'll get all the Maya Meets World update info and teases! I also simply LOVE connecting with you guys! My username is MandaLou52 ;)_

 _Until next time, my loves,  
Be kind. Do good.  
_ _xoxo Manders_

 _Chapter 10: Maya Meets 24 (it's Maya's 24th birthday!)_


	10. Chapter 10: Maya Meets Twenty Four

Chapter 10: Maya Meets 24

The holidays came and went. Maya spent almost all of it with Austin's family. She missed the annual Matthews Christmas gathering that she'd been a part of since she was a teenager. She missed New Year's Eve with her best friend, which she had done with Riley for as long as she could remember. She hardly even saw her mom and Shawn during the holidays. She loved Austin and his family, but she couldn't help but feel like she had missed out on important days with the people she's loved longer... School was about to start back, and that meant one thing; Maya's birthday.

"Peaches…" Maya could have sworn she was dreaming, hearing Riley's voice while still asleep.

"Peaches…" it repeated. Maya peeled one eye open, looking up.

Nope. Not dreaming.

"Riles," She whined, immediately shutting her eyes again and rolling over, away from her best friend.

"Peaches," Riley smiled.

"Why?" Maya mumbled through her pillows.

Riley sat on the bed next to Maya's covered frame. "It's your birthday, best friend!"

"Ugh!" Maya groaned.

"Twenty four. Maya, can you believe it?! You'll be 25 next year, that's officially an adult. This is it, this is the last big year of schemes and adventure!" Riley's voice was full of pure joy.

Maya rolled over, her face scrunched together as she looked at her bubbly best friend. "My schemes have no end." She said bluntly then rolled back over.

"Ohhhhh, Maya," Riley laughed, pulling the covers off Maya continuing to try and wake her.

"Riley, whyyyy?" Maya pleaded again, grasping for her covers.

"Come on! We have a lot to do today!"

"No. We really don't."

Riley pulled her eyebrows together in confusion. "Do you have something to wear for tonight? Are your nails done? Is your hair done? Oh, no, you say? This is why. Get. Up." Riley insisted, grabbing Maya's hand, pulling her into a sitting position.

Maya pouted, keeping her eyes closed. "Why are we even doing anything tonight, Riles?"

"Because it's your birthday, and we love you! Speaking of, where's your boyfriend?" Riley asked looking around the empty room.

Maya finally opened her eyes and looked at Riley, she shrugged slightly, "I don't know…"

Riley's lips pulled to the side. "Hmm…" she hummed. "Oh well. He knows what time dinner is though, right?"

"Right." Maya nodded.

"Okay, so come on, get up, birthday girl! We've got places to go, things to do. Get your short butt out of bed!" Riley teased.

"My butt is _not_ short!" Maya scolded her best friend.

"I wouldn't know, you won't get off of it,"

Maya stuck her tongue out at Riley playfully.

Riley smiled happily, she had succeeded. "Happy birthday, Maya," She said sweetly.

Maya threw her arms around Riley's neck. "Thanks Riles," she said and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Maya grabbed her phone as she got out of bed, getting her music geared up for the morning.

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews  
 _Happy birthday, kid! You're catching up to me -for the next six weeks at least ;)_

Maya smiled to herself. Josh had remembered today was her birthday. He also remembered the six weeks that they were only two years apart. Her heart soared and crashed within milliseconds of each other. They hadn't seen each other since the Christmas party with their class, and they barely spoke over the break. Maya was ready for school to start back again, she missed her friendship with Josh. She missed seeing him every week. She missed talking to him.

The girls spent the morning shopping for outfits to wear that evening.

"I feel like this is a bad idea," Maya thought out loud from inside a dressing room.

"Why?" Riley asked handing more clothes through the curtain to Maya.

Maya stuck her head out, holding a piece of clothing Riley had given her, "No," she said shaking her head.

Riley sighed and took the top back.

"I just never do anything for my birthday, Riles. It's not a big deal."

"Which is why we're doing something this year, Maya! You have friends who love you, and a boyfriend who loves you. We want to celebrate your birthday with you,"

Maya smiled to herself. She was lucky to have the friends she had.

Riley stuck her head into Maya's dressing room. "And, it's an excuse to go shopping!" She said excited.

Maya swatted at Riley with a top, "Get out of here," she laughed.

Riley ignored Maya's request and instead walked completely into the changing room with her best friend. She sat on the floor crossed legged.

"What are you doing?" Maya laughed.

"I just want to be with you today," Riley smiled sweetly.

Maya shook her head, "Fine." She caved and grabbed another shirt off the hanger.

"Nope," Riley shook her head after Maya put the shirt on.

Maya looked in the mirror, crinkled her nose and agreed with Riley. "Okay," she said and quickly took the shirt off. She flipped through some of the options Riley had brought back to her. "What are you wearing?" She asked Riley.

"Hmm… I have an idea of something." Riley smiled.

"Riley, if you say jeans and a cute top, you're un-invited tonight."

"Maya! It's not _my_ birthday. I can wear jeans and a cute top, you cannot."

Maya tossed her head back and groaned. "Who all is coming anyway?" Maya asked trying on another outfit.

"Me and Lucas," Riley said with a smile.

Maya made a face, faking disgust as she often did about Riley and Lucas. It was fun to tease her best friend. "Of course."

"Austin,"

"Mhmm," Maya listened as she zipped up the top she put on.

"Farkle's still in town from the holiday, so he'll be there!" Riley said with even more excitement in her voice.

"Farkle!" Maya smiled.

"Zay has to work, but he's going to come by after. My parents are going to drop by just to see you for a few minutes. And… Josh," Riley said trying to be super coy about it, looking casually at her nails.

Maya turned around quickly, "Josh?"

Riley smiled up at Maya, showing all of her teeth.

"Austin's not going to like that…" Maya whispered.

"Maya! It's _your_ birthday, Josh is _your_ friend since you were a little kid. He's coming." Riley was putting her foot down. "Besides, just don't tell Austin Josh will be there,"

"Oh," Maya laughed shaking her head, "I won't." She turned and faced Riley. "What about this?" She asked holding her hands out to her side, doing a small twirl.

Riley's face lit up, a huge smile stretching from ear to ear. "It's perfect!"

Maya turned back to the mirror, "It's not bad, huh?" She agreed with her best friend.

"That was easy!" Riley said jumping up.

Maya looked at Riley curiously through the mirror. "You do realize it took almost three hours, right?"

"I said it was easy," Riley said with a shrug.

Maya laughed and wrapped her arm around Riley's neck, Riley laying her head on Maya's shoulder. "I love ya, kid," She said placing a kiss on the top of Riley's head.

"Happy birthday, Maya," Riley said for the 47th time that day.

"Okay, I'm going to go home, shower, get ready… get Lucas ready, and we'll be back here in like three hours. Dinner is at 8:30."

Maya raised her eyebrow, "Yeah, "get Lucas ready"" She said with air quotes.

"Maya!" Riley squealed.

Maya laughed. "Hey, it's okay, Riles, I got it." She said with a smile.

Riley had done everything to make Maya excited about her birthday dinner tonight, and while Maya was never one to get overly excited, after having spent the whole day with Riley, she couldn't help but share some of her excitement. It was going to be fun having everyone together. Maya patted the side of Riley's car, signaling for her she could leave.

"We'll see you guys soon!" Riley said with a wave and drove off.

Maya was a little concerned when she made it up to her apartment and Austin still wasn't home. She pulled out her phone to shoot him a text.

To: Austin  
 _Hey babe, just reminding you we have dinner tonight with everyone. We're leaving at 8._

Instead of worrying about Austin and where he was, Maya jumped in the shower, starting her process for getting ready for the evening. She enjoyed a nice, long, hot shower, relaxing the entire time. When she got out, she immediately grabbed her phone, hoping to see something from Austin.

Nothing.

Maya bit the inside of her lip and started typing a new message.

To: Austin  
 _Hey Austin… we've only got about two hours until we have to leave… I haven't heard from you today. Just making sure you'll be here in time._

Maya took a deep breath, she wasn't going to let this get to her. Not yet. There's still plenty of time. She decided to go ahead and start on her hair. That would take up the next hour without even thinking about it. She plugged her phone in, turned her music on and started blowing out her hair.

It took just over an hour for Maya to dry and style her hair the way she wanted it for the evening. Running her fingers through her perfectly done hair, Maya smiled at her reflection. She was feeling pretty good, and as time ticked closer to 8:30, she found herself getting more and more excited. She glanced at her phone once again, checking for a message from Austin.

Nothing.

Maya decided to call him this time. It was a little after 6:30, and now she was worried they would be late.

Austin's phone rang, and rang, and rang.

 _I'm sorry. The number you have dialed does not have their voicemail-box setup._

Maya groaned and ended the call with frustration. _Who doesn't have their voicemail set up?!_ She clicked over to her text messages and went ahead and sent another Austin's direction.

To: Austin  
 _Austin. We have to leave in an hour. Where are you?!_

Maya could feel tears of frustration welling in her eyes. _Do not cry, Hart._ She told herself. _Finish getting ready_. She went to her room and grabbed the top she and Riley found earlier today, slipping it on with ease. She glanced at herself in the mirror, a small smile creeping onto her face; she looked good. Maya's attention was pulled from her reflection to her phone as it dinged the familiar sound of receiving a text message. She picked up her phone, sliding it unlocked.

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews

It was a picture. Maya clicked on the image; it was Josh, all dressed up, a huge smile on his face.

 _Damn, I clean up nice._

Maya laughed at his comment. He did in fact clean up nicely. She was a little nervous seeing Josh again for the first time, but she refused to dwell in that, instead, she remembered what Riley told her; _just be you, Maya,_ and so she did. Maya took a quick selfie herself and sent it back to Josh.

To: Josh Matthews  
 _You might, but there's no beating this queen tonight._

Maya smiled and tossed her phone back on her bed, going over to her bathroom mirror to finish her makeup. Her phone quickly dinged again.

New Message  
From: Josh Matthews  
 _You look great, Maya! Can't wait to see you._

Maya couldn't help the smile that found its way back onto her face. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the time, though, and her heart began beating hard against her chest. She still hadn't heard from Austin and Riley and Lucas would be there in thirty minutes. She tried to call him again.

 _I'm sorry, but the number - -_

Maya groaned, hanging up on the 'no voice-mailbox set up' recording.

She furiously typed out another message to her boyfriend.

To: Austin  
 _Austin, please don't do this. Please don't do this to me today. Please come home. Riley and Lucas will be here in half an hour._

Maya could feel a tear rolling down her cheek. _How was this happening?_ She asked herself.

The minutes continued to tick away, and the sinking feeling Maya was trying to ignore all evening was finally becoming a reality. She found herself curled up on her oversized chair in her living room, her knees against her chest.

"Oh, Peaches!" Riley buzzed from outside Maya's apartment building.

Maya shut her eyes, wanting to disappear. She didn't want to let Riley in. She didn't want to see Lucas right now.

"We're coming up!" Riley cheered.

Maya forgot she had given Riley a key. She wrapped her arms around her knees, curling tightly in on herself, the oversized chair in her living room only making the already tiny girl look even smaller. She heard a knock at her door, but refused to move. She knew it was a formality, and any moment, Riley would come walking through that very door.

"Happy birthday, Peaches!" Riley cheered as she opened the door to Maya's apartment, a huge smile on her cheery face. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted her best friend curled up in the chair, her cheeks tear-stained. "Maya…?" She asked gently, walking over to the broken blonde.

Maya looked up at Riley, her face pained and red, her cheeks wet with tears, her chin was quivering uncontrollably.

"Maya, what happened?" Riley asked sounding breathless.

Maya clenched her jaw, knowing if she opened her mouth, she would fall completely apart.

Riley held her friend's gaze, still unsure of what had happened.

"He never showed up," Maya finally broke. "He never called. He never texted. He never came home, Riles," Maya felt like she was going to throw up. The pain she was feeling in her chest was constricting her breathing, and she swore if she removed her arms from wrapped around her torso, she would quite literally fall apart and crumble to the floor.

Riley's eyes filled with tears for her best friend. "Maya…"

"Riles, I don't know what to do," Maya sobbed. "This is - - they all fucking leave!" She screamed through her tears. It had taken Maya years to trust a guy in a relationship. She kept her guard up so high, making sure no one could hurt her. But Austin found a way in and he found a way to break her. And broken she finally was.

Riley's heart was aching for Maya. She knew she didn't have the words to make this better. Nothing could make this better. Riley looked over to the door at Lucas, who hadn't moved, he stood there frozen, never having seen Maya like this before. "What can I do, Maya?" Riley asked, holding Maya's hands in her own.

Maya shook her head.

Riley laid her head on Maya's knee, closing her eyes as her friend continued to cry.

Lucas stood at the doorway watching the two girls. His hands had long ago balled into fists, his knuckles already white. If Austin thought he was some kind of Billy badass, Lucas was ready to teach him a brand new lesson.

"I can't go tonight, Riley," Maya finally managed to get out through her tears.

Riley nodded, "Okay. You don't have to, Maya." She looked back at Lucas once again and nodded at him to start calling their friends. Riley climbed into the chair with Maya, pulling her friend closer to her, holding her tightly as Maya continued to break down.

Lucas understood his role, and immediately dialed Farkle's number, stepping out into the hallway. "Hey buddy,"

"Hey Lucas, what's up?"

"Hey, listen... " Lucas trailed off looking back inside at the two girls. "Maya got really sick this afternoon, we're gonna have to cancel tonight."

"Oh no! Is she okay?"

Lucas paused, his heart was aching for his friend as well. "She's not right now, but she will be."

"Okay, well let me know if she needs anything."

"Will do, Farkle. Sorry, bud."

"No, it's fine. I hope she gets to feeling better soon."

Lucas nodded sadly, "Me too." He hung up with Farkle and immediately dialed Riley's parents.

"Lucas!" Cory said answering the call on the first ring.

"Hey, Mr. Matthews, how're you guys doing?"

"Pretty good. Just about ready to head out for Maya's birthday."

Lucas could hear the smile on Cory's face, and hated to be the one who had to do this. "Uh, Mr. Matthews, that's actually why I called… Maya… she got pretty sick this afternoon, and… she said she's going to have to cancel dinner tonight," Lucas said, not being able to take his eyes off Riley and Maya inside. Lucas noticed that Riley had crawled into the chair with Maya, and was holding Maya close to her, letting her cry into Riley's shoulder.

"What? Sorry?" Lucas said distracted, having heard Cory talk, but not sure what he had said.

"No, you're fine. Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She'll be fine. Just not up for it tonight," Lucas continued with his lie.

"Okay… poor kid."

"You have no idea," Lucas mumbled to himself.

"Tell her we're thinking of her and love her."

"I will, sir. We'll see you guys soon."

"Alright, bye, Lucas." Cory said and hung up the phone.

Knowing Zay was already at work, Lucas shot him a text, letting him know they were cancelling tonight. Lucas thought about who else to call, his eyes still fixed on the two girls inside. He could see Maya shaking, sobs wracking her entire body.

Josh.

Lucas dialed Josh's number quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Josh, it's Lucas,"

"Oh, hey Lucas. What's up, man?"

Lucas took a deep breath. "I'm at Maya's… you should probably come over here…"

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, feeling as if the wind had just been knocked out of him.

"Maya… she… fuckin' Austin, man." Lucas couldn't even get a full sentence out he was so mad.

Josh hung up the phone and practically ran out of his house. Lucas wasn't sure if he should have told Josh to come over or not, but he _did_ know Josh would be able to comfort Maya. He paused momentarily, trying to remember anyone else he needed to call. Thinking he had let all of their friends know, Lucas then dialed the restaurant to cancel their reservations.

What felt like mere moments later, Josh had managed to let himself into the apartment building. He ran into Lucas in the hallway. "Lucas!" he yelled getting the younger boy's attention.

"Hey," Lucas said extending his hand to Josh.

"What's going on?" Josh asked concerned.

Lucas nodded toward the still open door of Maya's apartment.

Josh looked in and saw Riley holding a very broken Maya. "Maya," he breathed, his heart feeling like it was breaking just looking at the girl.

Maya looked up surprised hearing the voice that sounded like velvet to her ears. She looked to the doorway and saw Josh. Their eyes grasped on to the other's, and Maya's chin immediately began shaking again. This wasn't how she wanted to see him again, this was never how she wanted to see him.

"What happened?" Josh asked shaking his head, kneeling down in front of Maya, concern written all over his face.

Riley quietly slipped out from the chair with Maya, making her way over to Lucas, leaving Josh and Maya alone to talk. Maybe he could help her more than she could. "Why'd you tell him to come over here?" Riley asked Lucas.

"Look at her," Lucas motioned inside toward their friend. "What was I supposed to do?" He asked.

Riley nodded silently, and Lucas wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, pulling her into him tightly.

Maya tried to be strong in front of Josh. He had never seen her like this before. She looked impossibly smaller than usual, frail, and completely broken.

 _How could someone do this to her?_ Josh thought. He shook his head slowly once again, letting Maya know she didn't have to play so tough right now. "What did he do?" Josh whispered.

Maya's chin quivered with fury once again. "I don't even know where he is," She said through her tears.

Josh clenched his teeth tightly. How could Austin do this to her? Maya was the most loving, most caring person he knew. How could someone treat her like this?

Maya looked down, "All day. I've tried all day, Josh," She cried. She looked back up at him, tears flowing steadily from her blue eyes. "I haven't heard from him all day."

Josh needed something to punch -more specifically he needed _someone_ to punch.

"What do I do?" Maya whimpered. "What _did_ I do?" She asked pulling her bottom lip in, chewing on it with every tremble of her chin. She was already blaming herself for Austin's actions and if Josh wasn't already upset, this sent him over the edge. What had this guy done to her?

Josh stood up and engulfed the tiny, shaking blonde in his arms.

Maya broke down even more in Josh's arms, her breathing irregular, and her whole body feeling as if it were falling apart.

"Oh, Maya," Josh could feel her unsteady breath and her hands grasping onto his shirt like her life depended on it. "He's not worth it," Josh whispered, rubbing Maya's back soothingly. "He's not worth this, Maya." He told her. "Come on," Josh said gently as he picked her up with ease.

Maya wrapped her arms around Josh's neck, her face buried into his chest.

Josh carried Maya to her bedroom, laying her on her bed and pulling the covers over her trembling body.

Maya tried to control her breathing and get her body-wracking sobs under control, but she couldn't. She felt like there was a huge, gaping hole in the middle of her, and every breath felt more difficult than the last. She got left. Again. Someone she chose _left her_ , without a word, without a care, on her birthday. Maya couldn't control the thoughts of feeling disposable, of not feeling good enough, of not being good enough for someone to stay.

Josh gently rubbed Maya's hair, trying to help calm her down. He knew exactly what she was thinking, he knew Maya's past, and he _knew_ how much this was killing her. "There's nothing I can say," he told her. "Nothing is going to make this hurt less." He understood. "But, _we love you_ , Maya. And anyone who treats you like this doesn't. He just doesn't. And it pisses me off - -" Josh cut himself off and took a deep breath. "Please, Maya, please know he is not worth this." He told her, brushing Maya's hair out of her tear-stained face.

Maya nodded, trying to sniffle back her tears. She knew Austin wasn't worth this, but that didn't help her heart from feeling like she was somehow not good enough.

"I don't have anywhere to go tonight. You want me to stay here with you?" Josh asked.

Maya shook her head, her breath hitching as she attempted to speak. "You don't have to do that," she finally whispered.

"I know that. But do you want me to?"

Maya looked up at Josh, their eyes once again locking in on the other's.

She didn't have to say anything. He held her gaze, hoping, somehow, she could see that he was there for her, no matter what. Josh nodded, "I'm not going anywhere," he promised her, holding her hand.

A steady stream of tears continued to roll down Maya's face, as she laid in her bed staring forward. Her mind was blank and her body felt numb, except for her single hand that Josh held in between his own, that hand felt like it was on fire.

Josh didn't move. He didn't know how long it had been, but he wasn't going anywhere. Maya eventually wore herself out so much that she finally fell asleep. Josh took a deep breath and quietly went back into the living room. "Whoa," he said when he was greeted by not just Riley and Lucas, as he was expecting, but also Farkle, Zay and Cory and Topanga. Lucas' story about Maya getting sick obviously wasn't that believable.

"How is she?" Topanga asked, concern written across his sister-in-law's face.

Josh's eyebrows pulled together and he shook his head. "She finally fell asleep." He said, his jaw clenched, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to kill him." Lucas stated finally.

"Oh, you won't have to." Josh told him.

"How could someone do this to Maya?" Farkle asked.

Cory shook his head, "Sometimes the kindest people get trapped in with the worst of people."

Josh was rubbing tension out of the back of his neck, pacing. "Well he is absolutely the worst of people. I really have no problem killing him."

"Josh…" Cory said in a warning tone.

"You didn't see her," Josh shook his head. "You didn't _hear_ her," Josh's whole demeanor changed. He was practically shaking with anger, with hatred.

"We need to be there for _Maya_ right now." Cory reminded his younger brother.

"And I can do that, and still kill this jackass."

"It was bad, Dad..." Riley finally interjected.

Cory nodded, "I'm sure it was, honey," he said wrapping his arm around his daughter.

Everyone's attention was pulled to Maya's room as they heard shuffling coming from inside the dark room.

"I'm gonna go back in there with her, in case she wakes up," Josh said running his hand through his hair again. "She doesn't need to be alone right now." he added and turned leaving his family and friends together in Maya's living room.

Maya whimpered slightly as Josh came and sat on the floor next to her bed.

Josh grabbed Maya's hand again, wanting her to feel that someone was there with her, all night.

And he was. Josh stayed on the floor next to Maya's bed the whole night, her small hand clinging to his much larger one. "It's gonna be okay, Maya," Josh whispered, brushing her hair away from her face with his other hand. "You're gonna be okay," He assured her sleeping form.

* * *

 _End of Chapter 10. Thank God. This was brutal._ _I don't exactly hope anyone enjoys this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed the brief moments of Joshaya. We'll see what's to come next I suppose. Hang with me, while a tough chapter for Maya, it was a good chapter for her. _

_You guys are making me the happiest writer in the world with your love and sweet reviews. I'm glad to see the consensus on Maya pumping the brakes in that last chapter; you guys get it! :) Thanks for hanging on this ride with me... We're pushing dangerously close to halfway through I can't believe it!_

 _I've connected with several of you on social media already, and I LOVE IT SO MUCH! In fact, one of you silies is why my other Joshaya fic, No Matter What got updated yesterday! So if you want to stay in the loop, I'm a total goofball and spam about all things MMW, NMW and the adventures of my teaching, come say HI! I'm on Twitter at MandaLou52 :) I ADORE hearing from you guys and getting to know you all better._

 _Until then, sweet readers,  
Be kind. Do good.  
Xoxo Manders._

 _Up next!_ _Chapter 11: Maya Meets White Pages (Josh and Maya discuss upcoming projects, and Josh discovers Maya isn't drawing anymore.)_


	11. Chapter 11: Maya Meets White Pages

Chapter 11: Maya Meets White Pages

Josh was woken up by the sound of Maya sighing heavily, her breathing changing, finally waking her up from a restless night, and her hand subtly tightening on his that she was still holding. "Hey," Josh whispered gently once Maya rolled over toward him.

Maya still looked exhausted. "Hey," her voice cracked as she spoke.

"How ya doin…?" Josh asked cautiously, his brows pulled together in concern.

Maya placed a small smile on her face, but her eyes quickly locked on Josh's, and her smile almost immediately slipped into a soft frown. "Not great," she said honestly, shaking her her slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Maya." Josh said wrapping both of his hands around her tiny one.

" _I'm_ sorry!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Maya, you have nothing to be sorry about. You don't have to apologize for being - -"

"Weak?" She cut him off.

"Human." Josh corrected.

Maya looked down. "I never wanted you to see me like that… _I_ never wanted to see me like that…"

Maya was always tough. She always seemed to have such thick skin, and carried herself with an ease about her as she walked through life. It was one of the things Josh loved about her the most. But he also couldn't stop his heart from wanting to reach out to her in this vulnerable moment. She looked beautiful. Broken. Shattered. But still beautiful.

"Thanks for staying,"

"Of course. You know I'd do anything for you, Maya." Josh said earnestly.

"Where's Hayley?" Maya asked sheepishly.

Josh shook his head. "She had to work last night."

Maya nodded slowly. "You should probably get going then… Get back there before it gets too late." She said pressing her lips together in a soft smile.

Josh nodded, "Probably. But I want to make sure you're going to be okay."

"I'll be fine." Maya assured him with a single nod. "Besides. I probably need to be alone right now."

Josh hated the thought of Maya being alone, especially right now. "Listen. Hayles goes back into work this afternoon. I'm gonna come back over and check on you."

"Oh. Josh you don't have to do that," Maya said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm gonna come back over and check on you." Josh repeated.

"Okay," Maya caved, her eyes downcast as she picked at her fingers.

Josh stood up, his legs aching in protest as they had been pulled against his chest all night. He leaned over Maya's bed and gently kissed the top of her head.

Maya's eyes closed and her heart soared at the contact. She exhaled deeply as Josh pulled away.

"Eat something." He reminded her.

"Mhmm," Maya nodded.

"I'll be back later." Josh said one more time before he walked toward Maya's bedroom door.

"Thanks, Josh," Maya whispered, her head down as she blinked, looking up at him.

Josh pursed his lips together and nodded gently.

Maya almost immediately laid back into her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, her hands grasping either side of her pillow. She wanted to go back to sleep, to just escape this reality she was in. She didn't want to have to hear her own thoughts anymore. She'd been up for ten minutes and they were already overwhelming.

Riley had left her key for Josh with a note when she left late last night.  
 _Uncle Josh, I know you'll be back to check on her. Lock up when you leave._

Riley was right. As soon as Hayley left for work that afternoon, Josh left for Maya's. When he got to Maya's door, he paused, waiting to see if he heard her before letting himself in.

Silence.

Josh quietly opened the door, not wanting to scare Maya with his presence. Her apartment was dark, the only light coming in slightly through the drawn curtains in the living room. Josh's heart ached with concern for his friend. He walked to her bedroom and gently knocked on the door before cracking it slightly. "Maya?" He whispered. Josh immediately saw Maya's eyes click over to him. _She wasn't asleep_. He thought to himself. "Hey…" He said softly as he walked into her dark bedroom.

Maya didn't say anything.

 _She hasn't moved_. Josh observed. "Maya…"

Maya scooted away from the edge of her bed, away from Josh, as he walked closed. Her eyes were downcast, staring blankly at the floor.

Josh felt his stomach drop at her reaction. This wasn't Maya. She had to pull herself out of this. "Hey," he tried again kneeling down next to her bed.

"Hey," Maya repeated emotionless, her voice scratching, clearly not having been used all day.

"How ya doin'?" Josh asked, barely knowing what to say.

If at all possible, it looked as though Maya was pulling herself into an even smaller ball of tightly wrapped limbs, literally closing herself off from Josh as he tried to break through her barriers to reach her.

"Maya…" Josh said shaking his head slowly, his eyes full of concern. "You gotta… you can't…" He stumbled for the right words. He was worried about her, it had been almost a full day, and while he knew she was hurting, he _knew_ she felt like she was falling apart, the Maya he knew wouldn't let those feelings win. The Maya he knew was strong and would fight back with strength that only she had.

Maya's mind felt like it was running a million miles a minute, and yet not moving an inch all at the same time. Her thoughts swirled continuously through her head. _What did I do? What's wrong with me? Why did he do this?_ She asked herself one moment, and the next it was as if she couldn't form a complete thought. These feelings were almost completely unfamiliar to her, she didn't open her heart to people, and this was why. The moment she did, the second she let someone in, and believed they cared about her, the rug, the floor, the house, the earth felt like it was pulled out from under her. She couldn't find her footing. Maya didn't know where to put her strength, she didn't know where to _find_ her strength.

Josh contemplated pushing her, wanting to remind her of the strength he knew she had, but looking at her blank, broken face made him back off. He wasn't sure she was ready to be pushed just yet. So instead, he tried to take care of her. "Have you eaten?" He asked.

Maya shook her head. "I'm not hungry,"

"Yeah," Josh nodded. "I'm sure you're not. But you still need something, Maya. When was the last time you ate?"

Maya shrugged, her eyes still blank as she looked past Josh.

"Maya," Josh practically pleaded. "Please don't do this,"

Maya's eyes darted around her room, not focusing on anything, "I'm not doing anything, Josh." she said, completely avoiding his gaze.

"Don't let him beat you." Josh was sounding upset now. He wasn't upset with Maya, but his tone threw the already shaken girl.

Maya shook her head, "I'm fine." She said finally looking up at Josh. His eyes were piercing, pleading her to listen to him.

"Prove it." Josh challenged her.

"I don't have to prove anything to you, Josh," Maya said coldly and rolled over, her back facing the one person trying to save her right now.

Josh took a deep breath, trying not to be offended by Maya's words and actions, he knew this wasn't her. But he also knew he wasn't getting anywhere with her right now. "Okay." He said and stood up. Josh quietly walked out of her room. He went straight to her kitchen, grabbing some bread, peanut butter and honey. He quickly threw a sandwich together, grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed back to Maya's room. Maya's open sketch pad caught Josh's attention on his way back to her room, sitting on the table next to the chair he found her in last night. He grabbed the book and her pen, bringing them with him as well. He knocked again before entering Maya's room.

She didn't answer, she didn't even roll back his direction as he walked closer to her.

"I'm not going to make you do anything, Maya." He told her. "I would never do that," He reminded her. "But I brought you some food, some water… you're probably dehydrated, and - -" Josh cut himself off. "I'm going to leave them here." He said placing the small plate and bottle of water on Maya's nightstand. "Please just take care of yourself. It's killing me to see you like this," He told her honestly. "I thought this might help too," He said holding her sketchpad in the air, hoping to get a reaction out of her. She didn't move. "Okay… Well… I'm just going to leave them here too." He repeated as he put Maya's sketchpad and pen next to the plate on her nightstand. "Will you please call me if you need anything?" He asked, his voice pleading with her one last time.

Maya nodded slightly, her back still to Josh. She couldn't let him in either. She couldn't let anyone else in.

Josh needed Maya to know he was there for her, even if she didn't want him to be right now. That's not how this worked; he wasn't going to just disappear when she wanted to shut the rest of the world out. But right now, he knew there was nothing more he could do. Maybe she did need to be alone, maybe she did need to process everything herself. Maybe she would draw and get everything out. Josh couldn't do anything but hope for all of those things to happen. He quietly slipped out of Maya's room, turned off the lights in the kitchen, and headed back to his apartment.

Josh sat in class the following Wednesday, his pen tapping, anxiously waiting for Maya. She wasn't there last week, and he hadn't seen her since he left the previous Sunday after coming back to her apartment to check on her. He wasn't sure if she was coming tonight, but it was getting close to a mid-term assignment due date and he didn't want her falling behind. Especially over someone like Austin. Josh had just about given up hope for her for this week, when Maya quietly made her way through the classroom door. Josh couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked tired. She looked like she had lost weight. She still looked broken. And that absolutely shattered Josh's heart.

"Hey," Maya whispered with a slight smile as she took her usual seat in the back row of the classroom.

"Hey," Josh repeated and moved his desk a little closer to Maya's.

Maya looked up at him questioningly.

"How are you?" He asked. He'd sent her several texts over the last week and a half, checking in with her, making sure she was taking care of herself, but she had all but silenced any communication with him. Josh kept up with Maya through Riley, who went to Maya's apartment a few times over the last ten days, not wanting her best friend to be alone, but knowing she wasn't getting out anytime soon.

Maya forced a smile onto her face. "I'm okay,"

Josh's brow furrowed in confusion. He didn't believe her. "Are you?" he asked

"Mhmm," Maya nodded and turned her attention to the front of the class as their professor began.

Throughout the class, Josh kept catching himself glancing over at Maya, checking on her. She might have said she was okay, but she barely looked like she was keeping it together.

When the class paused for their short break, Maya slipped out quickly, and Josh couldn't find her outside in their usual spot. Worried she wasn't coming back, he quickly grabbed his phone.

To: Maya  
 _I was looking for you… :/_

A few minutes after Josh sent his text, Maya walked back into the classroom, just before break was over, and sat back in her seat without saying anything.

"I thought you ducked outta here," Josh whispered leaning closer to Maya.

"I just had to pee." Maya said turning to look Josh in the eye.

"I wouldn't have judged you for leaving if you had,"

"I wouldn't have judged me either." Maya flashed a smile that was a slight flicker of who Maya really was.

Josh felt a sense of relief wash over him momentarily, seeing a genuine smile from the blonde once again. She wasn't herself yet, but this was the most _Maya_ Josh had seen since last Saturday.

"What are you doing after class?" Josh asked.

Maya shrugged and shook her head.

"You wanna go grab a drink?"

"That," She said pointing at him. "I'm doing that,"

"Awesome," Josh nodded. He tried to hold back his excitement at Maya's willingness to go out with him after class. _Whoa._ He told himself. Not _go out_. He thought, his mind giving the phrase the wrong meaning. _She just needs to get out of the house_. He reminded himself. Josh shook his head to himself and redirected his attention to the front of the classroom, only glancing at Maya every few minutes now.

Maya sat with her hands holding her head up, her eyes forward, but not focusing on anything. She tried to pay attention, but her mind kept wandering, and when her mind wandered, her stomach felt like it was caving in on itself, so instead she stared blankly ahead, practically shutting her mind off. Had the rest of the class not walked in front of her to leave, Maya was sure she wouldn't have noticed class was over.

"You coming?" Josh asked standing above Maya's desk.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," She shook her head.

"Come on," Josh said as she stood up, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He needed to be there for her, and it killed him that she hadn't let him over the past several days. But she was right now, and he wasn't taking a moment of it for granted.

"So how's your midterm coming?" Josh asked.

Maya scrunched her nose, taking a drink. "Not great. Yours?"

Josh shrugged, "It's coming, not my best work, but it'll do."

Maya nodded, "Yeah, I need to get going on mine…" she said, her eyes beginning to stare blankly off into the distance again.

"Maya," Josh said trying to bring her back.

Maya quickly turned her head to Josh, their eyes locking onto each other's. "Sorry," She smiled sheepishly.

"So you haven't started the assignment yet?" Josh asked bringing the conversation back on track.

"No… I mean, I've been thinking about it, but I haven't been able to get anything out lately."

Josh looked at Maya, her eyes still practically glazed over. "You been doing much drawing lately?" He wondered.

Maya shrugged.

Josh decided not to press the topic, he could see Maya checking out, and he wanted to keep her there with him. "You hungry?" He asked eyeing the menus sitting on the table.

Maya pulled her lips together and shook her head, "Not really,"

Josh sighed to himself, Maya had very evidently lost weight in the past week and a half, and he couldn't help but be concerned. It was a tough spot Josh found himself in. On the one hand, he cared deeply for Maya; he'd known her practically her whole life, and it hurt him to see her going through this. But on the other hand, where was his place in all of this? He was just Maya's friend… and almost newly, at that. They hadn't seen each other in years, and then, all of the sudden, this class throws them back into each other's worlds. But he had a girlfriend. And that made everything even more complicated.

Maya sat with her head propped on her hand, again, staring off into the distance.

"You ready to get out of here?" Josh asked, reading her nonverbals.

Maya looked at him and nodded.

"Alright." Josh said and motioned to the waiter for the ticket.

After they paid and gathered their things, Maya and Josh made their way out to Josh's car. "It's too cold to walk home, get in," He nodded to Maya.

She didn't protest, and silently climbed into the familiar vehicle.

The drive to Maya's apartment was practically silent; a rarity for the two of them. But Maya had long since zoned out, and Josh wasn't sure how to help her.

As they pulled up to Maya's apartment, she turned to Josh and smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you,"

Josh nodded. "Want me to walk you in?" He asked.

Maya lips pulled to one side in a sort of half smile and she shook her head. "I'm okay. Have a good night, Josh."

"You too, Maya." Josh waited for Maya to get inside before he finally drove off. When he got to his own apartment and grabbed his bag, he saw Maya's sketchpad sitting on the floor of the passenger seat. "Maya," He sighed, picking it up. Instinctively, Josh began flipping through the pages, any opportunity to look at Maya's work he was taking. He paused when he got to the familiar, unfinished picture he saw the day after her birthday. Josh exhaled heavily turning the pages one by one.

Nothing.

White pages.

Maya hadn't drawn _anything_. In over a week. Nothing. Josh closed the book frustrated -not with Maya. He was upset with _Austin_. He stole the one thing Maya held close to her, the _one thing_ Maya cared about since she was a teenager. He wasn't sure what to do, but Josh knew he had to do something. He picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Uncle Josh?" Riley asked sounding confused.

"We need to talk." Josh said frankly.

"Okay…"

"About Maya."

Josh heard Riley inhale sharply. They both knew this conversation needed to happen, Riley had been holding back from Josh, thinking she was protecting her friend.

"Yeah," Riley finally whispered.

* * *

 _End of Chapter 11. Alright, this one is a little short, but I needed to push the story forward a little. There's a few chapters here that are kind of just bam-bam-bam, back to back, all taking place within the same handful of days, but I think it works. Mostly Joshaya in this chapter, and Josh is starting to wonder where he fits in Maya's life. This whole birthday thing hasn't been easy on Maya, but it's also done a number on Josh. It's evident that he cares for Maya, but he's conflicted because… who is he to her? Who is he supposed to be for her? Ah, the complexities of life! Hang with me. There's only so much denying our little Josh can do._

 _We're getting dangerously close to halfway through this story, and I love where it continues to go moving forward :) Joshaya slow burn is my favorite. Don't hate me._

 _I love you all to the moon. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting this story. It means the whole entire world to me._

 _Also, I read every word of your reviews. I see you. I hear you. I know so many of you are ready for Maya to just be Maya again, but we know life isn't that easy. She's still Maya, though. She's got to figure it back out naturally though. Josh is ready to be right there for her, obviously, though._

 _SECOND ALSO! You amazing, wonderful, unbelievable people pushed well over 100 reviews with this chapter and I don't know how to properly repay you... drop me some ideas in your reviews and I'll see what I can do ;) I owe you the moon, but if I can't do that, maybe an outtake or extended scene somewhere to show my gratitude will do._

 _Don't forget to connect with me on Twitter! I ADORE getting to know you guys, and I try to follow each one of you back! I drop teasers and UD statuses as well as gush over all things Joshaya. Hit me up: MandaLou52 -and then tell me you came from Maya Meets World and I'll hit that follow back button ASAP (this is how I met one of my very best friends, i truly do love you guys!)_

 _Until next time, kiddies…_  
 _Be kind. Do good.  
_ _xoxo Manders._

 _Up next! Chapter 12: Maya Meets Conversation (Maya and Josh have an honest and in-depth conversation about her relationship with Austin) -I'm not foreshadowing or anything am I…? ;)_


	12. Chapter 12: Maya Meets Conversation

Chapter 12: Maya Meets Conversation

Riley opened the door to her apartment revealing her Uncle on the other side. "Hey Uncle Josh," She smiled standing on her tip toes giving him a hug.

Josh hugged his niece tightly, "Hey Riley. Thanks for letting me come over."

"Yeah, of course. Come on in."

Josh walked into Riley's apartment, his mind already distracted by the conversation they were about to have. He called her Wednesday after class and was basically sitting on this upcoming conversation for the past two days. Riley was working last night, so she promised Josh when she woke up on Saturday she would call him.

Josh took a seat on the couch, rubbing his palms nervously against his jean-covered thighs. "So…"

Riley sat with her legs curled underneath her in a chair opposite Josh, she nodded, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I need you to tell me what's going on with Maya… with Austin…" Josh finally said.

After what felt like hours, Riley and Josh had moved to the kitchen, their conversation draining both of them.

Josh sat at the bar in Riley's kitchen, a cup of untouched coffee sitting next to him. He had one arm folded in front of him, the other propping his head up as he listened to his niece.

"I don't know," Riley said finally stopping her pacing around the kitchen. She had spent the last nearly two hours divulging every bit of information she had on Austin, from the first time he and Maya dated, to his friends, to the way he was treating her best friend. Riley didn't hold back on her opinions of him either, she went from angry, to tearful and back to angry again as she unloaded everything _she_ had been holding in about Austin to her Uncle.

Josh took a deep breath. "So what do we do?"

Riley shrugged sadly, "I've kind of learned that, with Maya, she doesn't really respond well to people telling her what to do…"

"But you said it yourself!" Josh said raising his arm pointing at Riley. "It's not healthy, Riley!"

"She's gonna have to figure it out for herself," Riley told him, her brows pulled together. She hated herself for saying it, but Riley _knew_ Maya. She knew Maya would only dig her heels in if she tried to do anything, if she even said anything.

"So, what? What are we supposed to do, just sit back and - - have you _seen her_ lately?!" Josh was losing his cool now. He had stayed relatively calm while Riley confirmed exactly what he was worried about for the past two hours. But now it was his turn to talk, and just thinking about what Riley had told him had Josh practically shaking with anger and worry for Maya.

Riley looked down, she could hear the concern in Josh's voice, and even more worry set deep within her. Josh was right, Maya was almost unrecognizable.

Josh's hands were clenched in tight fists. "Riley. I can't sit here and watch this happen. He's - -"

"I know," Riley cut Josh off. She had already said it once, she couldn't stomach hearing someone else say it.

Josh had made up his mind. "I'm gonna talk to her. We _all_ need to talk to her."

"Yeah, but, it isn't her fault, that's going to make her feel like it's her fault." Riley was trying desperately to protect her best friend.

"Riley." Josh said, raising his voice, almost asserting his age on his niece.

Riley looked down, she knew Josh was right, but she was torn between being the one Maya came to when she was hurting and being the one who was going to hurt her.

Josh held Riley's gaze, "Is everything you just told me true?" he asked slowly.

Riley nodded, still not looking up at her Uncle.

"Riles… she would do it for you." Josh said softly. He noticed a tear rolling down Riley's cheek. "Ah, Riley," He stood up and wrapped his arms around his niece. He hated seeing Riley upset. Even though there was only three years between them, he always felt protective of her, and he couldn't stand seeing her in pain.

"She's going to get so mad," Riley said muffled with her face in Josh's shoulder.

Josh nodded. "Probably. But I'd rather her be mad than whatever she is right now… We're losing her, you know that." He said pulling his niece back looking her in the eyes.

Riley practically flinched at Josh's words. He was right. Maya wasn't Maya anymore. She wasn't drawing, she wasn't talking to her friends, she wasn't eating, she wasn't leaving her house. They _were_ losing her, and Austin was to blame.

"It's been almost two weeks…" Josh stated.

Riley tried to reason with him, knowing Maya, and truly believing she would pull herself out of this funk she had fallen into. "I know. It's just hard on her, Uncle Josh. She - -"

"I know it is. I respect what Maya has been through, Riley, I do. But that's why _we_ have to be there for her right now. She can't think this is just how it goes. It's beating her, _he's_ beating her."

Riley flinched again. The thought of Austin hurting Maya shook Riley to her core. She never liked him, she never liked the way he treated Maya, and after her birthday, Riley's mind was made up when it came to Austin. But she didn't want to hurt an already broken Maya even more.

"I wouldn't get involved if I didn't think I needed to. But his stuff is still at her house, she's still dating him, Riley. After all of this shit he's done, she's somehow still with him."

Riley tightened her lips, wrinkling her forehead. It was true, this wasn't just Maya getting over a breakup, this was Maya staying in a toxic relationship.

" _That_ is what worries me. She's not seeing it, she's not leaving."

Riley didn't say anything. She knew Josh was right. Maya was always the one who protected Riley, and this time, when it was Maya who needed her, Riley wasn't able to protect her, and that broke Riley a little on the inside.

"I'm gonna talk to her," Josh said raising his hand slightly. He wasn't arguing about it with Riley. He had made up his mind.

Riley paused before finally speaking up. "I don't know that that's a good idea either…"

"What?!" Josh's voice went up in pitch, surprised by Riley's comment.

Riley exhaled heavily, "I just… don't know that… you know it's complicated with you for her…"

"Riley, that doesn't matter right now. Someone has got to talk to her, and if she'll listen to me, I'm going to do it." Josh couldn't believe Riley was using _this_ as an excuse to get him not to talk to Maya. If anything, the feelings they had for each other was all the more reason _to_ talk to Maya.

"Just be careful not to hurt her more. Ya know… you've got Hayley and all. She doesn't need another guy being there for her one minute then disappearing the next." Riley was being brutally honest, but she had to, she had to tell Josh the truth to protect Maya.

"Riley, when have I ever done that?!"

Riley tilted her head knowingly at her Uncle. "Josh." This was adult to adult now, no longer niece to Uncle. "We didn't see you or hear from you for like… three years."

This time, Josh practically flinched at Riley's words. He hadn't thought about him moving back to Philadelphia affecting Maya, or Riley. He was so wrapped up in his life and what he needed to do for himself that he practically cut everyone else out of his life. Josh immediately felt like shit. He never wanted to hurt Maya, he never wanted to be someone who left her. He never wanted to be that guy who selfishly walked away from his family who did nothing but love and support him. And yet here he was. He suddenly felt just like Austin. "God dammit!" He cursed, his fist colliding with Riley's counter.

Riley's eyes grew at Josh's sudden outburst.

"I'm just like him to her." He said somberly.

"Josh…" Riley tried to correct him.

"I mean that's what you're saying, isn't it? Jesus." He ran his hands through his hair.

"No! I'm not! You're _not_ like Austin. You care about her. I just want you to think about how _all_ of this is affecting her is all… Every time she cares about someone, look what happens..."

Josh nodded slowly. "Yeah." His stomach was in knots. He and Maya established their feelings for each other a long time ago. They both agreed to live their lives, though. He didn't _leave_ her, he would never _leave_ _her_.

Riley finally looked up at Josh, her eyes piercing his. "Do you… do you have feelings for her, Uncle Josh?"

Josh rubbed his hand across his face, unsure of how to answer that question. "Riley,"

Riley didn't say anything, she kept her gaze on Josh waiting for his answer.

"It's complicated." He said shaking his head. "I'm with Hayely…"

Riley nodded.

Josh knew how he felt about Maya. It's how he's always felt about Maya. But he was with Hayley, and he loved her. And then there was that night after the Christmas party at Maya's house in front of the fire. If he thought things were complicated when they were in high school, that didn't hold a candle to how complicated things were right now. Josh clenched his teeth, closing his eyes and sighed heavily. "I still have to talk to her, Riley." He concluded.

Riley again nodded. Maybe Josh was more like Maya than she realized, because there was no talking him out this.

"Thank you," Josh said earnestly looking at his niece. "I'll protect you," He assured her.

Riley smiled slightly. "Protect _her_ ," she whispered, knowing there would be collateral damage, and that was okay.

Josh nodded hugging Riley tightly. "I'll talk to you later?"

RIley nodded, "Yeah. Love you Uncle Josh,"

Josh couldn't help but smile. "Love you too, Riley." As he left his niece's apartment, he could practically feel the weight of what he had to do weighing him down. He checked his watch; it was starting to get late.

To: Maya  
 _Hey Maya. I was hoping to come see you here soon. Just wanted to check in with you…_

Josh figured she was either asleep and a text wasn't going to wake her up, or she was still up and so it wouldn't bother her getting a text message. He quickly realized it was the latter as his phone buzzed with a new message.

New Message  
From: Maya  
 _Sorry Josh. Not really in the mood to see people._

To: Maya  
 _Everything okay?_

He knew the answer to that question but Josh wasn't willing to let Maya off the hook that easily. None of this was going to be easy, he couldn't just give in at the first defense she put up.

New Message  
From: Maya  
 _Dude. Do you know what time it is?_

Josh could already sense the anger Maya's words. He hated the way Austin was able to throw _their_ relationship so off-base.

To: Maya  
 _I didn't mean tonight necessarily. What's the matter?_

Josh was going to call her out. She had no reason to be upset with him, not yet at least.

New Message  
From: Maya  
 _Well I'm already up now, Matthews. Nothing is the matter. Just kind of wanted to be alone._

To: Maya  
 _Yeah, I feel like you've been alone for a week and a half. I'm coming over._

Josh didn't care; Maya was up, she was alone and she was clearly already upset, he was going over there right now. Maya never responded to his last text, and Josh wasn't sure she would let him in when he arrived at her building. "Maya…" he said through the intercom.

"What?" Maya's sharp voice cut back at Josh through the small box out front.

"Come on, it's like 20 degrees out here."

Maya didn't say anything, but Josh heard the door unlock and he quickly made his way in. When he reached Maya's floor, he couldn't help his heart from racing; memories from the last time he was there when they were dealing with Maya's birthday aftermath, and Josh could practically feel that rage building in him again. Before he could knock on Maya's door, she swung it open.

Maya stood in front of Josh, arms crossed across her stomach. "What are you doing here?" She asked shaking her head.

Josh immediately took in Maya's appearance, her face was pale and sunken in, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, a pair of sweatpants hanging loosely around her hips and a t-shirt slipping off one shoulder revealing Maya's prominent collarbone. Josh's eyebrows were pulled together in concern and it took all of his restraint for him not to reach over and touch Maya's protruding bone.

Maya rolled her eyes as Josh stood silently in her doorway. "Okayyy…"

Josh's eyes moved up to Maya's at the sound of her voice.

"Come on," Maya sighed opening the door wider and taking a step to the side, signaling that Josh could come in.

Josh walked in and shut the door behind him, following Maya to the living room.

Maya motioned for Josh to sit down, not saying a word as she sat across from him on the couch, pulling her knees tightly to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Josh still had yet to say a word.

"What are you doing here, Josh?" Maya finally asked again, her eyes narrow, her head shaking slowly.

Josh pulled one leg under him, turning to face Maya, a single couch cushion separating the two of them. He took a deep breath. "I came to check on you,"

Maya reached for a loose piece of hair, tucking it behind her ear as she looked down, avoiding eye contact with Josh.

"Which… it looks like you needed." Josh finished, his eyes trained on every inch of Maya's body.

Maya could practically feel Josh's eyes on her and she instinctively grabbed a pillow holding it close to her chest, trying to cover as much of herself as she could. "I'm fine, Josh. I was at class this week…"

Josh nodded. "You were. And I was really glad to see you there."

Maya shrugged, her eyebrows raised, asking Josh what more he wanted from her.

Josh clenched his jaw. "I wanted to talk to you…"

Maya held Josh's gaze, almost challenging him to continue.

"I just left Riley's - -"

Maya cut Josh off with an eyeroll and a heavy sigh. She was being defensive.

"Maya." Josh stopped her.

"What do you want from me, Josh?" Maya asked already sounding like she had given up.

Josh went right for it. "Why are you still with Austin?" He asked bluntly.

Maya's eyes grew wide in surprise. "I'm sorry…?"

Josh clenched his jaw again and shook his head. "Maya. He treats you like _shit_."

Maya flinched at Josh's words. "No he doesn't," she shook her head, immediately defending her boyfriend.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Josh asked

Maya didn't answer.

"When was the last time you _talked_ to him?" Josh pressed.

Maya still remained silent, her eyes locked on Josh's, her jaw set and nostrils flared; she was not going to cry in front of him about this again. Her heart was racing. What was Josh doing?

"Maya…"

"You don't get to say things like that to me, Josh!" Maya finally snapped, standing up, yelling down at him.

"Maya." Josh said a little more forcefully as he stood up as well.

Maya was mad. Her arms were folded across her chest and her feet were set, her eyes shooting daggers Josh's direction.

"Would you please sit back down?" Josh lightened his tone, remembering what Riley said about trying to force Maya into things. "I swear, I just want to talk to you."

Reluctantly, and after several beats, Maya finally sat back down, this time her legs crossed in front of her as she faced Josh, her arms still folded and pressed against her chest.

Josh noticed her t-shirt slipping slightly off both shoulders now and for a moment was distracted.

"Well?" Maya asked getting Josh's attention.

"I've been talking to Riley," Josh said looking up at the blonde carefully. "She's worried about you, Maya."

Maya pressed her lips together and shook her head slightly, "Riley worries about everything."

"That's true." Josh agreed glancing up. He sighed as his eyes refocused on Maya. "Maya… what are you doing to yourself…? This isn't you…"

Maya recoiled her head at Josh's words. Honestly, she didn't know. She didn't know what happened to her, she didn't know _anything_ happened to her.

"I've been worried about you too…" Josh finally admitted. He shrugged, "That's why I went and talked to Riley - - and she didn't want to tell me anything, Maya. She didn't want me to come over here and talk to you. She's on your side here."

"And you're not?" Maya deduced shaking her head confused.

"I am." Josh nodded. "But you may not see that right now." He subtly moved closer to Maya on the couch, he gently brought his hand to her exposed collarbone. "I've never seen this," he said running his fingers from the middle of Maya's chest across the front of her shoulder and out onto the top of her arm, her bone protruding. "Your face…" He whispered as his thumb brushed right under her cheekbone. "I'm worried about you, about what _he's_ doing to you."

Maya was quick to shake her head, her brain ignoring the feel of Josh's hands on her body, and instead immediately going to defend Austin. "He's not doing anything, Josh."

"I know." Josh nodded. He aptly used Maya's own words to make his point. "He's not doing anything. He's not here, he doesn't call you back, he won't talk to you when he is around, he doesn't show up on your birthday. What _does_ he do?"

"You don't understand, Josh, he's not a bad guy."

"Oh yeah?" Josh challenged. He now had a whole arsenal of information on Austin to prove that he was in fact a "bad guy". "How many times has he called you stupid, Maya? How often does he come in -in the middle of the night, scare the hell out of you, then yell at you for being startled awake? Hmm? How many times has he made you _cry_? Made you feel like you weren't enough? He embarasses you in front of people. He talks about your _sex life_ in front of other people. He comes to you when he wants sex, but if you ever try to initiate it, he turns you away -every time."

Maya's eyes were wide and brimming with tears. Her heart was racing, she couldn't believe Josh knew about all of this. "How could she have told you all of that?" Her voice was shaking with anger and sadness.

"Maya." Josh breathed grabbing both of Maya's hands in his. "She did it because she's worried about you." Josh swallowed hard, his eyes holding Maya's, begging her to listen to him, to just _listen_ to what he had to say.

The tears Maya was trying to keep at bay finally broke through and began cascading down her cheeks, her chin quivering despite her best efforts at trying to control both.

Josh's tongue instinctively licked his lips before he pulled his bottom one in, biting down on it. He hated seeing Maya like this, but he knew he had to keep going. "He lets his friends call you a bitch. He keeps you frozen in this apartment _waiting_ on him to _maybe_ show up." Josh paused, his eyes holding on to Maya's. "She fell apart talking about it," he nodded.

Maya's chin began shaking even more at Josh's words.

"She thinks you're in an abusive relationship, Maya."

Maya felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. Her eyes widened and her jaw slacked. She couldn't form a single word. There was a painful pit in her stomach that made her feel like she was going to throw up.

"I think you're in an abusive relationship, Maya." Josh finally added.

Maya felt dizzy. Her breathing had escalated, her chest moving up and down rapidly as she tried to process what Josh had just said. No. There was no way. Not her, not _Maya Hart_. _They didn't know what they were talking about_. She told herself. Josh didn't know Austin, and Riley didn't understand; Lucas was perfect. That's all. Austin just wasn't perfect.

Josh could see Maya falling further and further away. "Maya," he said trying to bring her back.

"He's never touched me," Maya shook her head.

"That's not… that's not the only kind of abuse there is, Maya. You know that."

"Stop saying that!" Maya snapped, tears flowing freely from her blue eyes now.

It broke Josh's heart to see her so upset. He'd seen her broken, he'd seen her hurt. But this was different, and he couldn't stop the tears forming in his own eyes.

"You don't get it," She whimpered.

"Maya…" Josh said raising his eyebrows. "You don't see it…" He blinked and a few tears slid from his eyes. He quickly wiped his face dry with the back of his hand. "You're not _you_ anymore."

Maya felt all of the strength in her collapse, and he whole body began shaking with sobs.

"God," Josh breathed bringing the small girl into him, holding her tightly. He heard Maya gasping for breaths as she cried into his chest. "Maya…" He didn't know what to say now, so he just sat there, holding Maya close to him, rubbing her back soothingly.

Maya couldn't think straight. She had lost all control she thought she had over her emotions and she completely collapsed into Josh. _Was he right?_ She kept asking herself. _He can't be right_.

 _Was he right?_

Maya quickly pulled away from Josh, her breathing still irregular, "I think I'm going to throw up," she said, her whole body feeling as if it were flipping inside out, as she quickly ran to her bathroom.

Josh immediately followed Maya, and tried to brace her as she collapsed on the cold tile floor, her arms grasping the toilet with vigor. Her body convulsed and whatever little Maya had in her system violently made its way out of her. He knew she was going to be upset, angry even, but he didn't expect this, and he honestly didn't know how to handle it.

After what felt like forever, Maya finally propped herself up on her forearm that was resting on the rim of the toilet, "You should probably go," her voice was raspy and breaking.

"Maya, I'm not leaving you like this." Just assured her. "I wasn't going to just _leave_ you," He remembered the conversation he and Riley had earlier that evening.

Maya looked up at Josh, her face red and tear-stained.

Josh wanted nothing more than to gently cup Maya's face and kiss her in that moment. He clenched his jaw as the thought came and passed. "Come on," he said standing up and extending his hand toward Maya. Josh felt her weak grip as she grabbed onto his hand and he helped her up, placing his other hand under her arm for more support.

Maya walked to the sink to rinse her mouth and brush her teeth. He knees still felt weak, and as she caught Josh's gaze in the mirror, her stomach sunk again.

His eyes locked onto Maya's through the mirror, and he felt his heart rate accelerate. Now was not the time for his feelings for Maya to come to a head, but he couldn't stop them. Everything in him was aching for her. "Come on," he repeated.

Maya looked up at him confused.

"You need some sleep," Josh said with a nod.

"Hey, Josh…?" Maya asked, her bare back to him as she slid a long t-shirt on to sleep in.

"Yeah?" Josh's eyes were glued to Maya. Partially keeping an eye on her to make sure she wasn't going to collapse again, partially because he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Maya turned around slowly, her hair released from the high, messy bun, now sitting loosely down her shoulders. She looked down and wrapped her arms around her waist, that gaping hole that seemed to reside exclusively in the pit of her stomach making its presence known again. "Would you stay with me tonight…?" She asked cautiously, never bringing her eyes up to meet Josh's.

There were so many reasons Josh wanted to stay with Maya, and a handful of reasons why he shouldn't. But reason ceased to matter when Maya finally looked up at him, and he saw the broken, emptiness in her eyes. There was nothing anyone could say or do that could convince him to leave her right now. He nodded without saying a word.

Maya smiled the slightest smile, but more than anything Josh had seen all night. She crawled into bed and Josh immediately sat on the floor beside her. Maya scooted over, making more than enough room for Josh to lay in the bed.

Josh knew what Maya was asking as she scooted toward the middle of her bed. Josh quickly kicked his shoes and denim pants off and got in bed next to Maya, leaving nearly enough room for another person between them. This he could do.

Maya, still incredibly curled in on herself, scooted back until her back was touching Josh's chest.

Instinctively, Josh wrapped his arm around Maya, pulling her even closer to him. He was positive Maya could feel how hard his heart was beating.

She could, and while that was all she wanted from Josh for so long, tonight, she just needed to feel his arms wrapped protectively around her. Maya didn't even realize tears were still falling freely from her eyes. She heard Josh whisper soothingly into her ear, and that's when she realized she was actually crying; her body was shaking, tears were streaming down her face, and her breath was hitched with every inhale.

"Shhh, Maya. Just get some sleep," Josh continued to whisper as he held her close to him.

The words from earlier, though, kept ringing in Maya's ears; _she thinks you're in an abusive relationship… I think you're in an abusive relationship_. Maya wanted to shut out her thoughts and memories. She just wanted to go to sleep.

As if on cue, Josh changed his soothing words. "It's going to be okay," He assured her. "I've got you,"

* * *

End of Chapter 12! Holy. Hell. This was insane to write. I cried. Riley Cried, Maya cried -hell Josh cried. Phew! This isn't an easy topic and I hope to not have offended anyone with it.

I think it is very apropos that Josh allows himself to really _feel_ his feelings for Maya during this vulnerable moment. Things are just going to be even more complicated now that Josh admitted to himself and accepted that he still has strong feelings for Maya, that he wants to be there for her, that he's actively fighting the urge to kiss her -again! What's he going to do? What _can_ he do?

And Maya. think relationships like this are super easy for girls to fall into. Especially girls like Maya who didn't grow up seeing her parents' relationship work, she was going to do whatever and be whomever she had to be whenever she needed to be her in order to make her relationship work. Not thinking twice whether or not she _should_ make her relationship work. I know a lot of you were questioning why and how she was in so deep. I think it's super dynamic -and hard to explain unless you've been in it. I think it's important to note that 1) Maya and Austin dated previously, so there are some long roots already set between the two of them. And 2) Maya said herself, their relationship was like a seesaw, brilliant highs accompanied with crashing lows, but just like hitting your butt on the ground on the seesaw, it hurts, but the thrill of the high makes you do it again and again.

This was a tough chapter for Josh and Maya, but hang with me. It was an important chapter for them as well. Things are changing in #MayaMeetsWorld

As always, I live for your comments and I take them to heart; you guys have made me a better writer, and I can't thank you enough for that!  
Connect with me on twitter at MandaLou52 and on Tumbler at the same name. I love getting to know you guys!

Until next time, lovlies,  
Be kind. Do good.  
Xoxo Manders

Up next! Chapter 13: Maya Meets Weekend Class 2 (Maya and Josh are paired together in a weekend-long class assignment)


	13. Chapter 13: Maya Meets Weekend Class Two

Chapter 13: Maya Meets Weekend Class Two

Maya walked into class early Friday evening. She wasn't exactly _excited_ about another weekend class, but she knew she'd get to see Josh for the next two and a half days, and _that_ she was excited about. She sat at her regular desk and pulled out her sketch pad, staring intently at the blank page in front of her. She tapped her pen, nervously, her foot bouncing beneath her. Maya was still stuck in drawing rut. And while that sucked for her personally, this block she was battling was hurting her academically as well. This weekend was the practical application of last semester's weekend class. The class was going to be focused around using the students' preferred choice of artistic expression, and for Maya, that was always drawing. She sighed heavily and buried her hands in her hair.

"Class hasn't even started yet…" Josh said half-teasing Maya as he saw the distress written across her face as he took a seat.

Maya looked up, Josh was a seat in front of where he usually sits, and her brows knitted in confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Josh looked at the back row, students from different programs were also taking this class and the chairs were in chaos. "I… there's already…" He said motioning to the crowded back row.

"Get back here," Maya demanded as she scooted her desk to the left, making room for Josh.

Josh laughed and maneuvered his chair next to Maya's.

"Thanks, Josh!" Anna threw her hands up as Josh moved away from her.

Josh laughed, "Sorry," he said with a shrug.

"Thank you," Maya said with a bit of classic Maya-sass in her voice. "Phh, sitting a row away from me on a weekend class." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm sorrrrrry," Josh pouted to Maya.

Maya raised her eyebrows, her eyes wide looking right at the brunette inches away from her. "Yeah, you should be." She said with a nod.

Josh laughed and pulled out his moleskin to take notes. He glanced over at Maya's desk and noticed her blank sketchpad in front of her. "Still stuck?" He asked with a nod in her direction.

"Egh," Maya groaned. "I just… nothing feels right. I can't even _start_ anything."

Josh's brows furrowed, "Why do you think that is?" He asked.

Maya shrugged, "Dunno."

"Have you not thought about it?"

Maya sighed, turning toward Josh, propping her head in her hand. "I mean I have, and all I keep coming back to is that I'm just stuck."

"I wonder when that started…" Josh had a pretty good guess of when _he_ thought it started, but he wanted to see if Maya could make those connections herself.

"Feels like forever…" Maya said with a sad smile. She turned her attention back to her book, flipping through the front dozen of pages, admiring her previous work, longing to be wrapped up in what she loved again.

Class quickly started and Josh and Maya's attention was redirected to their professor. There was a group project that was going to take the entirety of the two weekends, and the groups were going to be created randomly. Maya's stomach churned; the semester was almost over, and this was her and Josh's last time to be together like this until… She didn't know when. Maya sank in her seat as their professor drew numbers, going up and down the rows assigning pairs.

"Josh… group 3" Maya's ear perked up, no one else had been assigned group 3 yet… "Anthony, group 12. Taylor… group 6. Rae, group 13. Sam… group 12. Maya…"

Maya's heart was racing. There was only one person she wanted to be paired with, and as much as she loved her other classmates, she would have been disappointed to be paired with them.

"Group 3."

Maya tried to hold back her smile. Did that _really_ just happen? After a moment, she looked over at Josh. "Are you three?" She asked.

Josh nodded, also trying to hold back a smile.

Maya narrowed her eyes and with a slight nod whispered, "Nice."

"Alright. We're going to break for dinner, and then when we come back you'll have the rest of the class to brainstorm some ideas. Then, tomorrow is going to be a work day."

Josh stood up, grabbed his bag and looked over at Maya. "Topanga's?" He asked without even questioning if Maya wanted to go with him for dinner; he knew her, he knew she would -hell, he knew she probably even _wanted_ to.

Maya looked up at Josh and nodded. She grabbed her purse and sketchpad, leaving the rest of her things behind and the two headed out.

"Wait a second…" Maya said with a raised eyebrow, a fry in her hand. "You don't even have to take this class?"

Josh laughed shaking his head, "No."

"Why are you, then?" Maya asked as she took a bite of her french fry.

Josh shrugged, his eyes downcast. "I don't know…" He knew.

"Don't you have to, I don't know, _pay_ for these classes?"

Josh looked up, Maya was still casually eating her french fries; he couldn't take his eyes off of her. _That's why_ he thought to himself; _Maya_ was why he was taking the class.

"I don't know," Maya shrugged after the silence, finally looking up. She tilted her head slightly, catching Josh's eyes glued to her. She smiled slightly, "What?" she asked.

"You look happy, Maya." Josh admitted. And she did. There wasn't this heaviness hanging over her right now, her smile reached her eyes, and Josh couldn't help but give into his undeniable attraction to her, even if he wanted to.

Maya pulled her eyebrows together, thinking momentarily. "I am." She said. "I'm trying to be…"

Now Josh smiled from ear to ear. He'd missed this Maya. "So, this project…"

"Nope." Maya said holding up her hand. "Not while I'm enjoying my french fries."

Josh laughed, "Alright,"

Maya placed her elbow on the table, pointing a fry at Josh, "We have _all_ weekend to work on it."

Josh nodded, "That's true. It is going to… ya know… require you to draw something though…"

Maya's eyes widened a little and she placed the fry she was holding back on her plate, wiping her hands slightly. "I know."

Josh shrugged, "I just… wanted to make sure you were…"

Maya sighed, "I'm _trying_." She repeated her phrase from earlier.

"I believe you." Josh told her genuinely. "Have you drawn _anything_ lately…?"

Maya pressed her lips together in a thin line, "Mmm… not in a while?" Maya's voice dropped at the mention of the day she would much rather never think about again.

Josh's heart panged for her, he could see sadness sweep across her face, the memory of that day clearly coming to the forefront of her mind. Josh decided to speak his mind on the topic. "I don't know how - - or why, you were with him, Maya."

Maya flinched at Josh's words. "I…"

"You _know_ you deserve better."

Maya, once again, pressed her lips together and shrugged slightly.

"Maya."

"I _know_ , Josh."

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do." Josh said shaking his head.

"I know, Josh…" Maya repeated, her head still low, her eyes downcast.

"It makes me so mad that he's done this to you."

Maya looked up, her brows pulled together. "He didn't _do_ anything to me…"

"Maya," Josh said with a bit of an accusatory tone in his voice. He reached for her closed sketchpad that was sitting in her bag - - not even on the table like it used to be. He held the pad in his hand, "When did you stop drawing… when did you stop drawing _every day_?" He asked pointedly, his eyes glued to Maya's.

Maya breathed heavily, her chest visibly rising and falling.

"Come on, Maya…"

"When I started dating Austin…" She finally admitted through clenched teeth.

"You're too smart to think that's just a coincidence."

"I know, Josh." Maya said shaking her head. "I get it…"

"So what are you _doing_ about it?" Josh pressed.

Maya held Josh's gaze, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Josh shook his head, "You know how I feel about it, Maya. You know how _Riley_ feels about it…"

"I do," Maya nodded. "And I'm working on it…" She said with a shrug. And she was. Maya was close; she was _so close_. Josh's little push helped her realize just how close she was.

"I want you to draw again… I want to see you light up and express yourself like no one else that I know can. I want you to see your own talent and value again, _that's_ what he's taken from you, and that breaks my heart."

Josh and Maya returned to class where they actually had to focus on their upcoming project. Maya decided to use drawing as her medium, while Josh opted for his camera as his instrument of choice. The assignment was for them to explore and detail what they had learned throughout the class. Reflecting on theory and light and perspective. Maya took her work seriously, and she was wracking her brain to come up with ideas.

"Take the night, decide on your topic, then tomorrow, work on bringing each of your individual topics together in one cohesive idea."

Maya's eyes were wide. This was going to be difficult, and while a challenge never scared her… this one felt daunting. She needed to get her mind in the right place. She looked up and noticed the class had all but cleared while she was lost in her own thoughts. She gathered her things and made her way to the door.

Josh was waiting outside of the classroom for Maya. "You good?" He asked when the blonde finally made her way into the hall. "You looked a little spooked in there…"

Maya's eyes were still glazed with concern about this assignment as she nodded. She looked up at Josh, "You're not worried about it at all, are you?"

Josh laughed a little, "I mean…"

"Dammit." Maya cursed nearly under her breath.

"Hey!" Josh feigned offense.

"No, no… I mean, that's good. I think it's just… six pieces that all go together, and then somehow my six and your six have to come together… I…" Maya ran her hand through her hair. "And I literally have _no_ ideas…"

"Well. Go home, get some rest, and we can work on it all day tomorrow." Josh said patting Maya's back.

She looked up at him, a little confused.

"I'm still walking you home," Josh smiled, understanding Maya's look. It was an hour later than their weekly classes got out; of course he was walking her home. "You want to get breakfast before class in the morning?" Josh asked as he and Maya headed toward her apartment.

" _Before_ class?" Maya asked, her voice cracking.

"Oh, come on, 7AM isn't that bad." Josh laughed.

"Well, unlike _some people_ ," Maya started pointing at Josh, "I don't just roll out of bed and look this good."

A smile crept up the side of his face. "You think I look good?" His voice was soft yet laced with a slight air of cockiness.

Maya playfully slapped Josh's chest, "Stop it."

Josh let his smile spread across his whole face now, "You think I'm good looking." He said in almost a sing-song tone.

Maya rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushing, "Oh my God."

"It's weekend class, there's nobody to impress. Come on. I'll even meet you at your place and we can walk there together." Josh said throwing his arm around Maya's shoulder.

"Fine," She whined, giving in to Josh's request, though she didn't _really_ mind too much.

Josh continued to walk with his arm around Maya's shoulders; being close to her felt natural, and just the thought of pulling away made him feel cold and oddly incomplete. Josh tried not to think about it and just enjoy the moment with Maya; she was finally seeming like herself again and he didn't want this to end.

A huge yawn swept across Maya's face, her eyes closed and she instinctively rested her head against Josh's chest. "So. Tired."

Josh laughed, pulling Maya just the slightest bit closer to him. "It's only the first day."

Maya turned her head into Josh's side even more, burying her face. "Stop reminding me,"

Josh let out another laugh, his head falling back. "Okay," He smiled down at the blonde still curled into him.

Maya inhaled deeply, breathing in Josh's scent. She knew she should pull away, she knew she shouldn't be leaning into him like this, she knew he had a girlfriend. She knew all of this, and yet, she couldn't pull herself away, and Josh wasn't pulling away either.

Josh and Maya stopped when they reached her apartment, both lingering, neither wanting to walk away.

Josh eyed up Maya's apartment building, "Austin there?"

Maya shrugged, "I don't know. I would say probably not." with a slight eye roll.

Josh noticed a difference in Maya's voice when she talked about Austin now. Her words used to be laced with sadness and hurt; Josh could barely stand to listen to her talk about Austin. But now, Maya sounded more pissed off than anything when she talked about him. Josh wasn't crazy that Austin was still around, but he would take this change in attitude toward him.

"Alright, well get on inside, I'll be here a quarter til seven tomorrow."

Maya closed her eyes and dropped her jaw, making a face of feigned distress.

Josh laughed, "You'll be fine." He said and pulled Maya into a hug. "Get some sleep."

Maya wrapped her arms around Josh's back, hugging him tightly, breathing him in deeply once more.

"I'll see you in the morning." Josh said with a smile as they pulled away.

Six o'clock came way too quickly as Maya drug herself out of bed. She was no longer surprised when Austin wasn't there in the mornings -in fact, she was beginning to get used to sleeping alone, and she kind of loved it. Maya walked to her bathroom to begin getting ready for another long day. Josh's comment about not needing to impress anyone stuck with her; he was right, the only one she cared about was Josh, and he'd seen her literally throwing up. She quickly threw her hair in a loose fishtail braid and pulled on a pair of jeans. Before she knew it, her phone was buzzing.

Incoming Call  
Josh Matthews

"Hello."

"You up?" Josh asked, a smile evident in his voice.

"Yes," Maya whined.

"Alright, grab a coat, I'm outside."

"On my way." Maya chirped as she zipped up her boot. Josh knew her well, and she grabbed her coat just before she headed out the door.

"Good morning." Josh smiled as Maya walked out of the front door.

Maya yawned, "Morning,"

Josh laughed, "Come on, time to wake up," He said and once again put his arm around Maya's shoulders.

Maya glanced up at the brunette, who, as she predicted, looked amazing. He looked so causally perfect, and wore a genuine smile naturally across his face. Maya couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face as well.

Josh ordered a large black coffee, Maya still scrunched her nose at the smell as it elicited memories of the awful taste of Josh's coffee from their first weekend class together. Maya also got a large coffee, but hers was much lighter, and had a way better flavor to it. Josh continued to challenge her on that last part, however.

"Did you really spend $8 on yogurt?" Josh asked as Maya joined him at the table after picking her order up at the window.

"And granola!" Maya chirped back.

Josh shook his head, "That's not even breakfast…" He said and took a bite of his biscuits and eggs, "This… mmm, this is a real breakfast." He finished with closed eyes.

Maya raised an eyebrow at Josh practically moaning over his food. Her heart sped up thinking about it.

"I'm going to get a coffee to go, take it to class, you want one?" Josh asked as he finished his breakfast.

Maya nodded, "Good idea."

"Alright, get your stuff, we gotta get going,"

"We gotta _boogie_ ," Maya teased.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Still holding on to that one?"

"Oh, that's a forever thing, Boing," Maya said patting Josh on the shoulder.

He glanced down at her with a side smile at the old nickname. He knew what it meant.

"Alright, you guys can go wherever you want, there's classrooms, the student lounge, you can go outside, just please use your time wisely and actually _work_ on the assignment."

Josh looked at Maya, raising an eyebrow, "Where ya wanna go, Hart?"

"Outside?!" Maya's eyes practically lit up at the thought. The sun was warming up the cool air, and the thought of being stuck inside all day was particularly exhausting.

Josh nodded, "Outside it is then."

The two gathered their things and headed for their usual space outside of the building.

"So… did you decide on anything?" Josh asked with an amused, yet questioning look.

Maya pulled out her sketchpad and flipped to a page, holding it up to show Josh.

"Maya!" Josh exclaimed, grabbing the book out of Maya's hands; she started drawing again. He flipped the page, another drawing, and another and another. "Maya," Josh repeated with a smile on his face. His eyes locked onto Maya's blue one's, her eyes wide, and waiting for his reaction. "I'm _so_ proud of you. These are amazing," He said honestly, his eyes narrowing with sincerity.

A smile spread across Maya's face immediately stretching from ear to ear and reaching up to her eyes. "Thank you." She said, pride finally evident in her voice once again as she took her book back from Josh.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Josh asked, not wanting to interrupt this surge of creativity Maya was having.

Maya tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, looking down at her book. "Well," She started.

Josh's eyes were glued to Maya, she was completely wrapped up in her art once again and Josh's attraction to her only intensified seeing this passion reignite in her.

"So, if I _draw_ the emotions, then maybe we can spend some time going around trying to find ways for you to _capture_ those same emotions."

Josh nodded, "Okay, I'm in. What were you thinking?"

Maya flipped the page in her sketch book where she had done quick, rough drawings of nine different potential emotions. "So I came up with a few, and we obviously don't have to use them…"

"Let's see," Josh said scooting closer to Maya, leaning in to look at her book as she held it in her hands.

"So there's fear, anger, sadness, joy, disgust, trust, worry, surprise, peace… I mean, there's obviously more… and these aren't necessarily final drawings either…" Maya was starting to talk in circles, uncertainty creeping into her words.

"No, no," Josh shook his head, "No I like these."

Maya looked up at Josh, "Okay," She breathed.

"So we need to pick six?"

Maya nodded, "I think so. I think that would be best."

"Okay, you pick first…" Josh suggested.

"Um… I like trust."

"Okay, me too. And let's see… I think we could capture anger pretty well, or disgust, those are kind of similar."

"Mmm… yeah, I think I like disgust more than anger."

"Okay, so trust, disgust, what else?"

"Peace." Maya said definitively.

"Strength," Josh added.

"Okay, two more."

"Love. And the last one…" Josh said pausing.

"Fear." Both Maya and Josh said at the same time.

"Alright," Maya said and pulled out her larger drawing pad out of her bag, I'm gonna start on some of these then… they might take a while…" She said biting her bottom lip.

"No you're fine." Josh said shaking his head. "I probably need to start one some of these too, get some options, do some editing,"

Maya nodded, her attention focused on the paper in front of her.

Josh pulled out his camera and began taking pictures, getting familiar to the medium again. "I'll be back," He told Maya.

"Mhmm," Maya nodded, almost too distracted to notice Josh's comment.

Josh walked around the campus for about half an hour, taking pictures of people and things he saw that he thought might represent their topic. He was heading back to Maya to check on her, when he rounded the corner and immediately came to a halt, his breath nearly taken right from him. _Maya_. His heart raced seeing the beautiful blonde sitting on the ground, her knees bent, her sketch pad leaning up against them. The sun was nearly directly overhead, noon approaching quickly, and the sunlight was hitting Maya with an almost poetic glow. Josh quickly pulled his camera to his eye, adjusting the focus just right and began snapping picture after picture. He didn't want to lose this moment; Maya was completely herself again, and he wanted to capture it forever.

Maya finally looked up, pausing from her drawing momentarily.

"How's it going?" Josh asked, taking the brief moment to check in.

Maya nodded. "You?"

Josh shrugged. "Can I see what you're working on?"

Maya pressed her lips together, shaking her head slightly.

"Come on…" Josh tried to look at the notebook Maya was now holding against her chest.

"No," She insisted. "Not until it's done."

"Fine, fine." Josh smiled sitting down next to her on the ground. He brought his camera to his eye once again.

"I never see you taking pictures…" Maya observed. "How did you end up in this program?" She asked.

Josh looked over at Maya, a little taken aback by her question. He shrugged, "I needed a change… I was tired of the 9-5, suit and tie, cubicle life. I did that, I hated that." That was partially true.

Maya tilted her head, intrigued by Josh's story. "And the camera?"

Josh ran his hand through his hair. "I talked to my brother about everything last year, right before… right before I moved back to the city. He told me to…" Josh paused, looking at Maya before he continued. "Go talk to Shawn."

Maya's eyes widened; _her Shawn_? " _My_ Shawn?!" She asked, her voice high.

Josh laughed, "I mean… he was Cory's Shawn first…"

Maya waved her hand in the air.

Josh was still laughing, "But sure. Yes, _your_ Shawn."

Maya's eyes were narrowed as she was intrigued by where the rest of this story was going. She looked at Josh waiting for him to continue, but he seemed to be done talking. "And then…" Maya pressed.

Josh shrugged, keeping his lips tight.

"And then…" Maya repeated with a little more force, her head tilting in Josh's direction.

Josh sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. "And then he gave me one of his old cameras and told me about this program."

Maya's eyes widened, her jaw dropping slightly. "Shawn told you about this program…?"

"He did." Josh said cautiously.

"Did he…"

Josh held Maya's gaze, knowing what she was going to ask next.

"Did he tell you I was in this program…?"

Josh didn't say anything right away, instead, he held onto Maya's eyes intently, trying to read her expression.

"Josh…"

Josh nodded slightly, "Yeah. He did."

Maya's brows pulled together as her eyes stayed locked on Josh's. She didn't know how she felt about this… she didn't know if she should be upset or if this new information should make her heart race.

Josh finally broke eye contact, glancing down, letting Maya process everything.

"Josh…" Maya said grabbing his attention again.

Josh looked up, "What?" He asked, his voice deep.

Maya didn't want to be presumptuous, but she had to know… "Is that why you joined the program?" she finally asked.

Josh's eyes were once again locked on Maya's, his brows pulled together. "I don't know," he replied honestly, a slight shake in his head.

* * *

And there you have Weekend Class Two! Joshaya is so much more fun to write than anything else! I feel like their relationship has a new depth now after everything they have been through. And Maya _finally_ found herself again! There's even more of that to come in our next chapter as well!

I know a lot of you guys were a little thrown by Josh being the one who talked to Maya in the last chapter, as opposed to Riley. I hear you. I totally understand your logic. For me, personally, it took one of my _guy friends_ to say "Amanda, this isn't how guys treat girls" to finally open my eyes, versus my girlfriends who were so used to just supporting me, they never really breached the topic. (This story isn't about me, so i've done my best not to share those kinds of things throughout MMW, but I thought this one needed to be explained)

I truly love hearing from you guys, and I continue to adjust and edit after hearing from you guys. So thank you so much! I know I say it every UD, but they really do mean the world to me.  
Thank you, every single one of ya for reading, reviewing, adding this story to your faves and story alerts! It makes my heart so incredibly full!

Don't forget: I drop teases and spam Joshaya vines/pics/posts on twitter all the time! Come connect with me, my Twitter handle is MandaLou52. Hit me up, tell me you came from MMW and i'll follow you right back because i freaking LOVE you guys!

Until next time my favorites...  
xoxo  
Manders

Coming up next! Chapter 14: Maya Meets Strength (the back half of the weekend class with a flashback to something I know each of you have been waiting 8 chapters for!)


	14. Chapter 14: Maya Meets Strength

Chapter 14: Maya Meets Strength

Maya was already in class when Josh arrived Friday evening. Her head was down, her hair moving slightly as her foot bounced under her desk as it often did when she was wrapped in a drawing. Josh grinned to himself, loving seeing Maya like this again.

"Matthews," Maya said without looking up as she noticed the youngest Matthews brother walk in.

"Hart," Josh responded with a smile as he sat down next to the blonde.

Maya glanced up quickly, "You're sitting next to me this time? What did I do to deserve this?" She teased.

"Ha, ha." Josh playfully rolled his eyes. "How's it going?" He asked with a nod toward Maya's book.

"I'm a little behind," She said honestly, her mouth twisted to the side.

"Oh yeah?" Josh's brows were pulled together in confusion. "Why's that? You seemed to be completely distracted with it during class last Wednesday."

He wasn't wrong. Maya worked throughout their class last Wednesday night, and even with this past Wednesday off, she still felt like she was playing catch-up.

Josh waited for Maya's answer as her eyes glazed over momentarily. He raised his eyebrow questioningly, watching her. "Maya?"

Maya's head snapped back to reality and she looked over at Josh. "I... moved Austin out over the weekend."

 _Flashback_

It was Friday evening, and Maya was sitting at her apartment… alone, as usual. She was working on a sketch for her and Josh's assignment; Disgust. As she studied the picture in front of her, two wild images repelling away from each other, the space between them on fire, she froze. "Hmm…" She whispered glanced at the figure on the left, it was disheveled, complete chaos, the lines were broken and weak, no clear end or beginning. Maya looked at the other repelling image, it was strong and secure, heavy, a mess and yet steady. The blaze in between the two images grabbed her attention; it too, like the second image, was strong and definite, making its presence known, almost dominating the image to its left. Maya's eyes shifted between the three pieces of this particular sketch, lingering on each. Her fingers gently brushed the image on the right. A powerful connection washed over her and in that very moment, _she_ felt like that strong image, secure, heavy, _a mess_ , yet steady.

"Disgust," Maya whispered to herself. She could feel heat rising from within her as she immediately recognized Austin in the opposing image. "Disgust." She repeated louder. The fire billowing in the middle of the page was now burning inside of her. Maya set her jaw and closed the book with a _thud_.

She stood from the chair she was curled in, strength pulsing through her body. She marched to her bedroom and stood in the doorway taking survey of every item in front of her. Maya took a deep breath and began grabbing everything that sat in her bedroom that was not exclusively hers. Her stomach churned as she touched items that belonged to Austin. Her skin crawled as she gathered clothes, throwing them into a duffle bag she wasn't going to miss.

"Asshole," She mumbled to herself as she went through each drawer, removing every article of clothing of Austin's, anger raging through her as she thought of all the hell she put up with him over the last several months.

Filling the bag to the brim, Maya threw it into the living room, no regard for where or how it landed.

Every memory Maya spent her time repressing throughout her time with Austin suddenly hitting her like a bag of bricks.  
Every phone call never returned.  
Every unanswered text.  
Every time _she_ apologized for being upset with _him_ over something _he did_.  
Every time she turned her mind off and went completely numb because Austin wanted to have sex.  
Every time she ever tried to initiate sex and Austin turning her down, every single time.  
Every late night/early morning he came home, literally scaring Maya out of her sleep.  
Every time he yelled at her for waking up breathless.  
Every time he yelled at her period.  
Every single time Austin made Maya feel like _this is what she deserved_.

" _I think you're in an abusive relationship, Maya,"_ Josh's voice rung in her head. Maya felt her chin quiver slightly, her breath feeling as if it were just pulled from her lungs. It all made sense. And she couldn't live like this anymore.

Maya glanced around the room one last time making sure she gathered everything of Austin's. She took quick and heavy steps toward her bed and began feverently ripping the sheets of. "Get out of my life!" She growled as she wadded the sheets up throwing them on the ground. Maya glanced at her hands, they were trembling with pure adrenaline mixed with months of bottled up rage.

Maya capitalized on the energy surging through her and went through the remaining rooms in her house, pulling every item that even resembled something of Austin's. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket and began texting with fury.

To: Austin  
 _I'm done._  
 _Come get your shit._

Maya knew she wouldn't get a reply. She went ahead and called Austin, knowing good and well he wouldn't answer that either.

He didn't.

 _The voice mailbox of the person you are trying to reach - -_

Maya hung up, not surprised and not at all bothered. She was giving him the rest of the evening to come get his things before every inch of his belonging found themselves sitting on the curb outside of the apartment.

She was too riled up to settle back into drawing, so Maya pulled out an old canvas, threw her painting sheet on the floor and began furiously throwing paint onto the whiteness. Maya didn't notice the tears that were streaming down her face as she painted. She wasn't upset, her tears weren't because she was hurt; Maya was _mad_ , she was more than mad, she was _livid_ , she was _disgusted_.

Her teeth were clenched as her mind continued to spiral.

 _How could you put up with this?  
_ _You're better than this, Maya!  
_ _What were you doing?  
_ _He made you feel like nothing!_

She was being tough on herself, but Maya hadn't been very critical of herself of her relationship lately, and she felt she needed this.

"Why?" She asked through barred teeth. "Why did you put up with this?"

Maya screamed in frustration, not knowing the answer to that question. That was when she finally realized she had been crying for the past several hours as she painted. Maya used the back of her hand and wiped her damp cheek, pushing the still falling tears to the side with a sniff.

She took a step back from her painting, not even really sure what she had just created. She clenched her teeth, her brows furrowed. Maya couldn't put a finger on what she was feeling; she was frustrated with herself, mad at herself, mad at _Austin_. That was it. She was finally recognizing that it was _Austin_ she was mad at. Maya wasn't blaming herself anymore.

The night came and went with no word from Austin; again, Maya expected nothing less. But she was holding up her end of this, and almost as soon as the sun began peeking throughout the city, Maya was carrying load after load of Austin's things to the curb outside of her apartment building. By the time she was finished, Maya was sweaty and exhausted and felt like she needed to wash the filth that was Austin off of her. She grabbed a towel out of the closet and turned on the shower. She grabbed her phone, pulling up her music as she connected it to her bluetooth speaker. A smile spread naturally across her face as her music began filling the room. This was one of the small things Maya had missed since she and Austin began dating. If he was home, he was usually asleep and she couldn't listen to her music when she showered, not wanting to wake him up. This freedom was almost more refreshing than the feeling of the water hitting her back as she stepped into the shower. Maya exhaled, her eyes closing as she ran her hands through her hair.

Maya spent longer than she realized in the shower, scrubbing every inch of her skin, mentally and physically ridding herself of Austin's sent and touch. As she got out of the shower, glancing at her phone, Maya rolled her eyes seeing a Thunderstorm Warning alert across her screen. She clicked over to her text messages and sent Austin one last text.

To: Austin  
 _I'm not trying to ruin your shit, but it's about to storm and everything you had here is sitting outside._

And that was it. Maya was done. She deleted Austin's number, deleted the text messages, deleted every picture of him that was on her phone. As she walked through her living room, Maya's eye caught the painting she had worked on yesterday.

"Strength." she whispered to herself.

"Maya!" Josh practically screamed, pulling the blonde back from the memory that washed over her.

Maya raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips together in a small smile.

Josh leaned over, wrapping his long arms around Maya, "God. Maya I'm so proud of you!"

Maya felt her cheeks blush. "Thanks," she said slightly embarrassed.

Josh leaned back into his seat, his signature smile spreading from ear to ear. "So what happened?"

Maya shrugged, "I just… I don't know. It kind of just hit me, I was done."

Josh nodded.

Maya tilted her head toward Josh slightly, "Couldn't get you out of my head,"

Josh raised an eyebrow.

Maya's shoulder raised in another shrug, "I really appreciate you talking to me the other day…" She still wasn't sure she could say it outloud.

Josh nodded. "I was worried about you, Maya." He said honestly.

Maya reciprocated Josh's action, "I know," she whispered. "Thank you for not leaving when I tried to push you away."

"There was no way I was leaving you," Josh assured her, remembering what Riley had told him.

"Alright class! Let's get started. We're going to finish some lecturing tonight and then you'll have tomorrow to work on your projects and Sunday everyone will present what they've completed."

Josh couldn't keep his eyes off of Maya, her head was down, her eyes focused, as she drew the entire evening.

"Maya," Josh said, finally breaking her concentration.

Maya looked up wide-eyed.

"Come on, dinner." Josh nodded upward.

"Yeah," Maya said, her eyes lingering on the page in front of her. She closed her book and grabbed her purse, bringing both with her to dinner.

Josh looked at Maya across the table, her sandwich sitting mostly untouched as she kept her head down and focused on her work. "I love seeing you like this," Josh smiled.

Maya glanced up, her head tilting slightly. "What?"

Josh nodded to the book sitting in front of her, "You haven't stopped drawing all night."

"Oh," Maya's brows pulled together, "Sorry,"

Josh shook his head, "Don't apologize. I _love_ seeing you like this." He repeated.

A smile spread across Maya's face. She loved being like this; Maya hadn't realised how much she missed drawing, how whole she immediately felt wrapped up in her art. Maya's eyes locked onto Josh's and she felt her cheeks blushing, she hadn't realised how much she missed this either…

This time Josh could feel his internal temperature rising and he looked down, taking a drink of his coffee.

Maya returned her attention to her book. "Hey Josh,"

"What?" Josh asked looking back up.

"Thanks for not giving up on me…" She said humbly looking up through her eyelashes.

"Maya…" Josh breathed. "I could never give up on you. You know I love you."

Maya felt her breath hitch and her chest tighten as she held onto Josh's gaze.

Josh got flustered, immediately recognizing what he just said, "I mean… you know what I mean," He stumbled running his hand through his hair.

Maya nodded, trying to help Josh brush off his comment. "Thank you," She repeated.

Josh smiled slightly, his face still reading slightly embarrassed. The thing was… the more he thought about it, the more Josh realised he _did_ love Maya, and the more he thought about _that_ , the more Josh realized just how much he loved her.

Maya redirected her attention to the sketch in front of her; ironically the piece she was working on was… _love_.

Josh and Maya walked back to class, their conversation flowing smoothly and naturally as ever. Josh kept stealing glances at the blonde walking beside him, her eyes sparkling again as she talked about the work she had done over the previous days.

"I feel like I haven't stopped talking…" Maya finally said looking up at Josh.

Josh shook his head. "You're fine. It's been a long time since you've talked much about anything..."

Maya's brows furrowed at Josh's comment.

"He really did a number on you, Maya." Josh said honestly.

Maya nodded slowly, "I'm starting to see that now…"

Josh threw his arm around Maya's shoulders, "I'm glad your back."

Maya looked up and smiled. "Me too."

The last half of class flew by for Josh, he tried to pay attention to what their professor was saying, but Maya was so incredibly Maya again, that he couldn't pull himself away from her.

"What's that?" He kept whispering.

Maya would shake her head, trying not to get distracted.

Josh moved his desk closer to Maya's, trying to watch more intently what she was doing.

Maya turned her head slightly, raising an eyebrow, "What?" she whispered.

Josh shook his head, trying to play it cool. "I just wanted to watch…"

"Uh...huh," Maya's lips pulled to the side in a smile. With a slight shake of her head she refocused her attention to her sketchbook.

Before he knew it, class was over. Josh gathered his things for the night and waited for Maya as she struggled to come to a stopping point.

"Come on, Maya," Josh laughed. "We have all day tomorrow too."

"I know, I know…" Maya said biting her bottom lip finishing a section of shading.

Josh nodded toward the picture, "Which one is this?"

Maya pulled her head back from the drawing, lifting her pen. She turned to Josh, her eyes grasping his deep blue ones, "Love." She whispered, her voice cracking as she spoke.

The irony that Maya was working on the love drawing the week _after_ she moved her boyfriend out of her house was not lost on either of them.

"Walk you home?" Josh asked raising an eyebrow.

Maya nodded, she knew Josh wasn't so much asking as he was reminding her that he was in fact going to be walking her home.

"So, how does it feel?" Josh asked as he and Maya walked down the sidewalk together.

Maya looked up at Josh confused at his vagueness.

"Having him gone?"

"Mmm… great actually. I wasn't sad… I don't miss him… I'm glad he's gone. I really have no desire to see or talk to him again."

Josh smiled, he was proud of this strong, confident Maya.

"I moved all of his shit to the curb outside of the apartment…"

"Did you really?!" Josh laughed.

"Hell yeah. I gave him a chance to come get it, and he didn't. I didn't want him back in my house. So I put all of it outside."

"Maya," Josh was still laughing, his smile reaching his eyes.

"What?" Maya was laughing now too.

"You're kind of a badass."

"Haha!" Maya laughed. "I think I was just finally done… what everyone else was seeing… I finally saw it."

Josh pulled Maya closer to him, "I'm so glad you're back, Maya."

Maya comfortably laid her head against Josh's chest. "Me too." She whispered. "Thanks for helping me find my way back…"

"Anytime." Josh said honestly. "Every time." He added with a whisper.

Maya walked into her dark, empty apartment, feeling more complete than she had in months. She exhaled heavily, an overwhelming sense of relief washing over her knowing she had nothing to worry about, no one to wait up on. The painting she completed last weekend was still sitting between her living room and kitchen, staring right at her. Maya tilted her head, looking intently at her work. "Strength." She whispered to herself. A small smile crept across her face at the realization. Josh had picked strength and Maya struggled with how she was going to capture that particular emotion. Thinking about it now, Maya would put money on it that Josh picked that emotion on purpose. She smiled to herself, happy with what she created.

"So," Josh said sitting next to Maya outside the following morning. "What've you got left, Hart?"

"Well… I've done… trust, peace, _disgust_ ," Maya said, her voice changing slightly at the memory of creating that particular piece. "Strength and love is almost done, which just leaves finishing that one and… Fear." She said looking up at Josh. "How about you?"

"I think I have all of them _taken_ , but I need to finish editing a few of them…"

"Can I see?" Maya smiled up at Josh, her eyes wide.

Josh pulled his eyebrows together. "Do you let me see your work before it's finished?" He asked seriously.

Maya's jaw slacked.

Josh raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine," Maya said, her teeth holding onto her bottom lip as she stressed the F, her eyes now narrowed.

Josh laughed as he opened his laptop.

Maya shook her head rolling her eyes, only kind of kidding. She wanted to see what Josh was working on. She couldn't focus. "Okay, fine. What do you want to see?" She finally asked, turning to Josh with a pointed look.

Josh laughed shaking his head. "Oh, no, Maya." he said with his hands in the air. "Nothing until it's done."

Maya pursed her lips together and swatted Josh with the back of her hand. "Stop it."

"No," Josh laughed.

"Fine," Maya repeated, turning her attention back to her book.

Josh glanced over at Maya, a small smile creeping up the side of his face. He was working on editing a particular picture; it was the picture he took of Maya during the first weekend class, her hair disheveled, head down as she was completely engulfed in her drawing. Her jaw was set, and her blue eyes were narrowed; _strength_. That is the photo he was using for strength, nothing else he captured embodied strength like this picture of Maya, days before all of the strength inside of her built up and put her foot down, kicking Austin out of her apartment -and life. Josh couldn't be more proud of Maya. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Maya flipped her hair over her shoulder as she looked over at Josh. He was completely engulfed by the picture on his computer, she couldn't resist herself any longer. Maya bit her bottom lip as she moved closer to Josh, their shoulders brushing against each other. Maya felt her heart racing when Josh didn't react to their contact. She glanced over, finally looking onto his computer screen. She gasped seeing a candid image of herself. "Josh," she whispered looking up at him.

Josh's lips were pressed together in a smile as he kept his focus on the screen.

"What is this…?" Maya asked, her brows pulled together as she glanced between the screen and the brunette.

"This," Josh said point to the screen. "Is you." He told her, his eyes finally shifting to Maya's piercing blue ones. "This is _strength_."

Maya exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding, her eyes glazing over. She smiled softly up at Josh. "Thank you," She whispered.

Josh wrapped his arm around Maya's shoulders, pulling her in for a warm hug. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he held her close. Josh couldn't fight his pull to Maya, and once again, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He knew the picture he wanted to use for love, and it was this exact moment. "Hold still," he whispered as he raised his camera directly over their heads. In an instant, the shutter of Josh's camera shut multiple times. He quickly pulled the image up on his computer, a perfect downward angle of Maya's head resting on his shoulder, her hair flowing down the front and back of her. His art sat in front of him, hers propped in her lap, both barely peaking through at the bottom of the photograph. Josh grayscaled the image, Maya's head still resting on his shoulder as she watched him work.

"What's this one?" She whispered.

Josh turned his head, his eyes grasping onto Maya's, "Love," he told her, his voice deep and quiet. His thumb and forefinger held Maya's chin gently between each as he slowly pulled her lips to meet his. In a moment that felt like a lifetime, months, years, of very ounce of bottled up feelings the two had for each other collided as their lips finally met. The kiss was soft and gentle, neither pressing for more than what it was in that very moment, and both yearning for that moment to never end.

* * *

End of Chapter 14! I'm so glad Maya is back! And Josh clearly is too! Their attraction is undeniable, we all see it, they can't resist each other. Dangerous, but exhilarating territory!

You guys are the absolute best readers I could ever ask for -you literally broke every story-stat you'd already set for this with the last chapter, and your reviews are just like actualy jolts to my heart! You know by now that you all mean the entire world to me! Thank you SO much! I cannot wait to hear your take on this chapter. :) Don't forget to come connect with me on social media! I spam Joshaya and freak out about my crazy students I'm trying to teach the secret to life to. My twitter handle is MandaLou52, and you'll find me under the same name on Tumblr as well (there's exponentially more Riarkle spam on my Tumblr though)

Until next time my very favorites...  
xoxo  
Manders

Coming up! Chapter 15: Maya Meets Sunday Mornings (Maya and Josh's relationship continues to intensify as they begin spending Sunday mornings together at Josh's house while Hayley is at work)


	15. Chapter 15: Maya Meets Sunday Mornings

Chapter 15: Maya Meets Sunday Mornings

"What are you doing this weekend?" Josh asked Maya as they made their way to her apartment Wednesday after class, it was now almost natural for Josh's arm to be draped around Maya's shoulders or slinked around her waist as they walked together.

Maya shook her head, "Not a damn."

"You should come over Sunday," Josh said without missing a beat.

Maya looked up at him, trying not to act like his comment caught her off guard.

"Hayley works 12s on Sunday. You should come over. Come hang out."

Maya pushed her bottom lip out slightly and shrugged, "Okay," she agreed. Maya had nothing better to do, and even if she had other things _to_ do, nothing would sound better than hanging out with Josh. She missed being around him.

"That was easy," Josh laughed. Everything felt so natural when he was around Maya. Josh didn't have to think about every move he made or every word that he said. Maya demanded nothing of him, and he demanded nothing of her. They both just existed so perfectly amongst the other.

 _Can it be Sunday already?_ Maya closed her eyes.

Josh opened his front door and was greeted with a smiling petite blonde. "Maya," he smiled.

"Josh," She smiled right back.

"Come on," He nodded, opening his door wider, stepping to the side letting Maya in. "You hungry?"

Maya furrowed her brow, "Have you met me?" She asked and pointed to herself. "Always hungry."

Josh laughed and walked into the kitchen. "I'm making biscuits and gravy."

Maya looked around the kitchen, flour spread across the counter. "What an odd…"

"Just trust me." Josh told her.

Maya shrugged and grabbed a seat at the bar. She rested her chin on her hands, watching Josh intently. "Wait," She said sitting straight up. "You're _making_ biscuits?"

Josh turned to face Maya, his brows knitted together in confusion. "What part of 'I'm making biscuits and gravy' was unclear…?"

Maya raised her eyebrow challenging Josh's sassy reply.

Josh put his hands up in the air, "I'm just curious."

"Get back to work, I'm hungry. How long is this going to take?"

Josh shot Maya a look. "Maya, good things come to those who wait."

Maya sighed dramatically in response, laying herself across the counter.

Josh shook his head laughing at her. "Do you want to learn?"

Maya once again propped herself up with her hands. "I'm actually already a really good breakfast cook." She said examining the fingernails on one of her hands.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Just ask Lucas." Maya chirped back.

Josh instinctively clenched his jaw. He didn't like that Lucas knew something about Maya that he didn't. "Why haven't you ever made _me_ breakfast if you're such a pro?"

Maya looked up at Josh, her eyes wide.

"I mean, you'll officially owe me after today, so..."

Maya nodded, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

"You got next Sunday." Josh said more than asked as he redirected his attention back to the food he was making.

Maya nodded to herself; that sounded perfect.

"Get over here." Josh quickly requested after a few seconds of silence. "Come learn this."

Maya pretended to protest as she stomped her way over to the brunette. In reality, she was more than happy to learn something from Josh, she was more than happy to be _next_ to Josh. _Settle down, Maya_. She told herself.

Josh looked down at Maya, his lips curling into a smile. "Okay, so what you want to do is… keep rolling this around…" He told her showing how he was kneading the fresh dough.

"I feel like you're just making a mess."

"Maya," Josh laughed. "No. You have to do this…"

"Can I do the gravy?" She asked crinkling her nose.

"I promise this is the least difficult part of the entire breakfast."

"Oh!" Maya practically bounced as she turned facing Josh, a finger pointed up at him. "I bet coffee is significantly easier than this!"

Josh smiled to himself.

Maya looked around the kitchen for Josh's coffee maker. She knew he had one, he was the one bringing coffee to class every morning during their weekend classes. After scanning the kitchen sufficiently, Maya sighed, and slammed her hand on the counter. "Where the hell is your coffee maker, Josh?"

"Oh I don't have one." Josh replied trying to hold back his laughter.

"What?" Maya asked confused.

"Here, fill this with water, then boil it," Josh said nudging what looked like a tea kettle Maya's direction.

"Okay…" Maya replied suspiciously. This didn't seem too hard; she was still convinced she was right. Maya filled the kettle and placed it on the back burner of Josh's stovetop, turning the heat on high. She hopped on the counter next to the stove, the opposite side from which Josh was still working on the dough. She quickly became engulfed in Josh's hands as he rolled and tossed and kneaded the dough; he was mesmerizing and he didn't even realize it. Maya practically jumped out of her skin hearing the kettle began screaming. "Oh _my_ God!" She exclaimed jumping down from the counter.

Josh laughed as he finished his final work on the dough. "Just grab it off of there,"

"Thank you," Maya said tilting her head Josh's direction. "There's no way _your_ coffee is worth the headache of that shrill alone."

"I beg to differ."

"Now what?" Maya asked holding the kettle in her hand, her arm extended away from her body with caution.

"Alright," Josh said walking to the sink and washing his hands quickly. "I ground up these beans this morning already," He said pulling a container of freshly ground coffee beans out. "We're going to use a slow-press."

"A what?" Maya asked narrowing her eyes. "Not a 'pour in, wait five minutes, have coffee'?"

"Come on, Maya. Have you even met me?" Josh asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde girl in front of him.

He wasn't exaggerating. Josh had always seemed to have a draw to things being done right and with purpose. He had the _patience_ for things to be done deliberately and precisely. Maya on the other hand was an in the moment type of girl. Josh was a long, steady, summer rain; Maya was the lightening.

Josh showed Maya how to work what he referred to as his most valued piece of kitchenware, leaving her to monitor the slow-press as he directed his attention back to the dough that was soon to become fresh biscuits.

Maya looked over her shoulder, her nose picking up the smell of bacon. She pulled her brows together in confusion seeing Josh frying up bacon in the skillet. "I thought you were making gravy?" She asked confused.

"Have you really never had biscuits and gravy before, Maya?"

"No."

"You make the gravy _from_ the bacon grease,"

"What?!" Maya had never heard of such a thing. "Now this, I gotta see."

Josh laughed, "Come on," he smiled nodding Maya over to him. He finished frying up several strips of bacon, the skillet rolling with fresh bacon grease. "So now, you just add flour… a little bit of milk… some pepper, and… you just stir." Josh explained slowly. His hand was moving in slow-steady circles keeping the mixture of ingredients continually moving.

The timer on the oven went off, alerting the two that the biscuits were finished.

"Think you can handle this?" Josh asked Maya, his eyebrows raised with question.

Maya nodded without saying a word.

Josh handed Maya the wooden spoon and positioned her to the side of the stove top so he could get into the oven. "Just keep stirring…" Josh said, his long arms wrapped around Maya's body as his hands slowly moved hers beneath his.

"Okay," Maya whispered, trying to focus on her task, but her mind racing at the touch of Josh's hands on hers.

"Just like that," He whispered as he slowly pulled away leaving both of them immediately longing for that warm contact again.

Maya nodded, her attention now completely on the task of keeping this gravy from burning.

Josh swiftly pulled the biscuits out of the oven, placing the tray on the counter. "Perfect," He said beaming with pride.

Maya didn't miss a beat, "Yeah, but how did the biscuits turn out?" She asked with a side smile as she glanced over at Josh.

"Funny," Josh quipped back. God he wanted to kiss her right now. He exhaled heavily, letting the thought blow through his mind as his breath exited his body. Every time he was around her, Josh was continually having to walk himself back from the cliff that led straight to Maya. The way she looked up at him, the way her hair splashed down her shoulders and across her back, the smile that spread across her face as she poked and teased at him. God he wanted to kiss her right now.

"Josh?" Maya said, sounding confused.

Josh shook his head, his eyes focusing on the blonde in front of him.

"Welcome back, cadet," Maya's brows were knitted together. "Am I done with this yet?" She asked eyeing the gravy in front of her.

Josh took a step closer to her, their bodies inches from touching. Josh inhaled deeply breathing in the smell of breakfast food, but being washed with an overwhelming scent of Maya. "Yeah, you can be done," He smiled taking the spoon from her hand. "Grab a plate," He nodded toward the biscuits.

Maya grabbed her plate and placed a biscuit on it, then looked at Josh intrigued.

"So… some people open it up…"

"Shut up." Maya stuck her tongue out then did exactly what Josh suggested.

Josh spooned out some gravy and poured it over Maya's biscuit. She looked up him with a worried look on her face. "Trust me, woman."

Maya nodded slowly, "If you say so…" she said and swirled around to the other side of Josh, picking up several pieces of bacon. "Now bacon, _that_ I know I like,"

Josh laughed, shaking his head, as he prepared his own plate now.

The two sat at the small table just off the kitchen, Josh not taking his eyes off Maya as she took her first bite. He sat with an eyebrow raised as he waited for her reaction.

As much as she tried to control her reaction, Maya's face immediately sank into pure ecstasy as the first bite hit her tastebuds. _How was this so good?_ She asked herself.

"Like it?" Josh asked as he took his own bite.

Maya tried to play it cool and shrugged, "It's a'ight,"

Josh laughed, knowing what she was doing. "Well, I'll finish it for you, you can have bacon." He said playing her game right along with her, reaching his fork onto Maya's plate.

Maya stabbed at Josh's silverware as it made its way closer to her breakfast. She looked up at the brunette, both of them raising a single eyebrow, silently challenging the other. Maya could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she and Josh held each other's gaze.

The tension was too high, too strong for either of them to keep up this little game. Josh broke eye contact first, pulling his fork back to his own plate, his eyes focusing on the breakfast in front of him now.

Maya took a deep breath. She glanced up at Josh, his jaw was clenched tightly as he focused on his food. As much as she enjoyed their sexual tension, Maya didn't want Josh to get wrapped up in his head about it. She playfully kicked at his leg underneath the table. "Hey," Maya said pulling Josh's attention back to her.

Josh slowly pulled his eyes up, once again grasping onto Maya's with an undeniable force. Josh narrowed his eyes as he pulled her into him. "God," he breathed, shaking his head slowly. "You're killing me, Hart,"

"Me?!" Maya asked shocked. She could feel her hands practically shaking with energy that only surged through her when she was around Josh. _He_ was killing _her_.

Their gaze was interrupted by Josh's phone ringing across the room.

Josh's _Echo_ immediately spoke up "Incoming call from Hayley. Say, accept or decline."

This time Maya was who looked down, reality slicing between the two of them like the sharpest of knives. She pushed around a piece of her biscuit, trying not to pay attention to the decision Josh was having to make.

Josh stood up and walked to his phone, Maya's heart was pounding; she suddenly felt like she was intruding. Maya's ears piqued as she heard the ringing quickly come to an end. "I'll call her later," Josh said in a low voice.

Maya felt her breath catch in her throat hearing Josh's words. He was choosing their time together over answering his phone call from Hayley. He was choosing her.

Josh rejoined Maya at the table, his eyebrow raised as he held her gaze. He seamlessly moved his hand across the table, gently clasping Maya's in his, his thumb brushing across the top of hers.

Maya's heart sped and slowed all at the same time. She couldn't wrap her head around just what Josh was doing to her, all she knew was she needed more of it.

"Settle down!" Maya yelled at the banging coming from her the other side of her door.

The banging didn't stop, despite her request.

"I swear to God, Matthews," Maya growled as she opened her door. Her heart couldn't help but accelerate at the sight in front of her. Josh Matthews, dark jeans, a long sleeved shirt on, a jacket sitting openly over it, a beanie that Maya hadn't seen in a while covering his ears and hanging down the back of his head.

A smile crept up the side of Josh's lips as he looked at the blonde in front of him. Maya's hair was strewn about her shoulders, clearly tamed by merely her hands since she awoke, what Josh could only assume, was moments ago. While he was completely dressed for the day, Maya was in a relaxed fit pair of lounge pants and a sweatshirt that seemed vaguely familiar to Josh, but he was unable to place his finger on exactly why. "Just wake up?" He laughed with a nod Maya's direction. He truly was just giving her a hard time, because Maya nearly took his breath away.

"My house this weekend, real pants are not a requirement," Maya said as she scrunched her nose up at Josh's comment.

"Oh, perfect," Josh nodded and began undoing the belt on his jeans.

Maya's eyes immediately followed Josh's movement and she looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You wish," Josh laughed, his eyes teasing Maya's, a mischievous smile painted on his lips. "Whatcha cooking for breakfast?" Josh asked as he and Maya walked toward the kitchen.

"Well someone is demanding," Maya replied, her hair flipped over her shoulder as she turned her head Josh's direction.

"Do you forget last Sunday…?"

"No, actually. And you'll have to live with regular old coffee maker coffee this morning."

"Ah, that's okay, I already had my cup of my coffee this morning, so," Josh said as he sat at the kitchen counter.

Maya poured herself and Josh both a cup of coffee and then returned to the fridge.

"But really, what are you making?" Josh asked, curiosity hanging on every word.

"Pancakes." Maya said with a proud smile.

"Okay," Josh said with a nod and took a drink of his coffee, practically cringing as it assaulted his tastebuds. "Oh, Maya… this is awful."

Maya quickly turned around, her jaw ajar as she looked at Josh in disbelief. "It is not."

Josh took another drink. "No, yeah, it is. What is this?"

Maya exaggerated a frown, her bottom lip sticking out. "Coffee." She told him.

Josh stood up and walked toward the blonde.

Maya's breath hitched as Josh grew closer and closer to her and she could feel her cheeks blushing.

Josh's hand slinked around the side of Maya's small frame as he reached for the small bag of coffee sitting on the counter behind her.

Maya tried to control her breathing, Josh's chest nearly pressed against hers. She could feel the electricity vibrating between the two of them, Josh's waves crashing into Maya as hers rushed into him.

"Hazelnut?" Josh read the label on the coffee package.

"Mhmm,"

"Flavored coffee?" Josh's voice was elevated in pitch, his eyebrows pulled together. He shook his head slowly as he took a step back, adding nearly a foot between him and Maya.

Maya exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding. _Focus, Maya_. She told herself and redirected her attention to gathering her breakfast ingredients. _Pancakes_. She reminded herself as she turned her back to Josh.

"Do you need any help?" Josh asked.

Maya felt his breath warm the back of her neck as he closed their gap once again.

"Nope," Maya turned around quickly, a proud smile on her lips.

It was Josh this time to feel his breath siphoned out of him as Maya's lips were inches away from his. In his head, Josh's hands cupped either side of Maya's face as he collided their lips in another magnetic kiss. Instead, Josh shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets and finally took a step back, once again separating himself and this beautiful woman in front of him.

"Pancakes," Maya breathed, reminding both of them.

Josh nodded slowly, "Pancakes."

Maya slipped over to the stove, turning one of the burners on.

"Maya?" Josh asked with skepticism as he saw Maya preparing the pancake mix.

Maya looked up from the yellow bottle she had just added water to. "Yes?" She smiled as she began shaking the mix with the water.

Uncertainty was written across Josh's face; surely this wasn't the breakfast Maya bragged about being able to make so well.

"Trust me." Maya repeated Josh's words from last Sunday as he made her an unfamiliar breakfast.

Josh raised his his hands surrendering. "Nevermind."

" _Lucas_ loves my pancakes," Maya said with a pointed look and raised eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know when you made pancakes for Lucas? Because he's dating my niece and - - I don't think I need to picture anything like that with him and you - -"

"No! Josh. No. I… he lives upstairs from Riley and can smell food a solid two square miles away. He shows up any time I make them for Riley."

Josh nodded. Of course Maya made pancakes for Riley that she surely doused in syrup before taking a single bite. And Maya was right; Lucas would come for and inhale food like no one else he knew.

Maya glanced over at Josh, " _Trust me_ ," She repeated. "I can see it on your face that you're not."

Josh forced a smile on his lips. "I'm just actually hungry, Hart. Don't let me down."

Maya shook her head, "I've never let you down,"

Josh knew she was right; Maya had never let him down.

"And," Maya practically hummed from across the kitchen, "Pancakes take zero time to make," She said as she flipped the first set of fresh pancakes off the skillet and onto the plate next to her.

Josh smiled as he watched Maya continue with her pancakes, seemingly completely in her zone. Josh would have never, especially after last Sunday in his kitchen, Josh would have never thought Maya could be so comfortable in the kitchen. But in this moment, he couldn't imagine her any place else, and he couldn't imagine himself any place else either. Josh continued to watch Maya in silence, mesmerized by every move she made.

Maya finally brought a plate stacked with pancakes over to the counter. "I assume you're not a syrup person?" Maya asked looking at Josh.

He laughed at the tone in her voice, knowing, annoyed and amused all mixed together. "You assume correctly. What do you put on yours?"

"Honey." Maya said with a nod.

"Hmm…" Josh mused.

Maya's eyes grew, "You wanna try it with honey?"

Josh bit his bottom lip in contemplation. "Actually… what the hell? Go for it."

Maya smiled as she poured some honey onto Josh's plate. She glanced up at Josh through her lashes, "Trust me," She repeated as she sat next to Josh at the bar.

When you're around certain people, there is almost a buzzing that you feel inside of you, an internal hum that is both energizing and soothing at the same time. It draws you to that person and nearly paralyzes you in a suspended feeling of pure calm; Josh tried think of the last time he felt that feeling, and as he did, only one person came to mind… Sitting in his kitchen, across the table from _Maya._ Sitting outside of the school watching _Maya_ draw. His drive to his parents' house with _Maya_. Playing tic-tac-toe with _Maya_. Nearly ten years ago, back at the ski lodge… with _Maya_.

"What?" Maya asked shaking her head, not being able to read the look on Josh's face.

Josh took a deep breath. "I really want to kiss you right now," Josh admitted.

Maya blushed immediately, dipping her head.

"Maya," Josh whispered.

Maya looked up at him, her heart pounding; she wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now too. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Mmm," Josh practically groaned, "You can't do that..."

Maya tilted her head, shrugging slightly, "Why not?" she pressed.

Josh shook his head, and without thinking any further, his hands threaded in Maya's hair as he brought their lips together again.

Maya completely melted into the kiss, and her hands found their way to the back of Josh's neck as the both deepened the kiss, Maya's thumbs stroking the side of Josh's jaw.

Josh stood up from the barstool he was at, taking a step closer to Maya, their lips never breaking. His hands slid from Maya's hair down her back, resting just above her hips as he stood her up as well, gently pressing their bodies together.

Maya finally pulled back, gasping for air, "Josh," she breathed.

Josh looked at Maya, his eyes dark and hooded, both of their chests heaving. "Yeah," he exhaled and ran a hand through his hair and clenched his jaw.

"Pancakes," Maya reminded him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she sat back down.

"Pancakes." Josh repeated.

The following Sunday Maya showed up at Josh's apartment again. A smile on her face knowing he would be cooking a brand new breakfast for the two of them again. And much like the previous week, the morning ended with their lips colliding, this time the two of them making their way to Josh's couch, their limbs entangling with Maya's legs draped over Josh's lap and neither being able to keep their hands off the other.

The Sunday after, having tapped Maya out of her cooking skills, the two met at cafe for breakfast then went back to Josh's house, immediately making their way to the couch again, this time Maya was laying underneath Josh as he hovered above her, their kissing intensifying with every passing moment.

The Sunday after that… it was an every week thing. Without even asking anymore. Maya would show up at Josh's house early Sunday morning, shortly after Hayley left for work, and she and Josh would spend the whole morning and most of the afternoon together. Often they would get caught up talking, there was always coffee and breakfast, sometimes Maya would draw, once Josh tried to teach Maya a card game; _once_ , until he learned how competitive she was and decided he was not doing that again. Every week eventually led to a makeout session neither could resist even if they wanted to... but neither wanted to.

The end of the semester was drawing near and Maya wanted to spend every chance she could with Josh before summer came and they inevitably went their separate ways. Neither were talking about what they were doing, or what they were to each other. It was as if they were a carefully constructed house of cards and even just speaking risked the chance ruining it all.

Josh was also acutely aware of the end of the semester coming up quickly. He wasn't ready to lose his relationship with Maya; whatever it was. And quite frankly, he was tired of _whatever it was_. Josh knew he had some decisions to make, and while he knew this would hurt Hayley, the thought of losing Maya hurt more. 

* * *

End of Chapter 15! So. Much. Joshaya. Literally only two people in this chapter! They're so fun to write, and interestingly enough, I was bopping around Tumblr about a week after I had this chapter written and saw someone's headcanon that was almost identical to the cooking scenes in this chapter. :) It's fun to know things are on-par with what people think of for Joshaya.

The amount of reviews for chapter 14 blew me completely away! So many new reviewers -so much freaking out, and I just completely fell in love with all of you! You guys are the best! I reply to all the reviews that are registered users, but guest reviewers, know I LOVE YOU JUST AS MUCH! I'm thinking about doing a final thank you post when everything is said and done because I feel like it's not fair you all don't get the same kind of love the registered reviewers get. I say it every week, and it's because you just keep proving me right every week -I HAVE THE BEST READERS OUT THERE! I freaking love you guys! Your support just means the entire world to me! :D

Don't forget to follow me on social media! It's one of my very favorite things connecting with you guys! I'm on twitter at MandaLou52 and I post UD statuses, tons of GIFS (because I live for GIFS) and all kinds of Joshaya spam :) I'm also on Tumblr at the same name, MandaLou52 -I post teases over there of upcoming chapters! If you follow me, hit me up, tell me you came from MMW and I'll do that follow back -I genuinely love getting to know you guys!

Until next time my dears...  
xoxo  
Manders

Coming up: Chapter 16: Maya Meets Honesty (The grad class has an end of the semester event, Josh and Maya drink a few glasses of wine and go out together afterward :))


	16. Chapter 16: Maya Meets Honesty

Chapter 16: Maya Meets Honesty

To: Josh Matthews  
 _You literally wouldn't believe my luck right now._

From: Josh Matthews  
 _Why? What happened?_

To: Josh Matthews  
 _*heavy eye roll* I'll just have to show you when I get there. Just be prepared, there's a lot of blood and quite a bit of missing skin._

Almost as soon Maya hit send her phone began ringing. "Hello?" She sighed.

"What happened?" Josh said immediately.

"Well hi to you too."

"Yeah, hi. What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

"I totally bit it…" Maya said with an eye roll.

"What?"

"I was just walking to my car, minding my own business and I don't know… missed the curb or something… anyway, you can practically see the bone on both of my kneecaps."

"What?!" Josh exclaimed. "Where are you?"

Maya sighed, "I'm turning into the parking lot now. Where are you?"

"I see your car, pull in to the left." Josh said assertively.

Maya pulled her brows together, "I don't see you…"

"Keep coming down, just park over to your left."

Maya finally saw Josh, he was standing outside of his car, leaning against back of it, foot propped up on the bumper. Maya's heart skipped a beat seeing Josh in a pair of slacks, a button down with a tie and a suit jacket hanging behind him on his finger. _God he's gorgeous_. Maya pulled into an empty spot, putting her car in park and immediately rolling her passenger window down.

Without missing a beat, Josh's hands were on Maya's window, his head hunched down to where he was looking at the blonde girl he couldn't stay away from. She was wearing a beautiful wrap dress, her hair curled delicately and pulled to one side. _God she's gorgeous_. "Maya,"

"Josh," Maya said looking up at him through her thick, dark, lashes. She nodded in, signaling to him he could get in the car.

Josh quickly joined Maya in her car, his eyes immediately taking in her look once again. "Let me see," he requested.

"Ugh," Maya sighed as she rolled her eyes. She pulled her seat back, wincing as she turned toward Josh. She wasn't kidding, it looked as if Maya had torn three layers of skin off both of her knees. There was blood running down her pale legs, and there was still bits of gravel buried in the open flesh.

"Maya," Josh practically gasped. "Jesus…"

"Yeah… i tried to clean them up, but they hurt _so_ bad." Maya said looking down at her own legs.

"I bet… God. Do you have any napkins or wipes or anything in here?"

Maya shrugged, "No. I used what I had… I figured I'd get more inside."

"Yeah… let me see if I have anything," Josh said and quickly stepped out of Maya's car.

Maya sighed.

Moments later, Josh was opening Maya's driver-side door, a small first-aid kit in hand.

"Of course you have a first-aid kit," Maya teased raising her eyebrow.

Josh shook his head, his focus on Maya's torn up knees. "This is going to hurt," He whispered, placing an alcohol pad on Maya's right knee, the one that was the least injured.

Maya hissed in pain as the cold pad made contact with her fresh wound. "Shit," she exhaled.

Josh looked up at her, "I'm sorry," he apologized hating that he was hurting her.

Maya clenched her jaw and shook her head.

"Keep going?" Josh asked cautiously.

Maya nodded, she was bracing herself, knowing good and well her left knee was 10x worse than her right.

"This one is _really_ going to hurt…" Josh warned.

"Just do it," Maya said, her eyes still closed, her hand clutching the seat beneath her as she took a deep breath.

Josh cautiously watched Maya as he placed a fresh alcohol pad on her decimated kneecap.

"Fuck," Maya growled. "Okay, okay, stop," She begged trying to pull her leg away from Josh.

"I'm sorry," Josh apologized again as he held Maya's leg still, keeping the cleansing pad on her open wound.

Maya clenched her teeth as she squeezed her eyes shut, a tear slipping down her cheek. Her right foot bounced as Josh continued to clean her opposite leg. "Are you almost done?"

"I mean…" Josh said as he pulled the pad away from Maya's knee. "Jesus, Maya…"

"Ugh," Maya threw her head back. "I can't look at it,"

"You're gonna have a killer scar,"

"Greaaaaaaat," Maya said rolling her eyes.

"I… I don't know if I should even try to put bandaids on them…"

Maya sighed, "Well, they probably won't stay on."

Josh nodded in agreement. "Not the ones I have. You're going to need some gauze and tape…"

Maya nodded. "Wonderful." She smiled, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Can you walk?" Josh asked sitting back on his haunches.

Maya nodded, "Yeah. Slowly, but I can do it."

Josh stood up and extended his hand toward Maya to help her up.

Maya winced as her knees flexed and straightened as she stood. "Oh, this is going to be a long night," She laughed shaking her head.

"I don't know how to help you, but… you can lean on me however you need."

"Thanks," Maya rolled her eyes. She loved leaning on Josh, but she hate that he was suggesting she do it because she was injured.

Josh's long strides that were cut short regularly when he walked with Maya were decreased even more as she took practical baby steps, trying her best to keep the pain off her face as she did so.

"The _one_ time I don't wear pants, too," Maya shook her head looking down at her still bloody, honestly gross-looking, knees. "Good thing this was supposed to be a nice event." She rolled her eyes.

Josh couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah… the bloody knees kind of clash with the nice dress and heels."

Maya shot Josh a look. "Thank you. I need a drink," she said looking around the venue as the two walked in. They were still relatively early for the event, only a few classmates and a handful of faculty members in the building. Tonight all the grad students as well as alumni from the department were coming together for a celebration and silent auction to raise money for a scholarship in the program.

Josh walked Maya over to the bar, both of them getting a glass of wine.

Maya took a drink and smiled, "Perfect,"

"Easing that burn a little?"

Maya took another sip, "You have no idea."

"Oh my God, Maya! What happened to you?" Sarah asked walking up to Josh and Maya, her boyfriend Trevor in toe.

Maya shrugged, "I'm literally the clumsiest person sometimes."

"I knew I should have had Trevor come get you, I'm so sorry!"

Maya waved her hand, "It's fine,"

"Does it hurt?" Trevor asked, his eyes glued to Maya's knees.

Maya looked up at him puzzled, "Like hell."

Josh laughed, "You should have seen it, blood running down her legs, rocks and everything still stuck in her knees,"

"Jesus, Maya."

Maya smiled and shrugged. "All the more reason for more wine," She said as she finished her glass.

"I'll join you," Sarah said slinking her arm through Maya's as the girls walked to the bar.

"I mean, aside from those 12-year old tomboy knees, she looks pretty good tonight," Trevor said as he patted Josh on the back.

Josh laughed slightly as he nodded in agreement. Maya looked gorgeous tonight, 12-year old tomboy knees and all; she was perfectly Maya. "What'd you get this time?" Josh asked with a smile as Maya and Sarah walked back toward the guys.

"No idea," Maya smiled. "But I liked what I had last time, so I told him I wanted something similar. What do you have again?" She asked looking at Josh's glass of white wine.

"Here," Josh extended his glass in Maya's direction. The two switched wine glasses smoothly, each taking a sip of the other's.

"Ah," Maya pouted. "Yours is way better,"

Josh nodded, "It is," he said extending Maya's red back toward her.

Maya pushed her bottom lip out even more and batted her eyes. "You could let me keep this one and you go get you a brand new one. I mean, since I can barely walk and all,"

Josh narrowed his eyes at Maya, "I could," he nodded.

Maya's face lit up in a smile in an attempt to coax Josh to do exactly that.

Trevor laughed, "Come on, Josh,"

Maya raised her eyebrow at Josh as she took another drink from his glass as he walked with Trevor toward the bar.

"What is all of that?" Sarah asked pulling Maya's attention to her.

Maya looked at her friend confused. "What do you mean?"

"You and Josh. You know exactly what I mean; hell _I_ can feel that sexual tension."

Maya ran her hand through her hair and shrugged, "We're just friends, Sarah,"

"Mhmm," Sarah wasn't convinced.

The boys walked back over, Trevor wrapping his arm around Sarah.

Josh walked over to Maya, his eyes going to her knees that were beginning to bleed yet again. "Is it better if you sit…?" he asked eyeing the lounge furniture behind the group.

Maya shrugged shaking her head, "Probably not, actually."

Josh nodded, "You know you're bleeding again,"

Maya sighed, "Well hell."

Josh laughed at Maya's frustration.

"I'm not actually sure it's funny, Matthews," Maya said with a pointed look.

Josh bent down, pressing the napkin in his hand against Maya's knee. "I know, I'm sorry." He apologized.

Maya's jaw clenched at Josh's contact. "Fuck," she whispered, even just the slightest contact sending jolts of pain washing over her as her hand clenched Josh's shoulder. "I'm going to need another glass," She asserted.

Josh stayed with Maya the whole evening, as more students, faculty and alumni filed in, Josh never left her side, even though Maya was practically immobile. Josh didn't mind, it was easy talking with Maya, and he was doing what he could to keep her mind off the pain he knew her knees were causing her. After about an hour everyone had practically filled the banquet hall and as Josh and Maya walked in, they quickly realized there were no seats available.

Maya was fine standing, but Josh was sure with the amount of wine she had, and the undoubted length of this event, not to mention the burning pain from her knees, Maya was better off sitting down. He and Trevor grabbed a few chairs out of the extra room and placed them along the perimeter of the room.

"Come on," Josh whispered as he nodded toward to chairs together along the side of the room, a few of their professors sitting nearby.

Maya slowly made her way across the room with Josh, carefully sitting down, a fresh glass of wine in her hand.

Josh leaned over, his lips brushing Maya's hair as he whispered in her ear. "Now listen, you can't cut up throughout this whole thing,"

Maya glanced at the brunette. "I would never," she fake gasped.

"Mhmm," Josh smiled slyly as he directed his attention to the front of the room.

It didn't take two minutes for Maya to lean over to Josh and whisper in his ear, "Drinking game?" she asked.

Josh smiled, keeping his eyes forward.

"I'll take that as a yes," Maya smiled. "Every time his hands go in the air," she started.

Josh gave a slight nod signalling that he was down for the game.

Within minutes Maya was biting her tongue to keep from laughing as the most expressive man the two had ever seen speak continued, his arms flailing almost constantly. "Oh my God," Maya laughed under her breath as she took yet another drink.

"Shhh," Josh whispered.

"What?" Maya asked.

Josh leaned in again, "You're a really bad whisperer," he told her, his hand finding its way to her thigh.

"I am not," Maya nudged him with her elbow.

Without thinking, Josh gently kicked Maya's foot.

"Oww," Maya winced as her knee changed positions, pain rippling through her.

Josh quickly turned to her, his hand gripping her thigh slightly, "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Maya pulled her brows together and set her lips, a full-on pout spreading across her face.

"Oh, you're fine," Josh poked and wrapped his arm around Maya.

Maya fake sniffled back tears, feigning real injury. She refocused her attention to the speakers, her eyes glancing at Josh every few minutes.

Josh grabbed his phone, quickly snapping a picture of the blonde sitting next to him.

"What did you just do?! Let me see that!" Maya whisper-yelled at Josh.

Josh pulled his phone out of her reach. "No way," He whispered.

"I swear to God, Matthews," Maya threatened pointing at Josh.

"You two are having way too much fun," Dr. Andrews whispered leaning down between the two.

Maya's cheeks flushed, forgetting how close quarters she and Josh were to their professors. She smiled to herself, a slight roll of her eyes as she thought about the banter that was high tonight between her and Josh.

"What are you doing when this is over?" Josh leaned toward Maya and whispered.

"Mmm… Margaritas?"

Josh nodded a single nod; he was in.

When the final speaker finished, Josh and Maya quickly slipped out of the hall.

"Where are you two running off to?" Sarah asked seeing Maya and Josh leaving side by side.

"I think I'm just gonna head home," Josh didn't miss a beat.

Maya nodded, "Yeah, me too,"

"Mhmm," Sarah said with a suspicious look. "You two have fun." She smiled, her eyebrow raised.

Josh and Maya walked out to their cars, Josh's arm draped around Maya's shoulders, both riding a decent buzz.

"You're not really going home are you?" Maya asked look up at the brunette.

"Hell no, we're going to get drinks." Josh smiled as they reached their cars. "Follow me?"

Maya nodded and climbed into her car. She waited for Josh to pull out ahead of her and then followed him down the street to a local restaurant.

"After you," Josh said holding the door open.

Maya rolled her eyes slightly walking past Josh; she could feel his eyes glued to her as he followed closely behind.

"How're your knees feeling?" Josh asked after the two got seated.

"Like I ripped a few layers of skin off of them," Maya said with a slight nod.

"You're gonna need to take something for the pain before you go to sleep tonight,"

"I'm gonna go with a double here and that'll probably do the trick," Maya smiled at Josh, her eyes lighting up, pleased with her plan.

Josh followed suit and when the waiter showed up, he ordered himself and Maya both a margarita with an extra shot of Patron.

"Perfect," Maya practically purred as her drink was placed in front of her.

Josh couldn't take his eyes off of Maya sitting across from him. While he thought she was beautiful any day of the week, tonight, all dressed up, her hair perfectly done, he wanted nothing more than to grab her hand right that second and take her back home with him. "Maya," His voice almost surprised him as he grabbed her attention.

Maya looked up at Josh, the straw of her margarita still in her mouth.

"Do you… do you have feelings for me?"

Maya's eye grew and her jaw slacked at Josh's question. "Um…"

Josh was holding onto Maya's eyes with his intently, both begging for her answer, and yet, for some reason, terrified of her answer.

"Josh," Maya breathed running her hand through her hair. She bit her bottom lip, her brows pulled together. "You know I do…" She finally admitted shaking her head slowly. "You know I like you - - God. You know I've had feelings for you for a long time, Josh. They never went away."

Josh exhaled the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. That was everything he wanted to hear and his whole body immediately relaxed.

"But," Maya started up again, "I have to stop myself. I have to hold back," she whispered, looking down. "And it kills me," she looked back up at Josh again. "To be around you, to feel the way I do around you, to kiss you… I… it kills me. Because it doesn't matter how _amazing_ those moments are… you still go home to someone else."

Josh looked down this time, his eyes closed as Maya's words grabbed him from the high he was on and pulled him back down into the harsh reality of their situation and what they had been doing.

"And what about you? Where do you stand?" Maya finally asked.

Josh looked up, his eyes met with Maya's piercing blue ones, slightly glistening with the haze of a night of drinking. "I fucking love you, Maya. I love everything about you."

Maya's heart crashed to the floor at Josh's words. _What was he saying? What was he doing?_ "Josh," Maya said shaking her head.

"No, Maya. I do. And I know that's not fair to you. I know I have no right to say that, but God - -" Josh ran his hands through his hair. Maybe it was the excessive amount of alcohol he had in his system tonight, but he couldn't stop himself from finally telling this girl exactly how he felt.

"Josh," Maya tried again shrugging. "You're with Hayley," she reminded him.

"I know," Josh practically growled, his teeth clenched. "But that doesn't mean I don't want _you_ ,"

Maya exhaled shakily, Josh's words rocking her usual fervent resolve.

"Maya," Josh reached for her both physically and verbally.

Maya pressed a smile onto her lips and shrugged slightly, her hand subtly pulling back from Josh's movement toward her.

"God," Josh sighed barely audible, rubbing the side of his face; what had he done?

"Cheer up, Matthews," Maya smiled. "Ball's in your court," she told him, her eyebrow raised. "I gotta pee," Maya said running her hand through her hair and stood up.

Josh's eyes were glued to every inch of Maya as she walked away; he hoped to God he hadn't ruined this.

"I'm gonna head home," Maya smiled when she made her way back to the table.

Josh nodded and stood up.

"Drive safely," Maya smiled as she stood on her tiptoes hugging Josh tightly.

"You too," Josh whispered, holding Maya close to him a second longer. "Text me when you get there?"

Maya smiled and nodded slightly. She made her way to her car, as Josh watched her leave.

Josh sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair again. He was beating himself up over the situation he had put himself and Maya in; and she was right, the ball was in his court. Josh got into his car, practically slamming his door shut behind him and threw his car in reverse. Not ready to go home, and fueled with anger, anger at himself, anger at Hayley for no real reason, anger at the Universe for throwing him and Maya into each other's orbits again -at the wrong time, Josh took off for a not-so-familiar part of town looking for a not-so-familiar face.

* * *

End of Chapter 16!

So, I know a lot of people were ready for Josh to call it off with Hayley after last chapter (and trust me, you have no idea how much I want that too). But, Josh being Josh, he needed to feel things out first, he's not one to be reckless and impulsive. Let's just hope he doesn't wait too long... Maya's not gonna put up with this sneaking around forever. I think it's clearly getting to Josh here too... he knows he's screwing up. Also, where the hell is he going?

Side note: I'm not sure you guys are incredibly aware of the UD schedule I've been following so far, but I post a chapter, let it live for 4 days, then post another chapter. Unfortunately, as you guys may or may not know also, I'm currently working toward getting my PhD as well as teaching at a University right now, and my workload is completely drowning me. I am trying to still write on this frequently, but I know the quality is slipping. So, that being said, I'm going to go ahead and bump new updates to once a week until further notice. I am SO sorry , and I hate to do it (I follow the stats, I know nothing much happens after day 4, so I know most of you guys read it within the first two days, honestly) but for my sanity, my education, my students, and for the quality of this story, starting next week, I will be posting new UDs on Saturday mornings. Please don't hate me, and know it's killing me to do this.

Follow my crazy self on Twitter where my current obsession is to expose my crazy students' 3AM emails ;) I also post teases and UD information, and rave about you beautiful people all the time. My Twitter handle is MandaLou52 and you can find me on Tumblr under the same name. I LOVE LOVE LOVE getting to know you guys. Shoot me a reply and let me know you came from MMW and I'll follow your cute self right back! Oh. and GIFS. some days I exclusively communicate with people in GIFS :)

Up Next:

Chapter 17: Maya Meets Bay Window (It's a busy couple of days for Riley's bay window and Joshaya is the main topic of conversation. Josh shows up to class on Wednesday with a black eye having found trouble after Maya went home after their drinks last week.)


	17. Chapter 17: Maya Meets Bay Window

Chapter 17: Maya Meets Bay Window

Maya parked outside of her apartment, a slight buzz still hovering over her from the night of near continual drinking with Josh. She walked on still shaky legs to her door, grabbing her phone as soon as she got in.

I need to talk to you.

New Message  
From: Riles  
Everything okay? At work.

To: Riles  
I don't know. Can I come over after you get some sleep tomorrow?

New Message  
From: Riles  
Do you even have to ask?

Maya kicked off her shoes, threw on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top, washed her face and crawled into bed. Her mind was swirling, a mix of tequila and emotions making it impossible to close her eyes.  
 _I fucking love you, Maya._  
What was he saying? How was she supposed to respond to that. Maya's stomach dropped each time she heard Josh's deep voice in her head.  
 _I fucking love you…_

Maya sighed, picking up her phone; she had forgotten to let Josh know she made it home. Maya quickly flipped to her camera, sticking her tongue out slightly, she snapped a picture.

To: Josh  
Beat cha home.

Josh's phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out, immediately knowing who it was.

New Message  
From: Hayles  
 _Hey babe. It's getting late. Where you at?_

Josh's brows furrowed and he immediately slid his phone back in his pocket as he located his new destination for the evening. Josh walked through the door, his eyes immediately scanning the dark dive bar. His phone vibrated in his pocket once again, "Come on, Hayles," he mumbled to himself as he pulled the phone out.

New Message  
From: The Best Person You Know

Josh smiled to himself; Maya had gotten into his phone a few weeks ago during class and changed her name in his contacts. He slid his phone open to view the picture she sent, laying in bed, hair piled on top of her head, her tongue out teasing him from the comfort of her own bed.

 _Beat cha home._

Josh could feel the grin on his face growing and he couldn't pull his eyes away from the dark picture.

"Hey, how's it going?" A stranger asked walking up to Josh, startling his attention away from the image on his phone.

"Hey, I'm looking for someone…" Josh recovered quickly, clicking his phone off and sliding it back into his pocket. "A guy named Austin? He works here?"

"Oh yeah," the stranger nodded. He whistled toward the bar, his arm raised in the air flagging Austin their direction. "There ya go," he said patting Josh on the back and walking away.

A million thoughts ran through Josh's head, what he wanted to say, what he was going to yell at him for treating such an amazing girl the way he did. Josh was ready to put Austin in his place for what he'd done to Maya. His heart was hammering in his chest, his feelings for Maya pulsing through his veins, the alcohol he'd consumed that night clouding his judgement.

Austin walked up to Josh, not sure who he was. "Hey, bro, what's - -"

In an instant, Josh's fist collided with Austin's face. He was no longer thinking, Josh was just acting, something that otherwise would have felt very out of character for the brunette himself. But his heart was hammering in his chest, his feelings for Maya pulsing through his veins, and he couldn't think.

"What the fuck?" Austin spat, his hand under his chin, almost immediately Austin swung his balled fist, connecting with Josh's mouth.

Josh shook off the blow, spitting what tasted like blood out of his mouth and went for another punch. "Stay the hell away from her." He growled as he made contact with Austin's nose.

Austin grabbed Josh by the arm, spinning him around. "Who the fuck are you? Stay away from who?" He asked.

Josh, for the first time, realised the size differentiation between himself and Austin. He exhaled heavily as he pulled out of Austin's grip. "Maya." Josh breathed, his eyes dark as he held onto Austin's cocky stare.

Austin practically laughed and once again, crashed his fist into Josh's face, this time hitting Josh right in the eye, causing Josh to see black.

-/-/-

"Josh?" Hayley asked finally hearing the front door shut.

"Yeah," Josh grumbled.

Hayley walked to the front room, "Where have you - - oh my God. What happened to you?!" She asked, her eyes wide as she took in Josh's face, stepping closer to him, her hand going to Josh's face gently.

Josh clenched his jaw. Both the frustration from his fight with Austin and the guilt that engulfed him whenever he was around Hayley flooding through him.

"Come on, you need to put ice on that," Hayley went straight into nurse mode walking toward the kitchen.

Josh kept his feet planted. "Hayles," his voice was low, his head hung.

Hayley turned, her brows pulled together in confusion.

Josh's eyes were downcast, his head still hanging.

"What's going on?" Hayley whispered walking back to Josh, knowing immediately something was off. "What happened?"

Josh ran his hand through his hair. "I got into a fight."

"I can see that. With who?" Hayley asked shaking her head slowly.

"Austin," His voice was low, hate, anger, disgust still coating his words as Josh spoke of him.

Hayley shrugged. "I don't know who that is, Josh."

Josh finally looked up, his blue eyes meeting Hayley's dark ones. "You wouldn't," He shook his head and took a deep breath. "He's Maya's ex boyfriend."

"Huh…" Hayley's jaw slacked and her arms crossed across her chest.

Josh could see it, he could see the hurt flash across Hayley's face, and he hated himself for it.

"Why did you get into a fight with Maya's ex boyfriend?" Hayley's eyes were narrowed into slits as she pressed her boyfriend for answers.

Josh sighed and shook his head. "We got a little drunk tonight, and - -"

"We?" Hayley interrupted.

Josh didn't say anything.

"Maya," Hayley whispered, finally connecting the dots.

Josh swallowed hard, "Hayles…" he started, his eyes trying to hold onto hers one last time. "I have loved you more than I thought I could love another person."

Hayley pressed her lips together, setting her jaw tightly as she listened to Josh.

"But… it's not fair to you, how I've been feeling lately."

"And how's that?" Hayley asked. Hayley was so busy. She and Josh hardly spent time together, between her work and his work and school, it was maybe once a week they truly saw each other. If she was being honest with herself, Hayley knew something had been different for a while now. She couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was, but Josh couldn't hold her gaze anymore, they hardly physically touched anymore. Hayley was so busy, though. She just chalked it up to their schedules and the newness of their relationship having worn off. But it was more than that. She could see it all over Josh right now; it was so much more than that.

Josh ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know when it happened, or why it happened, probably long before I even acknowledged it myself. Maya she - -"

"Maya," Hayley nodded. There it was, Josh finally said it, and Hayley could feel her heart close off in a way she never thought would happen with the man standing in front of her.

"Hayles," Josh tried as he reached for her hand.

"Yeah, you don't get to call me that right now." Hayley shook her head taking a step back from Josh.

Josh exhaled. "Fair enough," he nodded. "I don't want to hurt you, Hayley."

Hayley's eyes were suddenly soft, "Have you been…?" she asked, only half wanting to know the answer to that question.

Josh shook his head, "We haven't… we haven't done anything, Hayley, not physically. But…"

Hayley shrugged with a slight nod, she knew Josh well enough to know where this was going. "You love her,"

"I…" Josh's hand made it's way through his hair once again, pulling tightly as he moved from the front to the back, his hand resting on the back of his head.

Hayley rolled her eyes, "I'm a grown-up, Josh, you don't have to sugarcoat this for me." She had crossed her arms across her chest, her armor going completely up.

"Hayley," Josh shook his head. As much as he didn't want to hurt her, Josh knew this was hurting her.

Hayley nodded. "I'm gonna go to my sister's. We'll… figure this," she said motioning to the apartment, "out later."

"For what it's worth, I'm really sorry, Hayley. And, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Hayley raised an eyebrow, "Sure you did."

Josh tilted his head in confusion.

"Why'd you join that program, Josh?"

Josh's eyes locked onto Hayley's.

Hayley shrugged slightly brushing right past Josh as she stepped toward the door, grabbing her purse and coat. "Put some ice on your eye," she instructed before walking out.

Josh closed his eyes at the sound of the door closing. He exhaled heavily, his jaw clenched tightly.

-/-/-

Riley yawned walking to her front door, the heavy, consistent knocking catching her off guard. "Josh?" She asked swinging her door open.

"I need to talk to you…"

"Whoa…" Riley said side stepping her Uncle, finally catching a glance at his face.

Josh ran his hands through his hair anxiously.

"What happened to you?"

Josh shook his head, "I might have…"

"Might have… what?" Riley asked. "Gotten into a bar fight?"

Josh looked up at his niece.

"Did you get into a bar fight?!" Riley exclaimed, her eyes wide. "With who? How? When…?"

"I… Maya and I might have gone out for drinks last night..."

"So you hit Maya?!"

"No! God, come on Riley, I would never - -" Josh shook his head. "She went home… I… went to the bar Austin works at…"

"You didn't…" Riley's voice was low. As much as she secretly wanted Josh to beat the hell out of Austin, she didn't actually want him to beat the hell out of Austin. Josh was better than that.

Josh rubbed his palms nervously against his thighs. "I was so mad, Riles."

"Yeah, but - -"

"I love her."

"Whoa…" Riley was taken aback once again.

"Hayley and I broke up."

"Whoa." Riley repeated. "Okay. One thing at a time, please." She nodded to the bay window in her living room.

Josh knew Riley, she was still the same girl she had been since she was a teenager in some ways, one of them being, any time she was having a serious conversation, it had to take place in a bay window. Without a word, he followed his niece and sat down, his knee bent as he turned to face Riley.

"So… you and Maya had drinks last night?" Riley started.

Josh nodded. "Yeah. We had an event for school, and we left early, just the two of us, we went to get drinks."

"Okay." Riley nodded "So you guys got get drinks where Austin works?" She asked, pressing for more details in this choppy story Josh was trying to tell.

"No," Josh shook his head. "Maya went home and then I went to Austin's work,"

"But why?" Riley still didn't quite understand.

Josh sighed, "So I asked Maya if she had feelings for me…"

Riley's eyes closed, "Josh," she breathed.

Josh shook his head, "I know. It was stupid. And it wasn't fair - -"

"No shit," Riley interrupted.

Josh looked up at Riley, shocked by her cursing.

Riley's brows were pulled together as she quickly began scolding her Uncle, "You can't do that to her, Josh. We've already had this conversation."

"I know," Josh drug out the last word, his hands again going to his hair. "And I think I screwed up, Riley."

Riley sighed, she hated that this was happening to her best friend, and she was, quite frankly, livid at her Uncle for doing this to Maya. She took a deep breath and refocused her attention. "Why?" She asked.

"She kind of just left after I told her how I felt."

"Is that when you…?"

Josh nodded, "Yeah. I think my exact words were: I fucking love you, Maya,"

Riley took a deep breath. "What were you thinking?" She asked.

Josh shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know what happens to me when I'm around her, Riles. It's like… I can feel my blood pumping through my body, but I can't feel where my hands are. I can hear every slight inflection in her voice, but I don't hear a single other sound around me. She completely pulls me in toward her without even trying. Every inch of her feels like a magnet that I'm constantly having to fight against. I just… I couldn't do it anymore, Riley."

Riley nodded slowly taking in everything Josh was saying. She had never heard him talk about another girl like this before, she'd never seen him so flustered before. "Okay," she breathed. "So what now…?"

Josh looked at his niece, his eyes begging her for answers, "That's kind of why I came to talk to you… what do I do?"

Riley tried to hold back shake in her head; she wasn't sure. She was conflicted. Everything in Riley said to protect Maya, but Josh was clearly struggling, and having legitimately strong feelings for the blonde in question. "Well… so you said you and Hayley broke up?"

Josh nodded.

"What happened there?" Riley asked.

"Well… after Maya and I went out for drinks - -"

"And then you stupidly found Austin." Riley interrupted Josh once again. Riley looked at Josh as he retold the story. "Not to rub salt in the wound, but…"

"Yeah, he won." Josh rolled his head flippantly. "I was at his work, drunk and, I'm not the biggest guy, I get it."

Riley flinched at Josh's words, she wasn't trying to make him feel bad, but… it wasn't his brightest idea to accost a virtual stranger at his job, Josh could have gotten into some serious trouble. "Why'd you do it?" She asked with a shrug.

Josh shook his head, "I don't know… I just, I felt like I needed to, even if I ended up with the black eye and split lip - - God, Riley, have you ever met him? He's an ass."

Riley nodded slightly; she got it. "And so…?" she lead Josh to continue; this wasn't the topic that she cared to discuss.

"When I went home, Hayley asked what happened. I told her I got into a fight, explained with who, which she obviously wasn't happy about." Josh reflected on his actions, his hand anxiously running through his hair yet again. He shrugged, "Anyway, I ended up telling Hayles how I felt about Maya, and she - - I don't know that she believes me that nothing happened, and that I didn't do this on purpose… She didn't even stay last night, she went to her sister's..."

"Oh, Josh," Riley exhaled heavily.

"Hayley thinks I joined the program because of Maya, because I've been in love with Maya." Josh's eyes were wide as he thought about what happened last night.

"Did you?" Riley asked curiously.

"I fucked up," Josh groaned rubbing the side of his face. Did he join the program because of Maya? Did he?

Riley pulled Josh from his thoughts, "Have you talked to Maya?"

Josh shook his head. "Not yet… We've got class Wednesday. I don't really know what to say at this point, I guess."

"So what're you going to do?" Riley asked again.

Josh sighed, his shoulders dropping, "Come on, Riles, just tell me what to do here."

Riley shook her head, "I don't have the answers here, Josh."

Josh paused for a moment, "Has she talked to you yet?" he asked looking up.

Riley pressed her lips together, "She's coming over later tonight- - she knew I worked last night, and was letting me get some sleep..." she said raising an eyebrow at Josh.

"Shit. God, I'm sorry, Riley, I didn't mean to… fuck, I'm so sorry," Josh shook his head; he felt so off his game right now, he kept screwing up. He quickly stood up to leave and let Riley get some sleep.

"Josh, you're fine." Riley shook her head. "I'm sorry you've had such a whirlwind past few days."

Josh smiled sadly, "Thanks, Riley,"

"And you know I love you," she said standing with him.

"And I love you too, little niece,"

"But…"

"There it is," Josh's eyes were narrowed.

"You've gotta get your shit together before I let you anywhere near her." Riley put her foot down. "She's already had the mess of a boyfriend, I'm not letting someone else get back into her head,"

Josh nodded, he understood. He was all over the place right now, he knew that, he could feel that; Riley was right. And, if Maya was the answer he thought he was looking for, Josh knew he had to get himself squared away before he moved any further with her.

"Stop telling her you love her." Riley said bluntly.

Josh nodded, "I know," he whispered.

"No, I mean it, Josh. I promise you she feels the same, but she doesn't need this chaos. Get everything squared away with Hayley."

"Yeah,"

"And for God's sake, Matthews, don't get into any more bar fights, Jesus." Riley said holding back a sly grin.

Josh shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, I know." He wrapped his arms around his niece.

"Put some ice on your eye," She said as she patted Josh on the back. "And stay away from my brother until it heals, I do not need him following that lead,"

Josh nodded solemnly.

"But thank you for doing it," Riley smiled, nodding slightly.

-/-/-

Maya sighed heavily curled up in the bay window, her head in Riley's lap.

Riley stroked Maya's hair gently, waiting for the blonde to start. Riley knew there was a lot happening for her right now.

"What do I do?" Maya asked, her voice sounding confused and scared of making the wrong decision.

Riley didn't say anything.

"Riles," Maya whined. "Tell me what to do."

"Maya," Riley started. "You never want me to tell you what to do."

"I do this time," Maya looked up at her best friend.

Riley took a deep breath. "Well… what do feel?"

"Ugh," Maya sat up and ran her hand through her hair. "Feel?" She asked scrunching her nose.

"For Josh… what do you feel?" Riley pushed slightly.

Maya paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer that question. What did she feel for Josh. "Everything," Maya finally whispered, her heart crashing at the realization. "He makes me feel alive, my heart races when we're together, Riles… I can't describe it,"

Riley noticed the the way Maya's face lit up as she talked about Josh.

"And then, he also makes me feel so calm. Just like this peace… that sounds weird saying out loud, I know… but… I'm myself with him without trying. And I feel like he's himself around me too. I can lose myself in my art around him like nobody else, and he loves my art like nobody else. Did you know Shawn told him about the Art program?"

Riley smiled in silence as she watched her friend; Maya was rambling, she didn't realize it, and there was no way Riley was going to stop her, she couldn't remember she heard Maya talk like this about anything.

"Apparently, Josh talked to your dad, who sent him to Shawn -who Josh seems to think is your dad's Shawn, but, he's clearly my Shawn now, anyway, and then Shawn told Josh about the program I'm in, he gave him one of his cameras and everything. I asked Josh why he joined the program… he knew I was in it… I asked if that was why… he said he didn't know, but… maybe I'm just being a little too self-absorbed here, because, I mean… he has a girlfriend."

Riley's eyes were wide as she tried to take in everything Maya was saying.

Maya finally took a breath, her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip, her brows furrowing. "So…?"

"What do you want, Maya?" Riley asked.

Maya sighed, "I want him to not be dating Hayley is what I want…" She said, he lips pulled to one side, her eyes heavy with sadness.

Riley nodded. "And would that be it? Would that just…"

Maya shrugged, "I don't know. But… I can't keep doing what we're doing, Riles. I'm not that girl. And I don't want him to be that guy, either."

"Yeah… Have you guys…?"

Maya shook her head, "No. I mean, we've been making out pretty regularly, which still doesn't sit well with me. But, God, when we're around each other... Riley, it's like… my whole body feels like it's shaking. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. There's an almost palpable energy between us… it's like we physically can't stay away from each other."

"Have you talked to him?"

Maya shook her head, "Not since that night… Riley, he said he loved me,"

Riley sighed at Maya's words. "You know that's not fair to you,"

"I do know that. And he knows that -he said that."

"Okay," Riley nodded. "You know I love him, he's my Uncle, and he's never been anything but great to me, and to you, honestly, but it's my job to look out for my best friend, especially after - -"

"I know," Maya cut Riley off, wrapping her arms around Riley's neck and laying her head on the brunette's shoulder. "And I love you for that."

"So what are you going to do?" Riley asked after a few moments of silence.

Maya pouted and looked up at Riley, "You're still not going to tell me what to do?"

Riley smiled and shook her head. "Nope."

Maya sighed, "I think I love him too, Riles." Maya's eyes were glossed with a light layer of tears as she let the reality of those words she had yet to say sink in. "You know that I always have."

And there it was, that's what Riley was waiting on. She smiled softly to herself and laid her head on top of Maya's, "So what are you going to do?"

Maya pulled her brows together. "You were literally no help,"

Riley smiled, "You and I both know that's not true."

-/-/-

Josh slipped into class quietly moments before it started Wednesday.

Maya looked up at him as he set next to her in his usual seat. She gasped immediately seeing a fading black eye on Josh's face. "Josh! What happened?"

Josh shrugged, "It's nothing,"

Maya's eyes were wide as she reached across to gently touch Josh's face.

Josh closed his eyes as Maya's hand brushed right under his eye.

"What happened?" Maya repeated.

Josh clenched his jaw. "I might have gotten into a fight,"

"A fight? With who?"

Josh looked over at Maya, his eyes pulling into thin slits, "Austin…" he whispered.

"Austin?!" Maya practically yelled.

"Ms. Hart?"

Maya closed her eyes and sank back into her seat. She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled on it quickly, Details.

Josh sighed and jotted down, After class.

Class came and went; Maya could hardly focus, her attention continually being drawn to Josh.

"I'm fine," he kept whispering.

As soon as the class ended, Maya had already gathered her bag and books, ready to go. She stood at her desk and waited for Josh to grab his things. "So what happened?!" Maya asked once the two made it outside of the building.

"I'm fine." Josh insisted once again. "It's actually a lot better than it was,"

Maya's eyes grew even wider, "Better than it was? Jesus, Josh… How did you…?"

"Oh, Thursday after we left the restaurant, I might have gone to Austin's work…"

"Josh," Maya tilted her head, her brows pulled together.

Josh shrugged, "I was drunk, I was pissed, I needed someone to take it out on,"

Maya rolled her eyes slightly, "He's always a good option,"

"He didn't walk away with a scratch," Josh shook his head rolling his eyes at himself.

Maya rolled her lips in, biting down on them softly. Austin easily had a hundred pounds on Josh, it didn't surprise Maya that Josh ended up more banged up than Austin.

"Good to have a nurse around the house, I bet," Maya said with a shrug.

"Yeah…" Josh strung the word out as his hands shoved deeper into his pockets.

"How'd you explain that one?" Maya almost laughed.

"Not very well, actually…"

Maya's brows pulled together, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do I explain that… Oh hey, Hayles, I got drunk and went and beat up Maya's ex boyfriend,"

"I mean, so let's use the words beat up loosely," Maya teased.

Josh quickly shot the blonde a look. "Not funny," he shook his head slightly.

"Sorry. But I mean…" Maya shrugged, "what's the worst that could have happened?"

Josh stopped walking, Maya stopping shortly thereafter, turning to face the blue-eyed boy staring back at her.

"What?" Maya asked shaking her head slightly.

"Hayley and I broke up…" Josh told her.

"What?" Maya repeated. It felt like her heart stopped beating and sank to her feet like lead.

"I told her what happened, I told her what happened that night with me and you… it wasn't fair to either of you, Maya. I know that. And it was wrong of me to do that to both of you, I didn't want to hurt her, or you, and… I think I ended up doing a little of both."

Maya's eyes were wide, her jaw slacked as she took in what Josh was saying. "Josh, I… I don't want to be…" she was shaking her head slowly. As much as she wanted to be with Josh, she didn't want to be what ruined his relationship with Hayley.

"It wasn't you, Maya, it was me. I'm why we broke up. That's not on you." Josh assured her.

Maya nodded slightly.

"Riley told me to stop telling you this, but God, I love you, Maya. And I feel like I keep fucking things up, but none of that seems to matter, because all I keep coming back to is how much I love you."

Maya bit her bottom lip, listening to every word Josh was saying.

"And, you don't have to say anything. I don't want you to feel pressured, Maya. I know you just got out of a shitty relationship, and you're you again, and I don't want to screw that up."

Maya nodded again, her eyes beginning to glisten as tears formed in them, her heart aching.

"But when the time is right…" Josh's eyes were piercing Maya's, every word dripping with emotion.

Maya exhaled a shaky breath.

"Long game?" Josh asked, his eyes lighting up slightly.

Maya gave a single nod. "Long game," She repeated softly back to him.

Josh wrapped his arm around Maya's shoulders, pulling her to him and the two continued their usual walk to Maya's apartment. Josh exhaled contently, a sense of calm washing over him. He finally felt like things were back on track.

* * *

End of chapter 17! YOU GUYS! I have missed you SO much! This once a week updating is so hard! But, it's making life so much more manageable and, this chapter got worked and reworked three or four times that would not have happened otherwise, so I think it's going to benefit this story as a whole too. Also, shoutout to Pati who gave me some advice on timelines for this chapter! Love ya, little!

I hope this chapter answered some questions and left some questions to be explored for you guys. Things are really starting to get fun in this one! I'm love-love-loving it! And I hope you are/will too. PLEASE let me know where your head is at with everything, I can't tell you how much joy it gives me hearing from you guys. ugh. yep, my whole heart.

I also redid the outline (because as things go, plotlines have changed during the writing process) and we're back up to 25 slated chapters plus a finale chapter and an epilogue. SO, that means potentially 10 more chapters for you guys! No promises, because you guys could hate where things go and i'll have to re-work again, but that's where we're at now and I'm pretty happy with it! :)

Thank you for all of your sweet, sweet words and for understanding for the more spacious updating schedule, you guys truly are the best readers this fandom has -don't let anyone ever tell you any differently. You all have my whole heart. Be sure to add me on social media so we can stay in touch (especially with these longer UD breaks)! I'm on Twitter and Tumblr at MandaLou52. Hit me up! I LOVE virtually meeting you guys! :D

Until next time my loves,  
xoxo  
Manders

Coming Up: Chapter 18: Maya Meets Memorial Day (school is finally out and the group is going to the beach to celebrate the holiday weekend)


	18. Chapter 18: Maya Meets Memorial Day

Chapter 18: Maya Meets Memorial Day

Maya laid on the grass, her sketch pad in front of her, her eyes shifting between the page and the bird standing no more than a foot away, completely mesmerized.

Josh was sitting on the top of the table just to the side of Maya, his camera in hand; it was a beautiful day outside and it didn't take more than a simple text to Maya to convince her to join him out in the park for the afternoon. His eyes were drawn to the blonde laying on the ground beside him, he followed her gaze and noticed the small bird that Maya was trying to capture. Josh thought about snapping a picture himself, but he worried the shutter sound might frighten the small bird away. "What kind of bird is that?" Josh whispered.

Maya shook her head slightly, "Not sure," she replied barely above a whisper herself, her pen moving without her eyes even guiding the way.

Josh wanted to join Maya on the ground, to see the world the way she was seeing it at the moment.

As soon as the two made it to the park, Maya immediately found herself a spot on the ground, the grass, dirt and undoubted bugs not bothering her for a second. He glanced at the bird in front of her once again and slowly, as quietly as he could, Josh stepped down from the table, gently pressing himself onto the ground next to Maya. "Hey," he whispered.

Maya's lips curled up to the side Josh was on, her eyes glancing his direction quickly, then back to her drawing.

Josh looked at Maya's drawing, then up at the bird and back to the drawing, "Maya," he breathed.

"Shh," Maya hushed.

Josh didn't want to _shh_ though, Maya's drawing was perfect; he wanted her to know it was perfect. But it wasn't done, and more than he wanted to tell her how perfect it was, Josh wanted Maya to finish the drawing. So he laid next to her silently, watching her work, watching her mind and her hand transfer so beautifully what was in front of her onto the page she would have forever.

Josh was amazed at how long the bird stayed in front of them, hopping around a little bit here and there, but not flying away. While in awe, Josh understood, he felt the same way around Maya; engulfed by her presence, without realizing it, he could spend an entire afternoon just being near her.

What felt like hours, and yet somehow only minutes later, Maya slid her book Josh's direction.

"It's perfect…" Josh said, completely captivated. "It shouldn't surprise me anymore, but it still does, every picture,"

Maya felt her cheeks blush, "Thanks, Josh,"

Josh put his camera to his eye and took a picture of Maya's drawing.

Maya shook her head, laughing a little. She rolled onto her back, looking up at the sky, Josh following suit. He scooted over closer to Maya, and she instinctively lifted her head slightly, lowering it back down on Josh's stomach. And, without a word, Josh's hand rested on Maya's stomach, their bodies comfortably, mindlessly intertwined.

Maya's head was rising and falling softly with every breath Josh took, the wind swaying the grass around them, Maya's hair blowing gently. The warm sun mixed with every other one of these sensations nearly lulling Maya to sleep.

"You going to the annual Matthews Memorial Day weekend at the beach house?" Josh asked softly.

Maya nodded, "Mhmm," She opened a single eye and looked over at Josh, "You going?"

Josh's hand made its way to Maya's hair, gently rubbing his thumb across her hairline. "I am," he whispered with a small smile.

"You know," Maya said rolling on her side, propping herself up on Josh's chest.

Josh raised an eyebrow waiting for Maya to continue.

"It's been… gosh, five years since you've been to the beach house,"

"And?" Josh asked shaking his head.

Maya shrugged and rolled back over laying down on Josh once again.

"You riding with the old married couple?" Josh asked, his hand immediately back in Maya's hair.

Maya groaned, "Ugh, you know, I might walk,"

Josh couldn't hold back the belly laugh at Maya's response, causing Maya's head to bob up and down.

"They've been exceptionally Lucas and Riley lately," Maya shook her head.

"Well, how dare they?" Josh teased.

Maya playfully punched Josh at his remark.

"Alright, alright," Josh laughed. "Well… ya know… I'm going, and I'm _not_ riding with Lucas and Riley either, so…" Josh almost fumbled over his words, something that felt very out of character for him.

"So…" Maya eyed Josh, leading him to continue.

"You're being difficult," Josh rolled his eyes as his hand continued to play with Maya's hair.

"Me?" Maya fake-gasped. "I don't know if you've met me, but _I_ am never difficult, Mr. Matthews,"

"Mhmm," Josh's eyes narrowed at the blonde still laying on him, her eyes closed, a smile painted across her face. "Do you want to ride with me, Maya?" he finally asked, his eyes glued to her, ready to read every fraction of a response that flashed across her face.

Maya's smile grew, reaching her still closed eyes.

"You gotta say something, Hart," Josh poked as Maya just held her smile.

Maya once again rolled to her side, her head propped on her hand, her other hand placed on Josh's chest. "That sounds perfect," she smiled.

Josh was suddenly aware of how hard his heart was beating, and he knew, with Maya's hand resting right above the hammering, she was suddenly aware of it too.

-/-/-

Maya sat with her knees bent, her feet propped up on the dash, her phone in her hand, officially declaring herself in charge of the music.

Josh didn't mind; music was a Maya thing, and he would gladly let her do whatever she wanted if it elicited the look on her face she had right now. Maya's eyes were closed, her head moving up and down in rhythm with the song, her foot tapping keeping the beat. Josh couldn't take his eyes off of her. As they drove out of the city, Maya rolled her window down, something she usually avoided, but today, she laid her head back against the headrest and stuck her arm out the window, running her hand along the waves of the wind as Josh drove down the road.

" _Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
I've got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you_," Maya sang beautifully on key.

Josh wasn't sure how he had never actually _heard_ Maya sing before; as if he wasn't already completely captivated.

" _How do you do it, you got me losing every breath. What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest,_ "

Josh once again glanced at Maya, a smile still on her face as she sang along perfectly.

" _Now I've got you in my space_ ," Maya sang, this time turning her head, opening her eyes. " _I won't let go of you,"_ she continued, her eyes meeting and holding on to Josh's. " _I've got you shackled in my embrace, I'm latching on to you… I'm latching on to you…_ " she finished, blinking softly and looking up through her eyelashes, a slight flush rushing to her cheeks.

Josh's hand smoothly found Maya's nearest to him, and interlaced their fingers together. He gently brought her hand to his lips, placing the softest of kisses on the back of her hand.

Maya inhaled a shaky breath, once again closing her eyes and leaning her head back. She felt completely content, her hand wrapped in Josh's. She let the smile creep back across her face as the next song started. Maya's foot picked up a faster pace, her head moving with a steadier rhythm, " _This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital_ _to rock a rhyme, that's right on time,_ "

Josh couldn't hold back the laugh that burst through his lips as Maya switched into old-school Run D.M.C. like it was nothing.

Maya turned to Josh as the chorus began, her head shaking with every word, " _i_ _t's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time. It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky). It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time. It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tricky) Trrrrrrrrrrricky_."

Josh surprised Maya as he began the next verse without missing a beat, " _I met this little girlie, her hair was kinda curly. Went to her house and bust her out, I had to leave real early. These girls are really sleazy, all they just say is please me. Or spend some time and rock a rhyme, I said 'It's not that easy,_ '"

Maya laughed as Josh finished the song without missing a single word. "How have I never seen this side of you?"

Josh kept his eyes on the road, a small smile creeping onto his lips, "You don't think I know any 90s rap? I'm disappointed in you, Maya,"

Maya rolled her eyes playfully.

"What do you think I listen to?" Josh asked glancing over at her.

"Mmm…" Maya hummed and began flipping through her phone. She pulled up a song, a familiar tune starting, a synthesizer, followed by a piano then drums. She smiled over at Josh as the song intro-ed, " _Out here in the fields, I fight for my meals_ ," she sang loudly, heartfelt, her hands moving in emphasis with every word.

Josh laughed as the song continued, Maya throwing her head back as she lost herself in the music.

" _I don't need to be forgiven_ ," Maya's eyes were closed again, her foot tapping on the dash, her hand back out the window once again. " _Don't cry, don't raise your eye, it's only teenage wasteland_ ,"

" _Sally take my hand_ ," Josh joined in, lifting his and Maya's hand lightly, " _Travel south crossland, put out the fire, don't look past my shoulder. The exodus is here, the happy ones are near, let's get together before we get much older._ "

" _Teenage wasteland_ ," Maya sang, " _It's only teenage wasteland_ ,"

" _Teenage wasteland_ ," Josh echoed.

" _Teenage wasteland, they're all wasted!_ " They both sang together as Maya played the air drums the rest of the song out, her head swaying in rhythm, her foot continuing tapping the movement creeping up from her foot all the way up her leg until her whole body was moving with the song.

Josh smiled, "Now that was a good song, although, I do feel like it might have been a little more Maya Hart teenage years,"

Maya rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine," she said, a bit of a challenge in her voice. "Let me see what else I can find for you…" Maya smiled to herself as she hit play on a song she thought Josh might know.

" _Here we come  
Walkin' down the street_  
 _We get the funniest looks from_  
 _Everyone we meet"_  
 _  
Hey, hey, we're the Monkees  
_ _And people say we monkey around  
_ _But we're too busy singing  
_ _To put anybody down_ " Maya sang, her head bobbing along, a large smile across her face.

" _We go wherever we want to_  
 _Do what we like to do_  
 _We don't have time to get restless_  
 _There's always something new_

 _Hey, hey, we're the Monkees_  
 _And people say we monkey around_  
 _But we're too busy singing_  
 _To put anybody down_

 _We're just tryin' to be friendly_  
 _Come and watch us sing and play_  
 _We're the young generation_  
 _And we've got something to say, oh_ " Maya was practically dancing in her seat as she sang along, her head moving side to side as the rhythm picked up.

" _Any time_  
 _Or anywhere"_ Maya snapped along with the beat.

 _"Just look over your shoulder_  
 _Guess who'll be standing there?_

" _Hey, hey, we're the Monkees_  
 _And people say we monkey around_  
 _But we're too busy singing_

 _To put anybody down"_ Josh joined along with Maya.

Maya played air guitar along with the song during the minor break. " _Whaaa, one time_!" she cheered.

" _Hey, hey, we're the Monkees_  
 _And people say we monkey around_  
 _But we're too busy singing_  
 _To put anybody down_

 _We're just tryin' to be friendly_  
 _Come and watch us sing and play_  
 _We're the young generation_  
 _And we've got something to say_

 _Hey, hey, we're the Monkees_  
 _Hey, hey, we're the Monkees_ " They both sang out the end of the song, ending with a laugh.

"Part of me wants to ask you just how old you think I am…" Josh smiled looking over at Maya

Maya's head fell back with laughter, "I mean, am I wrong? Did you know that one?"

"Everyone knows _The Monkees_ ,"

Maya kinked an eyebrow at Josh's response, "Sure they do. Besides, this is more a take on Amy and Allen's taste in music than yours."

Josh glanced over at Maya, his brows pulled together in confusion, "Why's that?" he asked before looking back at the road ahead of him.

Maya shrugged, "It's what you grew up listening to?"

"And how old do you think my parents are?" Josh queried.

Maya raised her eyebrows, pressing her lips together; Josh's parents were Riley's grandparents.

Josh once again glanced over at Maya; she wasn't wrong, this was exactly what his parents listened to. "Give me that," Josh extended his hand, curling his fingers in, signaling that he wanted Maya's phone.

Maya pulled her brows together, "You're driving, no way,"

Josh rolled his eyes, "Do you think I would do anything that would put you in danger?" He asked taking a quick glance at where the phone was, then redirecting his attention back to the road before snatching the phone out of Maya's hand.

"Hey!"

"Settle down. My turn," Josh clicked through the phone, finally settling on a song.

 _Ah, ah, when I was younger, ah, ah, should have known better  
And I can't feel no remorse, and you don't feel nothing back  
Ah, Ah, got a new girlfriend, he feels like he's on top  
And I don't feel no remorse, and you can't see past my blinders  
Oh, Ophelia, you've been on my mind girl since the flood  
Oh, Ophelia, heaven help a fool who falls in love_

 _Ah, Ah, got a little paycheck, you got big plans and you gotta move  
And I don't feel nothing at all  
And you can't feel nothing small  
Honey I love you, that's all she wrote_

 _Oh, Ophelia, you've been on my mind girl like a drug  
Oh, Ophelia, heaven help a fool who falls in love  
Oh, Ophelia, you've been on my mind girl since the flood  
Oh, Ophelia, heaven help a fool who falls in love  
Oh, Ophelia, you've been on my mind girl like a drug  
Oh, Ophelia, heaven help a fool who falls in love_

Maya and Josh both sat silently as the Lumineers echoed through the speakers, their hands laced together, Maya's head now leaning on Josh's shoulder absorbing the music.

"Mmm," Maya hummed, "I haven't heard the Lumineers in a few years. Always a good choice." she nodded in approval as the next song started up.

The next hour followed the exact same pattern; Josh picking a handful of songs, Maya eventually taking control back and playing some of her favorites, then teasing Josh with some oldies she assured him were from his childhood.

Maya ran her hand through her hair and leaned toward her open window, laying her head out, feeling the breeze as it blew through her hair. "We almost there?" she asked.

"Mmm…" Josh checked the odometer, "Probably another hour,"

"Jesus," Maya breathed.

"Has it been that bad?" Josh laughed, feigning offense at her comment.

Maya let out a loud laugh, "No, no. I'm just ready to _be there_."

"The journey _is_ the destination, Maya"

Maya rolled her eyes, "Thank you philosopher Matthews,"

Josh laughed at Maya's quick jab. "But really, we'll never be right here, in this moment ever again,"

Maya nodded, looking over at the brunette. "Ya know," she said after a few beats of silence. "I learned that lesson when I was a kid,"

"Oh did you?" Josh pressed.

"Yep," Maya quipped, bringing her hand in front of her, scanning her nails. "From a Mary Kate and Ashley movie," she said with a smile in Josh's direction.

Josh laughed as he rolled his eyes, "Oh, okay,"

Maya smiled brightly, loving seeing Josh's smile as laughter overtook him. She grabbed her phone to text Riley and see where they were.

To: Riles  
 _Soooo… how close are you, because I might actually be dying._

New Message  
From: Riles  
 _Dying you say?_

To: Riles  
 _Yep. It was nice knowing ya, Riles. I hope you can find another best friend, though… it's doubtful._

New Message  
From: Riles  
 _Hey!_

Maya laughed at Riley's response.

To: Riles  
 _Because no one could replace me -duh! But really. Where you at?_

New Message  
From: Riles  
Maya slid the message open to view the picture Riley had sent her. "Ahhh!" She groaned, "Are you kidding me?!"

Josh looked over at Maya confused, "What? What's the matter?"

Maya turned her phone so Josh could see the screen, "They're already there!" She practically whined.

Josh shook his head, "We'll be there soon, Maya," he laughed. "Turn your music back on,"

Maya scooted closer to Josh, holding her phone out and above the two of them, "Smile, Boing," she said and quickly snapped a picture. She glanced at the photo before sending it to Riley; Josh's eyes were downcast, looking directly at Maya, a soft, warm smile on his lips that met his blue eyes. Maya looked up at Josh, his eyes back on the road not having seen the picture. She quickly sent the image to Riley, being sure to keep it saved on her phone as well. Just with one look, one look in a photograph no less, Josh was able to give Maya butterflies. She smiled to herself, wrapping her hand around Josh's again, gently laying her head on his shoulder.

"Peaches!" Riley squealed as Maya and Josh stepped out of the truck.

"Riles!" Maya greeted her best friend with a huge hug.

"Lucas," Josh nodded as he too exited the vehicle.

"Josh," Lucas smiled in return.

"Can we please get a drink right now?" Maya asked.

Riley smiled, "Step ahead of you," she said taking Maya by the hand and leading her up the stairs of the deck.

"How was the drive?" Lucas asked as he helped Josh grab bags out of the back of the truck.

Josh smiled to himself, watching Maya head to the deck with Riley. "It was really nice, actually,"

Lucas followed Josh's eyes and smiled, "Uh-huh, I bet it was…"

Josh looked at Lucas and raised an eyebrow.

Lucas laughed, "Let's get a beer,"

Josh nodded and followed Lucas into the house. "Hey, Riley, where're your mom and dad?"

"Ah!" Riley said from the kitchen, "Surprise! We get the house to ourselves this year!"

Maya was sitting on the kitchen counter, a frozen margarita already in hand as Riley finished making herself one, she raised an eyebrow at Riley's answer. "How'd you manage that one?" she asked.

Riley shrugged, "Not sure, not asking, just going with it,"

"Oh I have never been more proud of you!" Maya said throwing her arm around the brunette's neck.

"So there's plenty of rooms up for grabs, you guys can just take whichever you want," Riley nodded to the hall behind her.

Josh locked eyes with Maya for a moment, both contemplating the same thing for a fraction of a second before they looked away, essentially answering the silent question. "I'll put you in the biggest one," Josh assured Maya.

Maya smiled sweetly with a slight nod.

"You two aren't sharing a room?" Riley asked raising her eyebrow as the boys disappeared down the hall.

Maya pulled her head back, her brows knitted together, "No," she answered shaking her head.

"Oh, I mean… I just figured… you guys rode together… that picture… so it's still… nothing's official?"

Maya ran her hand through her hair, "No," she sighed, "And it's been like five minutes. I'm completely fine with where we are right now… I don't… we're good," She stumbled slightly. Maya wasn't sure who she was trying to convince. Part of her was content with where she and Josh were, but part of her, the part of her that was always alight, longed for more. But, maybe part of that fire burning slowly in her is what made, whatever they were, so intense.

-/-/-

Maya flipped through her sketch pad, finding a blank page to start drawing the beach scene in front of her. She had made herself comfortable atop the picnic table on the back deck, facing the ocean in front of her.

Josh sat next to Maya, a beer in hand as he settled into watching Maya draw for the foreseeable future. He pointed to the page with the bird from last weekend, stopping Maya's flipping. "Robin," he said as he tapped the page.

Maya looked up at the brunette, her brows pulled together. She shook her head slightly.

"It's a robin," Josh repeated.

"Hmm," Maya hummed looking down at this picture. She gently ran her fingers across the bird, breathing deeply.

"Growth… new beginnings…" Josh whispered.

Maya looked up at Josh, her eyes wide and soft.

"I might have looked it up," Josh said casually as he took a drink of his beer.

Maya's head tilted slightly, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I just thought it was so beautiful…" Josh shrugged, "I wanted to know what it meant,"

"Hmm," Maya paused. She sat her book to the side and slid onto the bench of the picnic table.

Josh's brows furrowed in confusion as Maya gently grabbed his arm turning his the inside of his forearm up. She positioned her pen in hand, her eyes glancing at her drawing and then to Josh' arm. Josh couldn't move, the feeling of Maya's tiny hand wrapped around his arm as her other hand worked its magic with a pen across his skin. That humming Josh only felt when he was around this particular blonde was surging through him, completely immobilizing him. She was like a drug that he wanted - - needed more of. His eyes stayed trained on Maya as she continued to work on his bare skin, drawing more detail than he would have even noticed looking at the robin in person.

Maya's hands moved freely around Josh's arm as she repositioned to get better angles, to add darker shading, to make the drawing exactly perfect. After about thirty minutes, she finally pulled back, a small, satisfied smile on her face as she admired what she had done. She glanced up at Josh, her eyes wide; silently asking what he thought.

Josh was speechless. This was the same bird from Maya's sketch, but instead of the small, docile bird that she had originally captured, this bird's wings were spread wide, broad and proud, yet somehow still delicate and beautiful. "Maya," he breathed.

Maya smiled, pleased with Josh's reaction, "New beginnings," she whispered with a slight nod toward Josh's arm.

"Come on lovebirds! It's time to start this bonfire," Riley chirped as she came bounding out of the house onto the deck.

Maya felt her breath hitch in her throat, her heart practically skipping a beat. She smiled as she looked down, closing her sketchbook and hopping of the bench of the picnic table.

Riley linked arms with Maya, "Will you help Lucas?" She asked Josh.

Josh nodded silently, his eyes still glued to Maya; she glanced over her shoulder and smiled softly once more at Josh as she and Riley made their way to the beach.

Riley laid her head on Maya's shoulder, "I'm so glad you're here, Peaches,"

"Ah," Maya laid her head on top of Riley's, "Me too, Riles,"

"I have to say, though… I haven't really seen that much of you since you've been here."

Maya laughed, "Riley, it's been _a day_."

"I'm just saying, you and Josh sure have been attached at the hip,"

"Leave it alone," Maya groaned, rolling her head back. Riley wasn't being pushy exactly, just suddenly curious. A month ago, Maya could barely pull a word out of her, and now, Riley being very vocal about her opinions.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" Riley defended herself. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, Maya, and it's more than just you being happy _because_ of Josh… but it's just different," She shrugged.

Maya smiled at Riley's words, "I am happy," she nodded. "And I'm happy independently of Josh, which I think makes… whatever it is going on between us that much more, I don't know, meaningful?"

Riley nodded. "I love you, buddy," she smiled tucking her head into the crook of Maya's neck again.

"Ah, Riles, I love you too," Maya said kissing the top of Riley's head.

"You guys forgot everything!" Lucas announced as he and Josh walked down to the beach, hands full.

"Did we?" Maya replied holding the cooler of drinks that was clearly of utmost importance to the girls.

Josh and Lucas set everything up for the fire, the sun finally beginning to set, darkness creeping in on the day quickly. Maya and Riley laid out a few blankets for everyone to sit on around the fire, being sure to keep the cooler in an easily accessible location.

"Why isn't this working?!" Lucas groaned frustrated as the boys tried and failed once again to get the fire started.

Riley and Maya sat wrapped in a blanket together, the blowing wind keeping the temperature cooler than they expected. Both girls laughed as they boys lost their patience with the fire.

"I'm just going to get some gasoline," Josh shrugged.

"Um, I'm not sure _that's_ a good idea," Riley laughed.

"You got a better one?" Josh asked turned toward the girls.

They both let out another laugh and shook their heads.

After another solid twenty minutes, Josh and Lucas finally were able to get the wood to being to burn, a slow flame growing as the oxygen in the air made contact.

"Hell yeah!" Josh said proud of their work as he held his hand in the air for Lucas to high-five.

Maya and Riley applauded the boys, laughter still wracking their bodies.

"Oh, get off it," Lucas rolled his eyes taking a seat on the blanket, he held his arm out inviting Riley to come sit with him. Riley smiled sweetly at Maya and after Maya giving her a slight eye roll and nod in Lucas's direction, Riley curled right into Lucas.

Josh sat next to Maya, dusting his hands on his legs, admiring the fire in front of them.

"Nice work," Maya smiled as she handed Josh a beer.

"I like to take my time with things," Josh replied eyeing Maya.

"Mhmm," Maya nodded taking a drink of her beer.

"Oh!" Riley said jumping up, "You know what we forgot?"

Everyone looked at the brunette confused as she dashed back to the house without another word.

"I don't even know who to call out on that one," Maya laughed shaking her head. "She's your girlfriend," she nodded toward Lucas, "But she's _your_ blood," she teased Josh.

"She's _your_ best friend," Lucas reminded Maya.

Without missing a beat, Riley was back with the group around the fire, a guitar in her hands. "Maya!" She smiled.

"Oh, Riley," Maya shook her head.

"It's tradition, Maya. You _always_ play for us around the fire," Riley said pushing the guitar toward her best friend.

Maya sighed, caving relatively quickly, taking the guitar out of Riley's hands. She took a deep breath, positioning the guitar across her lap, her hands getting into position. She began strumming softly, her voice finally breaking through the night air.

" _You lift my heart up  
_ _When the rest of me is down  
_ _You, you enchant me, even when you're not around"_ Maya started slowly.

 _"If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
I'm latching on babe  
Now I know what I have found,"_ Maya's voice scaled up at down expertly as she continued to gently strum the guitar.

Josh immediately recognized the song from yesterday in the car, but it was different, completely stripped down and painfully beautiful. Josh didn't have words for the feelings Maya was eliciting out of him.

" _I feel we're close enough  
I wanna lock in your love  
I feel we're close enough  
I wanna lock in your love, your love,"_

Maya's head lifted, her eyes closed, the fire dousing her in a golden hue that highlighted her beauty in a way Josh hadn't seen before. She opened her eyes as she led into the chorus,

" _Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
You got me shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you" _Maya blended her strumming with gentle beats on the guitar itself, giving the song a soft power.

 _"I feel so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch  
Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch  
How did you do it, you got me losing all my breath  
What did you give me to have my heart beat out my chest?"_

Maya's eyes fluttered open as she began the next part of the song, her hands still strumming perfectly along with a sound that left everyone frozen in awe around her.

" _Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
You got me shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you_

 _Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
You got me shackled in my embrace_

 _I'm latching on to you,  
I'm latching on to you  
I'm latching on to you  
I'm latching on to you  
I'm latching on to you  
I'm latching on to you..."_

Maya's head fell back as her heart poured into the remaining portion of the song, her strumming slowly building into a powerful crescendo.

 _"Oh oh oh ohh  
Oh oh oh ohh  
Oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh_

 _I'm latching on to you  
I'm latching on to you  
I'm latching on to you  
I'm latching on to you  
I'm latching on to you_

 _And now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
You've got me shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you..."_

Maya's eyes finally settled on her friends around her as she finished the song.

"Maya," Lucas breathed slack jawed, his eyes wide in amazement.

Riley wiped the stray tear that had rolled down her cheek.

Maya finally looked over at Josh, his eyes were soft, completely latched onto Maya's. She could feel her chest rising and falling heavily as she held Josh's gaze. Josh's hand finally reached for Maya's cheek, his fingers entangling in her windblown hair; he too was breathing heavily, fighting with himself to go slow as Maya's eyes closed. Josh's thumb brushed the side of Maya's cheek as he slowly pulled their faces closer. Maya's eyes fluttered open, looking up at Josh, his blue eyes dark and full of passion. "I'm latching on to you…" he whispered.

Maya nodded ever so slightly, and Josh knew that was his moment; he finally leaned in, connecting their lips softly. This kiss was unlike any of the others between the two of them, this one was pure, it was longing, it was honest, it was everything they had been building up to for nearly the last year -since they were teenagers even. This kiss held every single feeling Maya had for Josh and every single feeling Josh had for Maya; their energies finally coming together i what they had been waiting so patiently for. Josh finally pulled away, resting his forehead against Maya's, "I won't let go of you," he repeated another line from the song Maya had just sang.

Maya lowered her head, resting it on Josh's chest as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her completely. She exhaled heavily, the breath she had been holding since the day Josh walked into their first class together last August finally releasing.

"Well finally!" Riley announced, bringing Josh and Maya back to reality, reminding them that they weren't alone, that Riley and Lucas mere feet away.

Maya felt her cheeks flush immediately, hoping the darkness that had swept through the beach over the last hour would disguise her embarrassment.

"Riley," Lucas laughed, pulling her tightly into him.

Josh looked down at Maya, "Finally," he smiled.

* * *

End of chapter 18! And we all collectively exhaled. ;) This chapter was _so much fun_ to write. I'm a total music junkie and spent way too long going down 60s and 70s music rabbit holes. And total Joshaya which is always a good time. So now this flame is finally getting some oxygen!

A few things:  
Music credit: Latch -Disclosure, Tricky -Run D.M.C., Baba O'Riley -The Who, Hey Hey We're the Monkees -The Monkees, Ophelia -The Lumineers  
I obviously own zero of these songs. If you hop over to my Twitter (MandaLou52) I'll share links to all of these songs if you want to listen along with Josh and Maya ;) Music is a big part of my life (2/3 of my tattoos are music-related, if that gives some context here) So, I totally recommend listening to these songs, I wrote the chapter almost exclusively listening to these songs, and I did way too much research trying to find the best ones to go with the vibe I wanted to convey between Josh and Maya right now.

Reviews: You guys are my very favorite people in the world. I can't thank you enough for your kind words and pieces of advice. I take everything you say to heart and I hope you can see that as we continue to move forward. So please, keep letting me know what you're thinking! And thanks for sticking with me through these longer UD spans, I start _really_ missing you guys around Tuesday/Wednesday and that's because that's my 4-day mark :( Thanks for holding out!

Social Media: Don't forget to connect with me if you want on Twitter and Tumblr at MandaLou52 -that's also my snapchat name if you realllllly want to see what a nutjob I am in real life. I mostly play on the Bunny filter and snap videos of my dogs ;) But I love getting to know you guys, I've seriously made so many friends through this story that have my heart. I genuinely love you guys! You all know exactly who you are! :D (insert heart eyes)

Until next time my loves...  
xoxo  
Manders

Coming up! Chapter 19: Maya Meets Happiness (We'll play out the back half of Memorial Day Weekend -because it's just too fun not to go more into -more guests join at the beach house for a big cookout. What's everyone's take on Josh and Maya's new relationship?)


	19. Chapter 19: Maya Meets Happiness

Chapter 19: Maya Meets Happiness

Josh glanced down and realized Maya had all but fallen asleep curled in on him by the fire. He looked over at Riley and Lucas; she was laying with her head in Lucas' lap looking up at the sky, Lucas's hands running through her hair.

Riley pointed in the air, "What's that one?" she asked looking for constellations in the night sky.

Maya exhaled heavily, pulling Josh's attention back to her, "Tired?" he whispered.

Maya nodded, her eyes closed.

"Bed?" Josh asked.

Maya pouted, pulling her brows together shaking her head, burrowing more into Josh's chest.

Josh rubbed her back and laughed slightly, "Come on, Hart,"

Maya wrapped her arm around Josh's torso.

"I'll give you a ride…" Josh tried to bribe her.

Maya perked up slightly.

"Come on," Josh repeated. He repositioned himself, pulling Maya almost limply onto his back.

Riley sat up watching Josh pick Maya up, "What are you…?"

Josh shook his head, "She won't walk herself back to the house,"

"We could sleep out here," Maya mumbled.

"I'll come back to help get all of this stuff, Lucas,"

Lucas waved his hand in the air, "I've got it, you guys have a good night,"

Josh effortlessly carried Maya back to the beach house, taking her to her bedroom for the weekend. He carefully laid her on the bed and smiled down at her.

Another pout spread across Maya's face as she laid on the bed with her eyes still closed.

"What's the matter, honey?" Josh teased a familiar line of Maya's.

Maya finally opened her eyes and looked up at the brunette standing above her. "I don't want tonight to be over…" she admitted.

Josh smiled softly at Maya's admission; she was adorable when she was sleepy. He gently joined Maya on the bed, propping himself up with his hand as he looked at her.

Maya looked over at Josh; she didn't want this night to be over.

Josh brought his hand to Maya's face, cupping her cheek gently. "I don't want it to be over either," he whispered, shaking his head slightly.

Maya closed her eyes and softly nuzzled into Josh's touch. She blinked her eyes up at Josh, "Stay with me tonight?" she whispered.

Josh knew this was an invitation to do just that; to stay with Maya tonight, nothing more. "Of course," he responded, his voice low. He slowly brought Maya's face closer to his, taking a deep breath, breathing her in.

Maya closed the distance between the two of them, her lips meshing once again with Josh's. She felt a slow burning ignite within her, building as she felt Josh pull her body closer to his. Maya's head felt like it was spinning, the kiss quite literally taking her breath away. She gently entangled her hands in Josh's hair and pulled back, her nose and cheeks red. Energy was surging through her, and yet complete exhaustion was pulling her eyes closed a little longer with every blink.

Josh smiled seeing Maya struggle to continue to stay awake. "Let's get some sleep," he nodded.

Maya yawned, "Yeah," she exhaled. Maya stumbled to the bathroom attached to her bedroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face as Josh quickly went to his respective room to get ready for the night.

Josh slid on a pair of sweatpants, threw his t-shirt next to his bag on the floor and ran his hand through his hair before he walked back across the hall to Maya's room.

Riley and Lucas were coming in from the beach just as Josh crossed the back hall. Riley paused, seeing Josh slip into Maya's room.

"What?" Lucas asked practically running into his girlfriend not noticing what was happening down the hall.

"Hmm," Riley smiled to herself, "nothing," she turned and placed a quick kiss on Lucas's lips.

Josh smiled seeing Maya brushing her teeth, he slipped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on the top of hers. "I always forget how tiny you really are," he laughed at their exaggerated height difference.

Without missing a beat, Maya kicked Josh's leg.

"Hey!" he laughed, "I think you're perfect,"

Maya spit into the sink and looked up at Josh through the mirror, "You better," she said raising an eyebrow.

Josh turned Maya around to where she was facing him, his eyes latched onto hers, "I think you're perfect," he repeated, his voice deepening with sincerity.

Maya completely melted. Josh had a way of speaking, a way of looking at her that seemed to go directly to her soul. She smiled slightly just before another yawn overcame her.

Josh gently grabbed Maya's hand and led her to the bed. "Good thing I gave you the room with the biggest bed," he said with a slight wink as Maya crawled under the covers.

"You know," she said eyeing him, "I took up this entire bed _myself_ last night. I'm making room for you, Matthews,"

"Mhmm," Josh nodded getting in the bed on the opposite side. "Come here," his voice practically purred, wrapping his arm around Maya's waist, pulling her closer to him.

Maya smiled to herself, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt Josh's heart beating against her back.

Josh took a deep breath, the deepest breath he felt he had taken in a long time; he felt completely at ease, his arms wrapped around Maya, her soft and steady breathing the most peaceful calming feeling in the world to him right now. He pulled her just a little bit tighter, keeping his eyes open; Josh wasn't ready for this night to be over yet either.

-/-/-

Maya and Josh were up before Riley and Lucas, sitting in the kitchen, neither saying much, their hands laced together, eyes locked on each other.

"Well good morning," Riley chirped walking into the kitchen.

Maya smiled over at her best friend, "Good morning, Riles,"

"Peaches," Riley smiled with a raised eyebrow before turning to pour herself a glass of orange juice. "Uncle Josh,"

"Riley," Josh completed the circle. "How'd ya sleep?" He asked throwing a grape in his mouth.

"I should ask you the same thing," Riley smiled as she propped her head on her hands as she leaned over the counter.

Maya pulled her brows together, taken aback.

"I saw someone sneaking into _someone_ else's room last night,"

Josh's hand gently squeezed Maya's thigh and looked over at her, "No one was sneaking," he responded to Riley though his eyes stayed glued to Maya.

Maya felt her cheeks flush slightly and a smile spread across her face. She bit her bottom lip slightly as her eyes stayed attached to Josh's.

"Mmm," Josh groaned and leaned in, colliding his lips with Maya's.

Riley smiled to herself, she was happy to see Josh and Maya finally giving themselves the chance together they both deserved.

"Get a room!" Lucas scoffed joining everyone in the kitchen with a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Riley, bringing her in for a sweet kiss.

Josh and Maya finally pulled away from each other, their hands staying clutched together, neither ready nor willing to let go of the other, somehow worried the balloon might just float away.

"So," Josh finally started, "What's on the agenda today?"

"Cookout!" Riley cheered.

Maya looked up at Josh, "I doubt that means _she's_ doing the cooking,"

Josh pressed his lips together and shook his head, "I doubt it,"

"Mom and Dad said they'd come for dinner with Auggie,"

"Cool," Maya nodded.

"And Zay will be here too," Lucas added.

"I talked to Sarah and she said her and Trevor could stay the night," Riley smiled.

"Full house," Josh smiled.

"Grocery store?" Lucas asked, knowing they were not prepared for the nearly dozen people that were coming over tonight.

"Yep," Josh nodded and stood up from the barstool he was sitting at.

Maya smiled up at him, "Have fun,"

Josh leaned down, cupping Maya's cheek and kissing her softly.

"Have fun," Riley smiled up at Lucas.

"Mhmm," Lucas nodded and turned to walk away.

"Hey!" Riley yelled.

Lucas laughed and turned back around, pulling his girlfriend in for a kiss. "Love you," he whispered.

Riley smiled into their kiss, "Much better. Love _you._ "

"Get a room," Josh rolled his eyes, mocking Lucas' earlier comment eliciting a laugh out of the blonde.

As the boys took inventory of the kitchen then headed out, Riley smiled at Maya, "Mimosas?" she asked.

"Screwdrivers?" Maya suggested.

"Better idea," Riley smiled with a point in Maya's direction. She turned to grab the vodka and a pitcher.

-/-/-

"So," Riley said as she and Maya made themselves comfortable on the back deck.

Maya smiled, keeping her eyes forward as she waited for her friend to continue.

"Is this an official thing now…?"

Maya laughed shaking her head slightly. "Riles,"

"What?" Riley shrugged taking a drink of her screwdriver. "It's been a few months, you guys had that big kiss last night," Riley asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Maya rolled her eyes, "Yes, Riles… I guess we're "official"." Maya said with air quotes around the word official.

Riley's face lit up and a huge smile swept across her face. "Good!" She cheered. "I'm glad," she added and laid her head on Maya's shoulder.

"Me too," Maya smiled happily.

"You wanna know a secret?"

"Have you met me?" Maya asked turning to her friend.

"I always knew you two would get together,"

"Oh," Maya rolled her eyes again and took a drink, "No you didn't,"

Riley raised her eyebrows, "Yes I did! I mean, I can't say I was always exactly on board with it…"

Maya's face now twisted in confusion.

"Not in a bad way, but… you two always had this connection, but, honestly, your timing always kind of sucked."

Maya nodded; Riley wasn't wrong.

"And at first, part of me thought, well, if the timing never works out, then it's just not supposed to be, but even when the timing wasn't right, you two still somehow always ended up in each other's orbits,"

Maya smiled softly, "We did…"

"So, when you told me he was in your class last year, I just knew,"

"Riles, he had a girlfriend, and then I had a boyfriend,"

Riley shook her head, "Didn't matter, everyone could see how you two were together. You couldn't keep your eyes off one another, you guys were like magnets,"

Maya smiled to herself; that was often the word she used when she would think about or describe her relationship with Josh too. There always seemed to be an undeniable force between them, an almost palpable flow of energy that made being around each other both the best feeling in the world, and at the same time one of the most difficult things. Because for so long, while their chemicals seemed to continually be bringing them together, there was always just something in the way. Maya's smile grew as she realized that wasn't the case anymore. There was nothing in the way right now, and she wanted to live and relive every single moment with Josh.

"Sarah and I talked more than you knew," Riley smiled proud of herself.

"Riley!" Maya snapped, shocked, her head whipping toward the brunette.

"Did you know Trevor thought you and Josh were already together? He told Sarah the four of you all needed to go on a double-date. He didn't believe her when she said you guys weren't dating…"

A smile spread across Maya's face once again. There was no denying what she and Josh were feeling, and it was somewhat validating to hear that others saw and felt it too.

"What a great day," Riley smiled again.

Maya inhaled deeply, taking in the ocean view in front of them, "It is…" she nodded.

-/-/-

"Well it's good to see you guys haven't burned the place down yet," Cory announced as he walked through the back door, joining the couples on the deck later that afternoon.

"Dad!" Riley smiled and went to greet her father.

"Hi Riley," Cory hugged his daughter tightly.

Maya glanced back at Cory and Riley, Topanga joining them now, then back to Josh, his hand wrapped around hers. Maya's eyes were wide; why was she nervous? It was just Cory and Topanga.

Josh gave Maya's hand a gentle squeeze and stood up, pulling the blonde with him. "My brotha!" He cheered walking toward Cory.

"My bro - -" Cory started, stopping himself seeing Josh and Maya's hands attached. "No!" He announced, his brows pulled together, eyes wide.

Josh laughed, shaking his head, he gently dropped Maya's hand and embraced his brother in a hug.

"Hi, Maya," Topanga smiled pulling the blonde toward her.

"Hi Topanga," Maya hugged her tightly, her eyes still fixed on Josh and Cory.

Cory turned toward his wife as Josh went back over to Maya, his arms immediately wrapping around her. Maya smiled up at Josh, their eyes holding onto each other's as if no one else existed around them.

"No!" Cory yelled again shaking his head in complete Cory fashion.

"Sorry, Core," Josh smiled wrapping his arm around Maya tighter as he pulled her to him, their bodies flush with one another. Maya still sent Josh's heart racing when she was near him, and having her nearly bare back pressed up against his shirtless chest almost took his breath away. _How did I get this lucky?_ He thought, momentarily glancing at the blonde wrapped in his arms, hers perfectly curled around his.

Maya blinked up at Cory, a large smile on her face.

Cory pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"Oh stop it!" Topanga said swatting Cory's chest. "You accepted this a long time ago,"

"But it never actually _happened_ , Topanga. Do you know what this means?"

Maya scrunched her nose with a smile and nodded, "We're practically brother and sister now," she teased Cory.

"That!" Cory said pointing at Maya.

Topanga rolled her eyes laughing as she patted Cory on the back, "Come on, leave them alone."

"But - - " Cory tried to protest.

Topanga smiled, "Look at them," she nodded to Josh and Maya, the two of them wrapped completely in each other, hardly noticing anything happening around them. Maya's head was tilted up as she and Josh held each other's eyes in a way that was all too familiar for Cory and Topanga, "They're happy,"

Cory smiled to himself; the look on his brother's face was one Cory hadn't seen before as he looked down at the girl wrapped in his arms. And Maya, after having been through such a rough year, it really did warm Cory's heart to finally see the old Maya back happy and quick-witted; this was who Maya really was, who she was supposed to be. Cory wrapped his arm around his wife, bringing Topanga closer to him. "They are happy," he agreed and gently kissed her temple. "But we will never be brother and sister, ya hear me?!" Cory raised his voice so Maya and Josh could hear his final statement.

"Whatever you say, Matthews," Maya smiled.

"Why do I smell no food, yet?" Auggie asked walking outside.

"Auggie!" Josh smiled at his nephew.

"Uncle Josh!" Auggie smiled back. "You cookin?" He asked with a pointed look; such a teenage boy.

Josh nodded, "You helpin?"

Auggie shrugged, "Sure. Hey, Maya," he said with a nod and ruffled her hair.

Maya rolled her eyes; it didn't take long for Auggie to outgrow Maya. Once he hit his first teenage growth spurt, his lanky body towered over hers and all the messing-with Maya had done to Auggie his whole life came back on her tenfold.

Josh laughed, "Come on, let's get the grill going," he said and nodded behind him. He placed a kiss on the top of Maya's head before patting Auggie on the back as they walked toward the grill.

"So… you and Maya, huh?" Auggie asked.

Josh looked at his nephew with a smile and nodded slightly. "Sorry, kid. Beat ya to it," he teased.

Auggie let out a laugh. "Yeah, good luck with that one,"

Josh shot Auggie a look. Still a teenager, Auggie hadn't quite figured out when what he was saying went half a step too far. But Josh was quick to let him know, especially when it came to Maya.

"Sorry," Auggie almost immediately apologized. "Maya's great, Josh. I'm happy for you guys,"

Josh nodded, "She is great," He said and glanced behind him; Maya had joined Riley, sitting on top of the picnic table, her sketchpad in hand and her eyes trained on the view in front of her. Josh could watch Maya draw all day; this could easily become his new favorite pass time.

"Okay, I know you're all _I love Maya and can't take my eyes off of her, she's so perfect,_ but I'm starving, can we please get this food going?" Auggie finally asked, breaking Josh's attention away from his girlfriend across the deck.

"Yeah, sorry. You'll get it one day, kid," Josh said patting his nephew on the back.

"Oh trust me, Ava and I have been married my whole life; I get it. I'm just starving," Auggie said as he rolled his eyes.

Josh laughed and got the grill going in no time, throwing burgers, steaks and hot dogs on for everyone, the smell filtering through the air in what felt like mere moments.

"Mmm, now that's what I'm talking about," Auggie said inhaling deeply.

"Hey, you," Maya smiled walking over to the grill, wrapping her arm around Josh's waist.

"Hey you," Josh smiled down at her, kissing her softly.

"Mmm," Maya smiled pulling away slightly, "I brought you this," she said holding up the beer in her hand.

"Oh my God," Josh placed both of his hands on Maya's face, "I knew I loved you," he said as he once again brought their lips together.

Maya smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arm tighter around Josh's waist.

"Get a room!" Lucas teased from the other side of the deck.

Josh raised his hand, flipping Lucas off. Every chance he got to kiss Maya, Josh was taking. He waited long enough, Lucas could tease them all he wanted. Josh pulled back for a second, turning his head to Auggie, "Flip those burgers, Aug," Auggie nodded as Josh redirected his attention back to Maya, taking the beer out of her hand and taking a drink.

Maya slid the bottle from Josh's hand, taking a drink herself before handing it back to him.

Josh's eyes latched onto Maya's and he could feel his heart pounding, every ounce of him being pulled to the girl in front of him.

Maya bit her bottom lip as she stayed glued to Josh.

Josh pulled Maya closer to him, "You kill me when you do that," he whispered.

Maya smiled up at him, continuing to bite her lip.

Josh shook his head and entangled his free hand in Maya's hair pulling her in for another kiss as he pressed his body flush up against hers.

"I thought they _weren't_ a couple?" Trevor's voice boomed as he and Sarah stepped onto the back deck.

Maya laughed hearing Trevor's confused voice.

"Trevor!" Sarah snapped, slapping his chest playfully.

Josh threw his arm around Maya's shoulders turning them both around toward their classmates raising his beer in the air as a greeting.

"I told you," Trevor said looking down at Sarah.

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked over to give Maya a hug, "So this is a thing now?" she asked eyeing the couple.

"This is a thing now," Josh answered pulling Maya closer to him.

"How much long is this going to be a thing?" Auggie asked motioning around everyone. "We get it, we got it, can we finish cooking this food so I can eat, please?"

Josh laughed and slipped his arm away from Maya to help Auggie finish the grilling, "Sorry," he laughed, "but I'll remember this down the road, Aug," he added with a pointed look.

"Yeah, yeah," Auggie blew off the comment. "Food, please,"

"Can you drink yet?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow thinking maybe a beer would chill him out.

-/-/-

The night ended with everyone back around the bonfire, Maya sitting in between Josh's legs, leaning back, her head resting on Josh's chest. Josh' arms were loosely draped around Maya's body, a beer they were sharing resting in his hands. Riley and Lucas sat opposite Josh and Maya in a similar position, Sarah curled in next to Trevor, his arm protectively around her as well. The fire throwing light upon their faces as the wind blew, shadows dancing across the space between them as everyone sat almost in their own little worlds.

Maya blinked up at Josh, "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Josh asked, his brows pulled together.

Maya shrugged, "It's just been a great weekend,"

Josh leaned down and kissed Maya's forehead, "For me, too, Maya,"

Maya scooted around, throwing her legs over Josh's, her head facing the dark sky.

"I wish I could draw as well as you," Josh said seemingly out of nowhere.

Maya kinked her eyebrow sending a questioning look Josh's direction.

"You don't realize how beautiful you look right now. I wish I could capture it the way you can. My camera just doesn't… it just doesn't do you justice," Josh said, his eyes completely locked on the girl in his lap.

Maya smiled up at Josh blushing at his compliment.

"Happiness looks good on you, kid,"

Maya scrunched her nose and smiled at Josh's nickname.

"No singing tonight, Maya?" Lucas eventually asked, breaking the relative silence amongst the couples.

Maya sat up, beer in hand, "I've been drinking since about 9AM, I'm gonna go ahead and say not tonight, Huckleberry,"

"Aw, come on Maya," Riley whined, joining her boyfriend.

Maya threw her head back; Riley had already brought the guitar down with them earlier, there was no real point in protesting once Riley started in on something. Maya straightened up and grabbed the guitar, still sitting between Josh's legs. She looked up at him momentarily and smiled before she began a soft strumming on the guitar.

 _Happiness, is just outside my window  
_ _I thought it crashed blowing eighty-miles an hour?  
_ _Or is happiness a little more like knocking  
_ _On your door, and you just let it in?_

Maya continued to strum gently on the guitar in her lap.

 _Happiness, feels a lot like sorrow  
_ _Let it be, you can't make it come or go  
_ _But you are gone. not for good but for now  
_ _Gone for now, feels a lot like gone for good_

Maya's eyes were closed as she continued.

 _Happiness, is a firecracker sitting on my headboard  
_ _Happiness was never mine to hold  
_ _Careful child, light the fuse and get away  
_ _Cause happiness throws a shower of sparks  
_ _She glanced up at Josh momentarily, "Yeah, yeah,"  
_

Her voice picked up and you could hear the passion in every word she sang.

 _Happiness, damn near destroys you  
_ _Breaks your faith, to pieces on the floor  
_ _So you tell yourself, that's enough for now  
_ _Happiness has a violent roar_

Maya's head swayed in rhythm as she led into the final verse of the song that felt so perfectly in-sync with everything she was feeling right now.

 _Happiness, is like the old man told me  
_ _Look for it, but you'll never find it all  
_ _Let it go, live your life and leave it  
_ _Then one day, wake up and she'll be home_

Josh placed a kiss on the top of Maya's head as she sang, he understood the meaning of this song, why Maya chose it. She was somehow able to perfectly articulate, both through her drawing and with her amazing musical abilities, exactly how Josh was feeling. Every emotion that was running through him, every thought, every surge of energy, every increasing beat of his heart, Maya was able to capture.

Maya's voice and strumming picked up as the song built and built to a beautiful climax, her vocals piercing through the darkness of the night, nothing but her, the guitar she was playing and the waves crashing behind them could be hear.

 _She'll be, she'll be home  
_ _She'll be home  
_ _She'll be home  
_ _She'll be home  
_ _She will be home  
_ _She will be home  
_ _Yeah,_

Maya concluded softly, bringing the song the a delicate end.

 _She'll be home  
_ _She'll be home  
_ _She'll be..._

* * *

Alright, so there it is! I know this one is a little short, and not a whoooole lot happened (forgive me, it's my birthday). But a few key scenes I wanted to get in. Joshaya is officially establishing their relationship amongst the people they know and love -don't worry a Shawn scene will happen later ;) I didn't forget about Maya's family. I just wanted to extend this weekend a bit longer than where it ended last week, so I hope you enjoyed the fluff (I admittedly have the most difficult time writing pure fluff chapters, so please drop any advice you have for me in your reviews! I read em all and I learn from you guys!)

As always, you guys make my heart soar with your reviews! You were all especially adorable on ch18, so many "love"s so many "finally"s and "yes!"s I love you guys so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and while this was something of a filler chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as well. Thank you so much for all your amazing words! I couldn't do this without you guys!

Also, song credit goes to The Fray, Happiness. I'll be posting a link to it on my Twitter if you want to give it a listen -it'll hit you right in your soul.

Hit me up on social media! It's my very favorite to connect with you guys! I swear I truly enjoy it! Come say hi! I'm on Twitter and Tumblr at MandaLou52, and I'm on SnapChat at the same name where I sometimes do late-night Karaoke and take too many pictures documenting Grad School :) Come find me! We'll be best friends real quick!

Until next time my loves...  
xoxo  
Manders

Coming up...

Chapter 20: Maya Meets Engagement (you get no tease on this one ;) you know you love me)


	20. Chapter 20: Maya Meets Engagement

Chapter 20: Maya Meets Engagement

Maya yawned as she crawled out of bed, her hair a mess, an oversized sweatshirt hanging halfway down her thighs. She blindly stumbled to the kitchen, one thing on her mind; coffee. Her eyes shot open as the smell of freshly brewed coffee hit her nose.

"Good morning," Josh smiled handing a coffee mug to Maya.

Maya's head fell back as a smile spread across her face taking the mug from her boyfriend. "Thank you,"

Josh gently kissed Maya's cheek, "You know," he said stepping back, looking Maya up and down, "I thought I recognized that sweatshirt,"

Maya smiled proudly. She was sporting one of Josh's old NYU sweatshirts she had borrowed several years ago after having visiting him her Senior in high school.

Josh found it incredibly endearing that Maya held onto the sweatshirt, and more than that, that she still wore it. He took a step closer to Maya, closing the space between them, his eyes holding onto hers.

Maya's eyes softened as she looked at Josh, her heart racing like it always did when he was near her. As Josh leaned in, Maya raised an eyebrow, halting his movements, "How'd you get in here, Matthews?"

Josh rolled his eyes, "You gave me a key,"

Maya smiled, "Oh yeah," she loved giving Josh a hard time.

"Come here," Josh finally said, done playing around. He wrapped his arm around Maya's waist, finally pulling her flush against him. "Good morning," he repeated.

"Good morning," Maya smiled back, tilting her head up slightly, Josh closing the last few inches between them, their lips colliding.

Josh wrapped his hand in Maya's messy blonde hair, wanting to bring her even closer. Every inch of his body was on fire, this woman lit a flame in him he didn't know he had. He ached to be near her, and when he was, he couldn't stop himself from physically connecting them.

Maya finally smiled and pulled away slightly, "Mmm, I love you, and I _love_ this," she said and leaned back in, connecting her lips with Josh's once more. "But… coffee," she said with a slight frown as she glanced down at the untouched mug in her hand.

Josh shook his head with a slight laugh and kissed Maya's forehead. "I knew I trained you well,"

Maya scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Trained me well. You wish," she said as she walked over to the kitchen counter, pulling herself on top, her legs dangling as she finally began to enjoy her first cup of coffee for the day. "Mmm," she smiled feeling the coffee hit her soul. "You making breakfast too?" Maya asked with excitement as she heard the oven timer go off.

"Mhmm," Josh nodded walking to the oven, pulling the door open.

Maya leaned forward, "Whatcha make?"

Josh pulled out the pan, placing it on the stovetop. He carefully flipped the pan over onto a plate, smiling proud of himself as he looked at the perfect breakfast he had made. "Monkey bread,"

Maya practically jumped off the counter hurrying to Josh to get her hands on one of her favorite breakfast foods. "Yum!"

"Let it cool for a second, Maya," Josh laughed, "You burn your tongue and you won't even be able to taste it,"

Maya didn't listen, her fingers were already pulling apart pieces of the hot bread. "So good," she said almost in ecstasy as she licked the sticky caramel and cinnamon off her fingers.

"Yeah?" Josh laughed.

Maya stood on her tip toes placing a quick kiss on Josh's lips. "You're my favorite," she smiled.

"That was easy," Josh smiled.

"Mhmm," Maya nodded, her attention refocused on the monkey bread. "Coffee and monkey bread," she smiled.

Josh grabbed his cup of coffee, taking a drink himself as he watched Maya enjoy her breakfast. The humming inside of him that he only felt when he was around this beautiful woman was steady this morning. He hated being away from her, but it almost made the moments they were together that much stronger.

Josh's attention was pulled from the blonde, and Maya's from the monkey bread, as Maya's phone began ringing.

Maya looked up at Josh and frowned, glancing down at her sticky hands.

Josh understood her silent request and went to grab Maya's phone. His brows pulled together in confusion seeing the name coming across; _Huckleberry_. "Lucas is calling you?" he asked.

Maya shrugged, "I dunno, maybe it's Riles, just answer it,"

Josh slid the phone to answer and hit the speakerphone button.

"Huckleberry," Maya greeted.

"Maya," Lucas laughed.

"Hey, you're on speakerphone, Josh is here,"

"Ah, hell, bad timing then, I was gonna suggest a quickie," Lucas teased, knowing exactly how to poke at Josh.

Josh clenched his jaw in response.

"You down for a threesome?" Maya played right along.

"Maya!" Josh looked at her.

Lucas and Maya both began laughing, teaming up to get under Josh's skin would never get old.

"What's up?" Maya asked refocusing their attention.

"I'm actually glad I got both of you. So, I'm planning something and I need your help…"

"Okay…" Maya pulled her brows together in confusion, only half listening to Lucas' vagueness as she grabbed another piece of monkey bread.

"I'm asking Riley to marry me,"

"What?!" Maya and Josh yelled at the same time.

Maya immediately grabbed her phone, not minding her sticky fingers. "What?!" She repeated.

"I've got this plan, I'm going to ask her tomorrow evening, but I need your help," Lucas tried to remain calm while Maya was freaking out.

"Okay, so what's the plan? What do you need us to do? Have you talked to Cory yet? What are you going to do?!"

"Whoa." Lucas laughed, "I'll explain everything. Can you guys meet me for lunch?" he asked.

Josh looked at Maya who nodded with a shrug, "Yeah man, time and place."

"Perfect, Upland, say, 1 o'clock?"

"We'll be there," Josh told him.

"Thank you guys, I'll see you then,"

Maya looked at Josh wide-eyed as Lucas ended the call. "What?" she asked once again.

Josh smiled and wrapped his arm around Maya's shoulders. "Oh, come on, this isn't a surprise to anyone, Hart,"

"A little bit," Maya looked up at Josh, her brows pulled together. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

Josh shrugged, "Now I don't have to worry about that Cowboy anymore,"

"Ugh!" Maya scoffed and slapped Josh's chest.

Josh laughed as Maya pouted over to the sink, finally washing the stickiness off her hands from the monkey bread. Josh walked over to Maya, wrapping his hands around her waist from behind. "What's the matter, honey?" he asked.

Maya sighed, "I don't know…"

Josh turned Maya around in his arms, "Hey," he said tilting her chin up, holding onto her eyes, "She's still gonna be the very same Riley,"

"I know," Maya rolled her head, "I guess I just…"

Josh brought Maya's forehead to his lips once again, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Maya mumbled.

"Well, that makes a guy feel special," Josh laughed at Maya's halfhearted response. "Cheer up, kid," he winked.

-/-/-

Josh and Maya walked hand in hand to Upland, meeting Lucas to get details for tonight. Josh laughed as he saw Lucas already sitting, waiting for him and Maya to show up. "Well that face is going to give everything away," he nodded, directing Maya's attention.

"Oh," Maya laughed; Lucas was always calm and cool and collected, but right now, his brows were pulled together, his jaw set stiffly, his body rigid.

"Hey man!" Josh smiled as they neared the table.

"Hey," Lucas smiled, standing up to greet the couple. He hugged Maya before shaking hands with Josh. "How's it going?"

"Good," Josh nodded as he and Maya sat down across from Lucas. "How're you holding up?"

Lucas nodded, "Holding up,"

"So, details." Maya said, not waiting to get answers.

Josh's arm was draped around the back of Maya's chair, his other hand resting on her thigh under the table.

"I talked to Cory," Lucas directed his first statement to Maya.

"And... did he freak out?" Maya asked.

Josh nodded and Lucas confirmed Maya's question, "Of course he did,"

"Man," Maya shook her head, "What I would've given to see that one,"

"He got over it pretty quick," Lucas told her.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Josh asked.

"Okay, so I've got a carriage ride set up, it's gonna take us to Shakespeare garden,"

"Oh my God, you're such a sap, she going to love that," Maya practically rolled her eyes.

"I know," Lucas said with a wink.

Maya stuck out her tongue; gooey sap disease.

Josh squeezed Maya's leg under the table slightly causing her to look up at him. Josh gave her a soft, loving look and Maya narrowed her eyes at him momentarily before refocusing her attention to Lucas.

"But, so Maya, if you could manage to get her there…"

Maya nodded, "I can do that,"

"Great, and Josh… how're your hidden camera skills?"

"Mmm," Josh said with a slight nod. "I think I can handle it,"

"Okay, great."

"Do you need anything set up before…?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, so maybe Josh if you could meet me around 6, and help get the location set up, and that way we can figure out the best place for you to be…?" Lucas asked.

"Not a problem," Josh nodded.

Lucas exhaled, "Okay. Thanks guys," he smiled.

"You nervous?" Maya teased Lucas.

"I mean, I think she'll say yes… but yeah, I'm still nervous," Lucas admitted. "I love her more than anything else in this world, I want to be with her forever; that doesn't make me nervous. It's just a big moment, and I want it to be perfect for her… _that_ makes me nervous,"

Lucas' words made sense to Josh, being with Maya didn't make him nervous, but wanting to be everything she deserved, that made _him_ nervous.

The afternoon flew by, Maya scheming a plan to get Riley dressed up, hair done and ready to meet her in Central Park on a random Saturday evening.

Josh went home to grab his camera and equipment then met back up with Lucas to help him set the scene exactly how they thought Riley had always imagined it.

The sun began to set and Maya's plan was in action; she had convinced Riley they were having a girls' night, doing it up to the 9s, Lucas having told Riley he was out of town for the weekend, and Maya pulling the 'Josh is working over the weekend' card herself.

"Maya!" Riley scolded seeing her best friend at their designated meeting place; Maya in jeans and a light leather jacket.

Maya smiled, "Hey Riles,"

"What are you…?" Riley asked confused just as Lucas stepped out; he however was dressed up, a suit and tie and a dozen roses in his hands. "Lucas," Riley's eyes immediately filled with tears.

Maya slipped out of the picture as Lucas walked to his girlfriend, handing her the roses.

To: Boyfriend  
Pumpkin in carriage. Or however that goes. T-1 hour.

New Message  
From: Boyfriend  
Come find me.

Maya read Josh's text and clicked on the pin he dropped. She switched the map on her phone to walkling and began heading into the park.

"Hey you," Josh smiled finally seeing Maya walking toward him.

"Hey you," Maya smiled back, lifting her chin.

Josh's hands immediately held Maya's face gently between them as he pulled her in for a kiss. He felt every ounce of him jolt awake as the two connected. Every moment he spent with Maya he felt more alive; time increasing at a rapid pace and yet somehow coming to a complete halt. She made him aware of every single atom of his being, and heightened every one of his senses. Maya continued to take his breath away. He pulled back, wrapping his arms around Maya's waist, taking in every inch of her.

"What?" Maya laughed shaking her head.

"I love you," Josh whispered.

Maya leaned onto her tip toes and gently kissed Josh's cheek, "I love you," she whispered in his ear, sending a chill down his spine.

Josh held one finger in the air as he turned and reached into his bag. He pulled out Maya's sketch pad and a pen.

Maya's eyes grew wide in surprise, "Josh…"

"I figured you might want to capture this too,"

Maya's entire face softened, her eyes glistening slightly, "Thank you," she smiled.

Josh placed his hand on the back of Maya's head, gently pulling her toward him, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Get to work, they'll be here in about 40 minutes. I've got setting up to finish,"

Maya smiled and grabbed her sketchbook from Josh, finding herself a comfortable spot on the ground. She sat cross legged facing the location Josh told her Lucas would be bringing Riley; Maya wanted to get the setting just right, she wanted to capture every shard of grass, every flower, every candle Josh was carefully placing.

Before either of the two knew it, Josh's phone went off, a text from Lucas that they were on their way. Josh quickly finished lighting the candles, and for just a moment, he glanced up at Maya. Her hair had fallen forward as she focused on her drawing, and the light glow from the candles was lighting her face with the most beautiful golden hue. Josh pulled his camera to his eye, capturing the beautiful image of the woman he loved in front of him. He didn't want to forget this moment either. Maya was so focused on her drawing she didn't notice Josh's picture taking. He smiled to himself, loving the candid pictures of Maya the most. Josh glanced at his watch, "Hey babe, we gotta go," He said hurrying over to Maya.

"Yeah, one second," Maya said without looking up, trying to finish the last final touches on her drawing.

"Maya," Josh could even hear the air sounding as if it were siphoned out of him as he finally looked at Maya's drawing.

Maya looked up at Josh with a slight smile on her face.

It was as if she had taken a black and white photo of the scene in front of them; no, it was better than any picture Josh could take. It was beautiful. She was perfect.

"Come on," Maya said as she closed the sketchpad, "we gotta go," she repeated Josh's words with a smile.

Josh held his hand to help Maya off the ground. He laced their fingers as he lead her to their designated hidden location. They made it just in time, and within moments Riley and Lucas were walking to the location illuminated by candles.

Maya's eyes filled with tears as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. She wrapped her arm around Josh's back, resting her head against his chest as Josh positioned his camera.

Josh immediately began clicking away, capturing every moment, hoping to highlight Riley's reaction from beginning to end. He was trying to focus on Lucas and Riley in front of him, but his mind kept drifting to the blonde next to him. All he felt was his heart hammering in his chest, Maya's small hand resting on his back and her head pressed against his chest, it was as if no one else existed. As Lucas got down on one knee, Josh couldn't help but see himself, down on one knee, Maya's hands in his, as he asked her to spend the rest of her life with him. He glanced down at her for a brief second and his heart ached as he saw the tears glistening in her eyes. _One day, Maya_. He said to himself with a slight nod.

The moment seemed to pass incredibly quickly and Lucas motioned for Josh to come out.

Josh, once again, grabbed Maya's hand as they walked toward the newly engaged couple.

"Josh!" Riley cheered seeing her Uncle, who was still taking pictures.

"Maya?" Lucas laughed, not expecting to see Maya there with Josh.

Maya scrunched her nose and smiled. "Congratulations, Riles," she said excitedly to her best friend.

Riley went to Maya, wrapping her in a hug, "Thank you, Peaches!" she said hugging her tightly.

Josh patted Lucas on the back, "Breathe. It's over," he laughed.

Lucas nodded, both of the men staring at the girls as they squealed and Riley showed Maya her new ring.

"Congratulations, man. Welcome to the family,"

Lucas looked over at Josh and smiled, "Thanks," he said earnestly. Lucas noticed Josh's eyes glued to Maya, recognizing the look on his face as he watched every move she made. "You won't last a year," Lucas stated, his elbow nudging Josh's arm.

Josh looked over at Lucas confused, his brows knitted together. "I don't… what…?"

Lucas nodded. "I see the way you look at her," he told Josh. "It's the exact same way she looks at you. The way I look at Riley." Lucas patted Josh on the back, "I give you six months,"

Josh looked at Maya, her face bright with excitement for her best friend.

 _I give you six months_. Lucas's words rung in his head and he was almost unable to focus on anything else as the group finished their congratulations and hugs. Riley and Lucas heading out for dinner to celebrate. Josh and Maya went their own way; Josh already with a plan in action.

Josh looked over at Maya, his hand clasping hers as they walked through Central Park together.

Maya happened to glance up at Josh and caught his eyes on her, "What?" she laughed, feeling her cheeks flush.

"I have a surprise for you," Josh said, his voice low and deep as he gently squeezed Maya's hand.

Maya's brows pulled together in confusion as she continued to walk with Josh. She didn't press him however, she completely trusted Josh, and she would go anywhere with him.

The two walked together, hand in hand, Maya occasionally laying her head against Josh's arm as they walked. They both lost track of time as they made their way through Central Park; time never mattered when they were together.

Josh smiled as he slowed their pace, stopping in front of the Andaz hotel.

Maya looked up at Josh, "Josh…?" she asked confused.

Josh's eyes held onto Maya's, "It's been a long day… I wanted to do something nice for you," he whispered leaning down gently kissing her.

Maya squeezed Josh's hand as their lips meshed together, there was no space between the two of them, and Josh wanted to pull Maya even closer.

"Come on," Josh nodded, "let's finish this in the room,"

Maya smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Josh led the two of them inside, stopping at the front desk, checking in and getting their room key. He turned around and Maya's eyes were cast up as she observed the beautiful hotel. A smile crept across Josh's face as he saw the light in Maya's eyes as she took in the different art and architecture. His heart was pounding and pulled him closer to the blonde. Josh didn't even realise he walked to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Upstairs?" Maya asked, lifting her brows.

Josh leaned down cupping the side of Maya's face, bringing her in for a kiss.

The two barely broke apart from each other as they made their way to the room. Josh opened the door quickly, his hands immediately going back to Maya's face, pulling her into another passionate kiss.

Maya didn't miss a beat as her hands began lifting the hem of Josh's shirt. They only parted lips when the fabric of their shirts got in the way.

Josh's hands gracefully traveled across Maya's exposed skin, seeing parts of her for the first time. "God, I love you," he breathed, taking in every second of this moment.

Maya's eyes flashed up to Josh's, their blue eyes meshing together, "I love you," she told him, honesty and passion dripping from every word.

Josh carefully lead them to the bed, laying Maya down softly as he hovered over her their lips coming together once again. His hands moved swiftly across Maya's body, he wanted to know what every inch of Maya felt like, he wanted to physically be a part of her in every way. There was no better feeling than having Maya's skin pressed against his and Josh finally realised how heavy his breath had become, how hard his heart was beating. He pulled back for a moment, holding Maya's face gently; her cheeks were flushed, her nose with a slight red tint and her chest heaving just as heavily as Josh's. Maya gently bit her lip as she held onto Josh's eyes with her own. "Mmm," Josh let out an almost guttural groan, "Killin me, Hart," he told her as he leaned down again crashing their lips together as he lowered his body, careful to not put all of his weight on the small girl beneath him. He pressed his hips against Maya's as their kissing increased as they two began moving in an incredibly smooth rhythm.

Maya's hands finally reached for Josh's belt as she gently bit his bottom lip, eliciting yet another almost growl out of Josh at her actions.

Josh gently pulled back, stopping Maya's actions and looking her in the eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked earnestly.

A soft smile swept across Maya's face, "I've never been more sure of anything,"

That was all Josh needed. He instantly leaned back down, his lips colliding into Maya's once again as his hands made their way down Maya's tiny frame. Josh gently and swiftly ridding the last barriers between them.

Maya practically gasped at his moves, her hands lacing into Josh's hair, grabbing his brown locks tightly. "God," she breathed, tilting her head back. Every inch of her felt like it was on fire.

Josh looked back up at Maya, and he once again whispered, "I love you," he couldn't say it enough, he wanted her to know just how much she meant to him, just how much he truly cherished her and their relationship. This was more than anything he had felt before, and he didn't know how else to express that to her. He never wanted to be away from Maya, he wanted to hold her in his arms, feel her body pressed against him every moment of every day. He leaned down, his lips finding the soft skin just below her ear and began tantalizing kisses down her exposed skin.

Maya smiled, rolling her head to the side, her eyes closed, complete ecstasy overtaking every inch of her, "I love you," She whispered back. Maya laced her hands through Josh's hair once again, gently pulling him back up to her, wanting to feel his lips on hers as she wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling his hips down to hers and closing the distance between them for the last time.

...

Josh looked over at Maya asleep next to him, her hair sprawled out across the pillows, the bed sheet resting just below her exposed collarbone. She was absolutely beautiful. Every inch of her. Josh couldn't take his eyes off of her. He gently brushed the side of her face with his hand, eliciting a slight sigh from Maya as she nuzzled into his touch.

 _I give you six months_ , Lucas' words replayed in Josh's head. _I'll be lucky to make it that long_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

Yay! And there we have the end of Chapter 20! Chapter 20?! when did that happen?! I can't tell you guys how amazing you all are for sticking around this long! I hope you don't feel I bait and switched you with the chapter title ;)

It's been a rough week for so many different reasons for me, and so I want to thank a few of you specifically for helping me get through it: dreamerpoet (this girl, let me tell you, if you're not friends with her on social media, you're missing out -a true and total gem of this fandom!) PaatiM (my ride or die, my twin, my sister, this fandom is lucky to have this girl). I literally wouldn't have gotten this chapter done without these girls. Thank you for helping me see the light and giving me the exact right amount of push and motivation this last week to get this done. And for letting me drunk tweet/snapchat with you. I hold you both so dearly to my heart.

Okay, enough gooey sap. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for the sweet birthday wishes! You helped make it an even better day. You're all friends in my book, so I very much appreciated all the love. Your reviews, as always, made me smile, made me actually laugh out loud (xoElle23 and Jrules19, I'm looking right at you two), I just truly don't have the proper words for how much you guys mean to me. Also, Fluff212 for reading all 19 chapters in ONE DAY and roganjalex for reading and reviewing every single chapter last weekend -youre a rockstar! And I can't forget the shoutout to my CindLu93 who not only reviews, but freaking analyzes every one of these chapters. You guys, she truly makes me a better writer and this a better story for all of you. I have all the feels for all of you right now (and I'm going to do review replies right now to show you all individual love as well). Thank you for being the best readers and reviewers out there! YOU GUYS PASSED 300 REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PROCESS THAT RIGHT NOW! (338 to be exact). I love you, I love you, I love you all SO FREAKING MUCH!

Add me on social media if you want to be a part of the daily shenanigans (I promise the political tweets will go on the DL now, it was a big week this week, gotta love Democracy) But! I'm on Twitter, Tumblr and Snapchat at MandaLou52. I range from very adult, to GMW spam to drunk karaoke, it's a good time. Hit me up! Let me know you came from MMW and we'll become quick friends (see the above mentioned ladies). I also don't give a flying rat about "ratios" so I follow all you cuties right back! I'm a Comm nerd, I genuinely like to get to you guys! (insert kiss face)

I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one as well. I hope I don't let you down. Thank you for being an avenue for me to escape the real world. :)

Until next time my loves...  
xoxo  
Manders

Coming Up! Chapter 21: Maya Meets Six Months (we spend a flash of six months with Maya as the summer comes to an end, the second year of grad school begins and take us into the holidays)


	21. Chapter 21: Maya Meets Six Months

Chapter 21: Maya Meets Six Months

July

"How are you this beautiful?" Josh asked as Maya stepped closer to him. Maya's hair was down, gentle waves casting a softness over her. She had on short denim shorts and a white tank top that flowed down past her shorts on the sides. Josh could't take his eyes off of her, taking in every inch of her, his heart accelerating with every step toward him.

Maya tilted her head to the side and smiled as she rolled her eyes slightly. "How are you so cheesy?" she asked handing Josh a beer.

Josh shook his head, "I don't even care," he said, his eyes completely glued to the girl in front of him.

Maya's face softened under Josh's gaze. She suddenly felt her heart pounding against her chest as she took a shaky breath. Josh's words were full with an honesty that nearly made Maya weak. She wasn't even sure he knew exactly what he did to her.

"Come here," Josh grabbed Maya's wrist gently, pulling her to him.

Maya squealed slightly as Josh's lips collided with hers, his hands almost immediately making their way to her back pockets as hers draped over his shoulders.

"Mmm," Josh moaned into their kiss, pulling Maya even closer to him. Ever since the night Riley and Lucas got engaged, the night he and Maya spent together in the hotel in the city, Josh couldn't keep his hands off of Maya. Every thought he had she was wrapped up in, one way or another. When he thought of having coffee in the morning, his mind went to Sunday mornings together, their weekend class where she painfully drank his black coffee. When he glanced at the city around him as he walked from his apartment to Maya's, all Josh could think of was how beautifully Maya could capture it. When he looked in the mirror, he practically saw Maya standing next to him. If they were magnets before, Maya was now Josh's own source of gravity, he couldn't bear not being around her, and when he was, there was nothing he could do to keep from physically being connected to her. She was utterly and completely all-consuming.

Maya felt the exact same way. Her mind drifted to Josh in everything she did; drawing made her heart race as she heard Josh's sweet voice encouraging and praising every piece of work he'd ever seen of hers. Anytime she walked into her kitchen to attempt to make a meal, she immediately would pull out of phone, calling Josh to come over, for them to eat together. Every aspect of her life had a tint of Josh to it and a continual pull to be closer to him. Maya's heart yearned to be near Josh, as much as she tried to keep herself in check, hold Josh at just the right distance, _be cool, Maya_ , she would try to remind herself, but she couldn't, not with him. Every part of who Maya was was heightened when she was around Josh. Maya leaned her forehead against Josh's as she gently pulled away from their kiss, her nose red and eyes closed.

Josh held Maya's face in his hands, "Maya," he breathed.

Maya scrunched her nose, "Joshua," she teased him blinking up at him.

Josh leaned in closer to Maya, their breath mixing together, "I love you,"

Maya's breath hitched as her heart sped up; hearing those words would never get old for her. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes held onto Josh's.

Josh's eyes narrowed, "Woman," he practically growled, closing the gap between them once again.

Maya laughed into their kiss as Josh's arms slinked around her, their bodies melting together.

"Come on," Josh grabbed Maya's hand, leading her back toward the door.

Maya's heart fluttered as she followed Josh inside. "The fireworks," she whined, protesting slightly. It was the 4th of July, they were on the rooftop, Maya wanted to see the fireworks.

Josh stopped and turned to Maya, grabbing her face and kissing her intensely. "Don't you worry about fireworks, beautiful,"

Maya felt her cheeks blush as she exhaled sharply. She felt a new surge of energy pulse through her and she gave Josh's hand a little extra squeeze, eliciting yet another guttural growl.

Josh couldn't contain himself and as soon as the door to his apartment closed behind Maya, he had her pressed against it, his lips attacking every inch of bare skin he saw.

Now it was Maya who let out a groan from deep within. Maya's body was on autopilot as her brain could only focus on the feeling of Josh's lips on her skin and his hands tantalizingly making their way down her body. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the door, her hands blindly reaching for the clasp of Josh's pants.

"Mmm," Josh's voice hummed against Maya's skin as her hands worked just below his waist.

Maya's eyes sprung open with a slight gasp as Josh slipped out of her grasp and lowered to his knees. Maya quickly laced her hands in Josh's hair holding onto him, keeping him right where he was. She smiled to herself as she heard the fireworks going off in the distance; _don't you worry about the fireworks, beautiful_ Josh's voice rang through her head before she nearly collapsed into his arms, her whole body shaking, Josh setting off her own personal fireworks within her.

Josh finally stood back to his feet, his hands grasping Maya's face, crashing her lips into his. "Happy 4th of July, love," he whispered.

Maya smiled slightly as she pulled her bottom lip in, biting on it, knowing exactly what that would do to Josh.

"You do that on purpose don't you?" Josh asked, his eyes dark as he held onto Maya.

Maya raised an eyebrow, "Maybe,"

Josh quickly picked Maya up, her legs immediately wrapping around his torso. He laced his hands in her now mess of blonde hair as their lips continued their playful battle. Josh carried Maya back to his bedroom, kicking the door closed loudly behind him, eliciting a giggle from Maya as they fell onto the bed.

The fireworks continued the rest of the night, Maya occasionally noticing the ones outside, all too distracted by the ones between her and Josh that seemed to boom louder than anything happening in the night sky.

August

"No, I don't want to go back," Maya pouted as she zipped up the side of her boot.

"Yes you do," Josh shook his head. "Stop whining."

"Uh!" Maya scoffed as she threw a pillow across the room.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Come on, you love going to class,"

Maya stomped her way over to Josh, a pout sitting heavy on her lips. "Well maybe I only loved going to class because I got to see you," she said batting her eyes up at Josh, laying it on real thick.

Josh narrowed his eyes, "Oh?" he asked.

"Hah! Don't flatter yourself, Matthews, have you seen my sketch books? Phh," Maya rolled her eyes with a laugh as she brushed past Josh. "Come on, we're gonna be late,"

Josh threw his hands in the air, "You know you're literally late for everything else except class,"

"And you're even late for class," Maya reminded him. "Come on," she said with a wink as she held out her hand.

Josh clasped his hand around Maya's, the fire between them intensifying when they physically connected. It had been a few months and even still, there was nothing that made either of them feel more alive than being together. The two walked hand in hand into class, their shoulders overlapping leaving no space between them. They were greeted with a few "ohhs" and an "I knew it!" as their class finally saw their official statement of them being a couple.

Maya felt her cheeks redden with the class drawing attention to her and Josh. She felt a gentle squeeze on her hand and she glanced up at Josh who was looking at her lovingly. She smiled gently, reassured and calmed by Josh's simple look. They made their way to the back row, exactly where they sat last year.

Josh scooted his desk even closer to Maya's, subtly wrapping his inner most leg around Maya's, physically keeping her close to him.

Maya fought every urge in her to curl into Josh during their lecture. Being this close to him but having to keep their respective distance was going to be both a challenge and an exciting game to play for the next nine months. She glanced up at Josh who was clearly battling with himself to stay focused on the lecture as his eyes kept glancing Maya's direction. Maya felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out, puzzled by who would be texting her.

New Message  
From: Mrs. Huckleberry  
You two keep your hands to yourselves and pay attention.  
Have a great last first day, Peaches!

Maya smiled to herself at Riley's text. Even with how busy her own life was, Riley knew when important days came into Maya's own life. As if on cue, Josh's hand slipped below the desks, resting halfway up Maya's thigh, squeezing gently. Maya's attention was immediately pulled to the brunette next to him; she looked up at him quizzically. Josh's eyes were focused forward, a sly smile on his lip. Maya raised an eyebrow at his actions, and emphasized the arch in her brow as she felt Josh's hand slowly move higher up her thigh. She cleared her throat subtly as Josh's hand made its way just below the waistband of her jeans, her eyes cutting Josh's direction.

Josh quickly glanced over at Maya, "Shh," he mouthed.

Maya's eyes grew wide; _surely he was not…_ She quickly decided two could play at this game and she draped her leg over Josh's with ease, resting it gently between his.

Josh's heart was going at double-time as he realized Maya was playing along. He knew he could control himself if he was playing, but Maya teasing him now too, he wasn't sure he could win that battle.

The two silently continued their game of pushing the other a little further, then backing away, then pushing once again, then pulling away, until finally class broke for a brief break.

Josh instantly grabbed Maya's hand, virtually pulling her along with him as they slipped into the hallway and quickly into a dark classroom. Josh's hands grasped Maya's face between them with a gentle urgency, his chest heaving as his eyes pierced hers.

"We can't do this," Maya whispered, her voice sounding breathless, adrenaline pumping through her.

"Like hell we can't," Josh's voice sounded like velvet as he closed the remaining inches between them, crashing their bodies together, eliciting a slight giggle from Maya as she wrapped her hands in his messy brown locks.

-/-/-

"You don't think your brother's already told him, though?" Maya asked.

Josh laughed, "I don't," he said shaking his head.

Maya threw her head back as she groaned.

"Maya," Josh smiled joining her in the living room, "It's just Shawn,"

Maya nodded exaggeratedly, her eyes wide, "Yeah, we'll see,"

Josh and Maya were meeting Shawn and Katy in the City for lunch, they were officially letting Maya's parents know they were dating; that this was serious.

"Besides, he's the one who told me about your art program," Josh added with a pointed look.

"Okay," Maya nodded again, feeling as if she knew the reaction Shawn was going to give.

-/-/-

"No." Shawn said shaking his head, waving a single hand.

"Shawn," Josh shook his head, a small smile on his lips. His hand was clutching Maya's as they sat across from him and Katy.

"No." Shawn repeated.

Maya glanced at her mother who was sporting a smile a mile wide and Maya knew everything was fine.

"You're who practically pushed us together. You're who told me about Maya's program," Josh's brow was furrowed as she questioned Shawn.

"Yeah, well… not so this" he said motioning to the lack of space between the young couple in front of him, "could happen. I thought you'd be good at the program, Josh." Shawn paused for a moment, his eyes growing at the realization, "Did you join because of Maya?" he asked.

Josh glanced at the blonde sitting next to him, her head tilted slightly, her face soft as she waited for the answer to Shawn's question. Josh's eyes never left Maya's as he finally nodded, "I did," he whispered, "I joined the program because of Maya,"

Maya let out a slight exhale, a smile sweeping across her face.

"I love you," Josh told her, his brows pulled together, earnesty dripping from his voice. "I joined because of you, Maya. Because I've never been able to keep myself away from you, because you've always been on my mind and the thought of getting to be near you again - -even if it didn't mean in this," he said squeezing her hand gently, "capacity, I would have done anything to be in your world again. I joined because of you, Maya." Josh declared.

Maya's eyes, still locked on Josh's were brimming with tears. It had been several months since Maya first asked Josh that very question, her heart aching and yearning to know the answer. Her lips pressed into a thin line as a smile spread across her face and she tried to keep her emotions in check.

Josh's hands gently cupped the sides of Maya's face, pulling their faces together, resting his forehead against hers. They were the only ones in the room at that moment, the only ones in the World, in the Universe. Their breath mixed together in the small space between them, their eyes clasping to one another with intensity.

"I love you," Josh whispered again.

"I love you," Maya whispered back, a tear finally slipping from her eye; Josh's thumb quick to wipe it away before he brought their lips together in a kiss that felt soft, yet full of so much emotion.

Katy smiled up at Shawn and rested her head on his shoulder. "You did a good thing, Shawn," she told him as she rubbed his arm.

Shawn's eyes were glued to the two kids he'd seen grow up sitting in front of him. He wanted to be mad; he wanted to go into complete dad-mode and threaten Josh within an inch of his life - - if he dared hurt a single hair on his daughter… Maya had been through enough, and Shawn knew how much Josh had always meant to her, he didn't want this girl he vowed to protect to get hurt again. Shawn knew this one would hurt more than anything else Maya had been through. He loved seeing her this happy, having hope in something again… if he could trust anyone with those feelings of Maya's, it was Josh. Shawn gently squeezed Katy's hand and gave the slightest of nods.

Josh's eyes were still hooked onto Maya's, one hand still gently cupping her face, rubbing her cheek slightly. He was taking in every inch of her. He wanted to remember every fraction of every moment with Maya, and he found himself bringing her to him once again, not being able to keep himself away from her for more than mere moments.

"Okay, but that," Shawn finally announced, "none of that," he said waving his hand across the table.

A smile spread across Josh's face and he leaned back in kissing Maya intensely.

"I mean it, Matthews!" Shawn snapped.

"Josh," Maya laughed into their kiss, pulling back.

Josh pulled back, placing one more quick peck on Maya's lips before looking at Shawn. "Ah, you know I gotta give you a little bit of a hard time, Shawn," he said raising an eyebrow.

"I got your number," Shawn narrowed his eyes at the brunette across from him.

Josh laughed as he draped his arm around Maya's shoulder, pulling her even closer to him, Maya instinctively leaning into Josh's side.

September

"Alright, Hart, tonight is a night we actually don't need to be late, let's go!" Josh yelled from the front door as he glanced at his watch.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Maya yelled from the bedroom.

"I've heard that before," Josh said with a sly grin on his face.

Maya popped her head out of the bedroom door, "I heard that,"

Josh shrugged, a smile spreading across his face as he laughed at his own joke.

Maya rolled her eyes and disappeared once again.

"I swear to God, Maya - -" Josh started, cutting himself off as Maya finally stepped out of the bedroom, literally taking his breath away. "Wow," was all he managed to say.

Maya smiled proudly, "Ya gonna rush me anymore?" she asked walking closer to her boyfriend.

Josh's eyes were scanning up and down Maya, taking in every inch of her outfit. "Never again," he shook his head.

Maya raised an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around Josh's neck, "Good," she said and pulled him in for a strong kiss, completely playing on his reaction to seeing her. "Now let's go, I don't wanna be late," she added, quickly pulling away, leaving Josh practically stunned.

"Don't let anyone ever tell you you're not a tease, Maya Hart," Josh said as Maya bounced out of the apartment, very clearly proud of herself.

Maya bit her lip as she turned her head behind her, her blonde hair whirling around.

"Oh, we're not going to this concert," Josh growled, quickly wrapping his arms around Maya, pulling her up against him.

Maya laughed into Josh's passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around him; she loved teasing him.

Josh easily picked Maya up, carrying her back into the apartment with ease. He was serious, they weren't going anywhere right now.

Maya wrapped her legs around Josh's torso as he lowered her onto the bed, his body hovering over hers, both moving in complete sync with one another. Maya's hands desperately tugging through Josh's hair as his hand aptly worked on their clothes, neither wasting any time. Maya genuinely wanted to go to her concert tonight; she wasn't wearing her vintage Bush shirt for no reason.

-/-/-

"Better late than never?" Maya smiled as she and Josh walked hand in hand into the venue, the band already having started.

Josh leaned down, placing a kiss on Maya's lips. "Better late than never. But if we've missed the one song that I know, Hart - -"

Maya cut off Josh's complaint with a genuine laugh, her head tossing back, knowing he was serious. Josh wasn't exactly a fan of the band, but in true Josh fashion, he knew Bush was on Maya's band bucket list and when he found out they were coming to New York, he didn't think twice about getting them tickets. "Let's get you a beer," she smiled, leaning onto her tiptoes kissing Josh sweetly.

Josh nodded, "Let's do that," he said eyeing the bar in the distance. He sat on a barstool as he watched Maya play air drums intro-ing into songs, her whole body swaying in rhythm with every song he didn't know. Josh couldn't contain the smile that swept across his face watching the woman he loved wrapped up in the moment, a beer in hand and not a care in the world. His love for Maya grew every single day, moments like this making her seem even more perfect in his eyes. Josh's ears perked up as her heard a familiar guitar rift; this was the one song he knew.

Maya immediately recognized the song as well, bless his heart, Josh truly only knowing one of the, if not the most popular song by the band. Maya turned back to Josh, extending her hand toward him, inviting him to join her for this one.

Josh chugged the remainder of his beer, setting the empty bottle on the bar and lacing his fingers with Maya's. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as the two swayed together to one of the few ballad's the band played that evening. He leaned his head on Maya's shoulder, holding her close to him.

 _Our old friend fear and you and me  
_ _Glycerin, Glycerin  
_ _Don't let the days go by_

Josh's heart pounded against his chest feeling Maya pressed up against him as memories flooded his mind while the lyrics snaked through his thoughts.

 _And she falls around me  
_ _I needed you more_

Maya sang along with the lyrics, her voice full of heart and every imaginable emotion. Josh was more captivated by her voice and her movements than anything else happening around them.

 _Don't let the days go by  
_ _Could've been easier on you  
_ _Glycerine_

Josh leaned down, his lips just below Maya's ear as he began kissing her softly.

Maya turned in Josh's arms, her eyes latching onto his and she smiled, leaning her head back slightly.

Josh's eyes held onto Maya's intently, the blue of her eyes like the deepest waters, and Josh had fallen in completely. "Move in with me," said, his voice steady and strong.

"What?" Maya breathed, taking a half step backward.

"Move in with me, Maya. I love you, I don't want a day to go by without you. I want to go to sleep next to you every night and wake up with you in my arms every single morning. Move in with me." Josh hadn't blinked, he wasn't letting go of Maya's eyes, he wanted her to know he was serious, that he meant this from the depths of everything in him.

"Okay," Maya said with a single exhale.

"Okay?" Josh pressed, Maya's reaction still read taken aback.

A smile finally spread across Maya's face, reaching from ear to ear and up to her shining eyes. She nodded, "Okay," she repeated with a slight laugh.

Josh wrapped his arms around her small fram, lifting her in the air slightly as he kissed her passionately. Though in the middle of a crowded venue, Josh felt completely alone with the woman in his arms; she was everything to him, and nothing else mattered than her, every moment, every day.

October

"I swear you have more clothes than I do," Maya said from inside the closet.

"Yeah, but have you seen how many shoes you have?" Josh called from the bathroom, a toothbrush clearly in his mouth.

Maya rolled her eyes as she pulled on a pair of boots. "A girl can never have too many shoes. More shoes, less clothes, new outfits,"

Josh laughed as he joined Maya in their bedroom, "Yeah, I'm not sure that's how that works,"

"But don't I look great?" Maya asked holding her arms out as she did a turn, showing off her outfit.

Josh's eyes narrowed as he took in every inch of her, "Amazing," he smiled, his voice low, practically a pur.

Maya smiled proudly and wrapped her arms around Josh's neck. "Thank you," she said leaning in giving him a sweet kiss.

"Mm-mm," Josh pulled her back to him, wanting more than just a soft sweet kiss.

"Oh, come on, we're going apple picking," Maya pouted. "I want you to make an apple pie, can we do this later?" She asked batting her eyes up at Josh. She instinctively bit the bottom corner of her lip, as she often did when she tried to get her way with him.

Josh's hands cupped the sides of Maya's face, "Not when you do that," he whispered, pulling her in for another kiss.

Maya laughed as she playfully swatted at his chest, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she mumbled through their kisses.

"Yeah, you better be," Josh eyed her.

Maya continued to laugh as she ran her hands through her hair, loving rilling Josh up.

"Come on then," Josh extended his hand for Maya and he led them out of the apartment, grabbing their coats by the door on their way.

Maya wrapped her arms around Josh's as they walked down the street together, her head resting on his arm, "I love the Fall," she smiled.

Josh glanced down at Maya, her eyes full of wonder as she took in all of the changing colors around her.

"Everything just looks so… beautifully alive," She said taking a deep breath in.

"You know…" Josh started.

"That everything is actually dying right now?" Maya deadpanned. "Yes, thank you, Farkle,"

Josh burst out laughing, "I'm sorry," he said pulling Maya closer to him.

"But doesn't the City just look so alive? Like that tree… that tree looks like it's on fire, it's just…"

Josh could listen to Maya talk about how she saw the world all day. This was part of what made her such an incredile artist. He was glad to see she brought her bag that contained her sketch pad with her, he hoped she would capture some of the beauty of the orchard they were going to. Josh had his camera draped across his shoulder for the very same reason… or to capture more of Maya, both incredible, both beautiful.

When the two finally arrived, Josh couldn't help but smile at how excited Maya actually was about picking apples. He was sure her excitement actually came from her wanting him to make an apple pie, but she truly lit up walking through the rows and rows of trees, her eyes cast upward the whole time. Josh kept his camera pressed to his eye almost continuously, he too wanted to capture the beauty Maya admired, seeing as how she was completely distracted. But he knew he wanted to capture Maya for himself; she was easily becoming his favorite subject, specifically without her noticing. He wanted to capture the pure joy and beauty that radiated from this woman consistently.

Maya turned her head back to Josh, her hair flowing behind her, Josh's camera still poised at his eye, the shutter capturing every moment. His heart skipped a beat, knowing immediatley how beautiful that series of photos would be. He was ready to go home right now and print them. "Hey," Maya frowned. "I thought you weren't going to do that anymore,"

Josh lowered his camera and smiled at his girlfriend. While he loved candid images of Maya, she, for some reason, didn't like when he sneakily took pictures of her. "You're just too beautiful," he said honestly.

Maya tilted her head, smiling softly, "You're sweet,"

Josh nodded to Maya's bag, "You gonna do any drawing out here today?"

"Mmm…" Maya hummed looking around. She raised an eyebrow, an idea coming to her head.

"What…?" Josh asked, recognizing that look.

Maya gently bit her lip as she stepped closer to Josh, "Wanna trade?" she asked, batting her eyes at him.

"Trade?" Josh laughed. "Maya, you know I can't…"

"Please?" Maya pouted, pulling her brows together slightly. "Besides, it's trees and apples, it's not that hard to draw, babe," she tried to encourage Josh as she pulled out her sketch pad.

Josh couldn't tell her no, he slid the camera from around his neck and extended it in Maya's direction.

"Yes!" Maya cheered ducking her head for Josh to place the camera around her neck. She then handed him her sketch pad and a pack of pencils.

"Pencils?" Josh asked, knowing Maya always drew in pen.

Maya smiled sweetly, "Pen is really honset," she said, her usual answer when someone questioned her about using pens to sketch. "You're gonna want to be able to erase," she finished with a wink.

"Maya, if this sucks, I'm ripping it out and you're never seeing it." Josh promised.

Maya shook her head, "You're not ripping anything out. I keep everything,"

Josh sighed.

"Get comfortable, Matthews," she smiled, the camera now pulled to her eye and pointed directly at Josh.

"Hmm," Josh nodded, "yep, I can see why you don't like that. Please go take pictures of the trees and apples," he said waving his hand in the air.

"Oh," Maya paused, "I'm sorry, how many pictures do you have of trees and apples today?" She asked tilting her head.

Josh couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face, he pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded, "Fair enough,"

Maya's attention was quickly pulled to the beautiful fall colors, though, and she wandered down the row of trees, her head and camera almost continually changing direction and position. Josh could barely focus on his "drawing", his eyes were so glued to Maya. He wished he had another camera to capture this moment. He seemed to fall more in love with this woman every single day. The day she finally moved in with him, it felt like a piece of him he didn't realize had been missing was finally there. When he was having a bad day, Maya's gentle hands in his hair would immediately calm him. When she was having a bad day, he loved being able to be the one who was there for her. Sleeping was almost impossible for him without Maya wrapped in his arms, and he woke up grateful every morning when he opened his eyes and saw the beautiful woman still sleeping next to him. He asked himself on a regular basis how he had gotten so lucky, what he did to deserve a girl as completely wonderful as Maya. The way she would tilt her head and smile at him sent his heart soaring. The way her head fell back as a genuine laugh billowed out of her set him on fire. And that damn lip that she bit when she tries to get her way, when she tries to get him going, just thinking about it was almost enough to get Josh up and walking after Maya, ready to wrap her in his embrace and kiss her until the sun set. Josh's attention finally snapped back down to the picture he had been mindlessly drawing. "Oh, God," he hissed looking down at the embarrassment. He glanced up and noticed Maya coming back his direction and for a moment he genuinely thought about ripping the page out of her book, it truly was ruining every other piece of work she had in there.

"How's it going?" Maya asked with a smile on her face, her brows raised in curiosity, interrupting Josh's plan to sabotage his own drawing.

"Oh… you know…" Josh nodded.

"Can I see?" Maya beamed, genuinely excited to see what Josh had done.

"Ah… it might hurt your eyes, beautiful," Josh said looking up at Maya hopeful that she would take the pass.

"No," Maya shook her head, her brows furrowed. "I want to see," she said plopping herself down next to Josh, crossing her legs. She pulled her bottom lip in as she leaned her head on Josh's shoulder, looking over him and onto the page. "Josh," she smiled. "This isn't bad at all,"

"Phh," Josh scoffed as he furiously tried to make the picture disappear, flipping the pencil over, the eraser moving quickly across the page.

"Hey, hey," Maya said softly, placing her hand over Josh's, "Don't. I love it…" she said genuinely.

Josh titled his head up, looking at Maya. Her eyes were full of honesty; she wasn't just trying to make him feel better. He knew his drawing was nothing compared to hers, but she still loved it. Josh couldn't hold back, his heart ached with how much he loved Maya in this very moment. He gently pressed himself up and pulled Maya into his lap, her legs slipping down either side of his waist. "I love you," he whispered.

Maya's head tilted slightly as she smiled, "I love you," she said with a slight nod Josh's direction, her nose brushing against his softly.

Once again, Josh wrapped his hands around Maya's jawline, bringing her face closer to his, their lips meeting in the middle, both pulling the other unconsciously toward themselves.

Maya wrapped her arms around Josh's neck, scooting even closer to him, their bodies flush against one another.

Josh gently leaned back on the ground, Maya now laying completely on top of him, as he ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. "God, I love you," he breathed.

Maya gently bit on Josh's bottom lip before pulling him into another strong kiss. "Let's get out of here," she whispered.

"Yeah," Josh didn't miss a beat, He stood up, his hand gripping Maya's with a purpose as they headed out and back to their apartment. The fire between them never going out, never dimming, only intensifying.

Josh was the oxygen to Maya that sent her burning alight, continually growing and getting stronger. Maya couldn't imagine her life with anyone else in this moment, she couldn't fathom a life better than the one she and Josh had, and she wanted nothing more. If every day was half this good Maya was content for life. She propped herself up on her elbow, the sheets of the bed sprawled around them, her eyes fixated on Josh.

Josh was looking right back at Maya, his eyes almost always glued to her.

Maya pulled her hands to her eyes, holding an invisible camera and took a picture of Josh laying next to her. "I want to capture this moment forever," she smiled.

Josh exhaled and brought his hand to Maya's face, gently brushing her cheek with his thumb. "You don't know what you do to me, Maya Hart,"

Maya blushed slightly, a small smile spreading across her face. She nuzzled into Josh's soft touch. Her smile changed after a moment, Josh recognizing it and raising an eyebrow in question. "Do I do enough to you to… maybe, I don't know… make an apple pie?!" She said with a huge grin on her face now.

Josh couldn't hold back his laughter, "Is that what all of this was about? You really just wanted that apple pie, didn't you?"

Maya flashed a toothy grin, "I mean… this," she said motioning to their still naked bodies tangled in each other and the sheets, "is kind of a win for both of us,"

Josh again laughed at Maya's honesty and shrugged, he couldn't argue with her there. He paused for a moment, thinking before he asked, "Do I have to put on pants?"

Maya scrunched her nose and shook her head, "No way,"

"Perfect, then yes, quite enough for me to make an apple pie, my love,"

Maya rolled onto her back, a smile painted across her face, "How did I get so lucky?" she asked with a heavy breath.

Josh's heart soared hearing the words he so often asked come out of the mouth of the woman he loved. He would do anything for her. She had him completely wrapped in her perfect Maya world.

November

Maya exhaled heavily, tugging at the hem of her skirt.

"Breathe, Hart," Josh said as he placed his hand over Maya's, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Maya looked over at Josh, her face almost paling. They were on their way to Josh's parents' house for Thanksgiving, and Maya had practically made herself sick stressing out about it.

"Why are you so nervous?" Josh asked, his hand moving from Maya's hand to her cheek, brushing it slightly.

"Have you met your mother?" Maya asked wide-eyed.

Josh couldn't hold back his laughter, "Maya," he smiled, "You have nothing to worry about," he shook his head, glancing between Maya and the road as he drove to Philly. "Besides, you've met my mom before,"

"Yeah!" Maya exclaimed, nodding wildly. "As Riley's friend, as a teenager, not as her baby boy's girlfriend… ugh," she groaned, her hand going to her forehead as she leaned toward the window.

"Hey, it can't be worse than poor Topanga," Josh laughed.

Maya shot Josh a sharp look, "Not funny," she said pointedly.

Josh squeezed Maya's thigh comfortingly. "You'll be fine,"

Maya exhaled heavily and rolled down her window slightly, welcoming the cool fresh air brushing against her skin. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

Josh glanced at his beautiful girlfriend as she closed her eyes, resting her head against the door. He gently rubbed her leg soothingly, helping bring her back down from the nervous ledge she had worked herself on to.

Josh pulled into the familiar driveway, and suddenly he felt his stomach twist into knots. This was the first time he and Maya were attending a family holiday together. Cory and Topanga had already been around the couple, and Shawn and Katy, but now Josh's parents were getting their first taste of the two of them together. He hoped, mostly for Maya's sake, that it went well. _Please go well_. He whispered to the Universe. "Hey you," Josh whispered, gently tucking a piece of loose hair behind Maya's ear, his hand brushing her cheek softly.

Maya blinked her eyes slowly, having eventually fallen asleep after her mini-meltdown about tonight's dinner. She glanced around, quickly noticing they had arrived at the eldest of the Matthews' home.

Josh brought Maya's hand to his lips, kissing her small hand gently, yet with comfort and love all at the same time. He didn't need to say the words as their eyes connected, Maya knew everything he was thinking and a sense of calm swept over her.

Josh walked over to Maya's door, grasping her hand in his, giving her one last reassuring squeeze as they walked to the front door.

"Hey!" Josh announced as he opened the front door, his hand gently placed on Maya's back as he lead her in just before him.

"Josh?!" Amy yelled from another room, immediately recognizing her son's voice.

"Maya!" Another voice yelled as soon as Amy's announcement ended.

Amy came walking through the door between the kitchen and living room, her arms open and a wide smile painted across her face.

Maya smiled softly and stepped to the side of Josh, allowing Amy clear access to her son.

"Come here, I have missed you sweetheart," Amy smiled as she pulled Maya into a hug.

Maya's eyes widened as she instinctively wrapped her arms around Amy, embracing the woman she was secretly terrified of. "Hi," She laughed slightly, "happy Thanksgiving,"

"Oh, happy Thanksgiving to you too, Maya. I'm so glad you two could make it," Amy smiled as she pulled back, Maya's shoulders between her hands.

"We wouldn't miss it," Maya smiled, squeezing Josh's hand slightly as she glanced up at him sweetly.

Josh smiled at the interaction between his mother and his girlfriend, he couldn't have asked for a better welcome.

"Maya!" Riley finally came bounding through the door from the kitchen, food caked onto the apron tied around her.

Maya laughed as Riley threw her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. "Hi sweetie,"

"Happy thanksgiving, Peaches," Riley smiled, laying her head on Riley's shoulder.

"Already gotten into the wine, Riles?" Josh nodded toward his niece.

"Oh, Josh, leave her alone, she's an adult," Amy said as she gently slapped Josh's chest.

"I swear I used to be your favorite," Josh teased his mother, feigning hurt and confusion.

"Oh, get over it." Amy waved her hand in the air. "Come on girls, we've got food to finish up in the kitchen,"

Riley's eyes grew as she held her hands in the air, a smile on her face.

Maya laughed, shaking her head at her best friend as they began walking toward the kitchen.

Josh quickly grabbed Maya's wrist, holding her back for a second. He smiled, pulling Maya closer to him, "See," he smiled, "nothing to worry about," he added with a wink.

Maya narrowed her eyes, a sly smile on her face. She leaned onto her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on Josh's lips. "I've got to go help make food," she said crinkling her nose.

"God help us," Josh teased.

Maya turned her head, her hair flipping around as she once again narrowed her eyes at Josh.

Katy and Shawn showed up about an hour later, pies in hand.

"Hey mom," Maya smiled wrapping her arms around her mother. "Happy Thanksgiving,"

"Oh, happy Thanksgiving baby girl," Katy hugged her daughter tightly. "Thanks for having us, Mrs. Matthews," she smiled as Maya laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, of course. And call me Amy," Amy waved from behind the stove.

"Hey, kiddo," Shawn greeted, hugging Maya.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Shawn," Maya smiled up at him.

"Where is he?" Shawn practically snarled.

Maya rolled her eyes as she slipped out from under Shawn's arm.

"Be nice," Topanga pointed at Shawn with her spatula.

"No one asked you," Shawn spat right back.

"All of the guys are out back, Uncle Shawn," Riley informed him with a smile.

"I knew you were my favorite," Shawn said kissing Riley's forehead. "Oh, gotten into the wine already, Riley?" he laughed, smelling the alcohol on her breath and noticing her almost empty wine glass in front of her.

Riley shot Shawn a look, "It's been a long day," she said before swallowing the last drink in her glass. She leaned closer to him and whispered, "They have the beer out there,"

Shawn winked and gave Riley a slight nod before taking a step toward the back door. He grabbed the bottle of wine sitting on the opposite counter and quickly stepped back, refilling Riley's glass, sending another wink her direction.

"Riley! You know what I haven't seen in person yet?" Katy asked. "Your ring! Let's see it, sister,"

Everyone gathered around Riley fawning over her new jewelry.

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Katy asked smiling up at the brunette.

"Next summer," Riley smiled.

Katy wrapped her arm around Maya, "Oh, I just love weddings,"

Maya smiled at her mother; Katy definitely loved weddings more than Maya.

"Alright, let's get those men in here and get them to set the table, we're just about done." Amy announced, clapping her hands together grabbing everyone's attention.

"On it!" RIley cheered. "Oh guys!" She sing-songed out the door getting all the men's attention. "Time to get the table ready!" She smiled widely.

As Josh walked in, his eyes searched the busy kitchen until he found Maya. He smiled to himself as he walked over to the blonde. He slipped his arms around her waist from behind, gently resting his chin on her shoulder. "Remind me again what you had a hand in so I can be sure to pass on that particular dish,"

Maya pulled her brows together and scoffed, "Joshua Gabriel Matthews!" she bit as she turned in his arms slapping his chest.

"Mmm, full name -you're in trouble," Riley said leaning over toward the couple.

Josh tilted his eyes toward his niece, "Have you ever had her food?"

"Good point," Riley said pointing in Josh's direction.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping with something?" Maya asked rolling her eyes.

Josh leaned around and place a kiss on Maya's cheek, "Love you," he whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," Maya waved her hand in the air as she popped a few marshmallows in her mouth.

"Hey," Josh feigned being hurt to which Maya tossed a few marshmallows at him. "That'll work," he shrugged.

"You two are going to spoil your dinner, stop with those marshmallows and grab a dish," Amy instructed Josh and Maya as she herself grabbed a dish to bring to the table.

Maya's eyes widened at Amy's brief scolding.

"Getting me into trouble," Josh narrowed his eyes playfully at Maya.

"You started this," Maya shrugged.

Josh smiled at her, "Hey Ma, got a seat next to you for your baby?" he called following behind his mother, throwing a sly grin Maya's direction.

"Ya know," Riley said as she pulled herself up on the counter, looking at Maya.

Maya turned to Riley, looking up at her, wine glass in her hand.

Riley crossed one leg over the other, taking a drink.

"You know what?" Maya asked shaking her head slightly, probing Riley to finish her statement.

Riley shrugged, and glanced toward the dining room. "You probably don't notice it,"

Maya took the wine glass out of Riley's hand, placing it on the opposite counter, "I don't like vague, buzzed Riley. Probably don't notice what?"

Riley frowned, pouting at Maya taking her drink from her.

Maya rolled her eyes, never really being able to take sad Riley for very long. She sighed and handed RIley her glass back, eliciting a smile from the brunette.

Riley took another sip of her drink. "The way he looks at you," she finally added with a genuine smile.

Maya tilted her head.

"Like his whole world resides exactly where you are. Like nothing else matters except you and your happiness. Everything he does is to get that look out of you - - that one look of complete happiness, that flash of everything in life being okay and steady…"

Maya smiled softly. "Ya know…" she said holding her hand out to help Riley off the counter, "I changed my mind, I like buzzed Riley," Maya told her, pressing their foreheads together.

"Let's go, girls!" Amy called from the dining room.

Josh's eyes followed Maya as she and Riley walked into the dining room. Maya smiled softly as she sat in the open seat next to Josh he had pulled out slightly for her.

"You back on her good side?" Maya whispered nodding toward Amy.

Josh raised an eyebrow, "You know it," he said with a slight dip of his head. "Am I back on _your_ good side?" he asked.

"Always," Maya whispered leaning in placing a soft kiss on Josh's lips.

Josh's hand slipped up to cup Maya's face gently, holding their kiss for a few extra moments. "Love you," he whispered when he finally pulled away.

"Love you," Maya whispered right back, her eyes locked onto Josh's.

"Well, I guess we know what those two are thankful for this year," Lucas teased, pulling both Josh and Maya back into the reality they were all a part of.

Maya's cheeks flushed at Lucas' comment, not realizing she and Josh, once again, got completely caught up in one another.

Josh slid his hand under the table, resting it on Maya's thigh, his continual need to hold onto Maya whenever they were around each other on high tonight.

"Hey Josh," Shawn said from across the table, raising his eyebrow.

Josh narrowed his eyes looking at Shawn, "Shawn,"

Shawn motioned from his eyes to Josh, signaling that he was watching the charming brunette across from him, almost immediately eliciting an eyeroll from Maya.

Josh gently squeezed Maya's thigh under the table. "Hey Shawn," he said, getting Shawn's attention.

Shawn narrowed his eyes, exactly as Josh had moments ago.

Josh turned toward Maya, once again cupping her face gently, bringing her into another kiss.

"Josh," Maya laughed into the kiss, feeling slightly embarrassed, knowing what he was doing.

Josh pressed his forehead against Maya's, "I want to kiss you every minute of every day," he whispered. "I don't care who's watching,"

"I care!" Shawn hissed and threw a roll at Josh's face. "Knock it off,"

Josh laughed and took a bite out of the roll Shawn just tossed his direction, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't even think about it Shawn Patrick Hunter," Amy stopped him before he started, noticing Shawn clenching another dinner roll in his hand.

"Ohh," Riley laughed, "full name. You're in trouble Uncle Shawn,"

Shawn pointed at RIley, roll still in hand, warning her.

Riley's eyes grew and she sank back into her chair slightly causing Lucas to laugh.

"One day you'll get used to it," Josh winked at Shawn as he subtly pulled Maya's chiar closer to his.

Maya looked up at Josh, no one else in the world existing but the two of them, and smiled softly. "Love you," she whispered.

"Love you," Josh repeated leaning down kissing her forehead.

December

Maya walked out of the bedroom, her face turned down slightly.

"Maya?" Josh asked, a cup of coffee in his hands, immediately noticing her furrowed brow.

Maya's eyes were distant as they snapped up to Josh's, "Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas," Josh smiled, trying to bring the light back to Maya's eyes.

A smile spread across Maya's face, stopping short of her eyes, "Merry Christmas," she whispered.

Josh's hand gently cupped the side of Maya's face, "Where're you at, babe?" he asked softly, noticing Maya's still disconnected presence.

Maya looked at Josh, her eyes latching onto his. "I'm late," he voice was barely above a whisper.

Josh laughed slightly, "Aw, babe, I hate to break it to you, but… you're kind of always late," he said rubbing her back. "Like right now, we're supposed to be at Cory and Topanga's a half hour ago,"

Maya nodded, "Yeah," she breathed. "That's… Josh, I'm _late_ ," Maya added, this time emphasizing the last word, her eyes narrowing as she did so.

Maya's words hit Josh like a brick wall and he suddenly couldn't breathe. He sat the coffee mug he was holding on the table next to him, his eyes wide as he now stared ahead blankly.

"You gotta say something," Maya finally broke the silence that had brought tears to her eyes. She began gnawing on her bottom lip as she shifted her weight between her feet.

Josh looked at Maya, his heart aching as he saw her blue eyes glistening with tears. "Maya," he breathed taking her face into his hands. He gently brought Maya's forehead to his, both of their eyes closing as they rested their heads against the other's. Josh could feel Maya trembling in his hands and he wrapped his arms around her body, bringing her into a tight embrace. "Okay," he whispered, "it's okay."

"Is it?" Maya whimpered, her head buried in Josh's shoulder.

Josh pulled back, looking Maya dead in the eyes, "Yes." he said earnestly. "Of course it's okay."

Maya felt sick, her stomach was twisting into knots and plummeting to the floor over and over.

"Have you taken a test…?" Josh asked cautiously.

Maya quickly shook her head, "No," she whispered.

"Oh, okay… okay…" Josh nodded, his voice sounding lighter.

"I just… I mean, I thought maybe it was just the holidays, and helping Riley with the wedding, sometimes stress can…" Maya shrugged.

"Yeah," Josh nodded, "Okay, so… we just… get a test and find out."

Maya bit her lip.

"You gotta stop doing that; you're killing me," Josh shook his head as he laced his fingers through Maya's hair, bringing her closer to him, his eyes suddenly dark and his body being pulled toward her like clockwork.

"Josh," Maya laughed slightly.

"Atta girl," Josh nodded, welcoming Maya's smile back even if only for a brief moment. He gently placed a kiss on her cheek. "Listen, there's no reason to get all worried until after you take a test,"

"But it's Christmas, Josh… literally everywhere is closed right now," Maya was practically in tears again.

"Then we'll do it first thing in the morning," Josh tried to comfort Maya. "Babe, it's okay…"

Maya ran her hands through her hair taking a deep breath. "I'm sure it's just stress," she tried to convince herself.

Josh gently kissed Maya's forehead, "Try not to think about it, let's just go celebrate Christmas with our families,"

Maya laughed slightly, "Yeah, try not to think about it, okay," she said with a heavy eye roll.

Josh wrapped his arm around Maya's shoulders, pulling her closer to him, he placed a soft kiss on her temple, "I know, that was a stupid thing to say, I'm sorry." He gently grabbed her chin, tilting her head up to him, "I love you," he said emphasizing every word. "No matter what, period, end of story."

Maya nodded quickly, her eyes brimming with tears, "Yeah, I love you too."

"Period. End of story," Josh repeated, holding her suddenly small face between his hands.

"Please stop saying period," Maya laughed slightly, sniffling back her tears.

Josh let out a much too loud laugh at her joke, "Oh my God. See, this is why I love you so damn much," he said shaking his head. "Do you want to go to Cory and Topanga's? I can call and tell them I'm sick and we can't make it." Josh asked genuinely. He wanted Maya to be comfortable above all else; she was what was important to him.

Maya shook her head, "No, no, it's Christmas. Besides, sitting around here doing nothing all day won't do anything,"

Josh nodded, "Okay. You just say the word, though, and I'm puking in the bathroom,"

Maya laughed slightly, "Let's just hope I'm not puking in the bathroom,"

Josh felt his heart skip a beat momentarily, and the color drain from his face as he thought about Maya being ill. "Have you... been...?"

Maya shook her head quickly, "No, I was, bad joke," she said making a face.

Josh exhaled, "You're sure nowhere is open today?" he half-joked.

"Well seeing as how we're already going to be an hour late, we couldn't do it until after we leave anyway, and by that time tonight, even the C-stores will be closed." Maya explained. "I've already thought this through," she shrugged.

"When did you realize...?"

"This morning, when the date finally hit me," Maya answered, her brows pulled together. "Any other questions before we're in front of our families?" she asked.

"Not that I can think of... I mean, so you're feeling fine, though? You're okay?"

Maya nodded reassuringly.

"Okay," Josh said and reached for his and Maya's coats off the hook. "Hey," he stopped Maya as she walked through the doorway, "I love you."

Maya smiled, "I love you," she whispered.

"Think Topanga would have one?" Josh asked as he pulled the door closed behind them.

"Josh!" Maya snapped.

Josh laughed, "Okay, sorry, I'm done,"

Luckily, no one was surprised when Josh and Maya showed up fashionably late; Josh wasn't lying, they were perpetually late to everything. Everyone said their greetings, Auggie rushing the greetings along, ready to finally eat.

"I haven't eaten all day! Do you know how hard that is?" He asked Josh.

Josh laughed, "I think you'll survive," he said patting his nephew on the back.

"Yeah, barely," Auggie scoffed and made his way to the kitchen table.

Josh's eyes kept making their way to Maya, scanning her up and down, watching every move she made, trying to read every facial expression written across her face. He couldn't look away.

"Well," Lucas said walking up, placing his hand on Josh's shoulder, "that look is still there," he smiled.

"Huh?" Josh asked, being pulled out of his trance.

"Wow," Lucas laughed, "You got it bad, Josh,"

Josh ran his hand through his hair and laughed slightly, "Yeah, man, she's... she's something else."

"Alright everyone, let's eat," Topanga announced.

Josh waited for Maya to walk across the room, his hand extended toward her. She immediately clasped her hand around Josh's, his gentle squeeze sending a sense of calm throughout her being, exactly what she was needing right now. They sat together at the table, their hands clutched together under the table, Josh skillfully eating with just his left hand; he wasn't letting Maya go, not today, not right now, he knew how much she needed him right now. And quite frankly, he needed to be holding onto her just as much. She kept him grounded even when he was serving the same purpose for her.

Presents quickly followed, Maya sitting curled in Josh's open lap on the floor around the tree, his arms wrapped around her protectively, neither caring much about the actual gifts, both just grateful to have the other. Maya looked up at Josh and smiled sweetly, "Thank you," she whispered.

Josh shook his head; they hadn't given each other their gifts yet, they were waiting until they were home alone to do that. "For what?" he whispered.

Maya wrapped her arms around Josh's, squeezing him just a little tighter, nuzzling into his embrace a little more.

Josh smiled and gently placed a kiss on the top of Maya's head. "Merry Christmas, beautiful,"

Maya exhaled a deep breath and nodded slightly, "Merry Christmas," she repeated, her voice just barely above a whisper.

The room quickly felt incredibly small as empty packages, wrapping paper and gifts began piling up. And Maya felt her heart began to race as an unfamiliar anxiety built up within her. "I'm just gonna get some fresh air for a bit," she whispered to Josh, her thumb pointing to the rooftop where she was heading.

Josh nodded, "Okay. You okay?" he asked concerned.

Maya smiled sweetly, "Yeah, this is all just," she took a deep breath, "A lot, I just need a minute," she said and slipped over to the door, grabbing her coat and bag.

Shawn noticed Maya leaving and looked over at Josh, "You..." he threatened.

Josh made a face at Shawn as he shook his head, "This trash mountain was just too much, she needed some air,"

"Mmm, I can't blame her there," Topanga added, "Help me bag all this up, would ya, Josh?" she asked making her way through the mess to get a few garbage bags, clean-up officially starting.

Josh stood up, brushing his hands on his jeans, following Topanga to get a garbage bag. He immediately began grabbing empty boxes and discarded paper, quickly making the overwhelming amount of crap littering his brother's living room floor disappear. After about 20 minutes, Josh had practically bagged all the trash into three bags, "I'll go ahead and take these out," he said knowing if he didn't do it now, Topanga would be doing it later that night. He took this opportunity to also go check on Maya.

Maya was sitting on the rooftop of the apartment overlooking the city, her sketch pad sitting in her lap as she drew the familiar skyline. This was always an easy way for her to lose herself, and as much as she loved Christmas, she was just trying to get through the day this year.

"Hey you," Josh smiled as he joined Maya on the rooftop.

Maya blinked over toward the sound of Josh's voice, then back to her sketch.

"It's actually freezing up here," Josh observed rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

Maya nodded, her attention refocused on her drawing.

"Hey you," Josh repeated as he sat next to Maya.

Maya smiled up at Josh softly.

Josh gently held Maya's chin between his fingers, lifting her head slightly, bringing their lips together in a warm kiss that lingered as Maya relaxed into his touch. "Thank you," Josh whispered as they finally pulled away.

"Thank you?" Maya asked tilting her head slightly.

"For an amazing Christmas." Josh said earnestly.

Maya raised her eyebrows at Josh's comment.

"Best one yet," Josh added with a quick kiss.

Maya exhaled and leaned her forehead against Josh's, her eyes closing as she gently nuzzled against him.

Josh wrapped his hand around the back of Maya's head, his fingers burying in her hair. "I love you, Maya," he whispered.

Maya scooted closer to Josh, curling her body into his now, her knees pulling up on the bench as she made herself comfortable wrapped in Josh's embrace.

Josh ran his fingers through Maya's hair as they both enjoyed the silence of being in each other's presence. Josh was positive Maya could feel the heavy pulsing of his heart just below her head as thoughts of everything she was and everything she meant to him raced through his mind. He was alive, he was humming, he was exactly where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. Right here, with this woman, wrapped in his arms, forever. He glanced down at Maya, and his heart almost skipped a beat as his stomach did a complete somersault. Without even trying, Maya had Josh completely consumed in every ounce of her, and as his mind thought about what their future might hold, he knew he wanted nothing more than to go through every minute of it with her.

Maya's eyes were fixated on the lights glowing from inside the apartments in front of her. She pulled herself closer to Josh as her mind began racing, and she felt his heart hammering almost as quickly as her thoughts sped in and out of her head. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent that was exclusively Josh's and suddenly a calm washed over her. He was completely wrapped around her, and with something that simple, something as simple as his arm holding her close to him, something as simple as his head resting on top of hers, and something as simple as the feel of his heartbeat against her skin was more than enough to lure Maya into a genuine sense of calm.

Josh glanced down at Maya, the worry that was written across her face mere moments ago, gone. The white/golden glow of the dangling Christmas lights shining on her skin ever so perfectly. Josh wasn't sure he had ever seen Maya look more beautiful than she did in this very moment. His heart was lunging toward her with every second that ticked by. "Maya," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

Maya looked up at Josh, her blue eyes now twinkling with the lights above them as well, the slight flush of her cheeks sending a shiver down Josh's spine.

"Marry me," he breathed.

Maya's eyes widened and her breath hitched, "What…?" she asked as she slowly sat up, her eyes staying locked onto Josh's.

Josh never let go of Maya's eyes himself as she sat up. "Marry me, Maya," he repeated, his hands cupping either side of her face gently, his thumbs rubbing her cheeks. He quickly reached into his coat pocket, "I... I got this over Thanksgiving from my mom... it was her mother's, I... Marry me, Maya" he said once again, holding open a small ring box holding the most beautiful diamond ring.

* * *

End of Chapter 21! Wow! That one was a long one -six months might have been a bigger piece of pie than I expected :) But, it was a fun, new way of writing a chapter for this story. I can't believe how close we are to this being over -you guys! Things are going to start wrapping up in the upcoming chapters and my whole heart hurts, but I LOVE where things go and how it all plays out!

I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. A quick glimpse into the life these two have created together. They're so wonderful. I love them, and I hope you have been too.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your amazing comments on the last chapter! You blew past 350 reviews with chapter 20, and I can't even tell you how amazing that is! I literally... you guys say such sweet and kind words about this story, and my writing, but I just, you guys are the true rockstars here!  
Shoutout to "ghost readers" who dropped reviews on the last chapter! It is SO nice to hear from you! I'm so glad you've kept reading and love so much that you dropped a review! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!

I've been continuing to connect with you guys on social media! And aside from writing this story, that's my second favorite thing! I'm on twitter where I share UD statuses, and silly story time with Mandas, Tumblr where I fall head over heels for literally all of the ships because I can't control myself and this fandom is SO good at edits and videos, and finally on SnapChat where I mostly play drinking games and do drunk karaoke -then I go to grad school and be an adult. All of my usernames are the exact same, so hit me up at MandaLou52 across all the above mentioned platforms! I love meeting you guys and hearing from you!

Until next time my loves...  
xoxo  
Manders

Coming Up Next! Maya meets 25: Josh shows Maya how her birthday should always happen.  
(I'm going to DC on Wednesday for Thanksgiving, so if I can find time to write whilst traveling, I will do my very best to get this UD done. But, I am also going to Sabrina's concert in Baltimore on Saturday (anyone else going then?!) so I'm not 100% sure on when this next UD will come. It might be Sunday, it might be later than that -I'M SO SORRY! Good news: my semester is allllllllmost over so hopefully I'll have everything wrapped up here soon! Thanks for hanging with me you sweet gems!)


	22. Chapter 22: Maya Meets Twenty Five

Chapter 22: Maya Meets Twenty Five

Maya rolled over slowly, her eyes blinking open, the bedroom still dark; the curtains were pulled closed keeping the mid morning light out. Her brow furrowed and her stomach dropped as she immediately noticed the vacant spot on the bed next to her. She exhaled as she pulled herself into a seated position in the bed as she ran her hands through her hair. She had mentioned to Josh several times that she didn't want to do anything for her birthday this year. She was turning 25 and not incredibly excited about it. Not to mention she had all but sworn off her birthdays after last year. She didn't expect Josh not to be there though... Her lips twisted in slight disappointment as the realization hit her. Maya glanced around the room momentarily when something caught her attention on the table next to Josh's side of the bed. She crawled across the bed and reached for what she now clearly identified as a card. She opened the small envelope,

 _Good morning, gorgeous. I got called into work early this morning -I'm so sorry. I will make it up to you. Meet me at 138 Sullivan St. for dinner tonight. Just the two of us._

Maya's twisted frown softened with every word of Josh's she read. A dinner with just the two of them didn't sound half bad. She could just take it easy all day, take a bath, do some drawing; today was panning out nicely now that she thought of it.

 _I managed to whip up a quick breakfast for you before I had to leave. It's warming in the oven and should be ready when you wake up._

'Ohh,' Maya thought as she read the last few words as she slipped out of the oversized bed. It was January and there was still a bit of a chill lingering in the apartment after another bitter cold night. Maya quickly slipped on her favorite worn sweatshirt, sliding her feet into a pair of fluffy boots. She walked out of the bedroom, Josh's note still in hand, and her nose was instantly met with a familiar scent. She increased her pace as she made her way to the oven.

There was another note sitting on the counter next to a plate, two oven mitts and a glass. Maya laughed to herself; he wasn't missing a single detail. She quickly opened the oven and pulled the pan of fresh monkey bread out, flipping it over onto the plate as she had seen Josh do. And just like every time Josh made one of her favorite breakfast foods, Maya wasted no time before pulling it right apart.

"Mmm!" She mumbled seeing the second card again, having completely forgotten about it once she realized there was food. She licked her sticky fingers and pulled out the second card, trying her best not to get cinnamon and caramel all over it.

 _Enjoy your breakfast, love. Sorry. No coffee. Be sure to turn the oven off._

Maya pouted slightly, but she really wanted coffee. She tossed the card across the counter as she pulled herself on top of the counter next to the oven. Her attention was redirected to the hot monkey bread sitting next to her and she began peeling parts off of the bread again, enjoying the delicious hot breakfast. She heard her phone going off in the bedroom and contemplated going to get it, but the monkey bread was more enticing than anyone she could possibly talk to right now. Maya leaned her head back as she continued to enjoy the breakfast Josh made her. "Mmm," she said licking her fingers finally pulling herself away from the cinnamon and caramel treat. She slipped off the counter, washed her hands in the kitchen sink then made her way to the bedroom, searching for her phone.

Missed call: Mrs. Huckleberry  
Voicemail: Mrs. Huckleberry

Maya laid herself down on the bed, turning her phone on speaker as she selected the familiar number.

"Happy birthday, gorgeous," Josh's voice came soothingly over the phone.

Maya smiled to herself, "Thank you for breakfast,"

"You found it did, ya? How long did it take you to get into it?"

"Three seconds!" Maya smiled proudly.

"Not bad, Hart," Josh laughed.

"And I only ate like half of it," Maya added, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Well it's all yours babe, you enjoy it."

"Oh, I will," Maya assured him.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Mmm, I'm going to take a really long bath, do some drawing, just relax and not think about anything,"

"Good. You deserve a break, love. I'm sorry I couldn't be there today; of all the days to get called into work…"

Maya waved her hand in the air, "Oh, it's okay, I really didn't want to make today a big deal anyway,"

"Yeah I know, but it's still… it is a big day for you; twenty five. Quarter of a century. You feeling it old yet, kid?"

"Ah, I'll always be younger than you, gramps,"

"Ouch," Josh feigned hurt, laughing slightly.

"Mmm, well, you should get back to work, and that monkey bread is suddenly calling my name again,"

"Don't make yourself sick," Josh laughed.

"Eh, wouldn't be the first time."

"Maya," Josh's voice was suddenly laced with concern.

"Get to work slacker, I've got to call Riles,"

"Alright, I love you,"

"And I love you." Maya smiled.

"See you tonight at 7,"

"We'll see," Maya teased.

"I'll see you tonight at 7, Hart," Josh said a little more sternly.

"Love you," Maya laughed. As she hung up with Josh she immediately selected Riley's contact in her phone, giving her best friend a call.

"Happy birthday, Peaches!" Riley cheered through the phone.

Maya couldn't help but laugh at her friend, "Thank you, Riles," she said shaking her head.

"So… what are you doing today?"

"Wonderfully nothing," Maya exhaled contentedly.

"Oh, Maya," Riley sounded disappointed. "Where is Josh?!" She asked with sudden anger toward her Uncle.

"He got called into work," Maya shrugged as she examined her nails in front of her.

"What?!" Riley exclaimed.

Maya rolled her eyes slightly. "We're going to dinner tonight when he gets off,"

"Good," Riley breathed.

"And he made me breakfast," Maya smiled.

That sounded more like him, "Aw, of course he did. Well, what are you doing until dinner tonight?"

"Honestly, Riles, just taking it easy. I'm exhausted. Mmm, and eating more of that breakfast, because my God, that boy can cook," Maya's mind drifted to the monkey bread.

Riley laughed as she heard Maya's voice trail off, "Okay, well you enjoy your day and I'll catch up with you later,"

-/-/-

Maya continued eating on the monkey bread all morning, wrapping up the remaining bread once she was finally full. She grabbed her sketch pad and made her way to the couch. Maya curled her legs underneath her and placed the pad in her lap; she stared at the blank page in front of her, her mind going a million miles a minute, but her pen for some reason imobile. She gnawed on the end of the pen in her hand, her mind swirling through thoughts from the the past week.

 _Maya's eyes were wide as she looked at Josh._

 _Josh pulled Maya closer to him, his lips pressing against her forehead._

 _Maya's hands shook as she held the small package in her hand, "Josh," she breathed._

" _Don't worry about it," Josh whispered shaking his head slightly._

" _Josh," Maya's voice quivered._

 _Josh lifted Maya's head in his hands, his eyes locking onto hers, "Maya," his voice was was steady and sure._

 _Maya's heart was racing. The unknown and uncertainty of what was ahead of her making her stomach flip. Maya's hand tightened around the box, her eyes shutting in sync. Maya pulled her head away from Josh's touch. What had she done? She asked herself._

 _Josh took a step back, giving Maya the space she seemed to be needing._

 _He was already pulling away. They didn't even know and he was already pulling away. Maya's eyes filled with tears and she turned quickly, shutting herself in the bathroom alone._

Maya shook her head, trying to refocus on her drawing. Her mind was continually battling between what was happening and what she feared would happen lately. The thought of Josh sent chills down her spine, his calming voice, his tight embrace, and yet at the same time, the look on his face, the sound of his voice last week... Maya closed her eyes as her stomach churned. "Stop it, Maya," she whispered to herself, literally trying to talk herself out of the thoughts her mind kept telling her were the truth.

 _Josh stood on the opposite side of the door, listening, waiting for Maya. She was behind the door for what felt like hours, Josh staying surprisingly calm. He contemplated knocking, opening the door slightly to peek in and check on her, but he didn't. Josh stood silently stoic until he heard the sound he never wanted to hear again; Maya was crying. Josh immediately opened the door, going to Maya without thinking. He didn't say a word, she didn't either._

 _Maya was sitting on the floor, her legs pulled to her chest, her head resting on her knees._

 _Josh pulled Maya into him, holding her tightly in his strong embrace. "Maya," he finally whispered, his hand running up and down her back soothingly._

 _Maya quietly gasped as she took a breath, her hands trembling as she blindly showed Josh the test she was clenching tightly._

 _Josh exhaled heavily as he read the test for himself. "Fuck," he breathed._

 _Another whimper escaped from Maya as she heard Josh's reaction. "I'm sorry," she whispered, shaking her head._

Maya finally closed her sketch pad, the page suddenly covered in sketches Maya didn't remember doing. Her mind was all over the place. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, clenching her teeth tightly. She walked to the bathroom, drawing a warm bath, wanting to soak the thoughts her mind was wrapped in away. Maya exhaled heavily as she sunk into the warm water, completely submerging herself. Josh immediately flooded her thoughts, the darkness of her closed eyes replaced with images of the brunette, his soft blue eyes piercing her even just through memory.

" _Sorry?" Josh asked, his brows pulled together._

 _Maya pulled the ring off of her finger, handing it back to Josh, her eyes filled with tears, her head shaking from side to side._

" _Maya…?"_

" _I know you only asked because you thought..." Maya had yet to make eye contact with Josh._

" _Maya," He repeated._

 _Maya finally blinked up at Josh, her eyes filled with tears, her brow knitted together tightly._

 _Josh shook his head, struggling for the words to reassure the woman in front of him his love for her wasn't conditional._

 _Maya sniffed, standing up, wiping under her eyes. "I'm gonna go," she said shaking her head._

 _Josh quickly grabbed Maya's wrist before she slipped away, "Maya, please, stop, slow down." His voice was calm and pleading, he felt her slipping away, and he wasn't sure why. He stood up, his eyes holding onto Maya's intensely. "What are you doing?" He asked cautiously._

"What are you doing?" Josh asked over the phone.

"Mmm, bath," Maya practically hummed, her eyes closed, completely relaxed.

"Oh yeah?"

Maya's eye shot open, an eyebrow raising instinctively. "What are _you_ doing?" she laughed.

"Oh, I just got a quick break, just wanted to call and check on you. How's your birthday treating you?"

"Can't complain." Maya answered briskly.

"I wish I was there with you,"

Maya sighed, "I know." She didn't mean to miss him. She knew Josh was working and that he would be there with her if he could. "You should get back to work,"

"I should," Josh agreed. "Seven o'clock, Hart,"

"Yeah, yeah," Maya rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Josh caught her attention, "I love you,"

Maya smiled softly, Josh's words having a way of softening her. "I love you,"

"Happy birthday," Josh added sweetly.

Maya wanted to be quick back at him, but Josh's voice was clearly filled with so much love that Maya couldn't help but melt after hearing them. "Thank you, babe,"

"Okay, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, gorgeous"

"Yeah," Maya smiled.

"Love you," Josh repeated.

Maya couldn't hold back her slight laugh, "Love you too," she assured him. After finally hanging up, Maya dropped her phone off the side of the bathtub onto the floor, sinking back into the warm water exhaling heavily.

Maya eventually pulled herself out of the comfort of her bath, her fingers pruning from having been submerged for so long. She wrapped a towel around her slight frame, pausing as she passed the mirror in the bathroom. Maya ran her hands through her wet hair, as she glanced herself up and down in the mirror. She quickly turned, walking away from her reflection. Maya glanced at her phone, it was only 3 o'clock, and she decided she had plenty of time for a quick nap before meeting Josh for dinner. Just thinking about curling up in the bed elicited a yawn from Maya, exhaustion suddenly sweeping over her. She thought no longer and collapsed onto her and Josh's bed.

" _Maya," Josh's voice was a blend of both calm and a hint of worry._

" _Josh," Maya's eyes were red from crying, her voice sounding exhausted on a level that made Josh's heart ache._

" _I don't… Maya, I love you," Josh's brow was pulled together as he tried to make sense of Maya's actions._

 _Maya averted her eyes, Josh's piercing blue ones too much for her right now. He could try and say whatever he wanted, but her gut was screaming at her to leave. "And I love you," she started, "but - -"_

" _There's no but, Maya, I want to marry you. Regardless of anything else. I gave you this last night because I wanted you to know I wanted you for the rest of my life, not matter what this test said,"_

 _Maya shook her head vehemently, tears falling freely now, "No, you - -"_

" _Stop," Josh's voice was once again smooth and calm. "I love you, Maya Hart. Please don't do this,"_

 _Maya's heart was shattering, she was torn; Josh had her whole heart, but she didn't want him to feel obligated to be with her, to feel like he had to follow through with his spontaneous act last night. She stood frozen, her eyes latched onto Josh's, her face softening with every passing moment, Josh slowly easing her resolve._

 _Josh gently took Maya's still balled hand in his, "Maya," he whispered, "marry me," his voice crackling slightly, his emotions finally getting to him, finally slipping through his words._

 _Maya didn't move, her chest rising and falling heavily, her eyes still locked on Josh's. Her chin began quivering, another tear slipping down her cheek, Josh gently wiping it away. He raised his eyebrows, nodding in Maya's direction ever so slightly._

 _Maya's hand gently uncoiled accompanied by a small nod._

 _Josh finally exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding, slipping the ring back on Maya's finger. His hands gently cupped Maya's face, bringing her in for an emotional kiss. His heart was pounding, he didn't want to let this woman go. "Please don't ever take this off again," he finally whispered as he pulled back, Maya resting her forehead on his._

 _Maya gently shook her head, her eyes closed._

 _Josh wrapped his arms around Maya's small frame, bringing her into him, holding her close. "I love you," he assured her once again, one hand running through Maya's long hair._

 _Maya relaxed in Josh's arms and she curled into him even more hearing his declaration of his love for her again. "I love you too," Maya whispered. "I love you too," she repeated._

Maya walked to the address Josh left for her; she'd lived in New York all of her life and she didn't recognize the address of this restaurant. She wrapped her arms around her waist a little tighter, keeping her body heat in -there was still snow on the ground from a few days ago and Maya was freezing. Maya stopped as she reached the address, confusion sweeping her face. The building was dark on the outside; it didn't look much like a functioning restaurant to her. She cautiously pulled the door open, noticing drop lights lining one side of the open room. Maya slowly walked to the side of the room with the lights, realizing now the lights were illuminating pictures hanging at different lengths. She gasped slightly as she saw a picture of herself, head down, pen in hand, hunched over her desk at school as she drew, completely engulfed in her picture that she clearly didn't notice the photograph being taken.

She took a step to the next picture, it was from the game night the class had last year; Maya's head was thrown back in laughter as she played air hockey.

The next picture was at Topanga's, Maya was looking straight into the camera and wore an exhausted expression on her face; she knew immediately it was from their first weekend class.

The following picture was from behind, Maya's head extended off the top of the frame, the focus on the back of her forearm, bruises clearly coloring her skin, evident even in the black and white photograph. Maya smiled to herself knowing those came from the day she flipped her desk in class reaching for Josh's coffee.

As she took in the next pictures, Maya could see a difference in her face, her head hung a little lower, her eyes not nearly as bright and not once was her sketchbook seen. She knew when the pictures were from, and she wasn't sure why they were here.

Maya continued to follow the photographs as they lead down the hallway. She smiled seeing a picture of herself standing on her tip toes on the top of the treehouse at her professor's house, her hands pressed on the wooden beam in front of the entrance of the slide.

The next picture was of Maya asleep, curled up with a blanket and a pillow by the fire at her old apartment. ' _When did he take all of these?'_ Maya asked herself, knowing exactly who had taken them, but somehow never realizing when the majority of them happened. She couldn't stop her feet from moving as she continued to see a new picture next to the one she was looking at.

Maya's heart skipped a beat when she recognized a picture from her and Josh's second weekend class. It was the picture he used for Strength in their project; it was her, once again completely wrapped in her drawing, her eyes alive and focused, her hand positioned with a pointed purpose. Tears sprang to Maya's eyes as she remembered that weekend and everything she felt in those moments between her and Josh. The next photograph was the picture Josh took of the two of them, Josh's lips pressed against the top of Maya's head it was their photograph for Love. Tears filled Maya's eyes and her heart pounded against her chest. ' _What is he doing?'_ she thought as she wiped her cheeks.

She walked through the remaining pictures, pictures of Josh and Maya cooking breakfast on Sunday mornings. Maya with her back to Josh as she carefully made pancakes. Maya facing Josh at the table, her cheeks full of food, eyes closed and a cat-like grin on her face. A photo from when she dropped one of Josh's coffee mugs, shattering it on the wooden floor, coffee splattered across the kitchen. She looked up at him, engulfed in his over-sized for her small frame NYU sweatshirt, her eyes wide and shining with embarrassment and apology as she attempted to pick up all the pieces.

There was a picture from the night Maya tore her knees up before their event for school; the night they both admitted their feelings for each other. Josh had a series of pictures of Maya laying on the ground in the park drawing, pictures of her looking in front of her, studying her new subject she was about to draw. Josh managed to capture pictures of her as she walked ahead of him, her hair flowing behind her.

There were pictures of Maya on the beach from Memorial day, sitting on the picnic table drawing, sitting around the fire, her head thrown back in laughter. There were pictures from the night Riley and Lucas got engaged; Josh's camera supped to be focused on her best friend, but instead several shots of Maya were in front of her now. Pictures of her drawing the scene, pictures of Maya's reaction to seeing her best friend get engaged, pictures of her and Josh as they walked through Central Park together, hand in hand.

There were photos of Maya from the weekend she moved in with Josh; pictures of her with boxes in her hands, pictures of her collapsed on Josh's bed after an hour of moving having proclaimed herself done for the day, and finally a picture of the two of them, laying on the couch in the new house they were able to call their own.

The final set of photos were from the most recent holidays. Pictures from when Josh and Maya carved pumpkins, pictures from the day they went to the apple orchard, Maya's gaze upward in awe of the beautiful colors. Maya laughed to herself seeing a picture of her sound asleep on Cory and Topanga's couch after Thanksgiving, Riley leaning against her. And photos from a few weeks ago, from Christmas, of Maya sitting on the floor helping sort presents, of Riley and Maya clearly scheming something in the corner at one point that turned into the girls stealing an entire tray of rice crispie treats, hiding them in Riley's room, and a photo of Maya standing on top of the roof, her eyes glancing out at the city just moments before Josh joined her, just moments before Josh asked her to marry him.

The final picture was the most recent, Maya couldn't place it exactly, but it couldn't have been more than a few days ago. She was standing in the bathroom, sideways as she glanced at herself in the mirror, her shirt lifted over her stomach, her hands placed gently at the top of her stomach and just above her hip bones. The tears that were glistening in Maya's eyes before were flowing freely down her cheeks now. She turned as she realized she had gotten to the last picture, and that's when she noticed, a little further down the hall in another room there was a glow from what she could only assume was candles. "Josh?" she asked as she made her way into the room. She gasped when she saw Josh standing in the middle of the room, candles illuminating copies of what Maya immediately recognized as drawings from her sketch books.

"Hi gorgeous," Josh smiled as he stepped toward Maya, taking her hands in his, gently leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"What is all of this?" Maya barely got the words out, completely shocked by everything she was seeing.

"Maya, I love you. I have loved you for so long. These," Josh motioned to the room around him, "all of those," he nodded behind Maya toward to first room and hallway full of photographs, "these are just some of the moments I feel more and more in love with you. Everything you do, every laugh, every time you draw, the way your hair fans around you when you sleep, every scar -inside and out, everything about you, Maya, I am deeply in love with."

Maya clenched her jaw to keep her chin from quivering uncontrollably as the tears continued to slide down her cheeks as Josh spoke.

"Maya," Josh said getting her full attention once more.

Maya's eyes locked onto Josh's with a strength that was new, even to them, and she felt her heart beating in sync with his. She was no longer aware of anything around them, in this moment there was only her and Josh.

"I know I asked you on Christmas, and the day after Christmas, and I know that you said yes, but, I want you to know that I know you deserve more than a moment on the top of the roof on Christmas. I want you to know just how much you mean to me, Maya, how much you consume my life in the best possible way. How much I _want_ this," Josh said and slowly lowered down to one knee. "Maya Penelope Hart,"

Maya's lips pressed into a smile, her tears never slowing.

Josh held Maya's hands firmly in his, he felt his whole body trembling, but his hands, wrapped around Maya's, somehow maintained their steadiness. "Will you do me the absolute honor of calling me your husband, of giving me the greatest gift in the world and allowing me to call you my wife? Maya, will you marry me?"

Maya laughed slightly as she nodded, "Of course," she managed to get out.

Josh exhaled as he stood back up, wrapping his hands around Maya's head bringing her in for a kiss. "God, I love you," he whispered pressing his forehead against Maya's.

Maya exhaled another small laugh, her cheeks tear stained and eyes closed. She wrapped her arms around Josh's neck, "Did you really get called into work today?" she whispered.

"Of course I didn't," Josh replied with a small smile. "Did you enjoy your low key, relaxing day?"

Maya opened her eyes, locking onto Josh's again. She smiled softly realizing what Josh had done. "I love you,"

"I love you, gorgeous,"

Maya felt her cheeks blush.

Josh gently clasped Maya's hand a little tighter, "You hungry?" he asked.

Maya threw her head back, "Starving,"

Josh leaned forward and kissed Maya's cheek once again, "Let's go," he said as he lead Maya back through the gallery. There was a table set up in the first room Maya walked into on the side without pictures.

Maya's brow pulled together, furrowed in confusion, "When did…?" she asked looking back up at Josh, her finger extended toward the small table and chairs.

Josh winked, walking Maya to her seat.

Maya sat down, her eyes wide and glued to Josh as he moved to the other side of the table.

Josh held Maya's hands gently in his, "I know we don't exactly do things in the… typical order," he said as he rubbed his thumbs across the tops of Maya's hands, "but I don't want you to ever think I don't want all of this with you,"

"Josh, I…" Maya started.

"Hey, Peaches," Riley smiled as she walked to the table placing plates in front of Josh and Maya, "Happy birthday," she added, her eyes wide.

Maya looked up at her best friend, completely stunned, "You were in on this?"

"Phh, like he could pull this off without me," Riley winked. "As you were," she bounced back out of the room.

Maya looked at Josh, her head tilted slightly, "Why… how?"

"Because I love you, Maya, because I want to give you everything in this world, and that starts with the best birthday I could imagine for you…"

Maya bit her bottom lip as her eyes brimmed with tears once again.

"Mmm," Josh's voice was low as Maya unintentionally teased him. "You sure you're hungry?" he asked, his eyes dark with desire.

Maya released her lip as she laughed, "Starving," she reminded Josh, her hand slipping out of his and going to her stomach.

Josh's eyes followed Maya's hand, and his heart flipped.

"Hey," Maya's voice pulling Josh's attention. She shook her head slightly as Josh's eyes repositioned, "What?" she asked gently.

"Marry me," he whispered.

Maya rolled her eyes playfully, "You already asked me that," she said with a slight shake of her head. "Twice - - three times," Maya added holding three fingers in the air.

Josh's eyes were lost in Maya's, he couldn't pull himself away even if he wanted to. "I might ask you every day for the rest of my life just to make sure this is real,"

Maya's eyes softened, her head settling. She propped her head on her hand, "How did I get this lucky?" She asked.

Josh pulled his brows together, "That's my line,"

Maya raised an eyebrow, a smile settling on her lips.

"Okay, okay, eat," Josh nodded toward the table.

"Oh thank God," Maya breathed.

Josh watched Maya completely lost in every move she made, his heart racing, her eyes glancing up at him every once and awhile.

"Here's the thing, I love you so much, but if you're not going to eat that, I am, because we do not waste Raoul's," Maya finally said raising an eyebrow pointing at Josh's hardly touched plate with her fork.

Josh chuckled slightly, taking a few stabs at his plate. "When?" He asked after a few beats of silence.

Maya's brows furrowed in confusion as she shook her head slightly.

Josh grabbed Maya's left hand in his, gently rubbing her ring finger.

"Mmm," Maya shook her head, swallowing the bite of food in her mouth. "Not for… a while..." she said glancing down slightly.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

Maya swayed her head, her hair flowing around her, "We don't do things in the typical order, remember?"

"I just don't want you to…"

Maya pressed her lips into a thin line, shaking her head softly. "I'm okay. We're okay?" She asked, Josh immediately nodding, his eyes honest and holding onto Maya's. "Then I'm okay," she assured him. Maya bit her lip and raised an eyebrow, "You tell that goofball yet?" she asked nodding behind her toward wherever Riley disappeared.

Josh kept his eyes trained on Maya as he shook his head softly, "Of course not,"

Maya narrowed her eyes, "Wanna tell her?" she asked scrunching her nose.

"Are you sure…?"

Maya shrugged, "I mean, they're all gonna find out eventually…"

Josh stood from the table, swiftly at Maya's side, "Riley!" He called.

In a fraction of a moment, Riley was standing at the entrance through the hallway, a smile painted across her face.

"Riles," Maya smiled.

"Peaches," Riley smiled right back, walking to her best friend.

"We have something to tell you," Maya primed, her brows raised.

Riley's face twisted in confusion.

"We're getting married," Josh told her holding Maya's hand in the air.

"Ugh," Maya scoffed, pulling her hand away from Josh, gently swatting his chest. "She knows that, stop it," Maya laughed. "Riles," she started again.

Riley's head fell to the side, the confusion swept from her face, "Peaches," she smiled.

Maya glanced at Josh and he clasped her hand in his almost immediately. Maya took a deep breath, "We're pregnant," she exhaled.

* * *

End of chapter 22! Yay! I'm so sorry I didn't get around to posting last week -I hope you all had an amazing Thanksgiving (for those who celebrate). It was a whirlwind between Thanksgiving, the Sabrina concert and then this week being the week all of my papers were due for school (50 pages in two days, I feel like Hamilton). Anyway, all of this to say, I apologize for the longest break we've had on this story, and I should be back on track.

Speaking of being back on track, I finished re-plotting the ending of this story and I think we only have 4 chapters left! 0_o I don't know how that happened! Basically one more arch to wrap up :(

Thank you guys for all of the amazing reviews as always! Guest reviewers, you guys don't get the specific love/attention that the registered ones get, but know I love you just as much! I tweet my reaction to guest reviews since I can't directly reply to you guys. Some of you mentioned that Josh's proposing to Maya on Christmas felt a little out of place or spontaneous, and I agree! Which is why he made this big gesture on her birthday; that boy's got it bad for Maya.

Hit me up on social media, I love love love getting to know you guys! I'm MandaLou52 on Twitter and Snapchat (with my 83 snaps from the Sabrina concert last week -hahah sorry for spamming those of you who follow me on there) and I'm on Tumblr under the same name as well -though I tend to go down more of the analysis road on Tumblr ;)

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It sets up the last big arch of this story. I'm really excited how things are going to wrap up. I hope you guys continue to enjoy and hang with me for the remaining few chapters.

Until next time, my loves...  
xoxo Manders

Coming Up: Chapter 23: Maya Meets Changes (Everywhere Maya looks things are changing in her world, from Riley to Josh to school and even her parents)  
See you guys on the other side of 23! :D


	23. Chapter 23: Maya Meets Changes

Chapter 23: Maya Meets Changes

"We need to talk,"

Maya pulled her brows together, "Do we?"

"Yes, Maya,"

Maya sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. "Can I get some peanut butter first?" She asked, her eyebrows raised, her eyes lighting up.

Riley waved her hand toward the kitchen, Maya walking past her, swiftly making her way to Riley's cabinets. She pulled out a jar of peanut butter, sliding a drawer out to grab a spoon, hitting it closed with her hip as she quickly undid the lid, dunking her spoon into the jar.

Riley was sitting in the bay window, waiting patiently for Maya to join her.

"Mmm-mmm, we're doing this in here," Maya nodded toward the couch instead.

Riley stood and walked to the living room, joining Maya on the couch.

Maya curled her legs under her. "What's up?" She asked, the spoon of peanut butter in her mouth as she licked it clean.

"Where's your head at…?" Riley asked cautiously.

"Where's _your_ head at?" Maya repeated back to her friend, an eyebrow raised.

Riley shook her head, "This is an about me, Maya."

Maya plunged the spoon back into the jar of peanut butter. "Isn't it, though?" she asked, her eyes focusing on the jar in her hands.

"Maya,"

"Riley," Maya sighed looking up, shaking her head slightly. "Listen. Anything you've got to say, trust me I've already said it. Any concern or question or critique you could possibly come up with, I've already been there a thousand times over."

Riley's eyes were now downcast.

"But Riley," Maya said with a slight shake of her head, "this is where i'm at now. This is what is happening. And honestly the very last thing I need is for my best friend," she said, her voice beginning to quiver. Maya took a breath, composing herself before she continued, "I just need you to be here for me."

Riley exhaled heavily. "I am here for you, Maya. You know that."

"Then what is it, Riley?" Maya asked. "Is it Josh? Do you think he's going to bail?"

"Of course not," Riley barely got out before Maya continued.

"Because ya know," Maya sniffed, "I don't… I can do this on my own."

"No, Maya. And you won't have to do this alone," Riley's brows were pulled together as she shook her head.

"Then is it me? You don't think I can be a good mother?!" Maya put the jar of peanut butter on the coffee table in front of her with authority.

"Maya," Riley exhaled, sounding as if the breath had been knocked out of her.

Maya's chin was quivering. "I get it, Riley, I didn't have the best - -"

"Maya stop!" Riley's hands were placed on top of Maya's shaky ones steadying them.

Maya looked up at Riley, her eyes full of tears. She set her jaw tightly, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"It's this," Riley whispered. "This is what I'm worried about…"

Maya shook her head, pulling her hands away from underneath Riley's.

"Maya…"

"What do you want me to say, Riles?" Maya asked shaking her head.

Riley shrugged slightly, "I don't know, Maya."

"Look, Riley," Maya sniffed once again, "I didn't mean to end up here, but..." she could feel her chest rising and falling heavily, anxiety rising within her with every word. She looked up at Riley, "I have no idea what I'm doing, and I'm terrified," she finally admitted, tears falling freely from her blue eyes now.

"Oh, Peaches," Riley exhaled, pulling Maya into a hug, rubbing her back.

"What if he?"

"He's not,"

"But what if I?"

"You won't,"

"How do you know?" Maya barely got out between hitched breaths.

"Josh isn't going anywhere. He loves you, he's so madly in love with you." Riley assured her, resting her forehead against Maya's. "And you're going to be amazing, Maya."

"We should have waited," Maya exhaled, pulling back.

Riley sighed, her eyes downcast.

"That's what you think?" Maya asked.

"I mean… did you plan this?"

Maya shook her head, "No," he voice was barely above a whisper.

"Then it doesn't matter," Riley asserted. "Maya, that's not what I'm worried about. Really. I just don't want you to get all caught up in your head, and questioning Josh and…"

Maya looked up, "Running?"

Riley nodded, "Running," she repeated softly.

"I don't know how to _not_ run, Riles,"

Riley's face softened. "Sure you do," she smiled.

Maya looked at her friend, her face full of confusion and worry. How was she supposed to stay? All Maya knew was running. When things got tough, her fight or flight instincts almost always told her to run. She shook her head slightly, silently asking Riley to continue her train of thought.

Riley clasped Maya's hands, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Josh," she said simply.

Maya's eyes blinked up, connecting with Riley's.

"He's your anchor, Maya. Don't push him away; you need him right now. You're going to need him for a long time. Let him be there, he won't go anywhere, don't push him away,"

"But what if he does… Riley, he was with Hayley when we got together," Maya shook her head frantically. She had truly run through every scenario multiple times in her head, and this one stuck.

"Maya," Riley breathed. "It's different with you two,"

"Is it?" Maya's voice cracked, tears filling her eyes.

Riley's brows were knitted together as she looked at her best friend; Maya was the strong one, whether she knew it or not, Riley always thought of Maya as the rock in their friendship. Maya always knew what she wanted, she was never afraid to go after it, she said what was on her mind; Maya was strong, and if Riley had to remind her of that, she would. "Maya," her voice was steady and sure. "You know it's different with you and Josh. He asked you to marry him, didn't he?"

Maya glanced down at her left hand, the diamond ring resting on her finger sending immediate butterflies soaring through her stomach.

"And he's a Matthews," Riley said with a wink, nudging Maya slightly. "Once they're in, they're in for life," she smiled.

Maya exhaled, relaxing slightly.

"I didn't mean to get you worked up, Peaches," Riley apologized. "I'm sorry,"

Maya leaned over, laying her head in Riley's lap. "It's okay," she mumbled.

Riley rubbed Maya's back soothingly. "And when he's an ass, you come to me,"

Maya laughed slightly, pulling herself closer to her best friend. "Thanks, Riles,"

Riley ran her hands through Maya's blonde hair, a smile spreading across her face, "I'm going to be an Aunt!"

Another laugh escaped Maya's lips, "And a cousin,"

Riley pulled her brows together, "Just an Aunt,"

Maya patted Riley's knees, "Okay, just an Aunt," she smiled.

"Have you told you mom and Shawn yet?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maya sighed, "We have lunch with them next week,"

-/-/-

Josh squeezed Maya's hand, "You okay?" he asked, glancing down at her.

"No," Maya's voice was barely above a whisper as she shook her head.

"It's just your mom,"

"And Shawn," Maya added, looking up at Josh wide eyed.

Josh exhaled. "And Shawn," he nodded.

"He's gonna kill you," Maya's brows were knitted together in concern.

"Come on," Josh nodded forward, taking another step.

Maya paused, putting tension on the hand Josh was holding.

Josh turned to face Maya, his head dipping to the side, "What?" he asked.

Maya looked down, her feet practically shuffling under her, "What if we… what if we just tell them about the engagement today…?"

Josh's eyes widened, softening almost immediately. "Okay…" he agreed, slightly confused.

Maya bit her lip and nodded. "Okay," she whispered.

"Hey," Josh took a step closer to May, closing the space between them. He gently lifted her chin, their eyes meeting. "You okay?"

Maya nodded quickly, "Yeah. It's just… I mean, they're who wanted to meet us, so… I don't want to… I don't want to just unload everything on them."

Josh's eyes were locked on Maya's, "Okay," he nodded.

Maya's lips pulled to one side in a small half smile. "Thanks,"

"You know," Josh smiled, wrapping his arms around Maya's waist, bringing his mouth closer to her ear.

Maya raised an eyebrow, a slight chill running down her spine as Josh's breath brushed against her bare skin.

"I saw that lip bite," he whispered.

Maya smiled to herself, tilting her head back slightly, "Just for you Matthews,"

"Mmm," Josh moaned, his lips finally connecting with Maya's neck. "Do we have to go to this lunch?" he asked, holding Maya's body flush against his.

Maya chuckled, straightening herself back up. She laced her fingers around Josh's, giving his hand a slight squeeze. "Come on," she breathed.

Josh groaned, pulling himself back from Maya, keeping their hands connected as they walked the rest of the way to the restaurant where they were meeting Shawn and Katy.

Maya's face lit up as she walked in, her eyes landing on her mother, "Mom!" she waved, getting Katy's attention.

Katy stood up immediately, her arms open for Maya as her daughter joined them at the table. "Baby girl," she smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around Maya.

Maya relaxed completely in her mother's arms, Katy's hands stroking her long hair as she held her close. "Hi, mom," she breathed, having to fight back the unexpected tears that sprang to her eyes.

"Josh," Shawn eyed the younger brunette.

"Shawn," Josh nodded in his direction, his eyes shifting back to Maya almost immediately.

"Oh, hi, Josh," Katy greeted him, as she and Maya finally pulled back, Maya's hand lingering in her mother's.

"Mrs. Hunter," Josh smiled, extending his hand toward Maya.

Maya grabbed Josh's hand smoothly, sliding next to him at the table.

"So, how are you two?" Katy asked, her usual perky tone evident in her voice.

Josh gently squeezed Maya's leg under the table. He nodded toward Katy, "We've been really good,"

Maya nodded slightly in agreeance.

Shawn's eyes were trained on Maya, he could tell something was off with her, but couldn't quite place it. "Kiddo?" He asked gently, getting Maya's attention.

"Hmm?" Maya's eyes clicked over to Shawn.

Shawn tilted his head slightly, "You okay?" he mouthed.

Maya pressed her lips together into a tight smile as she nodded, "Yeah," she assured him.

"So, what's up with you guys?" Josh asked, looking between Shawn and Katy.

Katy smiled up at Shawn, then back to her daughter and Josh, "We're moving,"

"Moving?" Maya asked wide eyed, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Shawn got a job offer over in England,"

"England?" Maya repeated, her jaw slacked, feeling as if all the air had been pulled from her lungs.

Josh clasped Maya's hand in his under the table, hearing the panic in her voice, he rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb soothingly.

"Like, the - -the country, England?" Maya asked for clarification.

"Yeah," Shawn nodded. "Are you sure you're okay, kiddo? You're a little - -" he asked motioning to his face. His eyes shot to Josh, then back to Maya, and something clicked. "Maya…?"

Maya clenched her jaw, swallowing hard as she physically digested the news. She and Katy had never been more than a few hours away from each other, the thought of her mother being half a world away made her heart ache. The thought of her mother being half a world away from her as she herself was about to become a mother made her sick to her stomach. "I just need a minute," she shook her head, "excuse me," she added as she slipped away from the table, making a beeline to the door.

"I'm gonna - -" Josh nodded in Maya's direction.

"No I've got it, Josh," Shawn interrupted, standing from his seat. He swiftly made his way to the front door Maya had just walked out of, his eyes scanning the sidewalk for the shaken blonde. "Maya," he breathed, seeing her a few feet away from the building.

Maya was attempting to take deep breaths, the cold air not making it any easier on her. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her small frame, holding herself together, fighting the tears that were overcoming her. Maya looked over at Shawn as she heard him getting closer to her. "I just need a minute," she shook her head, pulling an arm from around her waist and holding it in the air, keeping distance between her and Shawn.

Shawn's hands went up in defense and he slowed his pace. "Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

Maya finally looked up at Shawn, her eyes glistening, cheeks tear stained from the stray tears she hadn't been able to keep at bay. "How could you be moving?" she asked, her chin quivering.

Shawn shook his head, "Maya, we didn't think… I mean, we thought you'd be happy…"

Maya's head swayed as she gave up her fight against the tears, "Of course I'm happy for you guys, I just…"

Shawn's eyes scanned the girl he took in as his daughter ten years ago, knowing her well enough to know, "Bad timing?"

Maya looked up, her eyes locking onto Shawn's; hers were full of fear and worry, Shawn's surprisingly calm and gentle.

"How long have you known, Maya?"

Maya inhaled shakily, her arms tightening around her midsection even more.

Shawn took a step toward her, his arm extended to pull Maya into his chest.

Maya broke down at Shawn's contact, her arms clinging tightly to his back as he held her, his hands running soothingly down her back.

"When were you going to tell us?" Shawn asked, his cheek pressed against the top of Maya's head.

Maya shook her head, "Not today," she hiccupped.

"Why not?" Shawn asked pulling back, holding Maya at arm's distance.

Maya rolled her eyes slightly and pulled her left hand in between her and Shawn, flipping her hand so he could see her ring.

Shawn nodded, hardly reacting.

Confusion flashed across Maya's face; why wasn't he reacting?

"Josh asked me back around Thanksgiving. I just wasn't sure when he…"

"You knew?" Maya asked, her voice shaking. He knew and they were still moving? How could he lead her mother to believe that moving would be a good idea right now? Why was he doing this to them? Maya's head was spinning, she was suddenly angry with Shawn, and wanted nothing more than to storm away, leaving him alone on the street in the City.

Shawn could see the anger flash across Maya's face, he gently held her shoulders, keeping her still, their eyes finally locking. "Maya, that's part of why I took the job… I knew you'd have Josh… I, I didn't know about…" he shrugged as he fumbled with the right words.

Maya brought her hand to her forehead, "Ugh," she curled into herself, squatting down, her chest resting against her knees.

"So what came first?" Shawn asked awkwardly.

Maya shot her eyes over at her stepfather; if looks could kill.

"Whoa," he breathed, taking a step back, immediately realizing that was not the right question to ask Maya at the moment.

"Baby girl?" Maya heard Katy's voice as she stepped out of the restaurant, joining them on the street. "Maya, are you okay?" her voice was suddenly full of concern seeing her daughter doubled over on the middle of the sidewalk.

Maya took a deep breath and stood up, her brows pulled together as she also saw Josh standing behind her mother; he shrugged immediately recognizing the confusion on Maya's face. She looked at her mother, then to Josh, her face screamed exhaustion.

Josh knew what Maya was about to do, he could see it written all over her face that she couldn't do this anymore. He slipped past Katy, walking toward Maya, grabbing her hand in his, gently giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Maya pressed a small smile on her lips as she held out her left hand.

"Well finally!" Katy announced, shooting Josh a look, taking Maya's hand in hers.

"You both knew?!" Maya was beyond surprised; they had all kept this a secret? Her mother knew and she was still moving?! Maya could feel her whole body shaking. She looked up at Josh confused, angry, hurt.

Josh shrugged, looking down at his fiance, "I had to get their permission,"

Katy smiled, "When did you do it?"

"Christmas night, and her birthday," Josh laughed.

Maya felt like she was in a completely different world than the people around her. Why was no one else seeing the issue here? Why was everyone just okay with all of this? The world continued on around her, Maya feeling frozen in time as she listened.

Katy tilted her head to the side, confused, "Why twice?"

"Um… well…" Josh, usually ever the smooth talker, fumbled.

Josh's voice caught Maya's attention, bringing her back to the present with her family. She closed her eyes hearing Josh stumble to come up with an acceptable answer. Maya could feel her heart racing, knowing what was coming next; this wasn't how she wanted any of this to happen. That was the new chorus to her life, though, and instead of fighting it, Maya just went with it. She looked her mother straight in the eyes, "I'm pregnant,"

Katy's face fell, "You're what?" she asked, shocked by Maya's words. She glanced up at Shawn, then to Josh, then back to Maya. "Maya…"

Shawn slipped his hand in with Katy's, his touch grounding her.

Katy looked back up at Shawn, her eyes wide, he nodded slightly, then redirected Katy's attention back to Maya and Josh. "Pregnant?" Katy repeated.

Maya's eyes were filled with tears yet again as she nodded, her hand squeezing Josh's instinctively.

"How far along are you?" Katy asked, her eyes going straight to Maya's stomach.

Maya's eyes flashed up to Josh, her mind completely blank.

"16 weeks," Josh said without missing a beat. "She's due the middle of July,"

Katy looked at Shawn, panic written across her face, "We move in March," her eyes were now filled with tears.

Shawn nodded slowly. "We'll figure it out," he assured her.

Maya shook her head, "Mom, I don't want you to - - either of you," she said looking at Shawn, "to change anything because of me. I… we'll be fine," Maya was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince her mother and Shawn.

"Maya," Katy's voice was soft as she brought her daughter into a tight hug.

"We'll figure it out, kiddo," Shawn repeated.

"Everything is just changing," Maya tried to hold back her tears as she held onto her mother tightly.

"Oh, baby girl, it's just starting," Katy told her, rubbing her back.

Shawn looked at Josh, his eyes narrowing.

Josh shook his head, "You're gonna kill me?"

Shawn's jaw set as he nodded. He motioned for Josh to come over to him, stepping away from the girls.

"Shawn, you know me," Josh started immediately.

"I know that," Shawn agreed. "I also know your parents, and your brothers and sister, and I know how you were raised, Josh. I know what kind of man you can be, what kind of man you ought to be."

Josh nodded.

Shawn put his arm around Josh's neck, turning both of them slightly to where they were looking at Maya and Katy. "That's my whole world right there, those two."

Josh nodded again, "I know,"

"You don't yet, but you will." Shawn looked Josh straight in the eyes, "You do anything to hurt that girl, you do her wrong in any way, it doesn't matter if I'm here or England, or Mars, I will find out, and I will find you,"

Josh's brows pulled together as he shook his head, "Shawn, I would never - -"

"You better not," Shawn interrupted him. "Your world is changing, Josh. You better get ready for it."

-/-/-

Josh walked into the apartment, tossing his jacket as he shut the door behind him. Spring had finally made its way to the City, and the afternoons warmed the apartment up nicely, accompanied by cool nights, it was the perfect mix. Everything was coming back to life and the people had a fresh air to them as well.

"Hey, babe," Maya's voice came from the kitchen.

"Hey, gorgeous," Josh turned toward the sound of Maya's voice, a smile on his face. "Maya!" he scolded immediately, his eyes wide, as he hurried to her.

Maya flipped her hair over her shoulder as she looked up.

"What are you doing? Get down," Josh reached for her. Maya was kneeling on the barstool, one knee on the counter as she hovered over the puzzle she started earlier in the week.

Maya's brow furrowed as she waved Josh's hands away. She almost immediately lost her balance, slipping slightly.

"Jesus!" Josh gasped, moving to steady Maya. "See, get down, Maya!"

Maya pouted as she let Josh help her down from her kneeling position.

"What were you doing?" Josh scolded her, his eyes scanning her from head to toe, his heart racing.

Maya shrugged, "Puzzling,"

"Maya," Josh breathed, running his hands through his hair, "you can puzzle from the floor. You could've gotten hurt,"

Maya pouted, her lip jutting out as her leg bounced beneath her. "I can't reach the whole puzzle," she said glancing down.

Josh's eyes followed Maya's, both landing on her stomach. Maya was beginning to show, and Josh had noticed a slight shift in her personality. Maya's belly wasn't why she couldn't reach the whole puzzle, but she was quick to blame the small bump for anything.

Josh placed his hands on Maya's waist gently, "Hey," he whispered, "I'll just move the puzzle. Please," he started, his eyes locking on Maya's intently, "don't do that anymore. If something happened to you…"

Maya pulled her brows together, and she shook her head slightly. "Nothing's going to happen to me,"

"But Maya, … you have to look out for both of you,"

Maya felt her stomach drop. She swallowed hard, averting her eyes from Josh's piercing blue ones. Without thinking, Maya wrapped her arms around her waist and turned a shoulder to Josh, redirecting her attention to the puzzle behind her.

Josh sighed to himself, closing his eyes. "Maya," he breathed.

"I got it," Maya said without turning to face Josh.

"Maya," Josh's hand snaked around her waist, "hey," he whispered, gently attempting to turn her around to face him.

Maya rolled her eyes as she turned to the brunette. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he said shaking his head. "You just make me nervous…"

"Yeah, but," Maya shrugged, "don't you think I know what's best for me?"

Josh nodded, "I do - -"

"Cause you're not always here, and I'm fine. I'm not some… I don't need you to," she flailed her hands between herself and Josh, "whatever this is."

"Okay," Josh nodded again, he was willing to drop it. As frustrated as Maya was with him, he knew she wouldn't do it again; part of the cause for her frustration. Maya craved independence, and Josh knew she felt like he was ripping that from her; him and their unborn child. He shook his head slightly, redirecting the focus of the conversation, "We've got class tonight," he reminded her, "you about ready?"

Maya shrugged, turning away from Josh again, "I'm not going tonight,"

"Maya," Josh's voice was laced with frustration and confusion. She was being incredibly stubborn today.

"Josh," Maya challenged him right back.

"Hey," Josh said with more authority this time. "What's going on?"

Maya shrugged, "Nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Stop with the fucking puzzle, Maya, talk to me." Josh said, moving to where he was standing in front of Maya now. Maya had gotten more and more closed off with him lately. He had to pry conversations out of her, and it wasn't like her mind wasn't going a million miles a minute, he could see her gears constantly going, but she often kept it all to herself. Maya's silence worried Josh. He wanted her to talk to him, he wanted to know what was going on in her mind; he wanted to be there for her, but when she continually closed him out, he didn't know how to be there for her.

Maya finally looked up at Josh, she pulled her bottom lip in, biting down hard, trying to keep her chin from quivering.

"Whoa, Maya…" Josh could see every emotion written across her face, and he wasn't about to push her anymore.

"My mom and Shawn leave this weekend," Maya said, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

Josh exhaled, pulling Maya to him, her head burrowing into his chest as she immediately began crying. "Maya," he said soothingly, how had he not remembered? "They're coming back," he reminded her softly.

Maya nodded, her head still nuzzled against Josh.

"Every month, they're coming back every month. Just for you, just to see you," Josh tried to reassure her.

"I know," Maya sniffled. "But what if I need her?" she asked, pulling back, looking up at Josh. "She's my _mom_ ,"

Josh didn't pretend to understand what Maya was feeling right now. Her mom was moving halfway across the world, and she was pregnant, what girl doesn't want to be with their mother during this time? Maya had Topanga and Amy, and while she was grateful, they weren't _her_ mother. Josh's heart broke for the pain he knew Maya was struggling through. "I know," he whispered, holding Maya close to him once again.

"I hate this," Maya's breath was unsteady. "Everything is changing," she cried.

Josh rubbed her back soothingly, "I know," he repeated.

"I hate this," Maya said again and again, feeling her world fall completely apart.

Josh closed his eyes, exhaling heavily. He hated this for her, he wanted nothing else than for Maya to be happy, she deserved to be happy, and feel steady, but he couldn't give those things to her right now, and it killed him. Everything was changing, they were going to keep changing, and all Josh could do was be there for Maya, to be her anchor that helped her stay and get through all of them. Their world was changing, but Josh knew, as long as he had Maya by his side, their changing world didn't stand a chance against them, he just had to help her realise that too.

* * *

End of Chapter 23. (That still sounds craaaaazy to me, ch23 -you guys are rockstars) I wanted this chapter to kind of get into Maya's head a little bit. She and Josh have an amazing relationship, but they haven't really had to deal with anything but fluff so far. And as luck would have it, all the curveballs seem to be hitting them at once now. They're not the best with communicating with one another, and that makes relationships difficult; that's something they're going to have to work out. Maya's struggling with her fight or flight, and Josh isn't exactly used to dealing with that. They're a strong couple though, they just have to work through the ups and downs that every relationship goes through. Maya's got some serious Josh skeletons in her closet that truly concern her. And Josh is sometimes too oblivious to the realities around them to see what Maya is going through. All of that to say, they care so deeply for one another, they are just in a new learning curve stage.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, though it's somewhat of a movement chapter. (Not really a filler, just one I needed to set some grounding and move the story forward -sorry it wasn't as fluffy as the last few have been. The fluff shall return, fear not!)

Like I said, you guys are complete ROCKSTARS and you hit 400 reviews last chapter -I seriously would have never ever thought that could happen. I don't know what I do to deserve all of you. Every one of you has a special place in my heart for reading and reviewing something that I care so much about. It's like we're all one big love fest family (I'm a sap, what can I say?) Anyway, as always, I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Also, shoutout to CindyLu93 who does some of the most AMAZING reviews I have ever seen. This girl walks through and analyzes every chapter on such an incredible level -I don't even have the words to express how fabulous she is. She 10,000% makes my writing more intentional and better and detailed. She's a true gem, if you have to chance to look up up, do it.

I can't wait to hear your thoughts as everything starts coming to an end!

Catch you guys on the other side of 24!  
xoxo  
Manders

Coming Up: Chapter 24: Maya Meets Cold Feet (the title is self explanatory ;) no teaser for this one)


	24. Chapter 24: Maya Meets Cold Feet

Chapter 24: Maya Meets Cold Feet

It was the middle of March, the sun starting to linger in the sky making the days seem just the slightest bit longer. Mid-term projects were due later in the week, and Josh was utilizing the extra daylight as much as he could, Maya on the other hand was less phased by the delayed darkness. Shawn and Katy had made their official move two weeks ago, and Josh knew it would take more than a few extra moments of sunshine to get her excited.

It was well past 11PM when Josh finally called it a night, his project a few hours away from complete; always waiting until the last minute pulling that whole, "I work better under pressure," bit. The bedroom was already darkened as Maya had taken herself to bed a few hours ago. Josh quietly slid into their bed, scooting himself closer to Maya, his arm wrapping gently around her waist.

Maya subtly curled into Josh's embrace, her feet entangling in his bare legs.

Josh nearly jumped backwards, Maya's freezing feet shocking him.

"Hey," Maya whined, rolling her head to the side, feeling Josh move away.

"Your feet are freezing!"

"I know. I was trying to warm them up," Maya told him, scooting herself closer to Josh again.

Josh laughed, once again wrapping his arms around his fiance. "What are you still doing up?" He asked between kisses against Maya's exposed neck.

Maya shrugged slightly, "Can't sleep,"

"Oh yeah?" Josh asked pulling Maya even closer to him, his chin resting on the crook of her neck, his arm wrapped securely around her growing stomach.

Maya exhaled heavily as Josh settled.

"This one keeping you up?" Josh asked rubbing Maya's belly gently.

Maya shook her head slightly, "No," she whispered. "Just a lot on my mind," she told him rolling around to where she was facing Josh.

"Anything I can help you with?" Josh asked brushing the loose hair out of Maya's face.

She smiled softly and shook her head, "Not really," she whispered nuzzling her head into Josh's chest.

Josh exhaled heavily, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Maya's back. "Okay," his voice was low, almost humming.

"Would you…" Maya started, then stopped herself.

Josh looked down, "Would I what, gorgeous?" he asked.

Maya curled into Josh even more, her arms folding in on herself, "I just like hearing your voice…" she whispered.

A smile spread across Josh's face; whatever she needed. "Well…" he started softly, his hand still moving across Maya's back. "I'm still not finished with my midterm for Carter."

Maya let out a slight chuckle, her eyes closed.

"But, it's not due until Wednesday, so I have tomorrow to finish it,"

Maya nodded slowly.

"But I'm not showing you until it is completely finished,"

Maya looked up, puppy dog eyes in full effect.

Josh shook his head, "No way, Hart. Besides, you do this to me with literally every single picture you draw."

"Fair enough," Maya shrugged, curling back into Josh's chest.

"And then next week…" Josh started, his hand resting on Maya's stomach.

Maya's heart began racing.

Josh could feel her tense underneath him; he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You'll finally believe me that we're having a little girl,"

Maya shook her head, "It's not that I don't believe you,"

"Then what is it?" Josh asked smiling slightly.

Maya shrugged, "I just don't want to say either way then be let down if it's not what we think,"

Josh's hand went to the back of Maya's head, firmly bringing her forehead to his lips again. "There is no way I could ever be let down by any child of yours," he said with certainty. "I mean… unless it wasn't mine,"

Maya looked up, her eyes wide, "Josh," her voice quaked.

"No, no, not that I - - hell." He gave in to the fact that he'd walked into a hole.

"Mhmm," Maya rolled her eyes, but continuing to curl into the brunette.

"Okay, okay, I'm an idiot. Foot; mouth."

Maya nodded, her eyes closed once again.

Josh took a deep breath and began again, "I love you, Maya Hart," he whispered.

A small smile slipped onto Maya's lips.

"Get some sleep, gorgeous. And let's see… I think we're finally on the other side of Spring; it's finally going to start warming up. And then you won't have such cold feet,"

Maya pushed her feet up against Josh's legs again.

"I got your number, Hart," Josh laughed. "We've got graduation in a few weeks, and your mom and Shawn are coming home. Then the old married couple is finally getting married… and then… before you even know it, we'll be in the middle of July," Josh paused, thinking about how close July suddenly seemed. He looked down at Maya, her slow, rhythmic breathing having evened out; she was finally asleep. If Josh knew this was all it would have taken for her to fall asleep, he would have come to bed hours ago with her. Josh wasn't done talking though, he didn't get much alone time with their unborn child and he directed his attention to Maya's belly. "You better not be keeping your mommy up," he whispered, his hand resting on Maya's stomach. "I know she's worried, I don't know if you hear her, if she talks to you about it… don't listen to her, she's going to be the best mom you've ever known." Josh said then chuckled to himself, "The only mom you'll have ever known. Oh God… are these dad jokes? I promise I'm the cool one, despite what your grandpa Shawn may try to tell you. Or your mother for that matter. Though… she's pretty cool herself. You're going to inherit an awesome set of band t's."

Maya let out a heavy breath, pulling Josh's attention back to her.

"She's still asleep," he whispered. "So where were we? I hope you've picked up her taste in music, and I can't wait for her to sing to you, because your mother, man, she's got a set of lungs on her. You're going to love her. I love her so much, I didn't think I could love her more than I already did, and then we found out she was pregnant with you," Josh again rubbed Maya's stomach gently, "I… she's had a rough time, this hasn't been the easiest few months for her, but she's still amazing. I know she doesn't want me to be disappointed, but if I could have another version of Maya in my life - -" Josh felt his own breath catching in his throat as he whispered into the silent dark room; this child wasn't even born yet and he was already getting choked up at the thought of the most amazing combination of him and the woman sleeping in his arms. "I mean, a boy would be great too, if you're a boy that's perfect too… but I can just see it; her with you, blonde hair, blue eyes, an attitude for days…"

Maya nuzzled her head into Josh's chest, once again pulling his attention to her.

Josh had become so attuned to every move Maya made over the last few months. He brushed the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear gently, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, gorgeous,"

-/-/-

Maya's leg bounced at a rapid pace beneath her, her bottom lip nearly bleeding from the continual biting she had been doing for the past half hour.

"Babe," Josh whispered placing his hand on Maya's bouncing knee, "you're gonna shake her out of there,"

Maya looked at Josh pointedly, "That's not how it works," she said firmly. Maya wrapped her arms around her torso and glanced down, "And you don't know it's a _she_ , stop."

Josh put his arm around Maya's shoulders, pulling her stiff body to him.

Maya sighed and finally laid her head on Josh's shoulder. "You didn't have to come," she whispered.

"What?! Maya, of course I was coming. Have I been to every appointment?"

Maya nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

Maya shrugged, "I just," her hand went to her stomach instinctively, "please don't be disappointed,"

Josh looked down at the blonde in his arms, "Do you know something I don't?" he asked.

Maya shook her head, "No. Not at all." She looked up at Josh, their eyes meeting and locking almost instantly.

Josh smiled softly, feeling the connection that only he and Maya had; simply looking into the eyes of this woman completely shook him to his core.

"Maya Hart?"

Both Maya and Josh's attention was pulled to the nurse standing in the doorway. Josh gently squeezed Maya's leg, "Here we go, gorgeous," he whispered.

Maya took a deep breath before standing up, "Here we go," she repeated.

-/-/-

Maya walked up behind Riley, "Hey, can I talk to you?" she asked, gently grabbing Riley's arm.

It was Amy and Alan's anniversary and the whole family had gone out to Philly for the weekend, gathering at the old house.

Riley's eyes were wide as she looked at Maya, she nodded emphatically.

Maya flashed a quick smile before leading the brunette through the kitchen and out the backdoor.

Riley glanced around confused as the girls walked straight through the empty kitchen. "What are you…? What's going on, Maya?"

"I have something for you," Maya said pulling something out of her back pocket.

Riley's brow furrowed in confusion.

Maya took a deep breath, "I didn't want to make a big to-do about this, but I knew you would kill me if I didn't,"

"Okay…"

"In this envelope, written on a piece of paper that neither Josh nor I have seen - -"

"Oh my God!" Riley interrupted her best friend, reaching for the envelope in Maya's hands.

Maya pulled her hand back, a death grip on the envelope. "Wait!" she scolded overly excited Riley.

Riley pressed her lips together tightly, excitement surging through her.

"You can either tell me after you look, or… since we're all here for the weekend," Maya said trying to hold back a very heavy eye roll, "you can do one of those… reveal things you've been bugging me about for weeks," Maya said waving her hands in the air.

"Oh, you know I'm doing a reveal, give me that card right now!" Riley demanded.

Maya laughed slightly, shaking her head. "With great power comes great responsibility," she said raising an eyebrow extending the envelope in Riley's direction.

Riley nodded a single nod. "Understood."

Maya exhaled and looked down at the envelope, letting go of her grip, officially passing on the secret to Riley; there was no going back now.

Riley smiled brightly as she took the envelope from Maya, swiftly sticking it in her back pocket and turning to go back inside.

"Hey! Aren't you going to open it?!" Maya practically yelled.

Riley turned on her heel, a smile painted across her face, "Not in front of you,"

Maya's jaw dropped, "Uh!"

Riley placed her hands on either side of Maya's face, "I know you well enough to know _you_ know me well enough to read my reaction," she said and placed a kiss on Maya's forehead.

Maya's jaw hung open; Riley wasn't wrong, and maybe that's why Maya wanted her to open it right then.

Riley gently rubbed Maya's belly before turning again, this time grabbing the envelope out of her back pocket, holding it in her hands as she walked away from Maya. "Uncle Josh," she smiled brightly, passing him as she walked in the backdoor.

Josh's brows pulled together, "Riley," he said confused. Josh glanced back inside at his niece as he walked out the door, joining Maya outside. "What's with her?" he asked thumbing behind him.

Maya crossed her arms, a pout pressed on her lips. "I gave her the envelope,"

Josh's eyes immediately widened, "And?"

Maya rolled her eyes, throwing her hands in the air, "What do you think? She wouldn't even open it in front of me," Maya said frustrated, motioning in the direction of the house.

Josh laughed as he wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulders, "Well, that sounds just like her actually,"

Maya slapped Josh's chest, "You're supposed to be on my side,"

"Sorry," Josh continued to laugh. "I love you, though," he said placing a kiss on the top of Maya's head.

"Yeah, yeah," Maya rolled her eyes, slipping out from under Josh's arms, walking back toward the house.

Josh raised his hands slightly in confusion.

Maya turned and smiled as she pulled the door closed behind her walking into the kitchen.

Josh turned his head quickly hearing a slight laugh coming from behind him.

"Now that's going to be a fun addition to the Matthews bloodline,"

Josh smiled, "Mr. Feeny,"

"Mr. Matthews," Feeny nodded in the youngest brother's direction. "You picked a feisty one," he said pointing toward the door Maya just marched through.

Josh nodded, his eyes following Feeny's pointing, "I did,"

"Good." Feeny added.

Josh tilted his head slightly at Feeny's comment.

"You had it too easy growing up; you were practically an only child." Feeny said bluntly. "You needed someone to challenge you. And Miss Hart,"

Josh's face softened at her name.

"Does just that,"

Josh nodded, "That she does."

"Does she make you a better man?" Feeny asked, lowering his head, eyeing Josh.

Josh nodded, "She does."

"Good. You do her right, Matthews, take care of her. I've known that girl a long time,"

Josh flashed Feeny a bright, Joshua Matthews smile, "But not as long as you've known me though," he said placing a hand on his chest.

Feeny narrowed his eyes at Josh.

"Yeah, no, of course, I would… I could never…" Josh took a breath, "I will do her right. I will always take care of her," he said assuredly.

Mr. Feeny nodded, "That's the man I know you are."

"Thank you, Mr. Feeny. You coming over for dinner?"

"Of course, of course. I never turn down your mother's cooking," Feeny said with a smile.

Josh laughed, "Me neither," he said opening the gate between Feeny's yard and the Matthews'.

"So, do you know if it's a girl or boy yet?" Feeny asked casually.

Josh looked down at the grey-haired man, his brows knitted together, "No," he laughed slightly.

Feeny nodded. "And what do you _think_ it is?"

Josh shrugged, "Maya gets upset when I say. She doesn't want me to be wrong and be disappointed."

Mr. Feeny stopped walking and pointed up at Josh, "Word of advice;"

Josh nodded, happily accepting any advice from the wise man he and his siblings looked up to.

"You're going to be wrong and disappointed many times during that child's life."

"So go ahead and say it anyway?" Josh asked with a shrug.

"And upset your pregnant wife? Wake up Matthews. No. Save the disappointment for when you can't prevent it,"

Josh laughed and nodded, "Okay," he said and opened the door leading into the kitchen.

-/-/-

"Riley! I swear to God if these are full of paint…" Maya gave her best friend a pointed look as she sat underneath the silver paint can, Josh sitting next to her under an identical silver can.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Would I do that to you?" she asked Maya.

Maya glanced at Josh, "I feel like she would," she whispered.

Josh laughed and kissed Maya's cheek, "It's okay, it's probably just glitter or something,"

"That's worse! And even more Riley!" Maya whispered panicked, "Riley, if these are full of glitter - -"

"Maya Penelope Hart, would you please just enjoy the moment?!" Riley stomped her foot. "She's a handful pregnant," Riley directed her last comment to her Uncle.

Josh raised his eyebrows at Riley's claim. No response to that was the best response.

"Okay I got Katy and Shawn on Skype," Lucas announced walking out of the house.

"Shawnie!" Cory yelled, practically grabbing the phone out of Lucas' hands.

"Core!" Shawn exclaimed back.

"I miss you something fierce, buddy!" Cory lamented.

"I miss you too," Shawn's voice was just as heartbroken as Cory's.

"Come home?!"

"Okay!" Shawn agreed

"Hey! You'll come home for _that_ Matthews but not _this_ Matthews?!" Maya exclaimed pointing at her belly.

"Cory and Shawn show!" Cory pointed at the young blonde.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Hi baby girl!" Katy's voice finally came through the phone. "Shawn, turn this thing around, I want to see Maya, not Cory." she said confused.

"Hi to you too, Katy," Cory said making a face.

"Ah, just flip the camera, Core. We gotta see this; this is the first grandchild," Shawn directed.

Maya smiled brightly at Cory, blatantly teasing him.

"Okay," Riley started, "so, on three, you guys pull the strings!" she said excitedly.

Josh and Maya looked at each other, Josh giving Maya a slight wink. Maya extended her hand, Josh immediately taking it in his.

"One! Two!" Riley counted.

"Three!" Everyone yelled in unison.

Maya closed her eyes, squeezing Josh's hand, flinching from what was about to come down on her head.

Everyone immediately cheered seeing the color bathe Josh and Maya instantly.

"Maya!" Josh said excitedly, squeezing her hand.

Maya's eyes were still closed, she slowly opened one eye, not feeling paint all over her, so immediately relieved. She looked at Josh, a pink powder covering him, and her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"It's a girl," Josh whispered, nodding.

Maya blinked over to Riley.

Riley's eyes were also filled with tears as she brought the envelope with the note and sonogram picture to Maya, "It's a girl," she smiled.

Maya took the envelope back from Riley, staring at the photo in her hands. "She's a girl," Maya breathed, looking up at Josh.

Josh gently grabbed Maya's face in his hands, kissing her deeply; this was everything he wanted, he couldn't have been happier.

Maya leaned her forehead against Josh's, her eyes downcast at the picture in her hand, unable to look away from the photograph of her daughter. Maya's heart surged even thinking those words to herself.

"You're going to have a daughter," Josh whispered, his eyes also glistening. He brushed Maya's cheek, her tears mixing with the pink dust creating a paint-like substance on her face.

Maya looked up at Josh once again, "You were right," she smiled.

Josh brought Maya's lips to his once again, the two of them completely forgetting they were in front of their families; not caring they were in front of their families.

-/-/-

"We're not going!" Maya called from the bathroom.

"Um… excuse me?" Josh asked, sitting on the bed putting his socks on.

"We," Maya said with emphasis as she motioned from her head down to her belly, "are not going."

"Maya," Josh's brows were pulled together. "What? Why?"

"Have you seen me? I'm wider than I am tall. And there's no way I'm putting that terrible gown on - - just no! We're not going," She said with finality.

Josh scratched his head, "Maya, you _know_ your mother and Shawn flew all the way in to see this; to see you graduate."

"I've graduated once already, they saw that."

"Maya," Josh tried again.

"Josh." Maya said putting her foot down.

Josh shrugged, "You're going to look back and wish you went, Maya."

"I'm going to look back and wish I weren't seven months pregnant." She corrected him.

"Maya," Josh's voice sounded hurt, "don't say that," he said glancing down at Maya's stomach.

"I didn't mean like… ever, or with her… it's just, it's bad timing. I just don't want to go, Josh."

Josh could hear Maya's voice shaking. But he also knew how hard she had worked throughout the entire program. She had spent the last three weeks working night after night getting her final project exactly perfect. And it was perfect. She was able to create the most amazing drawings of the sonogram pictures they had thus far into her pregnancy, continuing them until it was a drawing of her gracefully holding their daughter. Maya's pregnancy might have not been timed the best, but it was a part of her grad school journey now, and for her to use that as a reason as to why she didn't want to complete the last milestone of the journey, Josh _knew_ she would regret it.

"Maya Hart!" Riley announced herself as she walked into their apartment.

"Did you give her a key?" Josh asked confused.

Maya shrugged; she absolutely gave Riley a key.

Riley walked right into Josh and Maya's bedroom without so much as a knock. "Get your butt in that bathroom and get dressed right now."

Josh was completely lost, feeling like he was watching a scene from a movie rather than actually being in his life in that moment.

"Hi Uncle Josh." Riley said with a quick look in Josh's direction.

"How did you…?" Josh asked pointing at Riley then to his pregnant fiance.

"Genius over here text me thinking, 'Hey, we're just going to skip the whole ceremony thing' was going to fly." Riley explained. "You're going. He's going. We are all going. Get ready."

"Riley," Maya shook her head.

"Excuse us," Riley smiled toward Josh, grabbing Maya's hand and leading her back into the bathroom.

"Matthews' man," Lucas said, leaning against the doorframe to the bedroom.

Josh's eyes shot to the other surprise visitor in his apartment.

Lucas nodded to the bathroom, "You're going to have your hands full with a Matthews/Hart daughter."

Josh didn't say anything, his brows knitted together as he nodded.

"I'll always have beer if you ever just, ya know…"

Josh looked back at Lucas, currently holding a beer in his hand, "Is that _my_ beer, Friar?"

Lucas took a drink, then nodded, "Oh yeah, it's been one of those mornings with my Matthews girl." He raised the beer higher in the air, "You want one?"

Josh shrugged, "What the hell?" he said and followed Lucas to his fridge.

"What's going on?" Riley asked sitting on the counter in the bathroom.

Maya shrugged, her eyes downcast as she shuffled her feet beneath her.

"Maya," Riley's eyes softened as she grabbed her friend's hands in her own. "Talk to me,"

Maya looked up and exhaled heavily. "I just… it's all happening too fast, Riley,"

"What is?" Riley asked, probing Maya to continue.

"School's over, then what? What do I do? I don't have a job. I'm a breath away from having this baby…" Maya said honestly with a hard gulp. "And then this," Maya said holding her hand in the air, motioning to her engagement ring. "And so, if I don't go to graduation, then maybe I slow things down a little."

"Do you really think that's how it works?" Riley asked.

Maya ran her hands through her hair, "I felt her move the other day," she said looking down at her stomach.

Riley jumped off the counter, "Really?!" She asked excited, her hands primed a few inches from Maya's belly.

Maya nodded, "She kind of moves all the time now,"

"Can I…?" Riley asked, glancing up at Maya.

Maya paused for a moment, then took Riley's hands in hers, placing them strategically on her stomach, pressing slightly.

Riley's eyes were glued to her hands on her best friend's belly.

"Mmm…" Maya hummed moving her and Riley's hands slightly. "Ah, there she is," She smiled looking up at Riley.

Riley's eyes immediately filled with tears, "Maya," she gasped.

"Pretty crazy, huh?"

"Oh my God," Riley breathed. She gasped and looked up at Maya, her eyes wide with concern.

Maya laughed slightly, "It's okay, she stops, it's fine."

Riley nodded, "Oh, okay, good." She looked at Maya, "It's all getting pretty real, huh?"

Maya looked down and nodded, "It is…"

"You know what I think?"

Maya took a deep breath, "I bet you're going to tell me,"

"I am," Riley smiled. "I think _she_ ," Riley said glancing down at Maya's stomach, "would be very proud of what you've done. And I think she would want to see pictures of her mom graduating, of her mom getting her Master's degree."

Maya rolled her head, listening to Riley.

"I know that I'm proud of you. And I know that _I_ want to see you walk across that stage and get your diploma,"

"You know - -"

"I know they don't give you the real diploma there, don't ruin this," Riley interrupted Maya almost immediately.

Maya rolled her eyes playfully.

"Now listen. Your mother and Shawn flew all the way here. Josh isn't doing this without you, and you and I both know he wants to do this. So put your big girl panties on, get one of your pretty dresses, do your hair, and let's go."

Maya pulled her brows together, the only real challenge she knew she could put up against Riley.

"Move it!" Riley demanded.

Both girls walked out of the bathroom, Maya going straight to her closet as Riley directed.

"Alright people, we're back on! T-45 minutes!" Riley announced walking into the living room where the boys were sitting drinking their beers.

"Nice work," Lucas said raising his hand in the air.

Riley high-fived her soon-to-be husband as she walked to the fridge grabbing herself a beer. "Hey Josh, have you felt the baby move yet?" Riley asked joining Lucas on the couch.

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed.

Josh took a drink of his beer and nodded, smiling. "I have. She's really getting active at night. I'm surprised you felt her right now, actually,"

"You felt it too?" Lucas asked looking at Riley.

Riley smiled up at Lucas nodding. "It's pretty crazy,"

"It is," Josh nodded in agreeance.

"I want to feel her! Hey Maya!" Lucas yelled.

Josh shot Lucas an immediate look.

"Yeah?" Maya peeked her head out of the bedroom door.

"When she starts moving again, can I…?"

Maya laughed slightly, "Sure thing, Huckleberry,"

"Hey babe," Josh said standing up, walking toward the bedroom.

"Hey," Maya smiled taking a step back into the bedroom.

"I just wanted to say how happy I am you're going, and let you know how much I love you," He said, cupping Maya's face, bringing her in for a kiss.

Maya smiled into their kiss, "Mmm! Lucas!" She called, "Come here!"

Lucas shot up from the couch, hurrying to Maya and Josh's bedroom.

Maya grabbed Lucas's hands and placed them on her stomach where she felt the baby moving.

"Whoa!" Lucas shook, pulling his hands away quickly.

Maya laughed, keeping her hands on her stomach, kind of enjoying the feeling.

"Riley, we're never doing that!" Lucas proclaimed, walking out of the bedroom, pointing back at Josh and May.

Josh smiled at Maya, placing his hands near hers hoping to feel their daughter as well.

"Whoa," Maya breathed, a hard kick shocking her. She looked up at Josh, her eyes wide, "You feel that one?"

Josh's hands moved from Maya's belly, to her face, bringing her closer to him for a kiss. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," Maya smiled.

"Twenty five minutes!" RIley announced from the living room.

-/-/-

"I'm not going,"

"Well this sounds familiar," Josh sighed.

Maya stuck her head out of the bathroom doorway, her eyes shooting daggers at Josh.

"Of course you're going,"

Maya walked out of the bathroom, her face pulled down in a hard frown.

Josh's face softened into a smile as his eyes lowered to Mays's 8 month pregnant belly. His heart began racing when he thought about what he and Maya had created together. The new life they were going to have together. He didn't realize that he'd closed the distance between himself and the gorgeous blonde woman in front of him. His hands gently cupped her face, their lips suddenly like magnets, pulling toward each other and colliding with an undeniable attraction.

"Don't try to distract me," Maya said pulling away. "I'm not going,"

"Maya, it's your best friend's wedding."

"And as my best friend, she will understand why her almost 9 month pregnant best friend isn't going."

"You're going. I'm not calling her to come over, because you know, it's her wedding day. But you're going."

"Josh," Maya whimpered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Maya, what's gotten into you? You were so happy for Riley…"

"I am happy for Riley, I just don't want to go,"

"Why, though?" Josh pressed.

"Because, I'm tired, I'm huge, it's the middle of the hottest summer in years,"

"I know you're tired, and so does Riley. You're not having to be there all day, you don't even have to stand up there with her; she and Lucas aren't having any bridesmaids or groomsmen just for you. You're not huge, you're gorgeous," Josh assured her, kissing her softly.

Maya pouted, "But it's still hot,"

"It is hot, and there's nothing I can do about the temperature, my love."

"So I don't have to go?"

Josh cupped Maya's face in his hands, "So next time we do this, we'll time it better where you're not 8 months along in the middle of the summer,"

Maya's heart skipped a beat.

Josh gently kissed Maya's nose. "So please, for me, let's just finish getting ready and go watch your best friend - -my niece, get married."

"What if it ruins them?" Maya asked, her brows pulled together. "I mean, I know it's Riley and Lucas, and they're perfect. But what if they've been perfect for this long because they haven't changed things? What if this ruins them?"

"Getting married?" Josh asked, shocked.

Maya bit her bottom lip, nodding quickly.

"Maya," Josh breathed, his heart shattering. "Do you… do you think it will ruin us?"

Tears sprang to Maya's eyes immediately, locking onto Josh's. She shrugged slightly, "I don't know…"

Josh took a step back, feeling as if the air had been knocked out of him.

"I don't know," Maya repeated. "But it scares me," she said honestly.

"Is that why you've avoided setting a date?"

Maya shrugged slightly, "Maybe… I don't know,"

Josh ran his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath, "Okay. We have to get going, Maya. Please, for Riley. We can talk about us… our potential marriage another time."

"Potential?" Maya's voice quivered as she repeated the word that stood out the most in Josh's last statement.

"I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do, Maya,"

Now Maya felt like the air had been knocked out of her. This is what she was afraid of. He was going to leave.

Josh looked at his stunned girlfriend, immediately recognizing the fear written across her face. "Maya," he whispered, lifting her head by her chin, "I love you. I love you so much it hurts. And I want so badly for you to feel the same way, - -"

"I do, Josh." Maya nodded.

"Let's just go to Riley and Lucas' wedding, please. I don't want you to worry about us today."

Maya swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay," she whispered.

Maya and Josh were heading out within the hour.

"You look beautiful," Josh whispered, kissing Maya's cheek softly.

"Thank you," Maya blushed from Josh's compliment.

Josh laced his fingers in with Maya's as they walked to the church. Both of them walking in silence most of the way. "Go find your best friend," Josh nodded as they walked in the front doors.

Maya nodded, her thumb twirling her engagement ring around her left ring finger.

"I love you," Josh whispered.

Maya turned, her blonde hair flowing down her back, "I love you," she assured him.

"Peaches!" Riley cheered seeing her best friend walking into the bridal room.

"Riles," Maya was immediately choked up seeing her best friend in her wedding dress.

Riley walked toward Maya, wrapping her in a hug. "How are you feeling?" she asked eyeing Maya's growing belly.

Maya took a deep breath, her hands resting on her stomach, "We're good," she assured her friend. "How are _you_ feeling?"

Riley beamed, "Amazing,"

"Yeah?" Maya asked, her eyebrows raised.

Riley nodded, "You know how people say their wedding day is the happiest day of their lives?"

"Mhmm," Maya nodded.

"I can't describe this feeling, Maya, but… I get to marry the man I have loved for as long as I can remember today. How is this _not_ the happiest day of my life?"

Maya's eyes were filled with tears listening to her friend describe the feelings Maya was so terrified of.

"Oh, Maya," Riley wrapped her arms around Maya once again. "I love you so much, thank you for coming,"

"I wouldn't miss it," Maya shook her head, wiping the tears that were slipping down her cheeks.

"Okay, go get yourself settled, you've got the most important guest to take care of," Riley said with a wink.

Maya laughed slightly. "Alright, I'll see you out there,"

Josh was waiting for Maya in the hallway, knowing she would get turned around and not know where to go. "Hey you," he smiled.

Maya smiled, her hand resting gently on her stomach. "Hey you," her eyes soft.

"You ready?" Josh asked holding out his hand.

Maya nodded taking Josh's hand in her's. "She's so happy," Maya whispered.

"Not Riley, not on her wedding day," Josh feigned shock.

Maya tilted her head Josh's direction, her lips pressed into a smile. Josh was right, what else did Maya expect coming from Riley on her wedding day? She and Josh took their seats, waiting on the wedding to start. Maya laid her head on Josh's shoulder, closing her eyes as the soft music played in the background.

"Oh, hey, Ma!" Josh waved seeing his mother and father arrive.

"Hi, my boy," Amy smiled, slipping into the row behind her son. She gently grabbed his head between her hands, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Dad," Josh smiled as his father filed in after his mother.

"Joshua," Alan said patting his shoulder. "What'd you do to that one?" he asked eyeing Maya.

Amy swatted Alan's chest, "Leave them alone. How's she doing?" she asked Josh.

Josh nodded, looking down at Maya.

Maya gave a quick thumbs up before putting her hand back down.

"Oh, hi sweetie," Amy rubbed Maya's head gently.

Maya turned her head, her opposite cheek laying on Josh's shoulder now as she looked back at Josh's parents. "How are you guys?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Hot!" Alan announced as he took his suit coat off.

Maya pointed at the eldest Matthews, "You're speaking my language,"

"How long you think this takes?" Alan asked Maya, leaning forward.

"I'm not sure, but at least there's drinks for you at the end,"

Alan winked at Maya, "Speaking my language,"

"You two," Amy shook her head. "Have you seen Riley yet, Maya?"

Maya nodded, "I have; she looks beautiful, she's so incredibly excited. It's going to be a great day," She smiled. Maya closed her eyes, inhaling sharply, her hand going to her stomach.

"Maya?" Amy asked, her eyes full of concern.

Maya forced a smile onto her face, shaking her head, "She's just kicking." Maya buried her forehead into Josh's shoulder, "A lot," she said through barred teeth.

Josh kissed the top of Maya's head, "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered.

"That happening a lot?" Amy asked Josh.

Josh pressed his bottom lip out, shaking his head, "Nah,"

Maya pouted and nodded.

"The books say she should be moving a lot right now,"

"I swear to God, Matthews, if you mention another book - -"

Josh smiled, "She loves it when I do that," he whispered to his parents.

"I heard that and I do not,"

Everyone's attention was pulled to the front of the church as the music changed; Lucas finally walking out.

Josh gently squeezed Maya's leg as Lucas's mom and Topanga were walked down the aisle, each sitting on their respective sides.

Maya grabbed Josh's hand, squeezing tightly as the traditional wedding march began. Everyone rose to their feet, turning to the back of the church, waiting for Riley to finally make her entrance. Her eyes filled with tears again as she saw her best friend.

Josh lead over toward Maya, "She does look beautiful,"

Maya nodded, squeezing Josh's hand a little tighter.

Cory's eyes glistened as he guided his only daughter toward her future husband.

Riley's smile lit up seeing her best friend waiting for her at the end of her walk. She winked at Maya and Josh as she walked past them, taking her final steps toward Lucas.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" The preacher asked.

Cory cleared his throat, "Her mother and I do,"

Riley glanced back at Maya and winked once again, the two girls knowing that question was truly for each other.

Maya clenched her teeth, the baby kicking again. She guided Josh's hand to where the pain was coming from. Her brows furrowed as she looked up at him.

Josh leaned down and kissed Maya's forehead.

"She's gotta stop. She's killin me," Maya whispered.

"Maybe _she_ likes weddings," Josh smiled.

Maya rolled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Josh's as everyone sat back down.

Riley and Lucas followed the very traditional format of the wedding, reciting classic vows to one another, their eyes never shifting from each other. Hushed 'I love you's being whispered back and forth the entire time.

Josh looked down at Maya, her eyes glistening with tears as she watched her best friend finally vow herself to one man for the rest of life. Maya might have been feeling uncertain about getting married, but Josh had never been more sure of what he wanted. His mind was continually drifting to what Maya would look like in her wedding dress, to what he would say to her in those very special moments, what he imagined she would say to him.

Maya looked up at Josh; his eyes were distant, and she wondered what he was thinking about. Maya bit her lip slightly, bringing her back to reality as her mind began drifting to her and Josh's wedding. She was truly dreading coming to Lucas and Riley's wedding, worried how she would feel watching her best friend get married. But what Maya was feeling right now was nothing she expected; all of her worries, all of her fears about Josh seemed to disappear. "Josh," she whispered, grabbing his attention immediately. "Marry me," her eyes were full of honesty and a pure vulnerability.

Josh grabbed Maya's face in his hands, bringing her lips to his passionately. His thumbs rubbed her cheeks as he unconsciously deepened their kiss. The church erupted into cheers, Josh and Maya oblivious to what was going on around them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Friar!"

That finally got Maya's attention and she pulled away from Josh, joining the cheering as Lucas and Riley began making their way down the aisle, hand-in-hand.

"I love you," Josh whispered, looking back down at Maya.

Maya smiled up at her fiance, "I love you, too,"

* * *

End of chapter 24! I hope this chapter is addressing some of the concerns many of you expressed within the last few chapters; Maya agrees, things are moving very fast for these two. There's nothing she can do about school ending or the baby, but the control she feels she does have is over her and Josh's wedding. Josh has been a great rock for Maya though, letting her go through all of her feelings, and being there with her without pressuring her. I think they're both growing in ways that help each other.

Now for the saddest part ever: Only one more chapter... :( Chapter 25 will go up next Saturday (if everything goes according to plan; I'm going home for Christmas! But I'm getting a head start on this chapter and fully intend to leave you guys with a Christmas Eve present) I can't thank you enough for your support throughout these chapters. This story literally wouldn't be where it is without your feedback and love.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, as always, for your reviews; I read every single one and take them all to heart. Your feedback let's me know where I'm at and what I need to work on to keep the story clear and consistent. I love you all for that!

I'll be sobbing on Twitter as things come to an end, so if you want to come lament with me, my s/n is MandaLou52. I'm also on Snapchat under the same name. I drink and do individual Hamilton raps, I take pictures of my gorgeous campus and share videos of my stubborn dogs. I'll be doing all kinds of travel/holiday snaps too! So hit me up, I follow right back because I love you guys and getting to know you all!

I love you all so very much!  
Until next time my favorites...  
xoxo Manders

Coming Up: The Final Chapter (I'm saving the title and the tease for its release -because I can do that ;) you still love me, though, right?!)


	25. Chapter 25: Maya Meets World

Chapter 25: Maya Meets World

Family and friends began filing out of the church shortly after Riley and Lucas made their exit.

Josh looked down, Maya's hand clasped in his. "You ready?" He whispered to her.

Maya took a deep breath, "Can we just sit here until everyone leaves?"

Josh kissed Maya's forehead, "Of course,"

"Alright, kids, we're going to head over to the reception, you want to come with us?" Amy asked as she and Alan stood from their seats.

Josh glanced down at Maya once again, then back at his parents, "I think we're gonna hang here while they do their pictures," he told his parents.

"Okay," Amy nodded. "We'll see you over there," she said brushing Maya's hair gently.

Maya smiled slightly and nodded in response.

Amy patted Alan's back signaling for him to exit the row they were in.

"Have a drink for me, Mr. Matthews," Maya lifted her head slightly smiling at her soon-to-be father in law.

Alan winked in Maya's direction as he squeezed Josh's shoulder.

Maya rested her head on Josh's shoulder again as they waited for Riley and Lucas to return to the front of the church for pictures with their families. "Mmm," she hummed, feeling another sharp kick.

Josh placed his hand on Maya's stomach, wanting to help ease the discomfort she was in. "What can I do?" he asked.

Maya shook her head, her eyes pressed tightly closed. "She's just usually much calmer during the day," she looked up at Josh, her eyes full of confusion and frustration.

Josh nodded, "I know. Maybe she'll be calm tonight and you'll be able to get some sleep?"

"Maybe," Maya whispered.

"Hey you two!" Topanga smiled as she walked up to the young couple.

Josh smiled up at his sister-in-law, his hand resting on Maya's knee, her head still laying on his shoulder.

"How ya doin?" Topanga asked, sitting down in the row in front of Josh and Maya, her eyes glued to the blonde whose face seemed to be twisted in an expression Topanga couldn't quite place.

Maya forced a smile onto her lips, "This was beautiful," she said looking around at the church, redirecting Topanga's attention to what today was about.

Topanga couldn't help but smile; everything was beautiful, exactly as Riley had always imagined it, the joy Topanga felt for her daughter in this moment was clearly evident across her face. "You guys waiting on them?" she asked looking up at Josh.

Josh nodded, he figured that was the next marker Maya would wait for before finally deciding to exit the building.

Topanga glanced toward the back of the church, "They should be back any minute now,"

Maya smiled a tight lipped smile, her eyes still closed. The heat combined with the what felt like continual kicking was truly making her exhausted.

As per usual, Topanga was right and Riley and Lucas made their way back into the church after just a few minutes. The permanent smile on Riley's face was contagious, and Maya quickly decided they were staying to watch the new couple take their pictures; she was going to ride this whole sitting here thing as long as she could.

"Maya Penelope Hart, you are getting up here for at the very least one picture." Riley demanded, her hands on her hips, bouquet in hand as she glared at her best friend.

"Riles," Maya whined.

"I am not going to look back on my wedding day and not have a single picture with my best friend. Now get your pregnant ass up here right now." Riley instructed, pointing to the space next to her.

Maya pressed her forehead into Josh's shoulder and whispered, "Make her stop,"

"You and I both know I can't do that," Josh smiled.

"Peaches…" Riley started, holding her right hand in the air, "ring power."

Maya groaned into Josh's shoulder, "When she says ring power, I have to do it,"

Josh kissed the top of Maya's head, "Whatever it takes," he said. Josh stood up and extended his hand to help Maya stand.

Maya took a deep breath and stood with Josh's help then walked over to her best friend.

"That's my girl," Riley smiled brightly linking her arm through Maya's.

Josh took a step back, admiring the girls.

Topanga walked up behind Josh and placed her hand on his back, "How are you holding up, Josh?" she asked.

Josh turned his head slightly and smiled at his sister-in-law. "I'm good. How are you guys holding up?"

"Oh Cory's a mess," Topanga nodded over to her husband.

Josh looked at his brother, tears seemingly permanent in his eyes today, even more now as he watched these two girls he watched grow up take pictures together.

"And how's Maya… really?" Topanga asked looking at the very pregnant blonde.

Josh nodded, his eyes glued to his girlfriend. "She's hanging in there. She's missing Katy a hell of a lot lately," he said with a frown.

"I bet…" Topanga whispered with a nod.

Maya inhaled sharply, her hand going to her stomach once again, pulling all eyes to her.

"Maya?" Riley asked concerned.

Maya shook her head silently, "I'm fine," she whispered.

Riley looked at her best friend puzzled.

"Mmm," Maya clenched her jaw. "She's been kicking like crazy through this entire wedding,"

"Aww, she wanted to be here," Riley smiled.

"No," Maya responded wide-eyed. "She wants to stay put," she directed her last comment to her unborn daughter.

"She been having those a lot?" Topanga asked Josh casually.

"What?" Josh asked confused.

Topanga looked at Josh, "Contractions," she said as if it were obvious.

"Um, I don't think she's having contractions, Topanga,"

Topanga raised her eyebrow at her brother-in-law.

Panic suddenly rushed across Josh's face, "You think she's having contractions?" he asked wide-eyed.

Topanga smiled softly, "She's what, 37 weeks?"

Josh nodded, "38, yeah,"

Topanga looked at Maya who was smiling again, chatting with Riley. "I think that's exactly what's happening."

"What?!" Josh suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Calm down," Topanga whispered.

"She's not due for two more weeks," Josh shook his head.

"Oh honey, those are seldom accurate. It's about a 5% shot she'll have her on her due date. She's already considered full term."

Josh could feel his heart racing in his chest, his eyes glued to Maya. "Her mom's not here…" Worry suddenly overtook him.

"Listen, this doesn't mean she's going into labor just yet. You need to stay calm, Matthews," Topanga said assertively. "How often?" she asked.

Josh ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know… Maybe… every half hour or so? Every twenty minutes?"

Topanga nodded, "Okay, good. Is she saying if they're getting worse?"

Josh shook his head, "No. I mean, they're stronger than… I don't know, she thinks they're just kicks,"

"They could be." Topanga nodded again; maybe Josh wasn't the one to talk to about this, his panic seeming to rattle him more than she expected. "Just keep an eye on her,"

Josh nodded, "Yeah, of course," his eyes were glued to Maya, now even more than usual.

"Josh," Topanga said, sternly, pulling his attention to her for a moment, "you have to stay calm, okay? No matter what; she's going to panic, she's going to need you to be her rock, trust me."

Josh was taking in every word Topanga was saying, he might have read every book he could get his hands on over the past several months, but he suddenly felt beyond in over his head.

Maya looked over at Josh, finally finished taking pictures with Riley, a smile spread across her face.

Josh smiled back at her, "Topanga," he breathed, "I'm scared,"

Topanga patted Josh's back and nodded, "You'll be fine." she assured him as Maya joined them.

"What are you two chatting about over here?" Maya smiled between Topanga and Josh.

"Oh nothing," Topanga smiled. "You ready to head on over to the reception?"

Maya nodded, "Yeah, I think Riley said they're about done here, and it'll take me 45 minutes to make it over there," she said with an eye roll.

Topanga rubbed Maya's back, laughing slightly, "I'll walk with you, sweetie. Josh, grab her things,"

Josh nodded silently and went to grab Maya's bag along with his coat.

"So," Topanga smiled as she walked with Maya "kicks, huh?"

Maya looked up at Topanga.

Topanga raised an eyebrow at the young girl. "Two babies," she said holding up two fingers, "I've had two babies; I know that look,"

Maya shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Maya…"

"Topanga," Maya said closing her eyes, "It's Riley and Lucas' big day, please don't make this about me," she practically begged.

"I hear you, Maya, I do, and I love you for it - -"

"Then drop it, please," Maya said with a forced smile.

Topanga looked at the stubborn girl and exhaled. "I've got my eyes on you, Hart."

Maya nodded, "And I love you for it," she said placing a quick kiss on Topanga's cheek.

The reception was full of music and dancing with more food than anyone could possibly eat. Maya and Josh were finally able to meet members of Lucas' family, Pappy Joe embracing all the kids in a warm hug, commenting on how very pregnant Maya appeared, assuring her he'd delivered many a horse and would have no trouble helping her out if she needed it tonight. Josh's stomach dropped to his knees at the thought; the potentiality of that being a reality tonight doing more than scaring the nearly thirty year old. He wrapped his arm protectively around the girl, holding her close to him.

Maya waved off Pappy Joe's comment, "I need you all to stop with all this, I'm fine. This is Riley and Lucas' wedding, can we please just focus on them and have a good time? This one's not going anywhere for a few more weeks," she directed her comment to the circle of friends who were all looking at her with concerned eyes. Maya was the first of the group to go through any of this, so no one really knew what to expect, and thus were, what Maya decided, being overly cautious. "Also, I'm starving, where's Auggie, you know he's already gotten into the food," She added looking around the reception hall for Riley's younger brother.

Josh walked off with Maya practically attached to his hip; Topanga had sparked a light in him, and he wasn't letting Maya out of his sight tonight. "How _are_ you feeling, gorgeous?" he asked her as they pulled away from their group of friends.

Maya smiled up the brunette, "Fine,"

"Really, though Maya?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, Josh, really. I'd be more concerned if she weren't moving around so much."

Josh nodded, he knew the baby should be active at this stage in the pregnancy, but he wanted to be sure that was truly what Maya was feeling, though he had no real way to tell. And if Maya Hart was anything, she was stubborn, and this girl was _not_ going to take the attention away from her best friend. "Alright, let's get you some food then," he said as they made their way to the buffet line.

"Aug," Maya smiled as they walked passed the teenager taking a piece of bread off of his plate.

"Hey!" Auggie yelled, realizing food was missing from his plate suddenly. He looked up and saw Maya standing above him, a smile on her face, his bread in her mouth. Auggie's face twisted, he wanted to be mad at the blonde, but they both knew he wouldn't be. "Once you're no longer pregnant, Maya, watch your back," he said pointing a finger at her.

Maya raised an eyebrow at his response. "You enjoying yourself?" she asked glancing around the room full of friends and family.

Auggie shrugged, "I guess. Long day, but free food, so…"

Maya and Josh laughed, "That's basically how she's felt all day." Josh said thumbing toward Maya.

"Yeah, I bet. How're you holding up, Maya?"

"Good. We're good," she nodded. "But tired,"

Auggie nodded, "I bet, you guys go sit, take it easy,"

Josh patted Auggie's shoulder, "We'll catch up with you before the night is over,"

Auggie nodded once again, "Maya, you owe me a piece of bread!" he reminded her as the couple walked back to their seats.

Maya sat down with a heavy exhale, "So tired," she breathed, setting her plate in front of her and pushing it away slightly.

"I thought you were starving?" Josh asked, his brows knitted together.

Maya nodded, "I mean, I was, I'm just exhausted. Go ahead, eat, I'm fine," she said eyeing Josh's plate, she'd eat when she was ready.

Josh rubbed Maya's knee as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Long day,"

Maya nodded slightly, "Long day," she breathed.

"Hey you two," Cory smiled as he walked over to Josh and Maya.

"My brotha!" Josh smiled up at Cory, holding his hand in the air.

"My brotha," Cory replied, grabbing Josh's hand in his. "How ya doing, Maya?" he asked gently rubbing the blonde's hair.

Maya nodded.

"Topanga said you were having some contractions," Cory said sitting down at the table with his brother and Maya.

Maya's eyes popped open; that was the last thing she wanted Josh to hear. She immediately shot Cory a look, "No," she held the word out, hoping he would pick up what she was saying. "Just some kicking is all," she said rubbing Josh's knee under the table, reassuring him.

"Mmm, I see," Cory nodded, glancing at Josh pointedly.

Josh gave Cory a subtle nod.

"Well you kids get on out of here if it starts getting bad, alright?"

"We're fine," Maya smiled.

"You're stubborn," Cory called the blonde out, lowering his head as he spoke to her. "Josh,"

Josh nodded, "I hear ya," he assured his brother.

"Oh, my boys!" Amy smiled as she and Alan walked over to the table Josh and Cory were both at. "What a beautiful ceremony, honey," she kissed Cory's cheek. "We finally got to talk to Riley," Amy's eyes were practically heart-shaped as she continued to gush about her granddaughter and the beautiful event.

Maya smiled as she listened to the Matthews family talk amongst themselves, Alan scooting closer to her, less interested in the details of the wedding than his wife. "How ya hanging, Hart?" He whispered.

Maya smiled at him, "Hangin, how about yourself?" she asked propping her chin up on her hand.

"Well I found the open bar - -"

"I didn't think it was an open bar, Mr. Matthews…" Maya said puzzled.

"Ah, when your name is the same as the guy paying for this thing it is," Alan winked.

Maya couldn't hold back her laughter; she loved Alan. Maya's eyes suddenly closed and her hand went to her lower stomach as she tried to bare through another set of sharp kicks.

"Why don't you two go ahead and get out of here?" Alan asked seeing the pain twisting Maya's face.

Maya shrugged, her teeth still clenched, "What good is that going to do?"

"You could get some rest, kid. I'm sure you've had a long day,"

Maya nodded, "I have," she agreed. "But…" she motioned around, "It's Riley's big day," she said with another shrug. "I just need to move around, maybe." she decided.

Alan extended his hand, helping Maya to her feet, "Shall we?" he asked eyeing the dance floor.

"Oh, there's no way - -"

"Just to get you moving around, see if that helps those _kicks_ ," Alan said raising an eyebrow.

Maya's cheeks flushed as she lowered her head, signalling to the senior of the Matthews men that she would follow him.

Luckily a slow song began, and Alan gracefully guided Maya around the dancefloor slowly. "When Amy was pregnant," he whispered, leaning his head in toward Maya's ear, "just before she had Eric, she swore up and down he was dancing on her bladder, that he made it a point to kick and stomp as hard as he could."

Maya nodded softly as she listened.

"I, of course, tried to convince her she was in labor, that those weren't kicks, that she was having contractions, but you know Amy," Alan said raising an eyebrow. He smiled at the blonde in front of him, "A lot like you actually; a stubborn streak a mile wide,"

"And was she?" Maya asked.

"Hmm?"

"Was she in labor?"

Alan chuckled slightly, "She was not," he said pointedly.

"Hey," Maya stepped back and patted Alan's chest, "think you could tell this story to the rest of your family?"

Alan laughed at Maya's request, "Houndin ya, are they?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "I swear it's like I'm not the pregnant one here,"

"And how are you feeling now?"

Maya smiled, "Much better," she said rubbing her stomach slightly, fighting the surge of pain that didn't seem to cease. "How long did all of that last?"

"With Amy?"

"Mhmm," Maya nodded.

"About a week… until she actually did go into labor,"

"Ugh," Maya groaned.

"Hang in there, sweetie. It'll all be over before you know it, then time will suddenly be going in fast forward and there's nothing you'll want more than to slow it down, but not a damn thing you can do about it,"

Maya sighed, "I already feel that way,"

Alan nodded, "You two did kind of move in your own fast forward, didn't you?"

Maya looked up at Alan, her brows pulled together, "Do you hate me?"

"What?!" Alan laughed, "Of course we don't hate you, Maya. We might have thought about killing our youngest son, but we didn't because we love you,"

Maya couldn't help but laugh at Alan's comment.

"This is the life you two have now,"

Maya nodded.

"It's going to be hard, and you're going to think you're in over your heads - - you will be in over your heads, but it all works out, Maya," Alan leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of Maya's head then walked her back to the table, his hand reassuringly on her back.

"Hey gorgeous, how you feeling?" Josh asked, pulling Maya's seat out for her.

Maya smiled and nodded softly to Josh before sitting down. She ran her hand through her hair, pulling it to one side as she laid her head on Josh's shoulder. Maya eventually couldn't fight her exhaustion any longer, leaning against Josh's shoulder, her breathing finally evened out, her eyes closed as she drifted to sleep.

"Joshua, why don't you take that poor girl home?" Amy practically scolded her son.

Josh looked down at the sleeping blonde, her hand resting on her stomach as her chest rose and fell in a rhythm that seemed out of place with the music that was playing around them. He didn't protest and neither did Maya as they said their final goodbyes.

"You keep an eye on her," Topanga said softly into Josh's ear as she hugged her brother-in-law.

Josh nodded.

"I love you so much, Peaches!" Riley threw her arms around Maya's neck.

"I love you too, Riles," Maya laughed.

"And I love you too, baby Peaches," Riley directed her comment toward Maya's stomach.

"Aww and she loves you too. And you know what I love? Drunk Riley." Maya nodded.

"I am not drunk," Riley said pointedly.

Maya kissed Riley's cheek, "Never change, Matthews,"

"Friar," Riley smiled brightly.

"Friar." Maya corrected herself. "I'll see you in a week?"

"The day we get back." Riley nodded.

-/-/-

The day after Riley and Lucas' wedding Maya told Josh she wasn't going anywhere, exhausted from the previous day being an understatement, she could hardly move, she could barely speak.

Maya was laying on the couch with her head resting in Josh's lap; his head buried in yet another book. She hissed suddenly, her hand pressed firmly against her lower abdomen, "Mmm," she hummed, struggling to focus through the sudden pain surging through her.

"Maya?" Josh asked concerned as he lowered his book.

Maya shook her head silently.

"Maya…" Josh repeated.

Maya pushed herself up off the couch, hoping that walking around would ease the pain.

Josh's eyes were latched onto Maya as she slowly walked from the living room to the kitchen, pacing between the two for a few minutes, her gate slow.

"Gah," Maya groaned, the pain not subsiding.

Josh stood up and walked to his fiance, "What can I do?" he asked gently.

"Ugh," Maya's jaw began to quiver, "I don't know…" she shook her head.

"Are you cold?" Josh asked running his arms up and down her arms.

Maya's entire body suddenly seemed to be wracked with trembles. She shrugged, not exactly sure what was causing her to shake. Her eyes closed as she clenched her jaw, another sharp jolt of pain radiating through her.

"How about a warm bath?" Josh suggested, his hand rubbing her back gently.

Maya nodded slightly, willing to try anything at this point; moving around usually helped, but today it only seemed to make things worse.

"Okay, you just relax," Josh instructed before going to their bathroom and running the warm water for Maya. His attention was pulled back to the living room as he heard Maya groan, something he hadn't heard much from her. "Maya?" He asked as he joined her in the living room.

Maya was leaning against the back of the couch, her forearms pressed on the back frame, her head laying on her arms. She shook her head hearing Josh come closer to her.

"Maya…" Josh's voice was laced with concern now.

Maya looked up at Josh, her eyes were heavy with pain, and what Josh could only identify as worry.

"I think we need to start timing these,"

Maya shook her head, "No," she whispered.

"Maya - -"

"Josh." Maya was being stubborn yet again.

Josh exhaled heavily.

Maya straightened herself up, her hands rubbing her lower back soothingly, "See, I'm fine," she flashed a smile at Josh.

Josh's hands cupped Maya's face, his thumbs brushing the sides of her cheeks. "I love you," he whispered, his eyes locked on Maya's.

"And I love you," Maya nodded.

"Please let me help you through this,"

Maya exhaled, her breath shaky. "I'm not ready," she whispered, shaking her head gently.

"I'm not sure how much of a say you have in that, gorgeous,"

Maya's brows furrowed.

"Come on, let's get you in that bath, see if that helps,"

Maya nodded.

Josh took Maya's hand in his as the two walked to the bath.

Maya suddenly stopped, her hand clenching Josh's tightly as she inhaled sharply.

Josh immediately stopped, his eyes trained on every inch of the blonde in front of him. He quickly glanced at his phone; if she wasn't going to help him time these, he would do it on his own. Maya didn't move for almost two minutes, her eyes closed tightly and her jaw clenched. Josh made a mental note and told himself he would put the numbers in his phone when he got Maya into the bath.

Maya took a deep relaxing breath as she slowly sunk into the warm water, the heat easing the tension in her back.

Josh wasn't going anywhere. He sat on the floor next to the tub, his back against the wall and decided to talk to Maya, in hopes of keeping her mind off of things. "Do you know what?"

"Hmm?" Maya asked, her eyes closed, hand resting on her stomach.

"We completely missed our one year anniversary,"

Maya's eyes shot open and looked at Josh immediately, "Oh my God."

Josh smiled softly.

"Josh," Maya whined, "did you remember?"

Josh shrugged, "Maybe,"

"Josh! Why didn't you say something?" Maya asked, her voice sounding heartbroken.

"Babe, you were like 6 months pregnant, you had a lot on your mind." Josh grabbed Maya's hand, his thumb rubbing the top of her hand slightly.

Maya looked up at Josh, "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Josh brought her hand to his lips "Thank you for an amazing, whirlwind year,"

Maya raised her eyebrows, "Whirlwind for sure," she said taking a deep breath.

"And, as much as I love you and everything about this year,"

"A slower one next year?" Maya asked.

Josh smiled and laughed, "I don't know how slow it will be with a newborn, but - -"

"No more," Maya shook her head.

Josh couldn't help but laugh again, "We'll see," he said with a coy smile.

"Mmm," Maya groaned, feeling pressure building in her lower back, pushing toward her abdomen again.

Josh held Maya's hand as her eyes closed, breathing through this current wave of pain. He once again glanced at his watch, keeping up with times.

"Ugh," Maya whined as she finally regained her breath.

"You good?" Josh asked, his eyebrows raised.

Maya nodded, "Yeah,"

Josh gently pulled Maya's head toward him, kissing her forehead. "Hey, hang tight," Josh said and pushed himself up off the floor.

Maya redirected her attention to the end of the tub, wiggling her toes, the water splashing slightly.

Josh walked back into the bathroom, a small bag in his hand.

"Ya know," Maya mused, her eyes still focused toward her feet, "one day I'll be able to see me feet again,"

Josh couldn't help but laugh, "Oh babe,"

Maya looked over at Josh, a frown on her face. Her eyes caught sight of the small bag in Josh's hand and lit up almost immediately, "What's that?" she asked.

Josh sat back on the floor by the tub, "Oh, just a little something,"

Maya bit her lip, looking over the edge of the bathtub, "For me?" she asked.

"Mmm," Josh's eyes were locked on Maya, though her eyes focused on the bag in his hand.

Maya finally looked up, her bottom lip still between her teeth when she recognized the look on Josh's face. She slipped her lip from between her teeth, smiling sweetly at her fiance.

"Killin me, Hart," Josh's voice was deep, his eyes dark and hooded; he would never get over this woman.

Maya's cheeks flushed, "Sorry."

"But yes, this is for you, gorgeous," Josh winked holding up the bag.

"Open it for me?" Maya asked, her eyes practically glistening.

Josh did as Maya asked, pulling a small box out of the bag, flipping the lid open and turning it Maya's direction.

"Josh," Maya whispered. Inside the box was a gold necklace, an infinity sign in the middle.

Josh held up one finger then flipped the infinity sign over, engraved on the back were the words "The Long Game"

"Josh," Maya's eyes were filled with tears, her voice quivering.

"Happy _late_ anniversary," Josh winked.

"Sounds just like us," Maya laughed.

Josh nodded with a slight laugh himself.

"I love you," Maya leaned in to give Josh a kiss.

"I love you," Josh repeated.

Maya pressed her forehead against Josh's, her eyes closing once again as she inhaled deeply.

"Maya," Josh's voice was almost pleading, he could see the pain she was in and while he knew there was nothing he could do personally, he did know what they needed to do.

Maya shook her head, knowing exactly what Josh was asking, but she wasn't ready.

"These aren't getting better, they're not going away," Josh asserted.

Maya shook her head again; he wasn't wrong, she just didn't want him to be right.

"One hour," Josh told her, "I'm keeping up with this for one hour, if they don't decrease, we're going to the hospital,"

"Josh," Maya tried.

Josh shook his head, "You can't stop this, Maya,"

Maya pouted, "I can try,"

"Why?"

Maya's eyes were downcast, "My mom's not here…" her voice was barely above a whisper.

Josh's face fell. He knew Katy wasn't there, he mentioned it to Topanga at the wedding, and he knew that would kill Maya. "I know…" he nodded.

"Riley's not here…" Tears filled Maya's eyes as she thought about the situation they were currently in.

Josh hadn't thought about Riley not being there, she and Lucas flew out for their honeymoon early in the morning, Maya not giving Riley any inclination about how she was feeling during the wedding, knowing good and well Riley would have postponed her week vacation for her best friend.

"I don't want to do this without them,"

Josh nodded, "I know you don't…" he held Maya's hands in his, "but… I need you to think about maybe having to," Josh wasn't trying to be cruel, but rather he was trying to get Maya in the right headspace for the reality they were in right now.

Maya clenched her teeth as a slight whimper escaped from her lips.

"I can call Topanga…" Josh suggested.

Maya glanced up at Josh, her eyes brimming with a fresh batch of tears.

"Do you want me to call Topanga?" Josh asked.

Maya shook her head quickly, "Not yet,"

Josh nodded, "Okay. What about your mom and Shawn, can I call them?"

Maya's brows pulled together and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, there was a large part of her that simply wasn't ready for all of this to be happening yet; Maya had stayed in a decent place of disillusion about what and when everything was happening. Her thoughts were interrupted by another wave of pain and pressure pushing through her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call your mom,"

Maya nodded blindly.

"Hey, Katy?" Josh said over the phone as he stepped into the bedroom.

Maya tried her best to keep her tears at bay, but as Josh walked out of the bathroom, she finally let her emotions overcome her, and her tears began flowing freely.

"Yeah, she's okay," Josh said walking back into the bathroom, a pair of pajama pants and a shirt for Maya in his hands.

Maya sniffed and wiped under her eyes seeing Josh reenter the room.

"Okay, I'll let her know… yeah, definitely. Alright, talk to you soon,"

Maya looked up at Josh, her eyes asking the questions her voice was not able to.

"That was Shawn, he's going to get them on the first plane here."

Maya nodded, "Okay. Did you talk to my mom?"

"She was asleep, but they're going to call us when they're at the airport,"

Maya bit her lip and nodded slightly.

"Let's get you out of here," Josh extended his hand, helping Maya out of the bathtub. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, noticing her chin quivering still.

"Can we wait to leave until they at least get to the airport?" Maya asked, her eyes heavy.

Josh sighed, "Maya…"

"Please. It hasn't been an hour yet anyway," This was the last thing Maya felt like she could control, and she wasn't giving in that easy, her heels were digging in hard.

"Okay," Josh nodded. "But if we don't hear from them soon - -"

"Fine," Maya quickly agreed.

"Alright, I'm gonna go ahead and call Cory though,"

Maya nodded as she began putting on the clothes Josh had brought for her. Not even a minute later, Maya's phone began ringing, she pulled her brow together as she made her way to the bathroom counter where Josh had set her phone earlier. Her eyes immediately filled with tears as she saw the name displayed across the screen. "Mom," her voice shook as she spoke.

"Baby girl," Katy's voice was surprisingly calm.

"Mom," Maya repeated.

"Shh, it's okay, Maya, you're going to be okay,"

"You're not here," Maya's voice was breaking with every word.

"I know, we're on the way, sweetheart. And you've got Josh right there; you're going to be fine." Katy was often the one panicking in every situation, but she knew what Maya needed right now, and what she needed was her mother reassuring her that she was going to be okay. "Take a deep breath, Maya, you're going to be fine,"

Maya did as her mother said and inhaled deeply, her eyes closing as she did so.

"Alright, Shawn says we have to go now to catch our flight. We'll get there as soon as we can,"

"Okay," Maya's voice trembled again.

"I love you, baby girl,"

"I love you," Maya barely got out before tears completely overcame her.

Josh stood in the doorway to the bathroom, his eyes fixed on Maya in front of him, her hand was over her mouth as she tried to fight back her tears. "Maya," he whispered.

Maya looked up and shook her head slightly.

Josh saw Maya's jaw tightening and knew she was fighting through another surge of pain. "Does walking around help?" he asked, hating seeing Maya in pain.

Maya silently shook her head, her eyes closed.

"Okay," Josh whispered, kneeling down in front of Maya taking her hands in his.

"Did you talk to your brother?" Maya asked, trying to distract herself.

"I did,"

"And?"

"He gave the phone to Topanga."

Maya couldn't help but laugh at that very Cory move; she could practically see his face as he handed the phone to his wife. "And she said?"

"To go to the hospital," Josh and Maya both said in unison.

"Of course she did," Maya nodded and began standing up.

Josh quickly stood, helping Maya to her feet. He looked Maya right in the eyes, her blue eyes clasping onto his with an urgency and desire that she would never actually say. "You just say the word, Maya,"

Maya nodded quickly. As much as she wasn't ready for any of this to be happening, as time passed, she was becoming increasingly aware that she couldn't put this off much longer. "I think I'm going to try and lay down for a little bit…" Maya's voice was barely above a whisper, the usually strong and confident Hart was soft and meaker than Josh ever remembered hearing her before.

"Okay," Josh nodded, "I'll be right here,"

Maya leaned forward slightly, kissing Josh's cheek.

An hour passed and Josh was surprised how much rest Maya actually managed to get, a few groans pulling her from her otherwise silent sleep, her face twisting in discomfort as she shifted in the bed, Josh's eyes immediately darting to her with every move. His attention was pulled to Maya's phone as it began buzzing on the nightstand, Josh quickly grabbed it, not wanting to disrupt Maya; she was clearly exhausted and he knew the following day would only wear her out even more. "Hello," he whispered, stepping into the living room.

"Josh!" Katy's voice came through the phone loudly.

"Hi Katy - -"

"Where are you? How's Maya? What's going on?" this was the fast-paced, anxious Katy they all knew so well.

"We're still at the house, Maya laid down for a little bit, she's getting some rest - -"

"Josh! Why aren't you two at the hospital?!"

"I… she didn't want to go yet… what am I - -"

"Have you met Maya? She's never going to _want_ to go! You have to take her, Josh. She could - -"

"Okay," Josh cut Katy off.

"Now, Matthews."

"Okay," Josh's voice shook as Katy scolded him, he suddenly realized how in over his head he was too.

"Shawn and I will be there by tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Josh repeated.

"Don't let her try and wait for us, it's only going to make things worse for her, just let her know we're on the way, and that it's okay," Katy's voice softened and calmed as she instructed Josh what to tell Maya.

"Alright,"

"Keep us posted."

"Absolutely."

"Get to the hospital." Katy reiterated.

"Right," Josh nodded.

"We love you guys. Kiss my girl for me,"

"I will, Katy. We love you guys too,"

"Josh!" Maya's voice came from the bedroom.

"I've got to go, bye Katy," Josh said quickly and hung up the phone. "Maya?" he asked walking back into the bedroom.

Maya's brows were knitted together tightly, "I think we should go to the hospital,"

"Yeah," Josh nodded extending his hand toward the blonde.

-/-/-

Josh walked into the waiting room, running his hands through his hair.

"How's she doing?" Topanga asked standing up, Cory immediately standing by her side.

Josh nodded.

"It's a lot, huh?" Cory said patting Josh's shoulder slightly.

Josh's eyes widened as he looked at his brother, "It is," his eyes were glistening, overwhelmed himself with everything that was happening.

"She's going to be fine, Josh," Topanga tried to reassure her brother-in-law.

"Yeah, it's just… you just hate seeing her - -" Josh gnawed on the corner of his lips, shrugging. "Uh, she, uh, she wanted to talk to you," Josh nodded toward Topanga, "I think she's having a hard time her mom not being here yet,"

"Of course," Topanga nodded without hesitation.

Josh ran his hand through his hair again directing Topanga to Maya's room.

"Sit down for a minute, Josh," Cory suggested, leading him to the seats he and Topanga were just sitting in.

Josh exhaled heavily, resting his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees.

"How are you holding up?"

Josh shrugged. "I just… what if we… how do you know if you're ready?" he looked up at his brother questioningly.

Cory shook his head, "You aren't. You never will be. Topanga and I weren't,"

"You weren't?" Josh asked shocked.

"No," Cory said emphatically shaking his head. "We were younger than you, younger than Maya. And Riley turned out alright,"

Josh's lips curled to one side, "Sure," he nodded with a smile.

"Speaking of, have you guys called her yet?"

Josh shook his head, "Maya made me promise I wouldn't,"

"Josh," Cory scolded.

"Listen! Pregnant Maya is not someone I choose to cross,"

"Well she didn't make me promise anything, I'll call her right now,"

"Maya doesn't want to ruin her honeymoon,"

"And Riley would hate herself forever if she missed this. Do you really think some vacation is more important to her than the birth of her best friend's child?"

Josh shook his head.

"The wrath of pregnant Maya will go away, the wrath of Riley Matthews will not," Cory said pointedly.

"Maya?" Topanga said cautiously as she peeked through the door.

"Topanga," Maya's voice was immediately pleading.

"Hey sweetie," Topanga smiled walking in. She immediately grabbed Maya's small hand in hers. "How ya holding up?"

"How do you do this?!" Maya asked, panic and fear dripping from every word. "I don't think I can do this," she said shaking her head.

"Whoa, Maya, breathe," Topanga tried to calm her down.

"My mom's not here," Maya practically cried looking up at the woman who practically raised her as well.

Topanga felt her stomach drop at how heartbroken Maya sounded, "I know, sweetie,"

"Riley's not here,"

Topanga brushed Maya's hair away from her face, "I know," she nodded.

"What did I do?" Maya asked looking down.

"Maya - -" Topanga started, but was interrupted as she felt Maya's hand clasp around hers as her eyes closed tightly. "Breathe, Maya," Topanga reminded the blonde.

"I'm going to kill Josh," Maya said through gritted teeth.

Topanga nodded, "I'm sure you will,"

"How long does his last?" Maya asked pitifully as her contraction ended.

"How dilated are you?" Topanga asked.

"6 centimeters,"

"Aw, you're doing great, Maya, you're over halfway there,"

Maya threw her head back onto the pillows behind her, "I can't do this for that long again,"

"You're going to be fine; you're the fiercest girl I know," Topanga said with a wink.

"Hey gorgeous," Josh smiled walking back into Maya's room.

Maya shot Josh a look that could quite literally kill.

"Any word?" Josh directed his question to Topanga.

"She said she's 6 centimeters,"

Josh nodded, "They said it might be a long night,"

And a long night it was, Maya wasn't able to get much sleep, Josh staying up with her the whole time despite her requests for him to get some rest while nothing was happening. Maya's contractions grew closer together and more intense as the night turned into early morning, her grip on Josh's hand tightening with a strength that even surprised Josh. Before either of them realized what was happening, everything began moving at rapid pace. Maya asked that Topanga stay with her, she needed her mother there and Topanga had never left Maya's side her entire life, she wasn't going to leave this girl now.

Josh was in over his head and also grateful Topanga was there; part of him ached to see the woman he loved so much in such pain, part of him unsure of what was happening despite having read every book he could, and a large part of him terrified of just how much his and Maya's life was about to change. He often rolled his eyes at men who passed out in the delivery room, but had Topanga not been there to remind him to breath as well, Josh was almost certain he would have been one of those men. His eyes filled with uncontrollable tears as he heard the doctors announce they could see the head; this was it, Maya was doing amazing and their daughter was moments away from being here. Topanga quietly took a step back as Maya gave a few final pushes, the room falling eerily silent for what felt like an eternity, only to be filled with cries moments later.

Maya fell back into the bed, her hands going to her face as she herself let all of her emotions overcome her.

Josh immediately went to her, his hands holding her face gently between them, "Maya," he whispered and kissed her forehead with a passion and love he never knew he could reach for the woman in front of him.

The doctors quickly placed the crying little girl in Maya's arms, and both parents were completely overwhelmed. "Oh my God," Maya cried looking down at her daughter.

"I love you, God, I love you so much," Josh couldn't pull his eyes away from Maya, she was completely consumed by their daughter, and he was in awe of the woman who brought her into this world.

Maya's heart rose and fell as she looked at the most perfect baby in her arms; she saw everything in her, every hope she was afraid to let herself have, every fear she never even thought she could feel, this tiny little baby was her whole world; it had been three minutes and she was already her whole world.

"Mom… do we have a name?" One of the nurses asked, pulling Maya's attention away from her daughter.

 _Mom_. The name still sounded foreign to her, Maya glanced up at Josh, they had discussed names, not telling anyone what they had decided on just yet.

Josh nodded, giving Maya the go ahead to make it official.

-/-/-

There was a gentle knock on the door, which pulled Maya's attention up from her sleeping daughter. Maya was shocked seeing the tall brunette poke her head through the slight crack in the door. "Riley?!" Maya's voice cracked with tears as she realized it was her best friend walking through her door.

"Hi Peaches," Riley's eyes were glistening as she looked at the blonde. Riley's eyes were almost immediately pulled to the sleeping baby in Maya's arms, "Maya," she gasped.

"What are you doing here?!" overwhelmed with exhaustion and every emotion possible, Maya was more than confused as Riley walked closer to her. Maya quickly turned her head to Josh, "Did you…?"

Josh put his hands in the air, "It wasn't me," he shook his head.

"My dad called me," Riley said softly. "Though I have words for you, Uncle Josh," she shot Josh a look very similar to the ones Maya sent him throughout the night.

"But your… you were…"

Riley shook her head, "None of that matters; why didn't you tell me?"

Maya shrugged, "It was your wedding day, and your honeymoon, I didn't… it wasn't about me. I wanted you to have your day," Maya looked down as the baby in her arms shifted slightly, giving the tiniest protest. "And she waited," she smiled, her eyes glued to her daughter.

"I guess I can forgive you," Riley whispered, her eyes completely fixated on the most beautiful baby girl she had ever seen. "Can I…?" she nodded gently in the direction of the little girl.

Maya's chest tightened at the thought of handing her daughter over, but she wanted nothing more than her daughter and Riley to bond. She carefully lifted her daughter, gently placing her in Riley's arms.

Riley sat in the chair next to Maya, immediately bringing the sleeping girl close to her chest as she began whispering to her.

"How ya holdin up, Hart?" Lucas asked smiling at one of his oldest friends.

Maya's eyes were heavy, exhaustion being the prominent feeling within her. She forced a smile on her lips as she nodded.

"She's exhausted," Josh interjected, "but she did great,"

"Of course she did," Lucas winked.

Maya chuckled slightly, redirecting her attention back to the two most important girls in her life.

"Maya! What's her name?" Riley asked, the realization finally hitting her that she didn't even know what to call her niece.

"Cambria," Maya said, her eyes glistening as she looked at her daughter.

"Cambria," Riley repeated.

"It means new life, new beginnings," Maya's eyes clicked up to Josh, a soft smile on both of their faces.

"What's her middle name?" Lucas asked.

"Jean," Maya smiled brightly.

"Cheer up sleep Jean," Riley started softly, knowing, of course, Maya's child would have some connection to music. "Oh what can it mean to a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?" she sang, gently brushing the sleeping girl's head. "It's beautiful, Maya,"

Maya's cheeks flushed, "We think so,"

"You want to hold her, Lucas?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow in her new husband's direction.

"I… um…"

"Oh, come on, you're going to love it," Riley was completely wrapped up in the baby in her arms.

Lucas looked at Maya, essentially checking with her, she gave him a reassuring nod and he stepped closer to his wife. Riley stood slowly, nodding toward the chair for Lucas to sit down. Lucas did as his she instructed and sat down, getting himself ready to hold the smallest child he had ever seen.

"Support her head," Riley whispered as she gently placed the baby in his arms.

Maya leaned her head over, her lip between her teeth as she cautiously watched the guy she had grown up with suddenly seem both the biggest and smallest she had ever seen as he cradled her daughter in his arms.

"Whoa," Lucas exhaled, his body almost immediately relaxing as he held the little girl. "Maya," he looked up at her, his eyes full of tears and complete awe.

Josh joined Maya on her bed, one leg planted on the floor as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her to him, his lips pressing against her head.

"She's perfect," Riley smiled up at her uncle and best friend.

"She's perfect," Lucas repeated. "Hey Riley, I changed my mind, I want one,"

Maya couldn't help but laugh at the change in Lucas over the last few months. Josh was sure if he saw what Maya had to go through in the last twelve hours he would change his mind again. Neither of them said anything though, they just smiled sweetly at the moment between their friends.

"Alright," Maya finally said, "time for me again," she extended her hands, reaching for her daughter.

"But she loves me," Lucas protested, "she hasn't moved."

"She's asleep, Lucas," Maya snapped.

Riley chuckled to herself as she carefully took the sleeping baby from her husband, placing her back in Maya's arms. "We'll let you guys have some privacy," she winked at her best friend. "We'll be out there with my parents. Uncle Josh, you come get us if you guys need anything,"

Maya shook her head, "You guys don't have to stay, we're fine, I know your parents are exhausted, tell them to go home,"

"You know my mom is not leaving until your mom gets here," Riley said with a soft smile.

Maya's heart ached momentarily, her face falling slightly; she still hadn't heard from her mom and Shawn yet.

"They'll be here soon," Josh reassured her, once again kissing her head gently.

Maya nodded quickly, her eyes focusing on her daughter.

After another half hour, Josh noticed Maya's eyes struggling to stay open, "Maya, get some rest," he whispered walking over to her brushing her hair away from her face softly.

"I'm fine," Maya mumbled barely shaking her head.

"She needs you to rest too," Josh reminded her, nodding toward their daughter.

Maya exhaled heavily and nodded slowly, "Okay,"

Josh smiled to himself as he took his daughter in his arms.

"Wake me up if you hear from my mom?"

"Of course," Josh nodded. "Get some sleep, gorgeous,"

"Mhmm," Maya nodded, her eyes closing immediately.

"Hello, gorgeous," Josh whispered down to the tiny baby in his arms. "You can't tell your mother I'm calling you that, that's her name,"

"I can still hear you," Maya mumbled, half asleep from the bed.

Josh looked over at her, a smile spread across her face, then redirected his attention to their daughter. "Your mother is amazing, Cami, she… God you just don't even know how strong and brilliant she is. I thought I loved her more than I could love anything else in this whole world… and then I saw you, and my whole world shifted. You have the most beautiful and perfect parts of her, and to know what she… to know how much her life changed because of you - - _for_ you… you girls don't know what you've done to me." Josh continued talking and staring in complete amazement at the daughter resting in his arms for two hours that felt like ten minutes until he was interrupted by a gentle knock at the door. He looked up, and his eyes filled with tears seeing Katy and Shawn walk into the room.

"Oh my God," Katy gasped seeing the sleeping baby in Josh's arms.

"Uh, I think she'd want to do this," Josh whispered and walked over to wake Maya up.

Katy nodded, her hand grasping onto Shawn's tightly.

"Hey gorgeous," Josh whispered, leaning down close to her ear.

"Mmm, me or Cami?" Maya mumbled.

A smile spread across Josh's face, exhausted, just having given birth, Maya was still as quick witted as ever. "You. I think there's someone here you'd want to see,"

Maya exhaled heavily, trying to pull herself out of the comfortable sleep she was in, "Josh, unless it's my mother, please let me - -" Maya interrupted herself, knowing Josh wouldn't be waking her up for just anyone right now. Her eyes shot open and tears immediately began flowing freely as she saw her mom and Shawn standing next to her bed. "Mom," she barely got out, tears choking out any other words she wanted to say.

Katy immediately bent down, hugging her daughter tightly, yet gently, knowing she had just been through a lot. They didn't say anything for a few moments, both knowing everything the other wanted to say in the silence, they simply held each other, their tears flowing freely.

Maya eventually pulled away, wiping her cheeks dry, sniffling. She made eye contact with Shawn and a soft smile spread across her face.

"Kiddo," Shawn whispered.

"Thank you," Maya whispered, knowing Shawn was who was keeping her mother together, knowing it was Shawn who got them on the fastest flight here.

Shawn nodded a single nod, few words needing to be said between the two of them either.

Josh gently nudged Maya, their daughter resting in his arms.

Maya still hadn't gotten over the fact that this little human was hers, that she and Josh created this perfect little girl, and her emotions overwhelmed her again, tears filling her eyes again as Josh gently placed her in Maya's arms. "Mom… there's someone I want you to meet," Maya whispered.

"Maya," Katy gasped, running her hand across the back of Maya's head as she looked at her granddaughter.

"Shawn," Maya looked up at him.

Shawn dug his hands deeper into his pockets as he once again nodded toward Maya, he was trying to keep his own emotions in check.

"What's her name?" Katy asked looking up at Maya and Josh.

Maya bit her lip, letting Josh take the lead on this one.

"Cambria Jean," Josh announced. "Cami," he said, his eyes glued to his daughter.

"Cheer up sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean to a daydream believer, and a homecoming queen," Maya sang just barely above a whisper.

"Maya," Katy's voice shook as she looked at her daughter, tears brimming in both of the blonde's eyes.

"You used to play that song for me all the time growing up," Maya whispered.

Katy nodded. "And you used to sing it to me after your dad left…"

Maya smiled softly.

"Can I…?" Katy asked Maya wide-eyed.

Maya nodded, gently handing her sleeping daughter over to her mother.

"Hi, Cami," Katy whispered, "oh, you're just perfect aren't you?"

"18.5 inches, 6.6 pounds, she's a little small - -"

"Well, so were you," Katy assured her daughter.

Maya smiled, "But she's perfect,"

"She is," Katy agreed. "Oh, I'm never letting you go, little one,"

"You did good, kiddo," Shawn winked at Maya, standing over Katy's shoulder.

"She did amazing," Josh corrected, Katy looking up at his words.

"Did she?" Katy asked walking over to Maya, placing the waking baby in her arms. "Baby girl, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here - -"

Maya shook her head looking down at the little girl in her arms, nothing else seeming to matter, "It's okay, mom," she said and looked up at Josh, her eyes soft and full of love, "Josh was amazing too, and Topanga was here, and you're here now,"

"We never really do things in the typical order," Josh winked down at Maya, his hand gently stroking their daughter's head as he recited a familiar line between the two of them.

Maya smiled up at Josh, "No we don't," she said softly shaking her head. "Welcome to this crazy world, Cami," she whispered down at her daughter.

* * *

The end. Well. There it is. This has been… I can't even tell you guys the journey this story has been for me, what you all have meant to me throughout everything. Every chapter, every plot change, every character you hated (let's all collectively scream Austin). I want to thank each and every one of you for hanging with me, for trusting me, for believing in where this story was going the whole time. Nothing is perfect, and I won't pretend this story is, but I am very proud of it, and I hope to have not let you guys down with how things ended.

That being said, I am very aware of… _how_ this ended. And, as always, I hope you guys trust me, I know what I'm doing. I currently have an epilogue planned for this story, basically one final wrap up of all the loose ends I potentially intentionally left untied. So don't go throwing rocks at me just yet ;) I know what has and hasn't happened, and I have a plan for everything.

I love you guys for sticking with me, I hope I can keep you for one final conclusion. I can't wait to hear your feedback on this final chapter, it was probably the most difficult to write, it didn't want it to end. I also want to apologize for the week delay, the holidays happened and I got a mad case of food poisoning that knocked me out for a few days. I hope you all had an AMAZING holiday if you celebrate, an AMAZING week if you don't, I hope your families didn't make you crazy and I hope you felt all the love from all those who love you on what can be an incredibly stressful time of the year. The new year is right around the corner, and I wish you all the entire world!

Even though this story is over, I still love to connect with you guys, come cry with me on Twitter about what I'm supposed to do with my life now (I mean, whatever, school/work) and maybe we can come up with a new project for me to work on ;) I'm MandaLou52 on Twitter, Tumblr and SnapChat (I LOVE LOVE LOVE following you guys on SC, so cool to get to know you in that way!)

I love you all more than there are words in this whole world.

Until next time my loves…

Xoxo Manders


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue.

"Maya! We have to go!" Josh yelled from the front door as he glanced down at his watch.

Maya walked out of the back bedroom, her eyes wide as she gave Josh a look.

Josh shrugged, "Well we do…"

"Would you like to get our two and a half year old ready?" Maya asked, her hands finding their way to her hips as her head tilted to the side.

"Would you like me to get our two and a half year old ready?" Josh asked back.

Maya rolled her eyes playfully, "Go start the car, we'll be down in ten minutes," she said waving her hand in the air.

Josh picked up the overnight bags that were by the door, "Ten minutes!" he called as Maya walked to their daughter's room.

"Load the car!" Maya called back at him.

Josh laughed and did exactly that, taking the overnight bags to the car, then coming back up to get the bags of gifts for the family they were taking with them.

"No!" Josh heard the sound of his daughter screaming as he made his way into the apartment ready to get the girls out of the house and into the car.

"Cambria Jean!" Maya scolded.

"No!" Cami yelled as she ran into the living room. "Daddy!" she screamed running to him.

Josh bent down and scooped up the blonde toddler, "What are you screaming about?"

"Mommy no!" Cami asserted pointing toward the room Maya was in.

"Cami, it's cold outside, you have to wear a coat," Maya's voice was exhausted already.

"You don't want to wear a coat?" Josh asked looking at his daughter in his arms.

Cami shook her head violently, "No!"

Maya walked toward Josh, Cami's coat in her hands, "She didn't want to wear leggings or a shirt or let me comb her hair,"

"Cami," Josh tilted his head looking at her.

Cami pushed her lips out, her eyes blinking rapidly as she looked up at her dad.

"Aw, not sweet Cambria Jean," Josh directed his comment at Maya; their daughter having him wrapped completely around her finger.

"Josh," Maya warned.

"You know Santa is watching," Josh reminded Cami.

Cami leaned back in Josh's arms, her head practically upside down.

Maya grabbed her little face between her hands, placing kisses all over her face, "Put your coat on, Cami," she said in between kisses.

Cami immediately began laughing as Maya kissed her, forgetting what she was fighting with her about. She held her arms in the air and Maya swiftly slid her coat over her arms.

"Alright, Cami, you ready to see Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yay!" Cami clapped.

"And Aunt Riley and Uncle Huckleberry,"

"Uncle Huck!" Cami smiled.

Maya smiled proudly that the nickname she had given to Lucas in grade school had taken hold with the next generation.

"Hey Cam," Josh said glancing at his daughter through the rear-view mirror, "what are you going to say when we get there?"

"Ho ho ho!" Cami beamed from her car seat.

"Atta girl," Josh winked.

"What about Merry Christmas?" Maya asked, turning her head looking into the back seat.

"Ho ho ho!" Cami cheered back at her mother.

Maya and Josh both laughed; there was no changing this stubborn two year old's mind once she set it on something, and this new something was exclusively saying, 'ho ho ho!'.

"It's so nice when you teach her things," Maya smiled up at Josh, taking his hand in hers.

Josh laughed slightly, "Coming from the one who taught her Uncle Huckelberry,"

Maya shrugged, "Valid point," she smiled contently, pulling her feet up setting them on the dash in front of her.

Josh glanced over at Maya briefly, she had a small smile on her face, her eyes closed softly. Josh felt his heart race as he thought about the woman sitting next to him, about their daughter sitting behind him, "I love you," he whispered, he head turned toward Maya once again.

Maya's eyes fluttered open and she looked over at Josh, "I love you," she said sincerely.

"And me!" Cami butted in from the back seat.

Maya reached her hand behind her, "I love you too, baby girl,"

"Love too, mama,"

"And me!" Josh repeated Cami's comment.

"Love daddy!"

"Love you, gorgeous,"

Josh parked outside of Cory and Topanga's, Maya getting Cami while he gathered their bags and presents.

"You got it?" Maya asked, readjusting Cami on her hip.

"Yeah, you get the doors," Josh nodded.

"Cam, you want to hit the button?" Maya asked as they reached the call-box to the Matthews home.

Cami practically lunged out of Maya's arms reaching to hit the call button her mother was pointing to.

"Hello?" Cory's voice came from inside.

"Ho ho ho!" Cami cheered through the speakerbox.

Cory laughed, "Is that my Cami?"

Cami brought her hands to her cheeks as she began laughing, "It is me,"

"Come on up," Cory added, buzzing the the young family in.

Maya knocked on the familiar apartment door, followed immediately by Cami knocking on the door.

Amy quickly swung open the door, excited to see her youngest son and granddaughter.

"Ho ho ho!" Cami smiled again.

Amy laughed, "Okay," she said pulling Maya into a hug.

"Your son taught her that," Maya shook her head as she embraced Amy as well.

"Cami!" Cory said excitedly, opening his arms up for his niece.

Cambria wiggled out of her mom's arm and ran to her uncle, her little legs going as fast as she could will them. "Uncle Cory," her voice was high pitched with excitement.

"Cam, I thought I told you to call him Gramps," Josh teased his older brother as he made his way through the front door, setting the bags down just inside the door and wrapping his arm tightly around Maya's waist.

"Uncle gramps?" Cami said, her mouth stumbling over the R her head tilting to the side as she looked back at her father.

Josh winked. "Atta girl,"

Maya playfully hit Josh's chest. "Stop it, you're going to confuse her," she scolded him.

"Don't listen to him," Cory whispered in the toddler's ear.

Maya pointed at Cory, "Stop it!" She scolded her brother in law.

"My girl!" Riley cheered walking down from the back of the apartment.

"Riles," Maya smiled

Riley went straight to her niece, scooping her up, placing kisses all over the squirmy replica of Maya.

"Ugh!" Maya pouted, having been ignored by her best friend.

Josh laughed and kissed the top of Maya's head quickly before walking to greet his mother.

"Merry Christmas, Maya," Cory smiled wrapping her in a tight hug. "How've you been?"

"Good, really good. How about you guys? How's the empty nest treating you?" Maya asked looking at Topanga as she walked over hugging the blonde as well.

"Bring that girl over here more, would you!" Topanga practically begged. Auggie had finally moved out and Maya knew it was hard on Topanga.

"Uncle Huck!" Cami yelled seeing Lucas, her cheeks immediately flushing with embarrassment.

"You are your mother's daughter," Lucas laughed tickling Cami's stomach.

Cami clung to Riley as her giggles rang through the living room.

Josh rolled his eyes slightly, "She has to have a two year old crush on _him_?" he whispered in Maya's ear, wrapping his arm back around her.

Maya leaned her head back, resting it on Josh's chest, laughing at his comment. "Sorry we're late," she apologized.

"You guys are always late," Riley shrugged, adjusting Cami on her hip.

"Someone was being difficult," Josh said subtly.

"Aw, Maya giving you grief?" Lucas teased.

"Are they here yet? Can we eat now?" Auggie asked walking through the front door.

"Auggie!" Josh turned toward the door hearing his nephew enter.

"Uncle Josh," Auggie smiled opening his arms up for a hug.

"Where's your girl?" Josh asked as he hugged his nephew.

"She's spending tonight with her parents, she'll be here tomorrow," Auggie informed him. "Ma, I got the ice," he said holding up the bag in his hand.

Maya looked at Riley, "Your mom didn't have ice?"

"She was keeping him busy until you three got here; you know how Auggie gets," Riley whispered.

"Alright, everyone ready to eat?" Topanga finally announced, pulling everyone's attention toward the kitchen.

Maya scooped Cami up, holding her on her hip as everyone made their way to the table.

Everyone was curled up in the living room after having finished eating dinner, Josh with Maya in his lap, his arms draped around her small frame. Maya mindlessly ran her fingers through Josh's hair as she listened to Cory read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas.

Cory was sitting in the oversized chair, Cami laying in his lap, a blanket draped across them. "The children were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads." Cory's voice was full of excitement as he read to Cami; ever the storyteller, Cory made the story come alive for the little girl in his lap.

Maya's free hand was interlaced with Josh's, her head resting against his chest, her eyes softly watching their daughter fighting to stay awake as she listened to Cory emphatically read the classic Christmas story. Maya's heart was so full as she snuggled into Josh even more. She would have never thought she would have a life like this, and here she was, wrapped in her fiancé's arms, their daughter engulfed in the kind of Christmas magic only the Matthews family could create.

Josh's eyes were pulled to Maya's delicate fingers, her engagement ring grabbing his attention. He gently began running his finger over Maya's ring finger.

Josh's ministrations caught Maya's attention. She tilted her head up slightly, her eyes glancing up at Josh.

Josh leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Maya's forehead, giving her a slight nod. They'd discussed this before coming over this evening. It had been three years since Josh proposed to Maya and between graduating grad school, Lucas and Riley's wedding, having Cami, then having a newborn, life just kind of kept going without an official wedding between the two of them. And while it was something that stayed on Josh's mind, he wanted Maya to get there at her own pace, and she finally had.

"Hey Matthews," Maya nodded in Cory's direction.

Cami yawned widely, her tiny hands balling into fists as she rubbed her eyes, blinking heavily.

Maya's heart soared and crashed looking at her daughter. She almost got distracted by the awe that overcame her as she looked at her child.

"Maya?" Cory asked, tilting his head slightly.

Maya's eyes clicked from Cami to Cory. "So Josh and I..." she started.

"Are you pregnant again?!" Riley piped in excitedly.

Maya shot Riley a sharp look.

Josh gently squeezed Maya's hand, bringing her attention back to him. "Maya and I wanted to ask you - -"

Maya looked up at Josh, a frown on her face. "I wanted to ask him,"

Josh nodded in Cory's direction, "Then do it already,"

Maya and Josh both looked at Cory, noticing immediately the slight snores coming from their now sleeping daughter.

"Oh my god, she's cute," Josh couldn't take his eyes off the miniature version of Maya.

Cory looked down at the youngest member of the Matthews family; this little girl had the whole family wrapped around her smallest finger and she didn't even realize it.

"Will you marry us?" Maya finally asked.

Cory looked up at Josh and Maya, his eyes wide as he took in what Maya had just said. "What?"

Maya bit her lip as she looked up at Josh again briefly.

Josh quickly grabbed Maya's face, leaning down over her slightly, bringing their lips together. He will never get over that lip bite.

Maya giggled as she pulled away. She looked at Cory smiling, "We set a date," she announced, "and we want you to officiate..." she added with a nod.

Cory's eyes filled with tears, "Really?"

Josh nodded, "What do ya say... my brotha?"

Cory glanced down at the sleeping girl in his lap, then up at his brother and soon to be sister in law. "Of course. I'd be... I would be honored."

Riley smoothly scooped up Cambria, holding her close to her chest as she curled back against Lucas.

Cory immediately stood up, his arms outstretched, Maya hopped up and Josh slowly pushed himself off the chair, both of them engulfing Cory in hugs.

"You guys," Cory said shaking his head.

Maya looked up at Cory, a big grin on her face, "Merry Christmas,"

Cory nodded, his eyes glistening with tears, "Merry Christmas," he whispered before pulling Maya close to him once again, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

-/-/-

"Alright, people! We've only got one more hour to get this right!" Riley announced.

"Riles," Maya said running her hand through her hair; the brunette was stressing her out already.

"Cambria Jean!" Maya yelled at her three year old from her place at the front of the gallery. Josh had pulled some strings, strings Maya had no idea he had or how he managed to pull them, but he secured one of the most beautiful galleries in the City. It was small; the perfect size for the amount of people they had coming, it was simple, exposed brick, and the perfect areas for the men and the girls to get ready in before the ceremony. Most importantly, it had brand new air conditioning which was imperative for August in New York City.

Cami giggled as she took off back down the aisle, heading for the doors out toward the main hall.

"Focus!" Riley snapped.

"Riley," Maya said through her teeth.

"She's okay, Maya. Your mom and Topanga are in the back," Cory tried to reassure the blonde standing in front of him as Cami swung the back door open.

Maya shot her eyes at Josh, "Control your child,"

Josh's lips pulled into a sideways smile, "My child?"

"I don't claim this version of her,"

Riley rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"The version of her that is exactly like you?" Cory asked.

Maya's eyes darted to Riley immediately as she laughed.

"Oh it's true," Riley shrugged with a smile. "And she's fine. We have to finish this; we have to get one full run in before we leave."

Maya took a deep breath, rubbing her temple.

"Okay, now Maya, you're reading your vows first,"

Maya nodded, "Mhmm,"

"And then Josh,"

Josh squeezed Maya's hands gently, pulling her attention to him. Maya's blue eyes locked onto Josh's; he gave her a quick wink, his attention less on Riley at the moment and more on the woman who was about to be his wife.

"And then we'll do the rings part; who has those?"

"Got em," Lucas raised his hand from a few feet behind Josh.

"Hey, I'm supposed to have hers," Riley's brows pulled together as she looked at her husband.

Lucas nodded, "I know, babe."

Everyone's attention was pulled to the back as they heard a loud crash, followed immediately by familiar cries.

Maya instinctively hurried toward the sound of her crying daughter in the back room.

"You're okay, Cami," Topanga tried to calm the little girl in her arms, rubbing her back.

"What happened?" Maya asked looking around.

"Momma!" Cami's tears increased as she heard her mother's voice, her hands reaching toward her.

"Okay, okay," Maya said soothingly, stroking her hair as Cami laid her head on Maya's shoulder. "Shh... what happened?" Maya asked Topanga again as she surveyed the room.

"Oh, kids'll be kids, Maya," Katy waved as she walked toward what Maya now recognized as a broken vase on the ground.

"Cambria!" Maya gasped.

Cami's tears intensified yet again.

"What is going on?" Josh asked joining his wife and brother.

Cami buried her head into Maya's shoulder even more.

Maya shook her head, "The Matthews in her came out," she nodded toward the broken glass on the floor.

"Is she okay?!" Josh asked immediately worried for his daughter.

"She's fine," Topanga nodded.

"Tired," Maya mouthed to Josh.

Josh nodded in recognition, "Ahh, okay. You okay, Cam?" He asked rubbing his daughter's little cheek.

Cami whimpered in her mother's arms.

"We've gotta wrap this up," exhaustion was seeping through Maya's every word.

Josh nodded, "Yeah, I'll go talk to Riley,"

"And this is why you don't get married when you have a three year old," Maya said through a forced smile as she continued to try and soothe her exhausted, dramatic daughter.

Cami continued to cry into Maya's shoulder, her arms and legs beginning to accompany her tears in what Maya was all too familiar with as a signal of the beginning signs of a full-on meltdown.

"Okay, Cami, we're going home real soon, okay," Maya whispered as she rubbed soothing circles on her daughter's back.

"Dinner," Topanga reminded the young mother.

Maya closed her eyes and sighed, "Right, dinner."

"Maybe you can ride to dinner with Nana?" Maya suggested, raising her eyebrows at her own mother, hoping that might entice Cami into calming down.

"Oh, of course," Katy jumped in immediately. "We can get Papa to turn the music up real loud, we'll roll the windows all the way down," she smiled as she walked over to her daughter and granddaughter.

Cami sniffed and rested her head on Maya's shoulder, her tears finally subsiding.

"Thank you," Maya mouthed to her mother, Katy winking in response.

"Okay," Riley announced as she walked into the back room with her mom and Maya, "Josh said we're on a time crunch, so, Mom, Maya, one full run-through and then we're done."

Maya nodded, rubbing Cami's back, "Okay,"

Riley got the boys in their positions, Katy and Topanga in their seats, "Where's Uncle Shawn?!" Riley hollered spinning around looking for the last missing piece.

"Right here!" Shawn repeated in the same tone in which Riley had just yelled.

Riley gasped; he had come out of nowhere. "Okay, I'm going to walk down, then it'll be Cami…"

Maya swayed her head, Cami was asleep on her hip, she wasn't participating in this rehearsal, or any of them for that matter.

"Anyway, then Uncle Shawn - -"

"It's my turn and I leave Maya here, got it," Shawn nodded, his hands buried in his pockets.

Maya tried to hold back her laughter, knowing Shawn's response was going to make Riley crazy.

Riley's eyes grew wide hearing Shawn's comment.

Shawn placed his hands on either side of Riley's head, placing a kiss on her forehead, "I've got it, Riley, don't worry,"

"Alright everyone, let's do this!" Riley announced, cueing the music, signaling her dad and the boys to make their way to the front of the room.

Auggie led Katy down the aisle first, then came back and walked Amy down. Riley was next, taking her role as maid of honor.

Maya looked down at Cami who was beginning to move around in her sleep, and almost missed her cue to begin walking down the aisle herself. Quickly recovering, Maya hurried from her spot toward the aisle, completely blowing off Shawn in the process.

"Maya!" Shawn whisper-yelled at her, grabbing her attention.

Maya quickly paused, her eyes wide; she turned back to Shawn, her free hand extended toward him.

Shawn didn't miss a beat and quickly caught up to Maya, linking his arm with her. "Nice work, kiddo,"

Maya smiled slightly, "You think she noticed?" she whispered. They both looked down the aisle at Riley, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Let's go with no," Shawn winked.

Maya laughed slightly as she and Shawn continued down the aisle.

Josh felt his heart rise to his throat watching the two most important girls in his life make their way toward him. Maya might have been in a summer dress, Cami asleep in her arms, but his emotions were already overcoming him as if this were it. He had waited so long for this day; technically tomorrow, he thought shaking his head slightly. Before he knew it, Shawn was kissing Maya's cheek softly, handing her over to Josh. Cory quickly went through the cliff notes of the ceremony, Josh's eyes never leaving Maya's, even as she turned to face Cory, even as she adjusted their sleeping daughter on her hip, Josh's eyes were completely fixated on his future wife.

"Kiss time, handsome," Maya whispered, pulling Josh's attention to what was happening around them.

Josh cupped Maya's face, gently bringing her to him, cautious of Cami still asleep in Maya's arms. After a moment, Josh took Maya's free hand in his, squeezing it tightly as they turned.

"And tomorrow I will announce you, but not today." Cory smiled, proud of himself.

"Go!" Riley whispered.

"Right," Josh nodded, and with another squeeze of Maya's hand, the three of them walked down the aisle.

"Twenty bucks to go straight to the courthouse right now," Maya whispered.

Josh laughed, leaning over and kissing her temple, "They've already closed for the day," he smiled.

"Damn," Maya shifted the sleeping child in her arms one more time.

"Besides, Riley would kill you,"

Maya glanced behind her, smiling as she saw her best friend beaming, "Yeah, you're right," she caved.

Josh took Cami out of Maya's arms as they concluded their walk down the empty aisle, knowing she needed a break.

Maya brushed the hair out of Cami's face, exhaling heavily, "She's going to be up all night,"

Josh nodded.

"Dinner reservations in half an hour, people! Let's go!" Riley announced, clapping her hands together.

"What would we do without you, Riley?" Josh smiled.

Maya raised her eyebrows, a sassy remark half a second from coming out of her mouth.

"Don't even think about it, Hart!" Riley interrupted, a finger pointed at her best friend.

Katy walked up to Josh, extending her hands to take Cami from him. Without missing a beat, Josh gently handed his sleeping daughter over to his future mother-in-law. "I can just take her home if you want," Katy whispered.

Maya shook her head running her hand through her hair, "No, she actually needs to wake up or she'll be up all night and be crabby tomorrow," she sighed.

Katy nodded, "Okay, we'll meet you guys there. Relax baby girl, it's all going to work out just fine,"

Maya forced a smile onto her face; she knew her mother was right, and she knew Riley had every detail planned with a little subplan and every subplan with a baby plan in typical Riley fashion.

"You ready?" Josh asked wrapping his arm around Maya's waist.

Maya looked up at her fiance, Josh was cool as always, the chaos of today and the impending chaos of tomorrow not phasing him at all. A sense of calm washed over her as Josh's eyes met her own, she nodded softly, "Yeah," she whispered.

-/-/-

"Mommy look!" Cami said as she spun around, her dress swirling around her.

"Oh, so pretty, Cam!" Maya smiled, turning her head slightly, Riley straightening her back up quickly, attempting to finish the last touches on Maya's hair.

"Maya," Riley scolded.

"Mommy, I find daddy," Cami announced, pulling the door open leading to the hallway.

"Cam!" Maya yelled.

Cami giggled, her hands covering her mouth as she skipped out the door.

"Ugh, hang on Riley," Maya pushed herself off the chair and hurried after her daughter. "Cambria Jean!" She called down the hallway.

"Look who I found," Lucas smiled, Cami in his arms as he rounded the corner.

Maya sighed, "Thank you,"

Lucas laughed, "Someone getting restless?"

"You have no idea," Maya raised her eyebrow at her daughter.

"Want me to keep up with her for a bit? It looks like… you guys still have some getting ready to do,"

Maya raised a finger in Lucas' direction, "If I didn't have so much to do, I would be offended by that comment, Friar,"

Lucas laughed, "I meant no harm by it. Let me take this one off your hands for a little bit, you and Riley finish getting ready,"

"Thank you," Maya smiled graciously. "Cami, be good for Uncle Huckleberry,"

"Is that going to stick around forever?" Lucas asked.

"Uncle Huck!" Cami giggled.

Maya smiled proudly, "Yep. Be good, Cam," she added, pointing at her daughter before walking back to the room they were getting ready in.

"Where's Cami?" Riley asked wide-eyed as Maya walked back in without her daughter.

"With Lucas," Maya exhaled, plopping back down into a chair.

"Perfect. T-90 minutes, Maya. No time to rest, come on," Riley clapped her hands.

-/-/-

"You hiding out from something, kiddo?" Shawn asked.

Maya's eyes were pulled to the sound of her step-father joining her outside. She had found a quiet place that she thought no one else would find her. "How'd you find me?" she whispered.

Shawn shrugged, "This used to kind of be my specialty,"

Maya took a deep breath.

"You look gorgeous, Maya," Shawn beamed looking at the blonde standing next to him.

Maya's lips pulled to the side, "Thanks, Shawn," she blushed.

"You want to get out of here?" Shawn asked raising an eyebrow.

Maya turned, her eyes meeting Shawn's; he wasn't kidding, she could see it written all over his face, if she said yes, Maya knew Shawn would take her and this would all be over. A small smile spread across her lips, reaching and softening her own eyes. She shook her head gently, "No," she whispered.

Shawn nodded, his lips pressed into a tight smile himself, "Good,"

Maya took another deep breath, "Riley send you out here?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, she's threatening everyone in there right now," Shawn nodded, his thumb pointing behind them.

Maya laughed, "Alright,"

"Mommy!" Cami's eyes were wide as she saw her mother walk back into the room.

Maya smiled down at her daughter, Lucas must have just brought her back. Cami hadn't seen Maya in her dress yet, and her eyes filled with tears as her daughter looked up at her like she had just seen a real-life princess. "Baby girl," Maya smiled, bending down to her daughter's level.

Cami gently ran her hands down Maya's wavy hair, "So pretty," her words were full with awe.

"You're so pretty," Maya repeated, brushing Cami's face with her thumb. "You ready to go see Daddy?"

Cami nodded excitedly.

"You ready, Riles?" Maya asked standing back up, her eyes meeting her best friend's.

Riley's eyes filled with tears, "Peaches," she whispered.

Maya pointed at the brunette, "No crying," she directed, her eyes brimming with tears herself.

"Okay," Riley sniffled, pulling herself together. "Let me go check on - -"

"Everything's ready, Riley," Shawn interrupted.

"Alright, Cam, you ready?" Riley asked, smiling down at her niece.

Cambria's face lit up as she nodded wildly; she had no real idea of what was happening, but whatever it was, she was ready.

The girls lined up, the music started, and Riley peaked her head through the doors just in time to see the boys get in place. She smiled brightly seeing her father waiting at the end of the aisle, her Uncle right next to him, both whispering to one another, smiles on their faces.

"Well you look beautiful," Lucas whispered, linking his arm through Riley's.

Riley smiled up at her husband, "Why thank you. You don't look half bad yourself, handsome," she said with a wink.

Lucas leaned over and kissed the side of Riley's head.

The music Riley knew all too well as her cue started and she gave Lucas a quick squeeze before they began walking down the aisle.

"I want to hold you," Cami looked up at her mother, her very rare shy side coming out.

Maya squatted down to Cami's level, looking her in the eye, "You don't want to walk by yourself?"

Cami's bottom lip jutted out and she shook her head.

"And go see Daddy?" Maya tried.

"Then hold you?"

Maya smiled and nodded, "And then I'll hold you," she assured the three year old. The music changed and Maya knew it was Cambria's time to head down the aisle. "Okay," Maya whispered, "Walk to Daddy and Aunt Riley," she said pointing down the aisle.

Cami nodded slightly and began walking slowly down the short aisle, she kept turning her head back, looking for Maya who continued to nod her forward.

"Hey gorgeous," Josh smiled at his daughter as she walked closer to him.

Cami smiled brightly, waving to her dad, "Daddy!" She cheered and ran to him.

Josh laughed and scooped his daughter up with ease, holding her on his hip. Cami laid her head on Josh's shoulder while everyone let out a collective ' _awe'_ at the adorable father-daughter moment. Josh's eyes were glued to the back of the room waiting for Maya to finally make her way toward him. He took a deep breath, squeezing his daughter just a little tighter.

"Here goes nothing, kiddo," Shawn whispered as he gave Maya's hand a gentle squeeze.

Maya took one last deep breath. She blinked slowly, her eyes opening and immediately finding Josh's at the end of the aisle. It was as if no one else was there, like nothing else was happening but the pull between the two of them.

Josh's eyes filled with tears as he watched the woman he loved walk closer and closer to him. It took everything in him not to walk toward her, to wrap her in his arms and bring her to him. He was pulled back to reality as Cami wiggled in his arms, her hands reaching up to Josh's face, "Look at Mommy," she said in awe.

Josh nodded, "Oh I am, Cami," he whispered.

"Her so pretty," Cami smiled.

Josh nodded; Maya looked gorgeous, her dress was simple and somehow still intricate. Off-white, with the slightest hint of traditional, a perfect blend of who Maya was. Her hair was in long, loose waves that cascaded down her shoulders, soft braids pulling the sides back ever so slightly. Her cheeks were flushed as she looked down, then back up through her eyelashes at Josh. Every thought, every memory, every moment he spent with Maya came rushing through his mind. A smile spread widely across his face as his mind thought about all the moments and memories that were yet to come.

"Cam," Riley whispered, getting the three year old's attention, "come here," she waved.

Josh gently set his daughter down and she skipped over to Riley without hesitation.

Shawn and Maya finally stopped, just shy of Josh's reach, Maya and Josh's eyes never breaking.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" Cory asked proudly.

"Her - -" Shawn's voice cracked slightly. He cleared his throat and began again, "Her mother and I do,"

Maya turned her head toward Riley, a knowing smile on her lips.

Riley gave a slight nod, giving her silent permission as well.

Maya winked then redirected her attention back toward the men in front of her.

Shawn took a step back, allowing Josh and Maya to finally latch onto one another. "Josh," he whispered, "Take care of my girl,"

Josh nodded earnestly, "You have my word," he assured him, his eyes still fixated on Maya. "Hi gorgeous,"

Maya's lips pressed into a smile, "Hi back,"

"You still want to do this?" Josh whispered.

"Eh, ya know, I think I'll just get out of here. Grab the kid, catch ya later," Maya teased with a slight shrug.

"You go, I'm going with you,"

Maya smiled and bit her lip.

"Mmm," Josh practically groaned, his hand going to cup Maya's face.

Cory cleared his throat, "If you two don't mind, we have a small thing here to do," he whispered, leaning in toward the couple.

"Oh yeah," Josh said, Maya's eyes still holding onto his intently.

Cory began his well-rehearsed portion of the ceremony; Riley standing proudly as he father navigated his first wedding like a natural.

Maya knew what Cory was saying was important, she knew she should remember what he was saying, but for the life of her, she couldn't recall one word he said.

"Maya," Cory said, finally getting her attention.

Maya turned her head slightly, her eyes wide.

"Your vows," Cory nodded.

Maya nodded quickly, she took a deep breath as she looked up at Josh. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Josh winked.

"When we were just kids… I met this great guy, a guy who I looked up to, a guy who meant more to me than I could even understand myself back then. But there was something that kept me pulling back to you, something in me that told me you were worth the wait…"

Josh's gaze softened as he listened to the woman he loved express her feelings.

Maya took another deep breath, "We went our separate ways, we did our own thing and somehow, through a little bit of fate, a small push from the Universe, from people who care more about us, we came crashing back into each other's World. We have been through ups, we've been through downs, we've seen the best and worst of each other, and somehow, you decided I'm worth your sticking around for. I don't know what I did to deserve you, Joshua Gabriel Matthews, I don't know what I did to deserve this family you gave me and brought me into, but, I promise you that, no matter what happens, no matter what comes our way, the good, the bad, the undoubted terrible threes we're going to be in for the next ten months," she smiled with a quick nod toward their daughter, "I will never leave your side. I will be next to you, I will be with you always. You are my World, and I want nothing more than to be in it with you,"

Josh gently squeezed Maya's hands in his, the only thing he could do to keep from pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her with every ounce of passion and love that was soaring through him in that moment.

"Josh," Cory nodded toward his brother.

"Maya," Josh breathed, "gorgeous… If I were to say I knew from the day that I met you that this is where we would end up, I would be lying. You were this spunky little thing, always tailing along with your other half," he said nodding toward Riley, "I continued to remind you how much older than you I was,"

"What's three years in the history of love?" Maya asked.

"And you never let me forget that. One thing I've learned from you throughout all these years, Maya, is that you don't give up on things that are important to you - - things that matter to you. For you, that was us, and then it was your art, and now I get to see you be the best mother I could have only hoped my children would have - -"

"Child _ren_?" Maya whispered.

"Settle down, you know you want more," Josh winked. "I may not always know how to help you, I may not always know exactly what you need, but I promise you, Maya, that, no matter what, I will be here; you can lean on me however you need, whenever you need. You have my whole heart, Maya Penelope Hart, every move you make encapsulates me, every word you say takes my breath away. I will forever be the luckiest man alive because I have you in my life, Maya. That is the one thing I know for certain, for the rest of my life."

Maya clenched her teeth, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Long game?" Josh asked.

Maya nodded, "Long game," she sniffed.

"Now for the rings," Cory announced.

Maya blinked her tears back as she turned to Riley for Josh's ring.

Cami tilted her head, seeing her mother crying, "Momma's sad?"

Riley's arms were draped over Cami's shoulders, she gently rubbed the little girl soothingly, "No, baby, she's happy,"

Cami looked up at her aunt, "Her's crying?"

"Happy tears, Cam," Riley whispered, knowing the three year old wouldn't understand.

"Okay, Maya, take Josh's hand and repeat after me,"

Maya nodded, taking Josh's hand in hers.

"On this day…" Cory started.

"On this day," Maya repeated.

"I marry my best friend…"

"I marry my best friend. The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams. Josh, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. I offer you my heart, my hand and my love. I join my life with yours, to cherish and protect you as my husband, with all that I am… with all that I have… forevermore." Maya's eyes gazed whole-heartedly into Josh's with every word she said coming straight from her heart. She finally slid the ring onto Josh's finger. She exhaled shakily as she finished, her eyes looking back up at Josh, a sudden weight feeling as if it were lifted from her shoulders.

"Now, you Josh, repeat after me… On this day…"

Josh held Maya's hands in his with a calming strength, his eyes softly and truly melting into Maya's, "On this day, I marry my best friend, the one who shares my life, my love and my dreams. Maya, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion," Josh said, stressing the words love and devotion, "I offer you my heart, my hand and my love. I join my life with yours, Maya, to cherish you as my _wife_ , with all that I am, with all that I have… forevermore." Josh finished. He could practically feel his heart pounding in his chest, up to his throat as he slid Maya's ring onto her finger.

"I love you," Maya breathed.

"I love you," Josh repeated earnestly.

"Now, by the power vested in me by the state of new York, and with all the pride one man can have, it gives me the greatest pleasure, to pronounce you… husband and wife." Cory announced. "You may now kiss the bride," he said with a slight nod, taking a step back.

Maya bit her bottom lip slightly, a smile spreading across her face.

Josh didn't hold back; Maya's lip-bit always having a certain way of getting to him, he cupped her face in his hands, bringing her into him for a passionate kiss, his thumbs rubbing her cheeks as Maya leaned back ever so slightly, her arms wrapping around Josh's neck.

Cami looked up at her parents, then up at her aunt Riley whose eyes were full of tears. Cami looked back at her mom and dad, their lips still pressed together. She exhaled heavily and sat down at Riley's feet, propping her head on her hands resting on her bent knees.

The room erupted into applause as Josh and Maya continued to kiss, completely unaware of the world continuing around them.

Music started, pulling Josh and Maya away from one another, recognizing their final cue. The stood and turned toward their small group of friends and family, Josh raising Maya's hand in the air as she laughed. The quickly began walking down the aisle together, their hands so interlaced there was no space between the two of them.

"Wait for me!" Cami yelled, jumping up and hurrying toward her parents.

Josh and Maya paused, Maya squatted down, scooping her daughter up with ease and the three of them continued their short walk down the aisle.

-/-/-

"How does it feel to finally be a Matthews?" Shawn asked, patting Maya's back as he made his way to the beaming girl once they finally joined everyone for the reception.

"How does it feel to finally be related to Cory?" Maya teased.

Cory gasped and held his arms open, "Brothers!"

"Technically, he'd be more like… a father-in-law," Josh figured, his arm securely wrapped around Maya's waist.

"Son," Shawn smiled and opened his arms for a hug.

"I'll take it!" Cory said excitedly, throwing himself into his best friend's arms.

"And you know what that means?" Maya smiled mischievously at Riley.

"No," Riley shook her head.

"Oh yes," Maya nodded, her eyes wide, "Aunt Maya," she smiled widely.

"No." Riley repeated emphatically.

Maya looked up at Josh, smiling satisfied with herself, "I've always wanted to be an aunt,"

"I will never call you that," Riley asserted, her hands on her hips.

"Then make me an aunt already!" Maya pouted.

Riley shrugged, essentially blowing off Maya's request.

Maya shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully.

"We'll have another one before they do," Josh whispered into Maya's ear, kissing her neck gently.

Maya looked up at Josh, "Oh yeah?" she asked biting her bottom lip, knowing how much it drove Josh crazy.

"Mmm, never stop," Josh whispered, pulling Maya in for a long, passionate kiss, completely ignoring everyone else around them.

Riley walked to the front of the reception, microphone in hand, "Alright, everyone! It's time for the first dance!" she announced excitedly.

Josh and Maya parted lips hearing Riley's direction. Josh took Maya's hand in his and lead her to the dance floor.

"What are we even dancing to?" Maya asked, her head dipped to the side as she looked at her husband. _Husband_ , simply thinking the word made her heart skip a beat.

"You'll see," Josh winked as he wrapped his arms around Maya's waist, ready for the music to start.

 _"You lift my heart up  
_ _When the rest of me is down  
_ _You, you enchant me, even when you're not around"_

Maya gasped hearing the song that held so much meaning to the couple, the song that somehow seemed to weave its way into their lives over the past four years. "Josh," she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Josh gently wiped the tears from Maya's cheeks with his thumb. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he held her close, swaying in rhythm to the song.

 _"If there are boundaries,  
I will try to knock them down  
_ _I'm latching on babe  
_ _Now I know what I have found,"_

Josh's heart soared as he heard Maya singing along softly. Her voice sounding even more beautiful than the recording playing over the speaker-system.

 _"I feel we're close enough  
_ _I wanna lock in your love  
_ _I feel we're close enough  
_ _I wanna lock in your love, your love,"_

Maya looked directly into Josh's eyes as she continued to sing along, she was singing every word, every syllable, every inflection directly to him.

 _"Now I've got you in my space  
_ _I won't let go of you  
_ _You got me shackled in my embrace  
_ _I'm latching on to you"_

Josh couldn't stop himself, he wrapped his hand gently around Maya's jaw, pulling her in for a kiss. This woman had no idea just exactly what she did to him.

 _"I feel so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch  
_ _Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch  
_ _How did you do it, you got me losing all my breath  
_ _What did you give me to have my heart beat out my chest?_

 _Now I've got you in my space  
_ _I won't let go of you  
_ _You got me shackled in my embrace  
_ _I'm latching on to you_

 _Now I've got you in my space  
_ _I won't let go of you  
_ _You got me shackled in my embrace  
_ _I'm latching on to you,_

 _I'm latching on to you  
_ _I'm latching on to you  
_ _I'm latching on to you  
_ _I'm latching on to you  
_ _I'm latching on to you..."_

Maya's eyes were closed as she leaned into Josh's chest, his heartbeat soothing against her ear as she continued to hum along to the end of the song.

 _"Oh oh oh ohh  
_ _Oh oh oh ohh  
_ _Oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh  
_ _I'm latching on to you  
_ _I'm latching on to you  
_ _I'm latching on to you  
_ _I'm latching on to you  
_ _I'm latching on to you_

Maya pulled back, her eyes latching onto Josh's intently; her heart racing as the words to the song that now held a deeper meaning washed over both of them. Her head swayed softly as she sang, feeling as if the lyrics were written exactly for the two of them. This was her World now; Josh, Cami, the family they created together, they were her World, and she wasn't letting go.

" _And now I've got you in my space  
_ _I won't let go of you  
_ _You've got me shackled in my embrace  
_ _I'm latching on to you..."_

* * *

And that's all she wrote kids. It has been my complete and total pleasure writing this story for you guys. I say it every chapter, but I cannot thank you guys enough for being here to read this story! You have no idea how much it has meant to me. I started writing this the week I moved away from home, all alone, 1100 miles away from anyone I knew, my first semester of my Doctoral Program, and the support from each and every one of you has truly been what has gotten me through the most difficult five months of my entire life.

So here we are; 25 chapters (plus an epilogue), 436 GoogleDocs pages, 125,397 words, an insane amount of hours, and literally every piece of my heart. You guys have made it through every word, every page, every chapter, we've gotten through Austin and Hayley, we've seen Josh and Maya make terrible decisions, , we've seen them face challenges, and ultimately we've seen them grow, both individually and together. Thank you for hanging with me through every arch, every plotline, even when you hated me *cough* Austin *cough*, even when you thought I jumped the shark *cough* Joshaya baby after ONE YEAR together?! *cough* I hope you are all satisfied with where everything went, if not everything, at the very least I hope there are some aspects of this story that you are happy with. I don't want to say goodbye... but the time has come...

As always, feel free to hit me up on social media. I'm far too active on Twitter and Snapchat at MandaLou52. Let me know you came from MMW so I can follow you right back. Be sure keep your ears open on Twitter at the very least, I may or may not be cooking something else up ;) If there is anything you guys would like to see, or any stories you would like me to tackle, let me know! I can't make any promises, but I truly love writing and connecting with you guys! I'm also on Tumblr at MandaLou52 as well, send me requests/asks/etc. over there!

 _Hey! Also, not so much MMW related, but, GMW related... I'm sure you guys have heard about the show ending after next week's episode... I'm not sure if you've heard about all the things the fans are working on to make noise and save our show! Check out Planes4GMW for the biggest movement. There are also places on Netflix/Hulu to request the show (PM me here and I can give you more details). Get on Twitter during the airtime of the show (even if you're not watching) and help get the final hashtag trending! I post about it all on my twitter and tumblr if you guys are looking for more explicit information! Hope isn't for suckers, we still gotta believe in Pluto!_

I love you guys so much it makes my whole heart ache.  
Thank you, so very much, for everything over these past few months.  
I hope everything for each and every one of you.  
Until next time my loves...  
xoxo Manda.


End file.
